Lovers' Collection
by Rose Mistress
Summary: A series of oneshots showing the meeting of certain couples and how their relationships bloomed from their first meetings.
1. A Pirate's Life for Me

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to my newest story. This is basically just one-shots all gathered up into one story and you'll like them. Inspiration came from some pics I saw done by some people from janime and I couldn't help but write a story for them. Most will be the ever infamous YugixYami (plus a hint of Aqua showing up somewhere or most of the time anyway) but I'll see about others. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the pics that inspires me to write these one-shots.

Summary: Yugi is a simple choreboy of a exclusive pirate ship. His eyes were always on the captain and his friend but knew he didn't have a chance. But fate does have a fickle way of changing abruptly.

* * *

A Pirate's Life for Me

* * *

Yugi sighed, being assigned to scrub the floors again. He was the choreboy of a well known pirate ship known as the Dark Shadow. He still couldn't remember how he became part of the ship's crew but he didn't mind at all. To tell you the truth, he was smitten by the captain. Atemu, the Pirate King, was captain of the ship and has trained his crew well. when Yugi first saw the pirate captain, he couldn't help but fall in love with him but knew there was no chance that he, a simple choreboy, would be able to be with him.

He sighed again and grabbed the bucket filled with soap water and a rag before he got to work.

* * *

Atemu, or more commonly named Yami, sat in his quarters, looking outside the window to the rising waves. His thoughts were currently on the young choreboy he recruited not so long ago. He never knew why he was so infatuated with the boy but so many reasons came to mind._ 'Maybe I should go see what he is up to.'_ he thought as he stood from the ornate chair he sat in and headed above deck.

* * *

Yugi wiped a brow free from sweat, the orange bandanna he wore around his forehead soaked from access sweat._ 'Well, at least the floors are done.'_ he thought as he stood, carrying the bucket with him and dumped it overboard, getting rid of the soiled water. He started to make his way towards the storage closet when he saw Yami come up from below deck and blushed a little, turning his gaze away from the pirate king. Yami glanced over to him and smiled softly and walked over to him.

"Well, Yugi, I see you are done with your chores." he spoke and Yugi turned to looked at him, nodding. His smiled widened, adjusting the red captain hat that sat on his head, covering the nearly same hairstyle as Yugi's from view. "Well, why don't you put that stuff away and join me for a once over of the crew." he suggested.

"Really?" Yugi's eyes shined with a childish delight and he nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back." He said, running off with the bucket and rag to the storage closet. Yami watched as he left before heading over to the bow of the ship, looking to Mahaado who was steering the ship.

"So, how long do you believe it will be before we get back to port?" he asked. "Shouldn't be that long. Hopefully Aqua comes back with news." Mahaado said, looking to the other. "I hope so as well. Well, I best be getting back to Yugi before he wonders where I went to." Mahaado smirked as he looked to the captain.

"Getting closer to him, aren't you?" he questioned. A pink hue dusted his cheeks and he turned away from him. "Yes, I know I can't stay away for so long. It was surprising of the way we met." Yami said, replaying the memory.

-Flashback-

They were sailing over the calm seas, just barely escaping a harsh thunderstorm that started coming their way. Yami looked to the bright, shining waters, happy to have escaped one disaster. Aqua came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about, Yami?" he asked.

"Just glad we were able to get past that storm. These storms are starting to become more frequent that I'm starting to worry if we will be able to get back home without damages or losses." Aqua nodded as he took a look out to sea before spotting something over the horizon.

"Hey, what's that?" he questioned, pointing to what he saw. Yami looked to where he was pointing before pulling a telescope from his jacket and looked out to where he was pointing, faintly seeing someone floating on a broken plank from a ship. "There's someone out there! Aqua, get out there and help him!" Yami commanded and he nodded as he unfurled his wings and flew off, Yami watching quietly.

It was a while but Aqua soon came back with the boy tucked in his arms. He was shivering and his clothing was wet, showing that he may have been out at sea for a while. "Poor boy. Whatever ship he was on must've been caught up in the storm." Aqua said. "Well then, come on. We should get him to a bed and get those clothes removed." Yami said and he nodded as he headed below deck, Yami following behind him, calling out to Mako, their ship's chef, to get a warm soup started for the younger boy.

They came into their quarters and Aqua placed the young boy on the bed, stripping him of his clothes and covered him with the blankets. "Hopefully he's alright. He's still breathing but who knows how long he has been out on sea." Aqua said. "We should get Ishizu to check up on him. Go and fetch her for me. I'll wait here for Mako." Yami said and he nodded as he left out the room to get the ship's mandatory doctor.

Yami sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down to the now resting child. _'It's a miracle how you could survive. If you got caught up in the same storm we were almost in, you might not be alive.'_ he thought and then heard the door open. "Captain, I brought the soup you asked for." Mako's voice drifted over to him and he nodded slightly, never taking his eyes of the boy. "Sit it on the side table." he said and Mako did as commanded before walking over to him. "So, where did you find this little guy?" he questioned.

"He was out on sea holding onto a broken plank of wood from a ship. He must've got caught up in the storm and he was the only living survivor." Yami said softly. "Poor guy. When he wakes he might be frightened of where he is. Planning to show him around?" Yami nodded, his gaze still trained on the boy before he got up.

"Well, I best be going before Ishizu gets here. Chances are her assistant will be with her and I don't feel like dealing with her. You better get back to the kitchen and Aqua will keep an eye on the boy." Mako nodded with a 'yes sir' before leaving out the room.

He turned to look back at the boy and with a soft smile, he bid the younger a short farewell before leaving out, closing the door behind him.

-End Flashback-

"And after that, you were so infatuated with the boy that you decided to keep him around and make him the choreboy." Mahaado said with a laugh. Yami nodded and then walked off. "I'll see you later." Yami said and Mahaado waved back before turning his gaze back out to sea.

He went to stand in the same place he was when he saw Yugi, seeing the boy coming back from the storage closet. "I'm back. Sorry for making you wait, captain, but that stupid assistant of Ishizu's wouldn't leave me alone." Yugi said, panting slightly before looking up to him with a smile.

"Anzu. I deal with her one of these days." he muttered before looking down to Yugi. "Come, let's explore more of the ship." Yami spoke as they walked off. Yugi was introduced to more of the crew that he never met before, learning of new places around the ship he never visited before.

He was more surprised at the small library they made on the ship and Yami told him of his profound love for ancient history. Soon, they headed back above deck and looked out to sea. "These days that I have become part of the ship was fun for me." Yugi whispered softly and he looked to the captain.

"I'm glad that you was willing to take me as part of your crew, captain." he said with a smile. "Yugi, there's no need to call me captain. You can call me by name. Either is fine." Yami told him. "Really? I thought it would be dishonorable of me to call you by your name?" he said. "No, I'm personally giving you privilege to say my name whenever you speak to me." Yami said with finality and Yugi blushed before nodded. "Ok...Yami." he spoke and he smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Captain! Aqua is coming back to the ship!" A crewmate called from the crow's nest and he smiled. "Good!" he said and then looked down to Yugi again. "Come, let's go wait for him." he said and Yugi nodded as they went to the cleared out space of the dock to wait for Aqua.

* * *

He flew quickly, seeing the black ship up ahead and smiled, glad he was able to get there. He flew overhead before coming in for a landing. He landed in front of Yami and Yugi and Yugi ran over to hug the older dragon. "Welcome back, Aqua." he said, already learning much about him and made to be quick friends with him. "Thank you." he said, patting his head before he turned to Yami. "Yami, we have a situation." he said and Yami looked to him. "What's going on? Is something wrong at port?" he questioned.

"No but worse. A storm is heading along our path the home but it's so large, we may not be able to get around it. Almost had problems myself navigating through it." Aqua said and he sighed with fear. "Alright." he said before turning to the crew members who came to see Aqua's arrivals. "Alright, men! We have a storm coming our way and it's too big to navigate around! Start taking all loose items below deck and secure all cannons!" he commanded and with a confirmation of 'yes sir's, they stared on their way.

Yami then turned back to Yugi. "Yugi, head below deck. We'll take care of things up here." he said but Yugi shook his head. "I don't want to. I want to stay by your side." Yugi said and he smiled before nodding.

"Ok then. Go and do me a favor and get some ropes. We will need lifelines since this a big storm which will mean bigger waves." he said and he nodded as he ran off, unaware of the ocean blue eyes watching him._ 'With this storm, I can make him get off this ship permanently and make it all look like an accident.'_ she thought before leaving to help out.

* * *

Soon, the storm was upon them and they still haven't got all cannons secured. Luckily, Yugi had the ropes out already and everyone had one tied around their waist tightly and the other ends tied to the mast. "Get those cannons secured!" Yami shouted as another set of crew members went to get another secured.

Yugi and Aqua worked on one of the other cannons on the other side before he looked up. He saw a huge wave coming and held onto Yugi, claws digging into the floorboards. "Wave!" he shouted and every grabbed onto something to keep them from sliding.

The ship rocked from the force of the wave and once the spray of water cleared, they got back to work. Aqua looked up and saw that Rishid and Leon were having problems. "Yugi, go and help them." he said, pointing to the two of them and he nodded as he walked over to help them with tying the rope. He was unaware that Anzu took hold of his rope and cut it swiftly without no one noticing before she went to help someone else.

"Wave!" Someone called and the wave was fast approaching. Yugi tried to grab onto something but the wave alrady hit, the deluge of water knocking him off his feet and overboard. He tried to grab for his lifeline but saw it snapped._ 'Oh no!'_ His mind thought with panic. "Help!" he called but he hit the water harshly, the force of hitting the surface knocking him out and he sunk.

Rishid looked overboard and saw Yugi sinking. "Captain! Yugi has fallen overboard!" he called and Yami's eyes widened. _'No...'_ he thought before he untied his lifeline as quick as he could, running over to where he saw him fall and getting a boost from the railing, he jumped into the water.

_'I'm not losing you, Yugi.'_ he thought as he swam towards Yugi's rapidly sinking form.

* * *

Aqua looked overboard, trying to see them. "Have they came up yet?" Anzu asked, coming closer and playing innocent. "No. Yugi must've sunk too far already before Rishid gave the warning." Aqua said, hoping that Yami will be able to save Yugi. He, like Yami, loved the boy as well and would be very heartbroken if they lost him.

"I don't know why you two worry about him so much. He's only a choreboy." Anzu said and Aqua's eyes narrowed. "He may be a choreboy but he has a heart of gold. We actually put our trust into him more than anyone else on this ship." he hissed, glaring at her and she backed away.

Soon, they heard Leon calling out and he looked back down to see that Yami appeared from the surface, Yugi held tightly in his arms. Aqua untied his rope and jumped, catching the next drift of wind and glided down, grabbing Yami and Yugi before flying back over to the ship.

He coughed lightly but was smiling as he held Yugi. "Aqua, tell the crew to get the rest of those cannons secured and quickly. Also, tell Mako to make something warm for Yugi. I'm taking him below deck." Yami said and he nodded as he stood, walking past the scurrying crew members and tangled lifelines, Yugi's unconscious form snug in his arms.

* * *

Later on, the storm was calm but there was still rain and lots of thunder and lightning but they were all glad that the waves were nothing but small ones. Yugi woke up slowly, raising a hand up to his head but felt a bandage there. _'What happened?'_ he thought, trying to remember what happened and them remember the wave, the large flood of water over the ship, and seeing Leon and Rishid watching with shock as he fell over, Leon missing his hand when he tried to catch him.

_'That's right, my line was somehow snapped and I fell over from that last wave. I called for help before everything went black. Who came to save me?'_ he thought, seeing he was in the captain's quarters and saw Yami sitting in a chair, a blanket draped around him as he slept.

He then looked to his uniform and saw it was sopping wet and Yugi knew it wasn't from the storm. _'Did he? Did he come to save me?'_ he wondered with shock. He heard the door open and saw Aqua walk in with some hot soup, a loaf of bread and warmed cider. He smiled as he saw Yugi was awake and walked over to him, placing the tray on his lap before sitting down.

"Glad to see you awake, Yugi. Ishizu said you took a nasty fall." Aqua said. "Did Yami come to save me when I fell overboard?" he questioned, wanting to know the truth.

"Yes. Once he heard the call from Rishid, he was determined to not lose you so he came in after you." Yugi looked down to the food presented to him before looking up to him. "But why?" he asked. He always thought of himself as not that important to the crew even though he was happy that Yami took him to be part of the crew instead of leaving him at some port to another town.

"Because, he really cares for you. More than you think. Same with me. Ever since that day we helped you, we knew you will become something more to us but we wanted to wait for the right time to tell you. After this, we know we may not have long to tell you that we love you, little one."

Yugi was in shock at the confession and then looked down. "But you shouldn't worry about me. You have an entire crew to worry about. I'm only insignificant to those that you should worry about more." Yugi said softly. "You think wrong. We couldn't trust anyone on this ship more than we trust you." Yami said from the chair he sat in, now awake.

Yugi looked to him and saw the love he held for him shining in his eyes. "Really? You both really mean all of this?" They nodded and he smiled widely. "Oh, this is such an honor. Really, it is. I too held feelings for you both but I always thought that I would never have a chance since I was only a simple choreboy." Yugi whispered.

"Well, you don't need to worry anymore. We have confessed and so have you and now, as our word as captains of this ship, we will never break your trust you now have in us nor will we break the love you hold for us." Aqua said, kissing him lightly before pushing the tray closer. He thanked him and started to eat. The room was silent other than the occasional slurps of the soup Yugi took. Soon, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Yami called and both Marik and Bakura walked in, holding Anzu by her arms. Rishid entered, holding what was once Yugi's lifeline. "Captain, we found out something that led to Yugi's accident." Rishid said. "What did you find out?" Yami demanded. "We found her ranting to herself about her plan failing and she didn't noticed Marik here was walking by and he heard everything, learning that she was the cause of Yugi's rope snapping before the wave came." Bakura said, both of them shoving the girl into the room.

Aqua's eyes narrowed as he stood and walked over, Rishid holding the rope out to him and he took it, feeling the tip. "Bakura is right, this rope hadn't snapped but was cut swiftly." he said, glaring down at her. "So Anzu, what was your reason for risking Yugi's life?" he demanded. She growled as she sat up and glared at the boy. "I wanted to get rid of him. I saw the looks you gave him and I wanted them to be looked upon me, not him." Anzu said.

"So, you did this all out of jealousy? Pathetic. We knew there was something wrong about you and you just prove that to us with that little stunt." Yami said as he stood, keeping the blanket wrapped around him, and walked over to them. He glared down at her. "For this, you are stripped of your rank as Ishizu's assistant and will be immediately sent to the dungeons for treason once we get back to port." Yami commanded before looking to Rishid, Marik and Bakura. "You three, take her down to the hold and find a nice cell for her." he said and they nodded as they grabbed her and dragged her out, despite her protests.

He sighed and then walked back over to Yugi who was done with his food and placed the tray off to the side. "I can't believe she done that to me. I knew there was some reason why she always confronted me on the ship in random places and tell me to never come near you two but I didn't know she would take her threats this far."

Yami looked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him close. "If she was threatening you, you should've came and told me. I would've dealt with her sooner since I never liked her in the first place." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and snuggled closer to him. "Thanks for helping me. I just can't thank you enough not only for letting me be part of the crew but becoming more to you and Aqua." Yami smiled and kissed his forehead lightly, a sinister smirk on his lips.

"If you're feeling up to it, I'll show you the perfect way how you could _thank_ me." he said. Aqua laughed and walked back over to the bed, taking the tray and looked to Yugi. "Have fun if you are up to it." he said, seeing Yugi's blush darkening before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He took the tray to the galley before heading above deck and saw the storm had passed and the sun was peeking out through the clouds. Mahaado called him over and he did so, standing beside him. "What news do you have?" he asked. "We're almost home. I sent out one of our sea hawks to tell them to prepare for our arrival." Mahaado said.

He nodded and smiled, looking up to the sky._ 'Everything turned out well. We finally have the person we want in our life, we didn't lose anyone through the storm and Anzu is out of our way for good. Things can't get better than this from here on.'_ he thought as he saw the island, their home, over the horizon.

End

* * *

Zypher: And that's the end of this one-shot, hoped you all enjoyed and will be waiting for the next installment of the Lovers' Collection. See you soon.


	2. Love Transcending Time

Zypher: I thank you all for reviewing the first chapter. I simply love them all and I hope you will love this chapter. Enjoy everyone.

Summary: Yugi, a young teenage boy with a mysterious puzzle, finds himself in the ancient past and dealing with a possessive pharoah that was determined to not let him head back home. Will a relationship bloom or will it be broken because of Yugi's departure.

* * *

Love Transcending Time

* * *

Yugi smiled as he finally finished the enigma that was the Millennium Puzzle. "Finally! I'm done with the Millennium Puzzle. Grandpa will be so happy to know this." He then sighed, placing the finished artifact on the table. "Too bad he was called in to another excavation." he said softly before he got ready for bed, leaving the puzzle on the table. It glowed faintly when he was gone, a voice calling softly into the silence of the room.

After he was dressed in his pajamas, he lied down on his bed, taking one more look at the gleaming puzzle before turning out the lights. When he was asleep, the puzzle glowed again, a golden light covering the room and once it dimmed, Yugi was gone and so was the puzzle.

* * *

Aqua, the pharaoh's closest friend and lord of Khemet next to him, was taking a short walk through the private gardens. "Such a beautiful night it is." he said to himself quietly, looking out to the expanse of sand that covered the land. Clear skies left the stars and bright moon to shine upon the sand, making it glow an ethereal silver. He sighed lightly, continuing on his walk before he saw something gleaming on the ground. He walked over and saw a boy lying there, the midnight leather glowing under the moonlight.

_'Now, where did you come from? It must be a land far away to wear clothing such as this.'_ he thought and then picked up the sleeping child, taking him back inside the palace.

* * *

Yugi woke up when he felt the sun shining on his face, hearing voices that weren't familiar to him. "Where could this child have come from?" A female voice spoke.

"Does it really matter? We should worry more about how he has the Millennium Puzzle." A male said, coldness lacing his voice. "No need to worry. I have called for Atemu to see about this phenomenon. For now, we will wait for the boy to wake and then we'll ask him questions." Another said. Yugi took this time to wake up, seeing that he wasn't in his room but an ornate room filled with polished wooden furniture and he was currently lying in a canopy bed, covered in royal purple silk sheets.

Before him stood a man with long silver hair, a dragon wearing royal garbs and a woman with straight black hair. She looked to him and smiled. "Ah, glad to see you're awake. Tell us, what is your name?" Yugi looked to them curiously before speaking. "My name is Yugi. May I ask where I am?" he questioned softly. "You're in the pharaoh's palace in the land of Khemet." The dragon spoke.

_'Khemet? That means I'm in the past! But how is that possible?'_ he wondered. Soon, they heard the door open and in walked the pharaoh. Yugi gasped lightly, seeing that said pharaoh looked almost like him. The man and woman bowed before him and the dragon gave his greetings to him.

The pharaoh then looked to him and he lowered his gaze so as to not disrespect him. "So, this is the boy you told me about." the pharaoh spoke. "Yes, I found him out in the gardens last night and what intrigued me is not only his close resemblance to you but he too wears the Millennium Puzzle."

Yugi's eyes widened and looked down to his chest where the comfortable weight of the puzzle sat. _'That must've been it. The puzzle brought me here but for what reason?' _he thought. "Yugi?" The dragon called and he looked to him.

"I am Aqua and this is Isis and Pegasus." he introduced, pointing to the man and woman that now stood before him. "And here is Khemet's pharaoh, Atemu." he continued. He looked up to Atemu before lowering his head, Atemu a little disappointed that he could never keep the child's gaze on him long.

"It's nice to meet you all." he said softly. Isis smiled and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Here, how about I show you around the palace so you can get accustomed to our ways." she suggested and he nodded, climbing out of the bed before following her out. Pegasus left, grumbling him to himself and Aqua turned to Atemu. "So, what are your thoughts about the boy?" he asked.

"I'm starting to like him. I don't know where he came from or why he has the puzzle but if it brought him here, I'm making sure it doesn't return him back." Atemu said. "Atemu, are you sure about this? The boy is already confused and he may soon become homesick. You can't force him to stay." Aqua spoke as they walked out of the room. "I am pharaoh and my word is law. I will make him stay somehow and will soon court him to become my betrothed." Atemu declared and then walked off.

Aqua sighed as he watched him go before heading in another direction, his thoughts on Yugi's mysterious arrival.

* * *

Yugi smiled and thanked Isis for the tour of the palace as they walked to the dining hall. "Well, you best go ahead and get something to eat. I believe the lord will lead you back to your quarters once you are done." she said and he nodded as he walked inside, already seeing Atemu there along with Aqua, Pegasus and two other men. Aqua looked over and smiled. "Ah, Yugi. Glad you could make it. Please, sit down." he said.

Yugi nodded and did so, taking a seat near the pharaoh but didn't look up to him. "Yugi, I would like you to meet Mahaado and Shada, two of our advisers." Aqua introduced and Yugi greeted them. "Well, let us feast." Atemu said before Aqua could speak once again and he glared up at him as servants brought out food for them.

Yugi took dainty bites of his food, responding softly to Atemu's questions. Once he was done, Aqua was about to ask Yugi if he could escort him back to his room but Atemu already beat him to the punch. He took Yugi's hand lightly, making the boy blush, and walked him back to him room.

When he was gone, Aqua groaned, lowering his head into his hands. Isis looked over to him before speaking. "What's wrong, my lord?" she asked softly. "It's Atemu! He's starting to get attached to the boy but I told him he can't cause soon, the boy will have to go back where he came from but he's determined to not have him go." He then to a deep breath before looking to her. "And I worry of the lengths he will take just to keep him here because he wants him as his betrothed." She gasped lightly and Pegasus snorted.

"I suggest we get rid of the child before the pharaoh tries to do so." he said. "But the problem is, how?" Isis said. "Well, we need to find out soon." He then looked to each of them. "Tomorrow, I want each of you to look through any scrolls that will contain any valuable information. I will try to keep Atemu from getting any closer to Yugi for as long as he's here." Aqua said and they nodded before they all got up, the servants clearing the table as they left the room.

* * *

When they got back to the room, Yugi was about to release his hand from Atemu's but his grip stayed firm. "Yugi, look up at me." he said and he slowly did so, awed at the crimson eyes that softened upon his look. "There's no need to fear me. I may be pharaoh but I will treat you well. I will sorely miss you if you were to go but I will try to spend as much time as I possibly can with you before that time. Tomorrow, when Ra rises to greet the day, I will come to take you out on a tour of my kingdom." Atemu said and he nodded.

"Thank you. I believe I will enjoy that." Yugi said, smiling at him and he smiled back. "Good. Now get some rest for we have a long day tomorrow." he said and Yugi nodded, bidding goodnight to him before entering his room, the door closing with a click.

He smirked softly before heading to his own room, Aqua already there preparing for bed. He looked up when he heard him come in. "Atemu, I know you're starting to like him but you can't keep Yugi here. I myself is getting attached to him being here after one day but he can't stay." Atemu glared over at him.

"Aqua, I'm not speaking with you about this again. He's going to stay and I will make sure of it. You say you enjoy him staying here so that mean you too would wish to have him by your side and yet you want him to go back home."

"Because, he comes from another place, maybe another world and time entirely. He will want to go back home soon and we must grant him that wish. Even your word cannot overpower his need to go home." Aqua murmured.

Atemu growled lightly, knowing he was right but was determined to not believe him as he too prepared for bed. "He will become my betrothed and I will make plans for the wedding tomorrow. If he is to head home, I wish for my love to go with him." Atemu whispered and went to bed soon after.

Aqua sighed as he climbed into his own bed, using his magic to blow out the candles. _'I wish I can stop him but I know that I can't. I too love Yugi but will I actually agree with Atemu's wish and have him as my betrothed as well?'_ he thought before he fell into deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi woke up to the sun rising and he got up. He saw something on the table that sat beside the bed and he picked it up. It was papyrus paper and on it was a message written in Egyptian but he ws able to read it. _'Must be the puzzle's power.'_ he thought as he read the note left by Atemu.

_'Yugi,_

_Breakfast is waiting for you and in the closet is a new set of clothing for you so you don't have to wear the same thing every day. Meet me in the dining hall and once you eat, we will go out into the city._

_Atemu'_

He smiled before he walked over to said closet, opening it and saw an array of clothing made with the finest silk and fabrics. Yugi was in awe, fingering the smooth silk of the royal purple cape before picking that up along with an outfit to match and soon left to get dressed.

* * *

Atemu watched to door, waiting for Yugi to come in while Aqua sat in another seat, quietly messing with his food with his fork. He sighed, placing the fork onto the plate, before looking to Atemu. "You're right. I do want him to stay. I can't bear to see him leave." Aqua whispered and Atemu turned to him. "So, you are willing to not contradict with my decision?" he questioned and he nodded.

"How can I? I wish to have him as my betrothed as well but I cannot. He is yours." Atemu smiled and patted his hand. "No need to worry. My word is law and he can marry as many people as he so chooses as long as I know the person is trustworthy and you are the one that I could trust more than anyone."

Soon, the large double doors opened and they looked up to see Yugi walking in and he looked gorgeous with the outfit he wore. He smiled to the as he walked over and sat down. "Morning, Atemu. Morning, Aqua." he said as a servant brought over a plate for him. "Morning, Yugi. Once you are done eating, we will head out into the city." Atemu spoke and he nodded as he started to eat what was given to him, Atemu and Aqua doing the same.

Once he was done eating, the servants took their plates and Atemu stood along with Aqua. "Shall we go now?" he asked and Yugi nodded as he stood. They walked out from the dining hall and accompanied with a few guards, they left out into the city.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Isis asked, looking to Mahaado. "No, nothing. None of these scrolls contain the information we need. Maybe we should let this phenomenon run on its own and pray that nothing happens to the pharaoh." Mahaado said and she sighed.

"You may be right. Even if it was Aqua's orders, we best not anger the pharaoh by finding a way for the boy to travel home. He is already becoming fond of him and we best not ruin any chances for him to finally have a betrothed." Isis said as they walked out of the room after making sure the scrolls were placed back in their spots.

But they were aware that someone heard their conversation and with a grin, he walked off, constructing a plan that will soon bring the pharaoh to his downfall.

* * *

They walked through the city, people bowing before Atemu and Aqua. Yugi looked around to the various stalls, examining the wares that the people sold. But as he was looking at another stall, he heard the faint cries of an animal somewhere in the alleyways and ran towards them, catching Aqua's attention. "Yugi!" he said, running after him.

When he finally found the source of the cries, he gasped as he saw some men taking a caged jaguar away. Said jaguar was struggling to get out of its containment. "Hey! Let him go!" Yugi shouted and the men looked to him and mistaking him for the pharaoh, they dropped the cage and ran.

When they were gone, he ran over to the cage, unlocking it and freeing the jaguar. The jaguar, glad for his help, walked over and nuzzled him, making him laugh softly. Aqua ran over to him after seeing him there and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, you shouldn't run off like that. Slave traders would give anything to capture someone like you to sell off for a profit." Aqua said. "Sorry but I heard this poor jaguar's cry and when I found the people that had him, he was being taken away." Yugi said, the jaguar purring softly in his arms. "Well, that was very noble of you Yugi and seeing as he may not be parting from your side, you can keep him." Aqua said with a smile and he smiled back as he got up, the jaguar standing beside him.

"How about I name you Aglar?" he suggested and the jaguar nodded and they soon walked out the alley. Atemu turned to them when they heard them come back and he looked curiously to the jaguar. "I found him. He was being taken away and I went to help him." Yugi explained when he saw his questioning look and he nodded. "Come, there is much more to see." Atemu said as they continued on their way.

* * *

It was a few months later that Yugi soon started to get used living in the palace and with his new home came new emotions. Those of fondness for the pharaoh and lord of Khemet. But soon, the burdening thoughts about returning home came to him like the hit of a truck and knew he could never agree to be with them when his departure could be as sudden.

But the more he thought about it, the more he knew that the feeling will never leave him. Especially after noticing Atemu's successful attempts at courting him, bringing him more into the web of emotions he felt for the king. Now, he was sitting outside with Atemu and Aqua, looking up to the summer moon as it gleamed upon Khemet. Atemu's cape was wrapped around him as they continued to stargaze. Atemu looked to him with a smile before pulling something out from the folds of his clothing and turned to him fully.

"Yugi," he called softly and he looked to him. "Yes, Atemu?" he responded. He held out his hands, showing him the charm encrusted with jewels. Yugi gasped lightly and fingered the charm lightly. "Is it for me?" he asked, looking up to him. "Yes, if you agree to one thing." he said. "And what would that be?" Atemu lifted his other hand and caress his cheek. "If you will become our betrothed and marry us during the summer harvest." he said and Yugi gasped. "Do you really mean it?" Atemu nodded.

"When we first met, I couldn't help but be smitten. I knew of the consequences of falling in love with you when your departure could be coming ever so soon and I wish that at least you have something to cherish even when our love is centuries apart." Atemu said. Tears came to his eyes as he took the charm and then looked up to him. "I will. I will marry you both. I never thought that such an opportunity will happen to me during my stay but I'm really happy now." Yugi whispered. Atemu smiled and so did Aqua.

"I'm glad you have accepted this, Yugi. I thought I could never part with you without at least showing our love somehow." said Atemu as he leaned down to kiss the younger boy softly.

* * *

Soon, the day arrived for them to be married and Yugi was as happy as a clam as servants prepared him for the wedding. Aglar lied on his bed, watching him with a happy glint in his eyes.

But all wasn't happy for one was preparing to enact his plans to ruin Atemu and Aqua's life for good. _'They may believe everything will turn out great for them but not for long.'_ The man thought, a glow emitting from the curtain of hair that covered half of his face.

* * *

Atemu and Aqua waited outside in the gardens, waiting for Yugi's arrival. Soon, he appeared through the arched entryway, walking over to them with a big smile, Aglar walking beside him. He wore a soft fabric ensemble, the sash around his waist encrusted with rubies and amethysts and he wore a crown exactly like the one Atemu wore.

Around his neck sat the Millennium Puzzle and the wedding charm he was given placed into his hair. He smiled to them as he stood in between them, Seth, their high priest, reciting the marriage vows.

As he was getting close to the part where they would bind their lives to one another's, the Millennium Puzzle started to glow and he looked down to it. "What's going on?" Yugi wondered and then soon realized that his clothing was starting change back to what he wore when he arrived. "No, not now." he whispered and Atemu looked to him. "What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked. "The puzzle, it's starting to take me back home." he said in fear and then bolted off. "Yugi, wait!" he called, following behind him.

Aqua looked to Seth and nodded before following them.

* * *

Yugi ended up outside of the palace, tears coursing down his face and he leaned up against the wall._ 'I have been here for so long and now, just as my life was starting to become happier here, I have to go back to my true home.'_ he thought with sadness. Aglar sat beside him, nuzzling the younger boy. He wrapped his arms around him, glad he was able to still feel the jaguar. He soon heard Atemu calling his name and looked up, seeing him running over to him. "Yugi, why did you run off?" he asked.

Tears continued to run down his face as he started to become more transparent with his departure. "I couldn't bear to see you saddened that I now have to leave just when we were about to get married." Yugi said softly. Atemu took his hand and lifted him up, feeling his warmth leaving with every passing second.

"I am saddened that you have to go but I knew this day would come soon. Yugi, you have brought so much happiness to me and Aqua and we couldn't thank you more. Maybe, somewhere in your world, we will find each other again." Atemu said, eyes closing as leaned closer and with that passing moment, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

A blush dusted along Yugi's cheek but he returned the kiss the best he could, his eyes closing as he relished in the last few seconds he had with the pharaoh before the puzzle glowed more and soon, he was gone.

Atemu opened his eyes and saw he was gone and fell to his knees, Aglar moving to nuzzle him, also saddened with the lost of his master. Aqua arrived and seeing Atemu's shoulders shaking and Yugi gone from sight, he knew the boy was gone. He sighed lightly and walked over to him, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"Yugi will be forever burned into our memory, Atemu. His presence will be sorely missed but he will still be with us in our hearts." Aqua said and he nodded. "Hopefully, if we are reborn in his time, we will meet him again." Atemu whispered.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi groaned softly as he woke up and saw he was back in his room. _'Was it all a dream?'_ he thought. The puzzle hung around his neck and he knew that before he was transported into the past, it sat on his desk. He sighed lightly as he got up from bed and looked outside, seeing nothing but concrete and glass. _'I wish I was back in the past.'_ he thought once more, running a hand through his hair but felt something solid there and pulled it out, seeing the charm Atemu gave to him.

"The marriage charm. It was actually brought back with me. So it wasn't all a dream." he said happily and he hugged the charm close to him and then placed it back into his hair. He walked downstairs and over to the door, taking some time to slip his shoes on before leaving out the game shop. He walked down the street, his thoughts about his visit to the past. He was unaware of the person in front of him until he bumped into him and fell back, the charm slipping out of his hair. He rubbed his head lightly, murmuring an apology.

"It's no problem as long as there's no harm done." A familiar voice spoke and he looked up, seeing Atemu there, or what he believe to be Atemu. The boy that looked so much liked Atemu helped him up and then looked down to the charm that gleaming in the afternoon sun. "This is a rare marriage charm from the era where Pharaoh Atemu ruled. How was you able to get this and in such good condition when history told of the charm was missing after his betrothed left?"

"It's a long story and you probably won't believe me." Yugi said softly as the teen handed him the charm. "I'm sure Aglar and I can make time and I think I'll believe you." he said with a smile and Yugi looked down, now noticing the jaguar that sat beside the teen. _'Aglar? Could they be Atemu and Aglar's reincarnation from the past?'_ he wondered and then nodded as he led them back to the game shop.

* * *

When they were there, Yugi brought out some drinks and a saucer of milk for Aglar before sitting down on the couch. The teen took a seat beside him and took a sip of his drink. "So, how was you able to get that marriage charm?" he asked and Yugi started on his story of how he got the Millennium Puzzle to how he was transported to the past and actually met with the pharaoh Atemu and lord Aqua of Khemet. He listened intently, taking small sips of his drink as he listened to his story.

"And when I finally came back, I realized the charm was still in my hair so it must've came back with me." Yugi finished and them looked to him. "You don't believe me, do you?" he spoke softly, looking down.

"I believe every word of your story, Yugi." he said softly and he looked to him, shocked. "How did you know my name? I never told you." he said, surprised. "Because, do you really think I would forget my betrothed?" he questioned with a smile and Yugi smiled as well, jumping into his outstretched arms.

"Atemu, it really is you! But, how could you remember me from so long ago?" he asked. "The puzzle that I had kept a record of my memories from the past and it did the same for Aqua. After you left, we were in depression for a while but then we found out Pegasus was the one who sent you back.

"You could've stayed forever and wished it yourself if you wanted to return home but Pegasus wanted for us to be broken souls so we wouldn't be fit to rule the kingdom. That's why he made your departure sooner before you could learn of that. We dealt with him because of that but we did miss you very much. We still ruled over the kingdom but once the day of our death came, we were happy since we may have a chance to see you again.

"When we were reincarnated, our father gave my reincarnation the puzzle to solve and our memories are merged with his and the puzzle sent out a trail that would lead us back to you by using the puzzle you had." Atemu said, hugging the smaller boy closer. "I'm glad. I missed you and Aqua so much." he whispered. Aglar mewled as he rubbed against Yugi's leg and he reached down to stroke the soft fur of the jaguar.

"Come, Yugi. How about we make up for lost time. Maybe we can find Aqua somewhere in the city." Atemu said as he stood up. Yugi stood up with him and they walked out, Aglar trailing behind them.

This meeting alone showed Yugi that even love can transcend through time.

* * *

Zypher: And that the end of this oneshot. I even had myself bawling at Yugi's departure from the past but I could never leave it at a sad ending. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and will be waiting for the next chapter.

Note: Aglar's name is elven for brilliance. Perfect name for a pet of Yugi's since he's brilliant in many ways.


	3. Operation: DARK

Zypher: Hi everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Lovers Collection. This chapter wasn't based of a picture but an episode. Which one you ask? A KND episode. Don't know why but an idea popped into mind from one of the episodes so I couldn't help but use this idea while its still fresh. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or KND.

Note: The Yugioh chars will not be kids in this story nor will it be held in Domino City.

Note for Atemu Yugi Lover34: The elven translations I got from a website. Most that I use came from the one that gave off a list of words and phrases in English and translated to elven while another that I used you can type in a word and it may give you the elven translation for it. If you want the one that you can type in words and get the translation for it, I can send you the link in a PM.

Summary: Yugi is part of a small, secret organization but is also a honor student in one of his classes. His rivals happens to be Yami and Aqua who thinks they're better than him but they are hiding a secret that no one knows of. When Yugi is hounded by a beast that attacked him for his homework, will he learn more than he should?

* * *

Operation: D.A.R.K

* * *

Yugi woke up as he heard his grandfather called him downstairs for breakfast. He yawned widely as he pulled himself from the comfort of his bed and went to wash up and dressed for school. He soon headed downstairs with his bag and watched as his grandfather pulled out some muffins from the oven.

He turned to see Yugi there and smiled. "Ah, good morning, my boy. How did that report turn out?" he asked, placing the muffins on a cooling rack. "It turned out well, I should get a great grade on it." Yugi said as he poured a glass of juice into a cup and sat down at the table.

Sugoroku smiled and plucked a muffin from the tray once it was cool. "Good, good." he said with a small laugh before patting the younger's shoulder. "Well, you best head on to school so you won't be late." Yugi nodded as he finished the cup of juice, taking the muffin his grandfather held out to him before leaving out.

He made his way to school, unaware of where he was walking until he stopped in front of the dark forest. He gulped but was about to make his way through until he heard the door of a house open and heard snarling coming from the open door. He looked and saw gleaming crimson eyes watching him and he backed away before running. The beast snarled as it left the house, following him. He ran quickly through the forest, dodging branches and tree roots, still hearing the snarling beast following behind him.

He grabbed onto a low branch, swinging up into a tree before jumping from branch to branch, the beast still coming up behind him and fast. _'Need to get this thing off my back.'_ he thought as he stopped and took an overhanging branch, bending it back and when he heard it come close, he let go of the branch, hearing it hit the target and the wailing snarl the beast let out as it hit the ground. He jumped down from the tree a little ways off from the fallen beast and sighed, turning his back away from it.

"Man, that was close." He said and then looked down to his hand. "Oh, what do you know? The muffin is still in tact." he continued as he took a bite of the muffin, walking off but didn't notice the beast got back up and with his back turned, the beast lunged, knocking him down and ripping his bag in half, gulping down the report he had and then looked back down to him.

The beast grinned, showing rows of sharp fangs as it flipped him over and it lowered its head down to his belt buckle, ripping that and the belt off with ease and he gasped, shoving the half eaten muffin in its face and in shock, the beast reared back, giving Yugi enough time to scramble away and out of the forest. The beast watched as he ran off before grinning. _'Soon, you will be mine, little Yugi.'_ he thought before running off in another direction, shifting back into a teen and started making his way to school.

* * *

"Katsuya Jounouchi?"

"Here."

"Ryou Bakura?"

"Here."

"Yami Rauko?"

He was snoring away in his chair and the teacher glared at him. _"YAMI RAUKO!"_ she yelled, startling the students and him. He glared back at her. "I'm here, now stop screeching. You're hurting my ears." he said and she growled before she continued on.

"Aqua Shiras?"

"Yeah, yeah." he murmured, waving a hand.

"Yugi Motou?" she called and didn't get a response. "Yugi Motou?" she called again, looking towards his seat as the door slid open. He walked in, clothes ruffled up a bit with mud dotting his school jacket and pants and his bag torn to shreds. "Yugi, what happened to you? Do you have your report for today?" she asked. "No, I was attacked and a beast ate it." he said and Yami snickered.

He glared at him and she tsked. "That's not an excuse, young man. You either did it or you didn't." she said. "I'm serious! A beast ate it and I don't even want to go it what it could've done next!" he shouted, thinking of the look those crimson eyes gave him before he retaliated.

"Yugi! Sit down now! I will not tolerate foolish excuses in my class! You get an F for the report." she said and he groaned as he took his seat in between Yami and Aqua. Yami continued to snicker as he looked to him. "So, what did this beast look like, little Yugi?" he questioned with mock concern. "None of your business, Yami and enough with the nickname. I hate it." Yugi hissed softly. He snickered again before looking away. "You know you'll never make top honor roll with excuses like that, little Yugi." he said.

He growled and glared at him. "Well, if it wasn't for that beast, maybe I would! Besides, it might've been the abnormally large monitor lizard you two keep that attacked me!" he hissed. Aqua gasped and growled. "How _dare_ you accuse Amarth Loke for something as trivial as that." Aqua snarled. "Yugi and Aqua! Mind you I can lower your grades even more!" The teacher yelled and they shrunk in their seats.

"Sorry, Ms. Pendran." They both said. "Good. Now, since Mr. Motou doesn't have his report, how about you go, Mr. Rauko?" she said and he nodded, glancing as the still growling Yugi before standing. "I'd love to." he said, taking his report and started reading it out to the class.

* * *

Once the class was over, and Jou pissing off Ms. Pendran with his lame report that he made up, Jou and Ryou walked over to Yugi's desk. Yami and Aqua already had their stuff packed away and looked to Yugi. "See you later, little Yugi, and when you bring in your report tomorrow, tell us more about that beast." Yami said with a laugh as they walked out.

He growled and Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about them. They will always try to rile you up. You know you shouldn't respond to their advances." Ryou said and he sighed. "I know but I'm still pissed. I know a beast attacked me and these scars and my ripped belt proves it all." he said as he got up.

"Well, I don't know if it's true unless we see it for ourselves." Jou said. "And we will. We're not part of this organization just to mess around." Yugi said and Ryou gulped in fear. "And, if you don't mind, exactly how does this beast look?" Yugi turned to him. "It was a huge thing, probably taller that Jou here. It had glowing crimson eyes and fangs as sharp as knives from what I could tell. It was covered in shadows but I did get a glimpse of scales as black as midnight. Probably had wings too but as long as we deal with that thing, I don't care about all that." Yugi said.

Ryou gulped again, shaking in fear. "But I do. I don't feel like looking at the insides of a monster right now." he said. "Don't worry. Once we subdue it, nobody will be looking at any insides." he said and he nodded with a sigh. "Come on, we still have a long day to get through." Yugi said with a sigh. They nodded and they all left for their next class.

* * *

Once school was over, they all were heading home, still contemplating on whether they should find the said beast Yugi talked about or leave the mystery alone. "I don't know if we should even worry about it. It probably won't attack anyone else." Ryou said, trying to convince them to not worry about the beast.

"But I still want to know if it could've been that mutant lizard Yami and Aqua keeps." Yugi said with determination. "I'm with Yugi. I just hate things that gets alot of attention and that lizard they keep hits the nail on the head. Prancing around without a care in the world and acting all regal. Man, I _hate_ things like that." Jou said, clenching his hands into fists.

"Then it's settled, we go into their house and see about their lizard. Hopefully I'm right." Yugi said as they ran off in that direction, Yugi taking a hold of Ryou's arm when he was trying to go somewhere else. "But I'm allergic to fangs!" he whined in an attempt to get away.

* * *

When they reached Yami and Aqua's home, no one was inside. "Good, this give us a chance. Come on." Jou said as he opened the window and slipped inside. Yugi shoved Ryou in since he was trying to get away again before coming in behind him. "Man, they really like black. Hopefully their parents don't live here with them." Jou said as they walked through the dark house.

They heard something moving in the room beside them and Ryou yelped, jumping into Yugi's arms which made him fall. "The beast! The beast knows we're in here! Let's leave now with our flesh in tact!" Ryou shouted and Yugi covered his mouth.

"Hush and it won't know we're in here!" Yugi hissed, pushing the taller boy off of him and got back up. "I got him. I bet I can wrestle him down." Jou said as he opened the door and went inside. "I'm going to look somewhere else. Ryou, you go in there with him." Ryou gulped, looking into the dark room Jou just went into and before he could make a response, Yugi pushed him inside before walking off, shaking his head. "Such a scaredy cat."

* * *

"Where are you?" Jou grumbled as he looked around through the pitch black room. He heard the thing move again and he jumped. Something brushed his legs and he turned, trying to find what it was. Something else then touched his shoulder and he grabbed whatever it was, hearing a yelp. "Gods, Ryou! You scared me!" Jou shouted as he let go of the white hared teen. "Mind you, I wouldn't be in here if Yugi didn't shove me in." Ryou said with a pout that Jou couldn't see in the pitch black room.

They heard a hiss and Ryou jumped into Jou's arms, shaking in fear once again. Jou groped at the wall while holding him, trying to find some sort of light switch and when he finally found one, he flicked it on and they looked down, screaming in terror, or so it seemed.

* * *

Yugi heard the yell, along with the inhabitants that they believed wasn't in the house, and he rushed back to the room. He burst in through the doorway and looked to Jou kneeling down, Ryou cowering in a corner. "Jou, what happened?" Yugi asked frantically. "He's...he's...he's so cool!" Jou said happily as he held the large, black monitor lizard in his arms. Yugi slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"Ra, Jou! I thought you got _hurt_!" Yugi said angrily.

"Sorry, just shocked to see him, that why I screamed but Ryou thought it was the beast so he screamed like a little girl." Jou replied and Ryou glared at him. "Well, it wasn't my fault he resembled what Yugi explained how the beast looked." Ryou said and then heard someone else entering the room.

"What's going on in here?" Yami growled as he looked at the three teens. His eyes narrowed. "What are you three doing in _our_ house?" he questioned, Aqua standing behind him. "We saw your little pet and he must be the beast. No monitor lizard in record has midnight black scales _and_ crimson eyes." Yugi said, pointing at them threateningly. He laughed before glaring at them. "You dare to accuse me in my own home? Get out now...except for you, little Yugi." Yami hissed.

"But I just wanna..." Jou started.

_"OUT!"_ Aqua roared and Jou dropped the lizard. He crawled over to Aqua, placing himself at his feet. Jou and Ryou left out the house quickly and once they heard the door shut, they looked to Yugi. "I know your lizard attacked me today. Just admit it." Yugi said and Yami tsked. "Little Yugi, you are highly mistaken. Amarth wouldn't do such a thing. He never leaves the house without one of us anyway. Besides," Yami spoke, his voice lowering a few octaves.

Aqua shooed the large lizard away as he glanced over to Yugi and he then saw the same look the beast gave him in the forest in their eyes. "How could he have done it when the truth is staring you in the_ **face**_." he snarled as they both started to shift. Yugi gasped, falling back and backing away.

Yami's hands turned into claws, midnight black scales taking over his skin. Fangs grew and pupils became slits, large black wings bursting out from his back. A tail grew out and swayed softly as he snarled, looking to him. "He never ate your homework." he hissed as the transformation finished. "I did!" he snarled.

Aqua smirked as he glanced down at the frightened teen. "And if there's anything better that good homework, is the boy who made it!" he said in a rumbling growl. Yugi scrambled up to his feet, trying to get out but Yami lunged for him, knocking him into the door leading outside.

* * *

"Man, I wanted to hold their lizard one more time." Jou said and they walked away from the house. "Jou, be happy that Yami or Aqua didn't do anything to you. They looked ready to kill." Ryou said and he sighed but nodded. When they heard the door being slammed open, they turned back only to gasp in shock as they saw a large monster tackling Yugi down to the ground, another following behind him.

"Wh-what in R-Ra's name a-a-are they?" Ryou stuttered. "They must be the beast Yugi was talking about! But there's more than one!" Jou said in shock. "They're not only beasts! They're demons! Yami and Aqua are demons!" Yugi squeaked as he threw Yami off of him, making him crash into Aqua but he wasn't down for long, getting back up and looked to Yugi with the same look in his eyes, tongue licking at his fangs. "What are we going to do? We can't take them on!" Ryou wailed, hiding behind Jou.

Yami lunged for Yugi once again and he jumped out of the way, racing across the yard with Yami and Aqua chasing behind him. "We always love a good chase, little Yugi. You won't be escaping for long." Yami purred. Yugi then got a thought from what happened earlier. "Wait, they eat homework! Jou, pass me your bag!"

Jou held his bag to his chest. "But I worked all night making stuff up for this report so I could get a passing grade." he said. "Jou, that thing couldn't get you an A+ anyway! Give me the bag before I become demon chow!" Yugi said but he continued to clutch the bag.

"Just give him the bag, Jou!" Ryou shouted, grabbing the bag and threw it to Yugi. He grabbed it but he tripped and Yami was upon him, ripping the bag from his hands. Aqua grabbed a hold of the bag as well, tearing the bag in half and shaking it wildly like a dog would with a ragdoll. "No! My report!" Jou cried, trying to run over to the two demons but Ryou held him back. "Unless you want to lose a hand or your head, I suggest you leave them alone." Ryou whispered.

They gulped down the remains of the bag and report, Yami licking his lips in satisfaction but then he held a clawed hand up to his mouth, looking sick. Aqua hacked, kneeling down on the the ground. "What's going on?" Ryou questioned as Yugi walked over to them. "Jou's report was so bad, yet _powerful_ like he said, it would make a snarling beast like them sick to their stomach." Yugi said with a smile. They hacked again, shifting back to their regular selves. They pitched forward, landing on the ground and Aqua belched, some of Jou's tattered report leaving his mouth before he slumped forward.

They watched, making sure they didn't get back up before they left. "Man, now what am I'm going to do for my report? That took me all night." Jou whined. "Jou, you probably will just go back home and make up another. No problem." Yugi replied. Jou thought about it and then nodded.

They were unaware that Yami and Aqua got back up and with a snarl, they shifted into their demon forms once more, taking to the air and grabbed hold of Yugi. "Yugi!" They both shouted, trying to chase after them but they headed back into their house and when they tried to get inside as well, they were flung back by a barrier.

"What the-" Jou started, walking up to the barrier and kicked it, wincing. "How are we going to get in now?" Ryou questioned worriedly, trying to find some way of getting in.

* * *

They entered their shared room, also black, and dropped Yugi. He sat up and looked to them. "What do you want with me?" he shouted, looking to them. "Something you would never think we would want from you." Yami said, walking over to him. He backed away until he was cornered by the wall and Yami. "And what would that be?" he demanded.

"Your love." he whispered and Yugi gaped. "My _love_? I thought you guys _despised_ me?" he said in confusion. "You really thought that? Why do you think Yami gave you the nickname 'little Yugi'? Not only that but you saw the look we gave you." Aqua said and he thought about it, realizing they the look they always gave him _was_ one of love.

"Man, why didn't I notice that?" Yugi said, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Probably because you been thinking of the negative things about us." Yami murred, coming closer and picked him up, dropping him on the bed. "But I'm sure we can change that." he purred sweetly, climbing over the bed and hovered over him. Yugi blushed lightly as Yami smirked, licking his lips in hunger but not for blood and flesh.

* * *

They heard a scream and they tried the get through the barrier once again. "Yugi's going to get killed in there!" Ryou cried. "But how are we going to get in there? This barrier things is preventing up from getting inside!" Jou growled, kicking at the barrier once again, only harder and held his foot as he hopped around, not learning from the last time he kicked it. They sighed, slumping down onto the ground.

"I'm sure Yugi may find a way out. Don't know how but I'm sure he will. Let's get back to my place so I can redo my report." Jou said, getting up and picking up Ryou by his shirt collar. He choked a bit from that and glared at him before the both of them walked off, never hearing Yugi's cry of bliss or Yami's roar of passion.

* * *

Next day in school, Yugi was sitting at his desk, a neck belt around his neck while Yami and Aqua were talking with the teacher. She nodded to whatever they spoke to her about and they smirked, returning to their seats. Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi's cheek lightly. "There, we convinced her to give you another day so you can work on your report." Yami said.

Yugi blushed, thanking him for the help. "But I would've had it yesterday if one of you didn't chase me through that forest." he said softly. "Hey, when it come to you and your work, we couldn't pass up a sweet meal. You have better grades in this class anyway so one assignment won't hurt you too badly." Aqua spoke from beside him.

Jou and Ryou soon entered the room and ran over to Yugi's desk. "Yugi! You're alive! What happened?" Ryou asked. "Sorry, keeping that a secret. Let's just say that Yami, Aqua and I made a compromise." Yugi said. "A compromise? What for?" Yugi shook his head, smiling up at them. "Still keeping it a secret." Jou pouted and Ryou smiled. "Well, as long as they didn't hurt you in any way." Ryou said as he walked off, dragging Jou with him who started to complain. Jou escaped his grip and went back over to his desk.

"One more thing I want to ask." he said and Yugi sighed. "What is it?" he questioned. "What's with the neck belt? You don't normally wear them." he said and Yugi blushed. Yami smirked and looked to Jou. "He'll tell you the reason when he's ready. Now why don't you go and sit back at your seat and leave little Yugi here alone to _recover_ from the experience yesterday." he said and Jou was confused about that from the expression of recover but Yami shooed him off before he could ask more questions.

"You just had to go and say that. Now they won't stop hounding me about what happen yesterday." Yugi said softly. "Well, you can always tell them what happen last night and laugh at their reaction to you having some _fun_ with two demons." Aqua said just as quiet, his tail trailing up his leg. "Don't make me have to rip off body parts that don't belong." Yugi said with a creepy smile and Aqua removed his tail quickly, sitting up in his seat and crossing his legs.

* * *

After class was over, Yugi decided to meet with them at lunch and they nodded before they were stopped by the teacher. "What is it?" Yami questioned. She grabbed them both and lifted them clear off the ground. "What did I tell you two about eating Yugi's homework? I know you love him but that doesn't mean make him and his friends suspicious. The truth should _never_ be revealed so easily." she growled, her form shifting into a werewolf. They shifted their forms as well and growled. "We know but he was bound to find out soon with our advances." Yami hissed, pulling away.

She snarled before nodding. "Fine but next time, be wary of the things you do." she said, shifting back and so did they. "We don't need their little organization knowing more about werepeople and their habits." she said and they waved her off as they left out the classroom and towards their next class.

End

* * *

Zypher: And that's the end of this little story. Hoped you all enjoyed Yugioh being mixed up with the antics of KND. Before I leave you all for today, the meaning of the title was **D**emons **A**re **R**eally **K**inky. Laughed my butt of with the creation of this one. The last title I had in mind for this was C.A.P.T.U.R.E - A.N.D - T.A.K.E.N which was **C**uriosity **A**lways **P**roven **T**rue **U**ntil **R**isks **E**xists **A**nd **N**aughty **D**emons **T**ake **A**way **K**nowledge **E**very **N**ight but I couldn't fit it as the title for the chapter. Anyways, see you all soon.

Elven Traslations:

Amarth Loke: Doom Dragon

Rauko: Demon


	4. Witches' Game

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to the next chapter to the Lovers' Collection. I simply loved the reviews from the last chapter so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

Summary: Yugi is a young dueling witch of the night and was looking for an opponent that will prove to be a challenge to him. When he came across Yami, he finally found his challenge but did he also find more in the older dueling witch?

* * *

Witches' Game

* * *

Little Yugi sighed as he watched the sun disappear over the horizon and the moon rise into the night. _'Maybe tonight, I'll finally find someone that is a challenge to me.'_ he thought as he placed his little witch's hat over his tri-colored hair and placed the Halloween decorated duel disk upon his arm before leaving his small home. He looked around, seeing if there was any dueling witches out yet.

He was part of a small race of people called duel witches who were a scarce race of people that duel for fun and challenge. They were only seen at night for they sleep in the day to regenerate their energy which brings the monsters in their cards to life. The only reason why their race is so scarce is because they didn't have a king and with no king to watch over them, most of the duel witches exhaust their energy to the point of death.

He didn't want to his race to become extinct so he now made it his duty to find the perfect king for their race. He called for his faithful pet, Silver Fang, and was off.

* * *

In another area, a duel witch that almost looked like Yugi sat upon a branch of a tree. He was a rogue duel witch that dueled some of the others in hopes to find a challenge. He has traveled far from his own homeland and he had yet to find a duel witch that was challenging. He sighed and called out softly, a dragon duel witch appearing on the branch above him.

"What is it, Yami?" he asked, adjusting the hat he wore, the band wrapped over the lip of the hat gleaming softly in the moonlight. "Do me a favor and see if there are any duel witches out. There has to be a challenging one somewhere and I wish to find him or her." he said.

The dragon nodded and was soon off, leaving Yami to sit upon the branch, looking up into the sky.

* * *

Silver Fang ran through the plains, Yugi laughing as the wind whipped past him. Silver Fang then stopped at the location where most of the duel witches meet to duel. He climbed off Silver Fang's back and placing a hand against the large wolf's side, he walked into the small crowd. _'No one seem to be that much of a challenge.'_ he thought, examining as some of them dueled. He sighed lightly, moving to sit on a rock that was in the field and Silver Fang sat beside him.

He soon heard some cheering from another area and looked up to see a crowd of people around two duelists. "Hmm, I wonder what's going on? Come on, Silver Fang." Yugi said and the wolf nodded as he followed behind the young duel witch over to the crowd of witches. With practiced ease, he climbed onto Silver Fang's back and stood there, overlooking the crowd and gasped lightly when he saw who was dueling. A black dragon stood there, dueling against a duel witch girl.

She was looking troubled as she gazed upon the Archfiend of Gilfer and powered up Cyber Kirin he had on his field compared to her Dark Witch and chained Guardian Angel Joan. "Now, I equip my Archfiend with Malevolent Nuzzler, raising his attack by 700, making him stronger than your angel before she was caught. Any last words?" he questioned and se shook her head, knowing she already lost with her life point count at 1000. "Good. Now, Archfiend of Gilfer, destroy her Guardian Angel Joan with Raging Archfiend Fire." he said as the monster went to attack.

Her angel was defeated and her life points decreased down to 200. "And last but not least, Cyber Kirin, attack her Dark Witch with Cyber Shockwave." he finished and the beast finished off her witch and the last of her life points. The others witches cheered even more but the dragon didn't care for the praise, only dismissed his Archfiend of Gilfer and climbed onto the back of his Cyber Kirin, the beast leaving just as quick as they came. "If there is no duel witch around here than can defeat me then you probably can't defeat my friend." was all he said as he left.

Yugi heard the proclamation and knew he may have found a challenge. _'Hopefully they are fit to be our kings.'_ he thought as he landed on Silver Fang's back once again and told him to follow them which he did.

* * *

Aqua stopped when he got back to the tree and climbed off Cyber Kirin's back. Yami looked down to him. "Did you find anyone there worthy of my time?" Aqua shook his head as he sat down at the base of the tree, Cyber Kirin lying by his side. "No, they were too easy to beat. After the first duel I did, I knew they weren't that much of a challenge." he said, patting the metal coat of the Cyber Kirin.

"But what about me?" A voice spoke and they looked over to see Yugi standing there, Silver Fang by his side. "And who are you?" Yami asked, intrigued by this new visitor. "I'm Yugi, one of the top known duel witches in this area and I've come to challenge you two." he said after his introduction.

Aqua stood and looked to him, readying his duel disk. "Are you sure? No one has beaten me before and if they have, they could never defeat Yami." Yugi nodded, readying his own duel disk. "I'm sure I can succeed with that." Aqua only nodded and Yami watched from his spot as the duel commenced.

He saw that Yugi was doing well, loosing little monsters and energy and also countered most of Aqua's strategies. Soon, the duel was over and Yugi won. Aqua smiled to him as he picked up his cards. "You are true to your words. You are a strong opponent. I am as well but not as strong as Yami." he said as the other duel witch jumped from the tree branch and landed in front of them. "And since you are so strong, you have the privilege to go against me." he said. Yugi nodded. "Thank you for giving me this chance but I wish to ask of one request."

"And what is the request you wish to ask?" Yami questioned. "I have made it my duty to find a new king for our race and so far, you two seem to be the only ones that are capable of the job. If I win against you, will you become our new king?" he asked. "I don't know. We are wanderers and we never stay in one place for long. Either of us becoming king would be an honor but we would miss the days we travel around the world, going against many other duel witches in different countries." Yami responded.

Yugi's eyes shined with tears as he looked to them. "Please, you may not know but our race is becoming less and less as the years go by. Someone with your strength would be a great leader and we really need one so we all don't exhaust our energies dueling excessively." he said softly. Yami couldn't bear to see the young witch cry and looked to Aqua. His eyes told all and he nodded before turning back to Yugi. "Very well, then. If you win aganst me, we'll both become the new kings of the duel witches."

Yugi smiled and nodded as he prepared his deck for the most challenging duel he would ever go through. Yami did so as well and when Aqua told them to start, they did so.

* * *

The battle raged on long and tedious, each countering the other with monster, magic and trap. Soon, an unexpected move by Yami finished the duel and Yugi fell to his knees. "I failed." he said softly, Silver Fang coming up to his side and licking his cheek in comfort. He then looked up to Yami. "You truly are a strong duelist. I thank you for giving me the chance to duel you one on one but as our agreement stated, if I was to win, you will become our king and I didn't." he closed his eyes, willing his tears away before standing.

"Maybe there will be another that's just as talented as you two are." he said once more before climbing onto Silver Fang's back and was about to leave when Yami called out to him. "Yes, our agreement did state that but I cannot let a young witch such as you leave with your heart torn to shreds for the future of our race. We may be wanderers but I am willing to help when needed. Aqua as well as myself will gladly become the kings of the duel witches." Yami said. Yugi smiled and nodded. "This is great! Thank you so much, Yami!" he said and he smiled.

"Anything for you, little one."

* * *

Soon, they made it back to the main capital of the duel witch community and Yugi made the announcement for the new king of their race. People cheered, glad that they now have a new king to watch over them, not to mention two. Yami thanked them all before they were led away to get settled in their new home. Yugi watched as his new friends turned king left, glad that his deed was accomplished and soon left the capital to return home.

Many monthes later, a message was sent to his home, inviting him to the castle for a banquet and he happily accepted. After he was ready, he left for the castle and was admitted entrance once he arrived. He was led to the dining hall and saw Yami, dressed in a more elaborate outfit than when he first met him, sitting at the head of the table. Beside him sat Aqua, also wearing more regal clothing and they smiled when they saw him enter. "Yugi, glad you could make it. Please, sit down." Yami said and he did so, sitting opposite Aqua.

Once the feast was laid out on the table and they gathered their plates, they chatted amongst one another. Yami looked over to Yugi, placing his fork down. "Yugi, I wish to ask something of you." he said and Yugi looked to him. "What is it, Yami?" he asked, looking questionably to him. "I wish to ask if you wish to come here and live in the castle with us. I wish to have you by my side more often for I couldn't go a day without you in my thoughts." Yami said, crimson eyes gleaming softly in the candlelit glow of the room.

Yugi blushed lightly, lowering his eyes before speaking. "This is a real honor, Yami, but I could not intrude on your duties. I may become a burden." Yugi whispered. "Nonsense. You would never be a burden, Yugi. In fact, you mean much more to us than a friend." Aqua said and Yugi looked up, his blush darkening. "You don't really mean that, do you?" he asked.

Yami stood and walked over to him, placing a hand over his, lithe fingers wrapping around his hand lightly. "I do mean that, Yugi. Ever since we first met, I instantly fell in love with you. I have not accepted to become king only to save our race from being nothing but a distant memory but to stay by your side as well."

Aqua nodded in agreement. "And I as well wouldn't dare to leave this land without you by our side and knowing your confidence at finding a new king for our race gave us the opportunity to stay here with you." he said. Yugi blushed even more at their words but smiled. "I would've never thought so if you never told me." he whispered. "Yes and it would've been more of a pain if we never met you at all." Yami said, gripping his hand more. "So, will you stay here with us?" he asked once more and Yugi didn't take long with an answer.

"Yes, I'll stay here with you." he said. Yami smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly which he returned.

* * *

Years passed and their relationship grew, Yugi soon marrying Yami and Aqua. Soon, using the special serum that is given to duel witches that wished to have a family, whether boy or girl, they started their own family.

Yugi sat in the gardens specially made for him with his two children, Melyanna and Heru. The two were dueling while Yugi watched, giving them tips as they tried to counter each others' moves. "Melyanna, Heru, come here for a second. I want to tell you a story." Yugi called and the two looked to him.

They went to sit next to him, Heru's dragon tail curling around him. "What is it, dad?" Melyanna asked, placing her duel disk beside her. "I want to tell you how I met your fathers. As you know, the three of us and very well know duel witches." Yugi started and they nodded.

"Well, when I met them, I knew they were stronger than me and I was well known in these lands before they came. I was able to beat Aqua but Yami proved to be much more of a challenge. But I knew that he believed in his heart and showed his sympathy for the monsters that were destroyed in battle. I have as well and that shows the close bond we have with them." He brought out Silver Fang and the large wolf nuzzled his master.

"I want you two to learn that when you duel, don't rely on the strength of your monsters but on the strength of your heart. Do that and you'll become great duel witches just like us." Yugi said and they nodded. Heru brought out his Mythical Beast Cerberus, the two headed beast lying beside him while Melyanna let Fox Fire appear next to her.

"Do you really think we'll become great duel witches like you and my father?" Melyanna asked, picking up the young fire kitsune. "I'm sure you will. With someone like dear Yugi training you, you'll create your own battle strategies and become well known and continue our legacy." Yami said as he came out from the castle.

Yugi smiled as he got up and walked over to him, kissing him lightly. Melyanna smiled and got up as well, bringing her brother with her as she walked over to them. "I really do hope we will become great duel witches like you, father." Yami looked down to her before picking her up, Fox Fire moving to sit upon his shoulder. "I'm sure you will. I can see you and Heru becoming great tag team partners." She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, father." Aqua poked his head in the doorway before walking in as well.

"So, this is where you all have been." Aqua said, leaning down to kiss Yugi's cheek before turning his gaze to Heru. "Heru, it's time for your flight lessons." Aqua said as he jumped into the air, unfurling his wings. Heru nodded, bringing out his wings and followed Aqua into the air. "We'll be back before dinner, Yugi." Yugi nodded as he waved to them.

"Be careful, Heru." Heru nodded and they were soon gone into the night sky. Yami let Melyanna down and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Melyanna, how about you practice a duel with me so I can see how strong you've become."

She nodded eagerly, beckoning Fox Fire to come to her which he did, sitting on her shoulder as she prepared her deck. Yami did the same and Yugi went to sit down upon the ground to watch them duel. _'My life has improved so much after our first meeting. I have two loving husbands, two wonderful children and my dream to keep our race from dying came true. I couldn't wish for more in my life.'_ he thought as he watched the duel commence between a father and his child.

End

* * *

Zypher: And that shall end this one-shot. Nice and fluffy. -lies in a pile of cotton- I hope you all enjoyed this story and if you wish to see the pic, go to janime and it should be easily found on the first page under Little and Yami Yugi. See you soon.

Elven Translation:

Heru - Lord

Melyanna - Dear Gift


	5. Western Love

Zypher: Well, here I am with a new chapter for Lovers' Collection. You can't blame with all these new ideas that keep coming to me but I'll get back to my other stories soon. For this chapter, it wasn't inspired by a picture but an episode of the Simpsons that I started to watch -lol- and a story I read once but can't remember the title. Both I do not own. Enjoy this chapter everyone.

Summary: Yugi was a very lonely and depressed teen, not having any friends and having difficulty in school. His grandfather saw this and decided that he needed to go a well needed trip and sent him off to a ranch that specialized not in horses and cattle but mythical beasts, most being duel monsters. There, he met a cowboy and his friend that was determined to show him life wasn't as he thought but with it only being a trip, will their love last from far away?

* * *

Western Love

* * *

Yugi sighed as he looked out at the dreary day outside, matching his mood. _'I've been beaten, mauled and taunted. I just wish the ground could suck me up right now.' _Yugi thought sadly. His grandfather walked into the room silently and sighed as he saw him sitting in his regular spot, probably thinking the same thoughts._ 'I need to do something. I hate seeing him like this.'_ And then remembered about a place one of his colleagues told him about.

He left the room just as quietly as he came, knowing what he wanted to do.

* * *

A week later, after dealing with another agonizing one last week, Yugi came downstairs from his bedroom after washing up and getting ready for school. He greeted his grandfather before pulling out a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator. "Yugi, I have a little surprise for you." His grandfather said.

"Whatever could it be? It probably won't lighten up my mood." he said solemnly. "I'm sure it will. I made a reservation for you at a ranch a friend of mine told me about. You need to get away from the city so you'll be leaving today to head there." Yugi only sighed as he poured himself a glass and sat down at the table.

"Grandpa, I appreciate your help but I think there won't be anything different there that might not be the same here." Yugi said. "I'm sure they'll surprise you with what they have there." He only nodded, finishing his drink before they left to get Yugi's things packed and they were soon off for the airport.

* * *

Yugi woke up a few days later, the pilot making an annoucement of arriving in Texas. He stretched a little and looked out the window into the barren lands of the texan west. Once the plane landed, he grabbed his bag and left out the plane, heading into the airport and grabbing his suitcase. He headed outside, looking around for anyone that was to take him to the ranch. He heard a small bark and looked down to see a small, almost silver looking puppy looking up to him. Around his neck was a note addressed to him.

He took the note from the pup and opened it.

_Yugi,_

_Your grandfather has told us of your life back at home and we will gladly invite and accept you into our home. Curu will take you here and we will be awaiting your arrival._

_The Shadow Mist Ranch_

He looked back down to the pup, wondering how the young pup was expecting for him to carry his things. He was amazed as he saw the young pup shift in size, become a large wolf. Gleaming yellow eyes looked to him, a wolf-like smile upon his muzzle as he picked up his suitcase before kneeling down so he could climb on. He did so, a little timid, and held onto the the sleek silver fur as Curu ran off. Yugi never noticed that no one even saw the silver puppy, turned wolf, run off from the airport.

* * *

It was maybe a hour, Yugi presumed, before he saw the gates to the ranch. Curu slowed down to a soft trot, giving Yugi some time to look around and admire the view. Compared to what he saw along the way, it seemed that this area was different from the rest of the state. Some large patches of grasses were around the ranch, some having horses, or what he believed to be horses, nibbling at the grass. There was also some large trees planted, housing various birds that he could only imagine seeing in duel monster cards and fantasy.

They soon entered the ranch and Curu stopped to a halt, kneeling down so Yugi could climb off and once the younger boy was off, he placed his suitcase beside him before leaving. He looked around the ranch and like he thought earlier, most of the animals he saw here were based off actual duel monsters. _'But how can that be possible? I thought they were only a game. I guess grandpa wasn't kidding when he said they'll surprise me.'_ he thought. He soon heard a door open and looked over to the comfortable home that rested off to the side.

A teen that almost resembled him walked out, a black cowboy hat resting over his head. He looked over to where he stood and smiled, walking over. "You must be Yugi." he said and Yugi nodded. "Great. Welcome to the Shadow Mist Ranch. I'm Atemu but everyone here calls me Yami." He said, holding out his hand and Yugi took it lightly, shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Yami." Yugi said and he nodded. "Come on, let's get to your room. Keara had set it up for your arrival and we may spot her somewhere."

Yami picked up his suitcase and went to head back inside the house, Yugi following behind with his own bag. Along the way, Yami explained some parts of the ranch along with its history, answering Yugi's question about how the duel monsters were real. They entered the house and greeted Aqua, another who helped out on the ranch before they all headed up to Yugi's room. "The day is still young, Yugi. Is there anything you have in mind?" Aqua questioned, helping him place his clothes away.

"Well, now that you say so, my dream was to always meet my favorite duel monster and I think I may have the chance here." Yugi said, looking to Yami. "I have a feeling you will. Which one would you like to see?" he asked. "I always wanted to see the Dark Magician." Yugi said, placing the last of his things away. "The Dark Magician. He should be in the spellcaster quarters of the ranch. Come, I'll show you where it is." Aqua suggested and Yugi nodded happily as he followed the older dragon out of the room.

Yami smiled as he watched them leave, seeing that Yugi was already making a breakthrough. _'Hopefully he will stay happy. His time here may change him for the better from what Mr. Motou told us.'_ he thought before leaving out the room, needing to deal with the harpies which was a challenge in its own.

* * *

Yugi followed Aqua another they came to another building and outside was the person they were looking for. The Dark Magician looked frustrated, rubbing a hand over his face. Before him stood Silent Magician and Dark Magician Girl, both tangled up in a mess of chains. "I told you, Shadow Spell is supposed to be used on your opponent, not the opponent and you." he said. "Hey, Mahaado. See you're still trying to teach Katinar and Agaru how to use Shadow Spell." Aqua said and the purple clad magician turned to him.

"Yes but unfortunately, it's not working." He then spotted Yugi standing beside him and smiled. "Well, hello there. And what is your name?" Yugi shied away and Aqua laughed softly. "This is Yugi. He's our guest since he was having a bad time at home." Aqua explained and he nodded.

Agaru finally got free and ran over to stand by Mahaado's side. "It's nice to meet you, Yugi! I'm Agaru!" The young Silent Magician said happily and Yugi smiled, getting over his shyness, as he walked over to them. "It's nice to meet you guys as well." he said and then looked to Mahaado.

"But I'm really honored to meet you. You're one of my favorite cards in the card game." Mahaado smiled and pat Yugi's head lightly. "I'm very honored myself to know that. Maybe we can talk again one day but for now, I still need to train these two." he said and Yugi nodded.

Soon, they heard a yell and Aqua turned his head to where the harpies were. "Oh boy, guess Yami's in trouble again." Aqua said before whistling and out of the building came the Mythical Beast Cerberus. "Come on, Vaire. We better go help Yami." he said and the two headed beast nodded.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, watching as he climbed onto Vaire's back. "Those harpies we house can be a problem, especially when we feed them. They can be a little destructive and normally Yami is always given that job. Like to come?" he asked and Yugi nodded, getting a hand to be lifted up onto Vaire's back. He wrapped his arms around Aqua's waist before the large beast ran off towards the harpies' building.

* * *

"Alright! Hand it over!" Yami yelled as the three harpie sisters giggled with glee, having hold of his hat and the bag of feed he was going to give them. "Sul! Dulin! Irmo! Give me back the stuff!" Yami growled once more and they only laughed more, gliding around in the air. Aqua and Yugi ran in and he looked up to them. "Again?" he said and Yami looked to him, nodding. "Yes, again. I hate having this job sometimes." Yami said pitfully, glaring up at the three sisters.

"I got this." Aqua said as he walked into the open. "Girls, if you want something to eat, just give Yami back the feed and he'll give it to you." Sul looked down to him, Yami's black hat over her magenta colored hair before looking to the others. They whispered to one another before flying down and giving the bag of feed to Aqua. Yami growled as he walked over to their side, Yugi laughing softly. "You always have it easy. Why didn't Keara gave you this job?" Yami questioned, watching as Aqua gave handfuls of the feed to the three sisters.

"Don't know. Probably cause she gets a kick at seeing you get pissed when they take your things." Yugi laughed even more, catching Irmo's attention. She looked to him quizzically before walking over, making him stop in his laughter and looked to her. She examined him before looking to Aqua. "This is Yugi, our new guest. He came here from another country." he explained and she nodded. They looked up when they heard Sul give a indiginant squawk as Yami stole his hat back from her. "Hah! Got it back!" he said, waving the hat in the air but started to run when she started coming after him.

They watched him for a while before Irmo turned her attention back to Yugi. She took the bag of feed from Aqua and gave it to him, holding out her hands. He wondered what she wanted him to do and Aqua told him. "Oh, here you go then." Yugi said, reaching into the bag to grab a handful and handed it to her. She smiled and ate what he gave her. Dulin didn't want to be left out and did the same, Yugi laughing softly as he handed her some as well. "Hey, Irmo, where's your little sister and big brother?" Aqua asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, eating the rest of her food before sitting down on the ground, bringing Yugi into her arms. Aqua smiled, seeing how they got along with him quickly meant they would become close friends. "Yugi, would you like to stay in here for a bit? I best go and feed the others since Yami is occupied at the moment." he said, looking to Yami as he still ran away from Sul.

"Yeah, I'll stay here for a bit." Yugi said, placing the bag beside Irmo's sitting form and looked to see Dulin sitting next to them, watching as their sister chased Yami still.

Aqua placed a hand on his head, making him look up to him. "Glad to see you happy. From what your grandfather told us, it's nice to see you aren't depressed like you were back home." Aqua said and Yugi nodded. "I'm happy because I never knew a place like this exist. I could meet my favorite duel monster and many more. Anyone would be happy to come here." Aqua smiled and pat his head before leaving out.

* * *

As it was getting late, Yami relieved that Sul gave up her chase, he and Yugi decided to head back inside for dinner. "Yugi, how about tomorrow, you and me head out for a ride." Yami suggested. "Sure, I would love to." Yugi said as they entered inside the house. They were greeted by Keara who was glad to meet Yugi for the first time today. After the meeting, they all sat at the table, Keara laying the meal out on the table and they started to eat.

Once they were done, Yugi headed up to his room, bidding goodnight to them and they did the same, each still having some work that needed to be done. After a nice shower, he was dressed and ready for bed. He sat down on his bed, looking out the window into the dark night sky. _'I'm feel alot better here than I did back at home. Too bad my trip is only temporary and after leaving a place like this, I'll probably never feel the same.'_ Yugi thought with a sigh. He lied down in bed, wrapping the covers around him and soon fell into a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

The next day, Yugi was awakened by something pouncing onto him and he woke up in shock, seeing big purple eyes looking at him. He started to wonder what it was until he saw the plush, brown fur of the thing that pounced on him. After seeing that, he realized who it was. "Kuriboh?" he questioned and he squeaked in happiness. Yugi smiled and pet the little monster before getting up, holding the small beast close. "So what brings you in here?" he asked. The Kuriboh squeaked again, leaving his arms and leading him downstairs.

He followed the smaller beast downstairs and came upon the kitchen where the other were already eating. Yami looked up and smiled. "Morning, Yugi." Yami said as Yugi sat down at the table. "Morning everyone." he said. Keara placed a plate in front of him and he thanked her before he started to eat.

"Once you're done eating, you can go ahead and get ready before we leave out." Yami said and Yugi nodded, remembering he was going out riding with Yami today. They ate breakfast, talking about some things that happen on the ranch, seeing as Yami and Aqua gets up earlier than everyone else.

Once they were done, Aqua went to wash the dishes while Yugi went to get dressed for the day. After that task was done, he headed back downstairs, Yami waiting for him at the door. "Ready to go, Yugi?" Yugi nodded and they were soon out the door and heading for the stables.

They walked inside and Yugi looked at all of the magnificent beasts in awe. There were duel monsters that were capable for riding, chimeras, pegasuses and many more. "I can believe you guys take care of all these beasts." Yugi said, walking over the a female gold dragon who crooned her hello. "Yes, we do. The magic of it all is surprising itself but most people think that this ranch is nothing but an illusion." Yami sighed as he stroked the head of a Firewing Pegasus. "And they're right." he whispered.

Yugi looked to him, worried. "What do you mean? This place isn't real?" Yami shook his head. "It's real, but only to those who believe in it. Your grandfather believe in this place more than anything, that's how he's able to contact us but if you don't, this place will be nothing but barren land and no matter what you try, you'll never be able to enter." Yami said. Yugi looked down, saddened. "That's horrible. Is that why not many people come here? Cause they won't believe they could actually meet real mythical beasts and duel monsters?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded.

"But no need to worry about that. Come, pick out your mount and let's go for a ride." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he found Curu's stable and took him out, Yami bringing out Majestic Mech - Ohka. They climbed onto their backs and was soon off.

Yugi was looking down, thinking about what Yami told him. _'This place feels so real and so do the beasts. How can it all be an illusion?'_ he thought. Yami watched him, knowing what he was thinking of. He moved closer to the thoughtful boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, please. Don't worry about it. Let people think what they will. It does not matter to us cause in reality, the less people that know, the less we have to worry about evil forces trying to come to get these guys." Yugi nodded, his words making him think of the consequences if someone of evil intentions did find a way to the ranch.

"Sorry for thinking about it so much but it's just, I love it here so much that if I could, I would want to live here myself but I couldn't stay. I would have to go home soon and get back to the way things were once again." Yugi said softly. "Don't worry, the days you spent here won't be forgotten by you or me." Yugi looked to him and smiled, nodding.

* * *

A few monthes went by and Yugi was getting more accustomed to the things around the ranch, helping out when needed and always going on rides with Curu. The thoughts of the place only being an illusion left him long ago and he was happy of the time he could spend with Yami and Aqua. If not them then he was even more gracious to spend time with Mahaado and the other magicians. Soon, his urge to not leave was becoming stronger, not only because he didn't want to leave a place like this but the ever growing feeling for the two that watch and take care of him.

He was currently in the magician's quarters, bringing them food that Keara prepared for them. After giving Agaru a plate of food, he spotted Mahaado talking with the Magician of Black Chaos, or Chaos for short. He laughed at something he told him before seeing Yugi. "Ah, Yugi. Just who I wanted to see. Come." Mahaado said, waving him over.

Yugi walked over. "What is it you need, Mahaado?" he asked, placing a cup of tea that he had for him in front of him. "Just wanted to give you something from Yami and Aqua. They said they might not have time today to give it to you so they gave it to me." he said, handing him a small, gift wrapped box.

"I wonder what it could be?" he said. "Why don't you open it. I tell you, when those two came in, their look couldn't hold more love for someone than what I saw and I have a feeling I know who gave them that look." Chaos said and Yugi did so, taking a seat in the chair he brought out for him. He gently tore open the paper as if it was delicate and took off the lid on the box. He gasped when he saw the charm necklace the rested inside. He picked it up, showing them the obsidian gem that rest on it.

"Now you're a very lucky child to receive that. They rarely give something such as that to not just anyone that was able to come here." Chaos said and Mahaado nodded. "Yes. That is a very special gem, Yugi." he said. Yugi looked to them, placing the gem around his neck. "Why is it so special?" he questioned.

"Because, as long as you have that gem, you can take one of us outside the state and not have us disappear like the illusions we are called." Chaos said. "Really?" Mahaado nodded. "Yes, I'm guessing one of them already told you about this whole entire place being nothing but an illusion." he said and Yugi nodded.

"Well, although we are not seen by the people here in Texas, we can still wander around but if we were to leave the state, we will disappear. That's why no one else really knows of this ranch except for those that keep close connections to the ranch, like your grandfather and some of his colleagues, or has been here before." he continued and Yugi looked down to the pendant, feeling an unbridled joy for getting such a gift as exclusive as that.

"Oh, I wish I could give them something in return but there couldn't possibly be anything better than this that I could give." Yugi said. "I think you'll learn of something soon, Yugi. Just remember this, what you give them doesn't need to be brought from a store or made. It's what comes from your heart that could surpass their own gift." Mahaado said and he nodded before he got back up, waving goodbye to them before he wheeled the cart out of the magician's quarters, needing to go feed the dragons next.

* * *

After he fed the dragons, he decided to go see the harpies again and when he got there, he saw the three sister flying around with their youngest sister. A Firebird saw him come in and flew down, perching on his shoulder. He pet the young bird's head quietly, looking around for Harpie's Brother, or Thalion. He saw the other perched upon a bale of hay, watching the four sisters play in the air. He walked over, catching his attention. He smiled, eyes glittering behind the mask he wore as he made room for the smaller boy to sit next to him.

"So, what brings you here, Yugi?" he asked. "Just wanted to find something else to do. Just gave the magicians their breakfast and did the same for the dragons. I believe everyone else was taken care of when Yami and Aqua were out earlier." Yugi said and he nodded. "So, how long will you be here now?" Yugi looked down, gripping his hands in thought.

"Probably not long, maybe another two weeks or so." Yugi said softly. Thalion pat his shoulder, bringing the smaller close to him. "You know, we will miss you. I never thought I would see my sisters any more happier to have someone like you around and I can't blame them." Yugi nodded, looking up to him.

"I will miss this place as well. But at least with this gem, I can take someone back with me so I will always remember the fun time I had here." Yugi said and he nodded. "Good to know." Thalion said. Soon, the four sisters saw them and flew down, snugging up close to Yugi, glad to have his company now.

* * *

After a while, he decided to go in for lunch and saw Yami there, making something for him already. "I thought you wasn't going to be here." Yugi said as he sat down at the table. "Why did you think that?" he questioned. "Well, I gotten your gift from Mahaado and he said you may not have time to give it to me yourself."

Yami nodded, handing a plate filled with food before sitting down at the table as well. "Oh, that. Well, Keara was going to send us out into town to get something for her. That why I gave the gift to him since I know you may visit him sometime today. But she decided to only send Aqua out and left me to stay here."

Yugi nodded and started to eat his food.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Yugi woke up, sighing lightly. _'I'll be leaving soon and I've yet to define my feelings for Yami and Aqua. If I don't, I will never feel the same again.'_ he thought, getting out of bed and placing his shoes on. He then left out of his room quietly, heading into the dragons' quarters. He opened the door silently and looked to the sleeping dragons before he spotted the one he wanted to see. He walked over to Different Dimension Dragon and sat down beside the sleeping dragon.

Hearing movement, said dragon opened his eyes and looked to him. He crooned softly and he stroked his head. "Annon, what can I do? I really like Yami and Aqua. More than that actually but I can't bear to tell them when I'm so close to leaving back for home." Yugi said. Coiasira Annon, or Annon for short, only crooned once more, as if saying he should tell them before he leaves.

/"He is right, you should tell them you love them or else your visit here may mean nothing to you."/ Teleia said as she walked in. "Teleia? What are you doing here? I thought you wold be asleep." She smiled as she walked over to him. /"I saw you walking by and wanted to know why you are up so late."/ she said, lying beside him.

He lowered his head, getting another croon from Annon. "Well, like I told him, I don't know what to do about these feelings I hold for Yami and Aqua. I can't tell them when I'm going to leave. There will be no way how I may see them again."

/"Don't think that, Yugi. You'll see them again. I'm sure of it. They like seeing you happy and will do anything to keep you happy."/ she said once more and Yugi nodded. "But, do you think I should tell them tomorrow?" he questioned. Annon nodded his head and so did Teleia. /"That would be wise. I have a feeling that Mahaado told you something of great importance that you should always remember."/ Teleia said before getting up. /"But for now, you should get back to bed and rest."/ she continued before leaving out.

Yugi listened to her words and remembered what Mahaado told him. "That's right. He told me that what I can give them can't be brought form a store or made. But comes from your heart. My love for them comes from my heart and if I'm right, that can be of more value than the gift they gave me." Yugi said. Annon smiled and lifted his head to lick Yugi's cheek before nudging him to get up and head back to bed. He hugged the other dragon around his neck and bid him goodnight before leaving out once more.

* * *

The next day, when all work on the ranch was done, Yami, Aqua and Yugi sat in one of the patches of grass surrounding the ranch, watching as the pegasuses nibbled on the grass. Yugi fiddled with his hands, now timid to tell them how he felt. Yami looked down to him and saw his fidgeting hands. "Is something wrong, Yugi?" he asked, eyes showing concern and Yugi looked up to him. "No, not really. Just want to tell you two something but I'm afraid." he said. "No need to be afraid to tell us anything, Yugi. You know we'll listen." Aqua said.

Yugi nodded and looked back down once more, taking a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to tell you that ever since I came here, I really enjoyed my time thast I spent with you two. But the more time I spent, the more my feelings grew for you two. I was afraid to tell you since I'll be leaving soon and I can't bear a long distance relationship. I really love you both but I was scared at your reaction until Mahaado told me something important and I took that to heart." Yugi confessed and Yami smiled.

"You know, Yugi, we felt the same way. That's why we gave you that gem. Your company was the best we ever had in a long time. Not only did it make us happy that we're the one to rid you of your depression but you were the only person we felt strongly too. We really didn't want to know you will be depressed again so we're letting you take whoever you wish back home with you so you will never forget the time you spent here with us. We will miss you but I promise we will meet again one day." Yami said, wrapping an arm around him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Yugi smiled and wrapped both his arms around Yami's waist. "Thank you. I'm so glad I was able to come here." Yugi said and they both smiled even more. "We're glad you came as well." Aqua said and the three of them relaxed in the afternoon sun, hearts content now that their feelings were told.

* * *

But the time they had didn't last long for it was soon time for Yugi to leave. Tears came to his eyes with the thought of leaving but he was still happy to have companions to come with him. He decided to bring Annon, Teleia, Mahaado, Curu and Laito, the harpies' pet baby dragon. He was tempted to not accept the smaller dragon since he saw her have a close bond with their youngest sister but she didn't mind at all as long as he was happy.

He looked to them all, knowing he will miss everyone here. Keara walked up to him and gave him a hug. "When you get the chance, come back for a visit. You're always welcomed." she said and he nodded. Yami and Aqua them walked up to him and Aqua wrapped his arms around him. "We will really miss you, Yugi, but I promise you, we both do, that we will meet again." Aqua said, kissing him softly which he returned.

"I hope so." he said once the kiss was broken. Yami kissed him as well and the three harpie sisters came, hugging him with tears in their eyes with losing such a great friend. The magicians and dragons came to say their goodbye as well, Mahaado reprimanding Katinar and Agaru to listen to Chaos when they continued with their lessons. After the goodbyes were said, Yugi climbed onto Annon's back and the four winged dragon flew off, Curu as his pup form sitting in front of Yugi as he took off.

Mahaado and Teleia followed behind him, Laito in Mahaado's arms. Yugi looked down, seeing them all waving to him and he waved back before he saw the ranch disappear like a morning mist, everything and everyone disappearing like they were never there. A glimmer from a tear fell from Yami's eyes as he disappeared and Yugi smiled, knowing one day they will see each other again.

* * *

"So, how was your visit, Yugi?" His grandfather asked when he was finally back home. "It was great. I wished I could've stayed longer though but at least they let me have someone to come back with me." Yugi said, showing him Curu, Laito, Teleia, Mahaado and Annon. "Ah, that's nice. Nothing like a piece of the ranch to bring back. I'm glad that you aren't depressed anymore. I knew a trip there will make you happy again." Yugi smiled and nodded before he left to head up into his room, the others following behind him.

* * *

After a while, Mahaado using his magic to extend his room a little to accommodate them all, they all got comfortable in his room. "I'm really starting to miss everyone back at the ranch." Teleia walked over and nuzzled him. /"Yugi, they promised they will come to see you soon. They will keep their promise, I know they will."/ she said and he nodded. "I should stop worrying, shouldn't I?" he said with a small smile and she nodded. "We all know that they may to come to see you sooner than you think." Mahaado said.

He nodded once more and talked with them, explaining things about the city that they wanted to know.

* * *

The next day, Yugi headed to school, happy. Beside him Annon floated, no one able to see but he could still attack if need be. When they reached the school, one of the students that usually beats him came to stand in front of him. "So, where have you been, pipsqueak?" he demanded, cracking his knuckles in preparation to beat him.

Annon growled, ready to attack but stopped and Yugi looked to him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he said but then heard someone come up behind him. "I suggest you leave my koi alone." A voice whispered and he turned to see Yami there.

Red eyes narrowed from under his hat, said eyes look like glowing embers in the shadows. "Where did you come from?" The teen asked. "Where you least expected. Now, leave him alone or face the wrath of my monsters." he said and the other laughed. "Monsters? What are you, some kind of magician?" he said but then heard growling and looked to see an Amazoness Tiger and Vaire beside him. "W-where did they come from?" he teen stuttered.

"You don't need to know. Only know that illusions can be real when you least expect them to be. If you keep messing with him, you feel the wrath of those that protect him." Yami said. "Now get out of my sight." he hissed and he ran off. Yugi smiled as he ran over to him, giving him a big hug. "You came! I was starting to wonder when I may see you or Aqua again." Yugi said happily.

"I told you I would come back. We just had to do something before we came." Yami said. Yugi looked up to him curiously. "And what was that?" he questioned. "To see if there was a way to make the duel monsters and mythical creatures appear outside the boundaries they were designated and we did. It took a while to get everything right but once we did, we immediately came here to come see you for a while before we head back." Yami said. Yugi looked down when he heard that but Yami placed a hand under his chin and lifted his gaze back up to him.

"Now, don't be like that. We will visit more often now that we got everything settled. I promise and I'll never break a promise." Yami said. Yugi wiped his eyes and nodded. "I'm happy to see you again Yami." Yugi whispered, burying his face into his chest and Yami stroked his hair. "The same with me but you need to get to class. Me and Aqua will be at the game shop when you come home." Yami said, kissing him lightly and he returned it before Yami was gone. "Come on, Annon. Let's get to my class." he said and the dragon beside him nodded.

* * *

After school, Yugi quickly rushed home, Annon by his side and when he entered the shop, he was happy to see Yami and Aqua there. Since they could only stay for a short while, he decided to spend the day with them and they enjoyed it immensely. Once the sun started to set, they were in the park, sitting on a hill. Yugi had his head laying on Yami's shoulder and Aqua's tail curled around his waist. They didn't speak for a while, just happy to be with one another once more. Yami sighed and looked down to Yugi.

"Yugi, we should be getting back now." Yugi looked up to him before nodding, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "See you again?" he asked and they nodded. "Absolutely." Aqua said as they moved to stand. Aqua was already gone after he said goodbye to Yugi but Yami stayed just a little while longer, holding onto Yugi's hands.

"Never forget about me, Yugi." Yami whispered and Yugi nodded. "I never will. I could never forget a person like you or Aqua." He smiled and leaned down to kiss him once more. Yugi closed his eyes as he relished in the kiss and as soon as he felt the pressure leave, he opened his eyes to see that Yami was gone, a shadowy mist leaving up into the air. _'We will see each other again and I'll wait forever.'_ Yugi thought before he made his way back home, the gem around his neck glimmering softly in the moonlight.

* * *

Zypher: And that's the end of this story. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Bet you weren't guessing that I called the ranch Shadow Mist for a reason like that, did ya? Now, I must run off for I'm looking for my muses. They seemed to been setting up something for my birthday but they won't tell me! -pouts- I'll figure it out soon. They can't hide from me long! Now, I'm off. See you all later. -runs off to find Yugi or the other hikaris-

Elven Translations (cause I couldn't think of better names off the top of my head):

Curu - Skill

Sul (Magenta haired Harpie Lady) - Wind

Dulin (Orange haired Harpie Lady) - Bird

Irmo (Blue haired Harpie Lady) - Desire

Katinar - Kitten

Agaru - Crimson (based off the color of his outfit in the show if you were wondering)

Vaire - Weaver

Thalion - Strong

Coiasira Annon - Time Gate

Laito - Baby


	6. A Koneko's Love

Zypher: Hi all! And welcome to another installment of Lovers' Collection. Finally have another pairing to do and a cute picture that can go with it. Not only that but today's my birthday! Send some birthday goodies to me when you have the chance! Enjoy the chapter.

Note: The people in this one shot are part animal and part human just so you know.

* * *

A Koneko's Love

* * *

Seto Kaiba was a very smart koneko for a teen, owning his own business and becoming very successful. But he may have everything he could ever want except for one thing. And today, he will soon find what he's longing for.

* * *

He was out on a sunny day, enjoying the time he had since the company was fine. His thoughts were still on the fact of the longing he felt. The longing for a companion. Mokuba was there for him but couldn't fill the void in his heart. As he walked, he thought he heard something but dismissed it. His light tan and brown cat ears perked up when he heard the cry again and quickly ran towards an alley where he saw two burly dogs beating upon a smaller one. The pup was in his teens but he looked to be homeless.

He held in his paws the remains of someone's lunch which he guessed the other two want. "Leave him alone!" he hissed and the two looked up, seeing him there and ran off. The golden haired pup looked to him before backing away. Seto walked into the alley and stood a ways from him, holding out his paw.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Let me take you home." he said. The pup looked to him once more and then back to his meager meal. He ate that and wiped his paws clean on the dirty, trash soiled shirt he wore before taking the other's paw.

Seto smiled and helped up the other who was a head shorter than him and started to lead him back towards the mansion.

* * *

When they got there, the pup as in awe at the large home he owned. "So, do you have a name?" Seto asked and the pup turned back to him. "My name is Jounouchi but many call me Jou for short. At least, they did before I became a streetwise dog." The pup now known as Jou said. Seto nodded.

"Well, come with me and we'll get you a bath and something new to wear." Jou nodded and followed him. "You know, you really don't have to do all this for me." Jou whispered softly. "But I want to, no person like you should be living out on the streets and being beaten for food."

Jou lowered his head, not responding as he continued to follow Seto to a spare room. When they were there, he opened the door and let Jou inside. "The bathroom's over there and some fresh clothes will be brought to you in a little bit. I will bring you up something to eat so you can regain your strength back." Seto said and Jou nodded, watching as he left out the room. He sighed as he went into the bathroom, running some warm water into the tub and removed his dirty clothing. _'He may be kind to me now but I know it won't last long.'_ he thought, slipping into the water after he turned off the spigot and relaxed.

* * *

Seto held a tray, heading up to Jou's room. A smile graced his face as he headed towards his room. _'He must be the one, I know it. I never felt such an attraction to someone like I do with him.' _he thought as he knocked on the door, getting a response from Jou. He opened the door and saw Jou lying down in bed, wearing the sky blue pajamas he was given, his hair a golden color now that the grime and dirt was gone. Brown puppy ears perked up when he heard him come in and Jou looked to him.

"Here, I brought you something to eat, Jou." Seto said, placing the tray in front of him and Jou thanked him before he started to eat. Seto moved to sit down beside, tail curling around him. "So, how did you get yourself out on the streets?" he questioned. Jou swallowed the bite of food he had and sighed. "Me and my father had a disagreement and he sent me out with the threat of getting the pound on me. I survived this long but I knew it wasn't going to last long until you found me." Jou whispered softly, ears drooping in sadness.

"Don't worry, no pound will come to take you. Not for as long as I'm watching over you." Seto said with authority and Jou looked to him. "You seriously don't need to do this all for me. The last thing I need is to get you in trouble." Seto shook his head, placing a paw over his. "No, I wanted to help you. No one, except for those that deserve it, shouldn't be living out on the streets." Jou looked up to him and smiled softly. That night was the beginning of a friendship that will continue to grow.

* * *

The next few weeks went by smoothly for Jou. Living with the two Kaiba brothers brought him happiness he hadn't felt in a while but he still worried that something may happen that would get them in trouble or something worse. Mokuba ran into his room, his black cat tail swishing back and forth happily as he pounced onto the thoughtful teen. He gave a sound of surprise and looked down to the happy kitten. "What is it, Mokuba?" he asked.

"Can we go to the park, Jou? I really want to go but Seto's busy right now!" he said.

Jou smiled and nodded, making the little kitten even more happy as he grabbed his paws and led the older out of his room and downstairs, pausing to give them some time to put on their shoes before they left out for the park.

* * *

In a beat down part of the city, two familiar dogs came towards a run down building. One knocked on the door and a man with dark yellow ears and messy blond hair opened the door. "What do you want?" he demanded. "We found your son. He was in an alley trying to get scraps but we tried to get that from him. But he was save by a rich koneko. I believe it was Seto Kaiba." The first said. He growled and opened the door more. "That little rat should've been dead. And you two couldn't even succeed in making sure that happened?" he snarled.

They shivered in fear. "We tried our best but he kept running off." The second said. He only snarled once more and went back inside, the other two following behind him. "Fine, if we can't kill him with starvation and bad conditions, we'll let him rot in the pound." he said as he picked up the phone.

* * *

Mokuba was playing tag with Jou, the both of them happy to spend this time together. He laughed as the small kitten tackled him down. They both rolled in the grass, laughing still and trying to regain their breath but little Mokuba was filled with energy and jumped back up, running over to the playground and sat down on a swing. "Come and push me, Jou!" he said and Jou nodded as he got up and walked over to him, coming up behind him and took hold of the chains. He pulled back before pushing the younger boy, hearing him laugh.

Their bout of fun was disrupted when Jou's ears perked at hearing the sound of a truck and turned, gasping when he saw a truck with the pound's logo on it. he stopped Mokuba's swing and grabbed his paw firmly. "Come on, we need to go." he said, taking the younger with him as they left the park. "Why, Jou? Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked before he saw a pair of wolf hybrids leave out the truck, one holding a shooting net gun and the other held a pole snare. "Yes and we need to hurry." he said as they ran, the two wolves following them.

Seeing as they won't lose them this way, he picked up Mokuba and went into a nearby alley, taking many turns until he couldn't hear the wolves following them anymore and raced back to the mansion. When they were at the door, Jou placed Mokuba down and opened the door. "You better get inside, Mokuba. I can't stay here anymore without putting you and your brother in danger." he said, turning and was about to walk away until Mokuba grabbed his paw.

"No, don't go. You can still stay here with us, Jou." Mokuba pleaded. "I can't. My dad is up to no good and will do anything to succeed in it and I can't put you in danger." Tears came to the young kitten's eyes as he nuzzled his paw. "Please. Don't go, Jou. I don't want you to go." he said once more. Jou looked down to him and knew he couldn't leave him to mourn about his departure. "Alright, I'll stay." he said finally. Mokuba looked up in surprise and happiness. "You will?" he asked and Jou nodded. Mokuba glomped him, crying tears of joy and Jou smiled.

But it was short lived as a net flew towards them and Jou saw it coming so he pushed Mokuba out of the way as the net wrapped around him. He growled and tried to get free but the two wolves grabbed the net. "Come on. It's time for the pound for you." The first said. Mokuba hissed and grabbed onto the net.

"No, let him go! He didn't do anything wrong!" he hissed. "Someone has called and said this particular dog has done a crime and needs to be sent to the pound. Let go of him." The second wolf hybrid said but Mokuba never let go of the net.

"Seto! _Seto!_" he cried.

* * *

The other was working in his room but hearing the anguished cries of his brother stopped him from his work and he jumped out of his bed to run downstairs and over to the open door where he saw the scene. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"They're trying to take Jou away, Seto! Please, stop them!" Mokuba cried. "What do you want with him?" he questioned. "He has been called to be sent to the pound. He has done something that he should be arrested for." The first said once more.

"You're not taking him unless you have proof of this crime." Seto said. "His father was the one to have called us about this." Jou growled and struggled once more. "My father is nothing but a liar! He has been trying for years on end to try and kill me and when he knew everything he tried was going to fail, he was going to send me to the pound to be put down!" Jou snarled. Seto's eyes widened at that and hissed, taking hold of the net and pulled it from the wolves' grip, ripping the net off and holding him close.

"You're not taking him away from me or my brother. He is staying here with us under my protection. I suggest you leave now." he said lowly. "We can't. Under orders of the pound, we are to take him and put him to sleep." Seto eyes narrowed into cold slits.

"I will not say this again. Leave now. I love Jou and I will not let some low down, good for nothing parent have the satisfaction of having his son be put down. I will personally pay the pound a hefty sum as long as you don't target Jou again no matter how much his father wants him dead."

The two wolves looked to him and seeing the loving embrace he held, they nodded. "Fine, we will do as you please but you best hope that the keeper of the pound doesn't come cause he won't take anything just so you can have what you want. No matter who you are." The first wolf said once more before they both left. Once they were gone, Jou looked up to Seto.

"Did you really mean that? That you love me?" he asked softly. Seto looked down to him, eyes shining with love. "Yes, I meant every word. After knowing what your father is up to, I can't let you out of my sight. Besides, you are the only person to have filled that void in my heart. I have longed for someone to be with and not even Mokuba could fill that void but when I saw you, I knew I found the right person, no matter of our differences." Seto whispered, leaning down to kiss him lightly but not long for Mokuba was still there.

Said child smiled as seeing their relationship start and moved to hug them both. "I'm glad you two are together. I don't want to lose Jou any more than you do, big brother. He's a great friend and I know he will be a great second brother to me." They both smiled and nodded as they walked back into the mansion.

After that day, they never heard hide nor hair of the pound coming to claim Jou so he could be put down and Jou knew his father lost and will never have a chance to succeed again.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it, a nice, fluffy Seto/Jou moment. Wasn't going to have most of the one-shots being Yami/Yugi and Aqua/Yugi but they'll be coming back again since I have two new ideas for them. Might be a little angsty but that's all I'm telling you for now. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and remember, send me some gifts for my birthday!

Note: I have a one-shot based of an idea Red Dragon of Egypt gave to me when I made that challenge in LRRH. I only posted it up on but if you want, I can put it up here too. Tell me in your reviews if you would like me to do so.


	7. Love or Death

Zypher: And I'm back once again. And with a new story to tell. This may be depressing but it will all turn out well in the end. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and here's the next installment of Lovers' Collection for you.

Summary: Thanks to a low down trick, Anzu is now Yugi's girlfriend and that disappointed both Yami and Aqua. Because of this, they resort to one thing. Will Yugi be able to save them in time before they are gone from this world?

* * *

Love or Death

* * *

In the darkness of the guest room, a form sat upon is bed, curled up in the sheets and sniffling quietly. This quietly sobbing form is none other than Yami. He has sat there many a days crying because of his lost love. He was in love with his charge, his aibou, none other than Yugi. Ever since he and the other yamis gained a body, his attraction for the young teen has grew, but after that fateful day, all chances of telling him disappeared.

-Flashback-

They were all at the park, just happy to spend a day together. Yami smiled as he watched his hikari play with Ryou, Diamond, Jou and Malik. Aqua sat beside him, thinking quietly to himself before he looked to Yami. "When are you going to tell him? I'm having a dreaded feeling that if you, as well as I, don't tell him how we feel, he will fall for another." Yami nodded and sighed. "I know but I can't. I'm afraid he will reject me." he said and Aqua nodded as well. "I know how you feel, Yami."

They looked up when they heard Yugi's name being called and none other than Anzu ran into the park. "Oh Yugi, I'm so glad to have found you!" she said, stopping before him. "What do you want, Anzu? you know your presence is never welcomed." Diamond hissed. "Don't worry, I gave up messing with you guys. I just came here to tell Yugi something."

Diamond narrowed her eyes. "And what pray tell would that be?" she questioned. "Yugi, even with all the taunting and jeering I did to you and your friends, I want to make it up to you. I never realized that I actually love you." she said, making them gasp but to Yami and Aqua, it felt more like a shot to their heart.

"And what brought this up?" Jou demanded. "Well, after I saw how his face looked everytime whenI hurt his feelings, it felt like a blow to me and I couldn't take it anymore so I threw away all reason why to mess with you guys and wanted to become Yugi's koi." she finished. Diamond snorted and walked over to her.

"So, after all this time, you realized you loved Yugi and yet didn't realize it until now. Sounds like a pathetic attempt to mess with his emotions even more. I myself shouldn't even let you be near him but since it isn't my choice," she said, looking to Yugi.

"What's your answer on this?" she questioned. "Well, she had been very mean to us, especially me but I could never break another's heart no matter what happens to my own. If it would make her happy and keep us safe from her jeering, I'll be willing to go out with her." he said. She smiled widely and pushed past Diamond to embrace him. "Thanks, Yugi. For giving me another chance." Yugi only pat her arms, unaware of the saddened forms of Yami and Aqua leaving the park.

-End Flashback-

"Yugi, why did you do it? Why did you decide to go out with her? You said you didn't want to break no one's heart but didn't realize our hearts broke after that day." Yami sobbed. He heard the door open and Aqua calling his name. "Yami, we need to accept it soon. I'm feeling just as heartbroken as you are but we can't change that." Aqua murmured, walking over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know but I rather die than to keep living without my love being returned." Yami said, looking up to him, his eyes more red than usual.

"We wish for so much but even we can't break Yugi's heart. He cares for us. Not in the way we want but at least he cares." Aqua said, helping the other solid spirit out of bed and they both headed downstairs.

When they got down there, Yugi and the others were there, talking animatedly. Anzu's arms were wrapped around Yugi as she talked with the others. Yami sighed, catching their attention and Yugi smiled. "Yami, you finally came down. I was starting to worry about you and Aqua when you two never came down from your room." Yugi said, "It's alright. No need to worry. Do you guys want anything to drink?" Aqua asked and they nodded as he soon left to head into the kitchen. Yami went to sit in a chair, his eyes being covered by his bangs.

Yugi looked to him curiously and got up to walk over to him. "Yami, is something wrong?" Yugi asked. "No. I'm fine, Yugi. Go ahead and talk with you friends. I'm going to head back upstairs." Yami whispered as he stood and left the room. Diamond and the others watched him leave before she went to follow him.

* * *

"Yami, wait up." she called and the other stopped, shoulders shaking. "Yami, tell me what's wrong?" A sob came from his lips and turned to her. "I can't take it anymore. I can't bear to sit there and watch Yugi be with Anzu. If only...if only..." he couldn't say no more as he fell to the floor, crying. Diamond walked over and pulled him into a friendly hug, whispering soothing words to the distraught spirit. "It's alright, Yami. It's alright." she said, helping him up and taking him back to his room.

She let him lay back down and covered him. "I don't know what we can do but I'm sure everything will turn out right. You just rest and relax but don't do anything dramatic. Ok?" He nodded and she pat his head lightly, smiling softly before leaving to head back downstairs.

* * *

Days went by after that day and Yugi started to worry more about Yami. Anzu told him to not worry himself over it but as it was his duty given to him by the puzzle, he knew he had the right to worry about the former spirit. He tried many times to talk with him but he never spoke. That made Yugi even worry more. He tried talking with Aqua but it seemed as if he tried to avoid telling him the truth. He now sat by Anzu, wringing his hands together.

"Anzu, I don't know what to do. I'm worried about them and yet they don't tell me what's wrong." Yugi said, looking up to her. "Don't worry yourself over it Yugi. They'll tell you soon since they never keep secrets from you." she said. Yugi only nodded. She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to her and turned his head to face her. "Yugi, don't worry about them, they will be fine." she whispered.

Yami, who was in the kitchen to get some water took that time to walk out of the kitchen and saw them both in a liplock. The glass dropped from his hand as he watched the moment between them before rushing upstairs. Yugi pulled away just in time to see him run upstairs. "Yami!" he called but he didn't get a response.

* * *

"That's it. I can't take it anymore. I can't bear to see them together anymore. I don't know how Aqua can handle it but I can't." Yami whispered to himself, taking a piece of paper and a pen. He sat down at the desk and quietly started to write a note. "I'm sorry, Yugi, but without you, my life means nothing." he whispered as he placed the note down and left out the room through the window, the puzzle sitting on the desk beside the note.

* * *

Yugi said goodbye to Anzu before running upstairs and into his room, hoping Yami was there but he didn't see him, only a note sitting there.

_Yugi,_

_I tried to get used to the path you chose but I can't pretend no longer. May your life be well without me there beside you._

_Aqua_

"No, Aqua. Where did you go?" Yugi whispered and then ran over to Yami and Aqua's shared room, spotting another right beside the puzzle. "Not you too. Why did you both leave me? Was it because I agreed to be Anzu's koi?" he said to himself and knew he couldn't waste any time.

* * *

Aqua sighed as he stood in the park. In his hand he held a rope with a noose tied at the end. "Such a fitting end for me." he said sarcastically. He climbed up a tall tree with the rope in hand and then tied it to a thick branch. Once that was done, he placed the noose around his neck and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but it may be for the best. I know I wish not to hurt Yugi when he finds out I'm dead but he hasn't realized yet that my heart was broken because of his choice." he said softly and was about to jump if he didn't saw the familiar form of Yugi in the distance.

* * *

Yugi knew it may be fruitless to find Yami and Aqua since he could guess they both left at different times. Not only that but he knew it may be even more of a waste if he believed that they were planning to commit suicide. But he believed in his heart now and it was telling him to get to the park and fast.

And he glad he listened. His eyes widened when he saw Aqua with the noose around his neck. "No! Aqua! Don't do it!" he cried. He closed his eyes, turning his head away from him. "I have to, Yugi. I can't bear to stay in this world when my wish may never come true."

"And what is your wish? Please, tell me! I have been worried about the both of you ever since you started to distance yourselves away from me and my friends!" Yugi said once more as he ran over.

"My wish, was to be loved. Yugi, your were the one both Yami and I loved but that day at the park changed our minds and broke our hearts. We tried to endure it and I have for a while but Yami couldn't take the pain. We both couldn't bear to see you with Anzu. Holding hands and sharing love filled hugs. We wanted that but knew we couldn't take you away. That would've been selfish." he explained. Yugi had tears gathering in his eyes when he heard this.

"Aqua, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked. "Because, our last dying wish when that time came was to keep you happy." he said and soon started to tip over in means to kill himself. Yugi gasped and rushed over to the tree, reaching for the branch, almost cursing himself for his short height when he couldn't grab it. Once he got a hold of it, he quickly climbed up, making it just in time to grab the rope before he could fall. When he felt the jerk, he turned back to him. "Yugi, let go." he whispered.

"_NO!_ I can't let you kill yourself over my decision! My heart was telling me that my love for Anzu was false but I didn't listen. I didn't know what the signs have met until tonight. If you die, I will die as well for I will not let you two be alone. Forget Anzu and her love for it is you and Yami who I love now." Yugi confessed.

Aqua turned to him and saw the love and devotion shining in the young hikari's eyes and knew it wasn't a lie. He smiled and gripped the tree trunk with his tail, pulling himself back up and moved to embrace him.

Yugi removed the noose from around his head and returned the embrace. "Thank you, Yugi. My koi." he purred and Yugi only nodded before lifting his head. "We need to find Yami. Do you have any idea where he could be?" he asked. "Don't know but I know of one place we can try." Aqua said as Yugi moved to climb onto his back and he flew off, clouds gathering in the distance and lightning crashing.

* * *

Yami sat on the pier, a pocketknife gleaming in the bright lightning. It already started to rain and he was already soaked. "Yugi, you have been my one and only koi and I will do anything to make you happy. I couldn't take you away from the conniving wench but you were happy. You may not know of my departure until you read my note and by the time you do, I will be gone." Yami said quietly, slitting his wrists deeply and watched as the blood dripped onto the pier. He then stood up and without a second glance back to the city that was once his home, he jumped into the freezing waters.

Aqua landed and Yugi quickly got off his back, running to the end of the pier. "Yami!" he cried. Aqua moved over to his side and knelt down to see the blood that was starting to wash away from the rain. "With him bleeding like that, he will attract sharks." Aqua whispered before standing up and diving in. Yugi sat on the pier, worried for their safety.

* * *

Aqua swam through the murky water like a seasnake, trying to see through the black water. A flash of lightning reveal Yami's rapidly sinking body along with sharks that detected the scent of blood. He growled lightly and quickly made his way towards him, grabbing him and started to swim back up quickly with the sharks right on his tail.

Before he could reach the surface, a shark came behind him and took a huge chunk of his tail, making him roar in pain but he was able to jump out of the water and landed next to Yugi with Yami's unconscious form in his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief but still saw Yami's bleeding wounds and Aqua's missing tail.

"Oh no! We need to get to a hospital and quick. Do you think you can still make it there?" Yugi asked and he nodded. Yugi climbed onto his back and he flew off, blood dripping onto the pier which was washed away.

* * *

Yugi now sat in the waiting room, seconds ticking by slowly and making his nerves frazzled. He was worried about them since they lost so much blood. _'It was all my fault. If I only saw their pain then I could've done something. But I didn't and now they tried to kill themselves. I was able to stop them from committing suicide but will they survive with all the blood they lost?'_ he thought.

Soon, he friends came on with no sign of Anzu, to his relief. "Yugi, what happened? We came as soon as we got the call." Kaiser said. "It's terrible. Yami and Aqua tried to commit suicide because of the fact I was with Anzu. I was able to save them but now, because of Yami's attempt and Aqua being bitten by a shark badly, they lost a lot of blood and I don't know if they will survive." Yugi explained. They gasped and Diamond snarled. "I knew she was up to no good. And she probably knew they were heartbroken and she took it too far." Diamond growled.

"She could be right. I never knew she would take jealously this much." Jou said. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. "Yugi, she probably never told you this but when I was in school once day, I came across her talking to herself and how jealous she was to see that Yami and Aqua were in love with you.

"She wanted to do anything to keep you three from getting together and she knew because of their devotion to you, breaking their heart will get them to leave. She planned to get together with you until the point whether they leave or do something like this. She always believed if she couldn't have them, no one will." Ryou said.

"And I fell right into her plan." Yugi whispered. They waited for a while before the doctor came out. "Yugi, good news. They are stabilized and their blood is restored but they will need rest for a few days." the doctor said. "Will they be able to come back home tonight?" he asked and he nodded. "We'll get them and drive them back home." Jou said and the doctor nodded once more as Yugi signed the release forms for them. Once he was done, Jou and Kaiser went to get them and they all left for home.

* * *

Yugi now sat beside them, rubbing what remained of Aqua's tail. Tears came to his eyes and he lifted his hand and placed it on his lap. "What have I done? I almost caused Yami and Aqua's death." he whispered and buried his face into his hands, crying softly. Yami opened his eyes slowly and wondered where he was. Seeing the bandages on his arms showed he was saved. _'But by who?'_ he thought and then turned to see Yugi sitting by his bedside and crying. "Yugi, why are you crying?" he asked.

He looked up to him and the sighed. "It was all my fault. I didn't know Anzu suddenly getting together with me was all part of her plans to separate us. If I knew, you two wouldn't be like this." Yugi said. Yami said up with a light groan and got out of bed, walking over to him. "Yugi, don't blame yourself," he said but Yugi shook his head. "No, it was my fault. She knew that you two loved me and I should've known she still held feelings for you two and jealously would've fueled her every thought and move."

Yami brought Yugi into his arms and stroked his hair. "Yugi, it wasn't more of your fault than it was ours. If we only thought of something else than to commit suicide, we probably could've dealt with her." Yami said. Yugi nodded, sniffling lightly before burying his face into Yami's shirt.

"Just...don't leave me again. I promise to not do anything to break your heart anymore." Yugi said and he smiled, heading back to his bed and lied down with Yugi curling up at his side. "That's all we could ever wish for, koi." he said, kissing Yugi's cheek lightly and then his lips, remember the kiss Anzu gave him once before and wanted to get rid any signs of her presence on Yugi.

Once they broke the kiss, they fell asleep, the clouds parting to reveal the full moon outside, shining brightly and beautifully.

* * *

The next day, Yugi went to confront Anzu with Yami and Aqua by his side. When she saw them, she tried to act surprised. "Oh my, what happened to you two?" she questioned. Yami glared at her. "Thanks to you and your little plot, we almost killed ourselves if Yugi didn't come to help us. And thanks to him, we now have a reason to live once more." Her eyes narrowed, seeing as her plan failed. "Fine then. You can have the little pipsqueak. See if I care. All I know is that you're making a big mistake." she said, walking off.

Aqua fisted his hands, shadow energy crackling. "No, it was you who made the mistake." he said and before she could react, she was sent to the shadow realm. After the deed was done, he collapsed and Yugi was by his side. "Aqua, you shouldn't have done that, you're still weak." Yugi said, helping the dragon up. "I know but she needs to be taught a lesson. I'm sure our monsters will give her a lesson she won't forget." Yugi smiled and stood on his toes to kiss his cheek. He then looked down and sighed as he saw his stump of a tail.

"I'm really am sorry for all this." he said, looking to them. "It's alright, Yugi. We're fine now and you came to help us when we believed you wouldn't. That's is thanks enough. My tail will heal fine and probably grow back." Aqua assured and he nodded before they continued on their walk through the park, enjoying their day together with Yugi, their aibou and koi.

* * *

Zypher: And that's the end of the sappy yet happy one shot. Told you it was going to get better. I could never kill off Yami or Aqua. Or I probably can and bring them back at a later time but I never have the heart to make Yugi more sad than he needs to be. Hoped you all enjoyed and will be waiting for the next which, for one reason or another, will be a crossover with Rampage: Total Destruction. Why? I think it will be a funny story with two 50 foot demons going after a really undersized teen. If you thinking about it and how it will work out in the end, wait for the next chapter which I'll probably have out soon since I'm playing the game now. See you soon.


	8. Rampage

Zypher: Well, like I promised, here's the next chapter of Lovers' Collection. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy

Summary: Domino City was a peaceful city up until two monster created by contaminated soda came and started to destroy everything in sight. Will Yugi be able to soothe the beasts or be fated to the same as many other people?

* * *

Rampage

* * *

The city of Domino was peaceful. People that had jobs heading to work and kids heading to school. They were unaware of the danger coming their way.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he sat in the game shop, assigned to watch over it since his grandfather was out on a trip. "Man, this gets boring after a while." he said quietly to himself and stood from the stool, heading into the house portion of the shop to get something to drink.

Not far away, two huge, demonic monsters were making their way towards the city. One snarled softly as it saw the city, licking its maw in hunger. "This should be a good feast." He hissed. The other nodded as they walked into he city. People screamed in terror as they saw the large beasts coming in and ran off. Many didn't get away for they reached down and grabbed them, easily devouring them. "Ah, look at them run! I just love seeing them run, screaming like the little fools they are." The other said and the first grinned.

"Yes, I love it too. Come, this is only the town section. The real feast in is the city." The first said.

"Whatever you say, Yami."

* * *

Yugi was bored out of his mind now, not having anything else to do. He looked up, though, when he heard people screaming about monsters coming their way. He was curious about this even though he was tempted not to believe it. _'But they wouldn't be panicking like this is there wasn't any monster.'_ he thougth and then he looked down to the glass that was only half full, seeing it vibrate slowly with the approaching footsteps. He looked out the window and gasped when he saw them walk by.

Of course, he didn't see them fully but a glimpse of them walking by convinced him. The large dragon demon's tail swung at the building right across the street, crushing it easily. _'What are they doing here? Not only that but how were they created?'_ he thought and wanting to know more, left out the shop after shifting the sign to closed.

* * *

People panicked and screamed as they approached. They smirked as they watched then run before they sprung, eager for their massive meal. Yugi followed the destruction the demons made until he came into the city where he saw the gulping down people like a man thirsty for water. They climbed up buildings and prowled through streets, cleaning out people as they went.

_'This is madness. They'll probably clean out the entire city by the time someone comes to stop them.'_ Yugi thought. Even with that thought in mind, he was still curious and continued to follow them secretly so they wouldn't figure out he was there and turns him into another snack to their ever growing count.

Yami sniffed the air lightly, dropping the person he was holding to the pavement who ran off in fear. "What is that delicious aroma?" he wondered, looking around to the people still scurrying in fear, trying to escape. The other stopped his feast and looked to him. "What did you sniff out?" he asked.

"Something sweet and delicious," He licked his maw as he sniffed again. "And filled with so much innocence. We need to find it, Aqua." He nodded and they sniffed more, just about ready to turn and look behind them.

Yugi eeped and ran into a nearby alley so he wouldn't be seen. They sniffed again and got closer to the alley he was hiding in. _'Great, they probably found me out of all people.'_ Yugi thought worriedly and yelped when he saw Yami looking into the alley. "There you are, little treat." he hissed before standing and gripping one of the buildings making up the alley and lifted it easily. He gasped and ran off, making Yami growl as he threw the building and followed him. "Aqua! I found him but he's getting away! See if you can corner him!" Yami said and the other nodded before leaving in another direction.

Yugi desperately tried to get away, making his way into a deserted building and climbed up to the highest floor in hopes that they wouldn't find him. Yami stopped beside the building, sniffing around once more. Catching the scent, he turned to the building and dug his claws into one side, climbing up.

Yugi heard him coming and slowly made his way over to the window, looking out and came face to face with him. "There you are." he said, breaking the window and reached inside but Yugi dodged his claw and ran back downstairs again and out the building before he could jump down to corner him.

Yami growled as he jumped down and followed. Yugi continued to run through the maze of buildings and alleyways, almost chanting a mantra in his head to keep running or you would be caught but soon, he was cornered by the two monsters. "Please, don't devour me." he whispered, closing his eyes. "Devour you? Oh no, we can't do that to you." Yami said as he lowered his head down to him.

Yugi opened his eyes and look to him. "Really? You weren't planning to kill me?" he asked. "Never, after seeing you, how can I? But I do wish for you to come with us." Yami said. "Why?" Yami shook his head, picking up the young teen in his claws and soon flew off with Aqua behind him.

"I'll tell you when we get back to our home. We caused enough damage so the military may come after us in attempts to destroy us." Yami said and Yugi nodded. Even after the short chase with them with the dreaded thought of death, he felt that his day just got more interesting.

* * *

Soon, they landed in a deserted field far away from Domino and Yami let Yugi down. Once he was down, he turned to Yami. "So, why didn't you kill me?" he questioned. "Because, after sniffing out your scent, it was alluring to the senses that even I couldn't dare devour what any demon such as myself could deem an ambrosia from the gods themselves. And now, just by glancing at you brings even the most caring of emotions into my heart and I wish to embrace them." Yami spoke. "And I'm sure that Aqua feels the same."

Yugi looked over to said demon to see him nodding. "But how can this be possible? I mean, I can see that you two can possibly love me but I am only a human while you're 50 foot demons. I don't think it'll work out." Yugi murmured. "We'll make it work somehow. I can't let you go after finding you." Yami said, purring as he nuzzled Yugi.

Yugi smiled softly and stroked his snout. "Now, the problem will be where to hide you two. This place is far and there's no way how I could get here to see you." Yami thought about it. "Maybe we could make a burrow somewhere that hidden from people other than you. After what we caused, seeing us will cause many problems for us and you if they find out we're together." Aqua declared and he nodded. "Well, I guess it will be best to head back when it's night so no one will know you two came back." Yugi suggested and they nodded.

While they were waiting for night to come, they talked a little about each other and learned more about the other.

* * *

As soon as it got dark enough, they left back for the city and both Yami and Aqua quickly made an underground burrow that couldn't be found by no one but Yugi. After it was done, Yugi was about to head home when Yami asked if he wanted to stay which he agreed to. Yugi now lied by Yami's side, stroking his neck while Aqua was asleep at the other end of the burrow. "Oh, I'm so glad you decided to love us. Surprising that we fell for you so fast."

Yugi smiled and kissed a broad shoulder of the demon. "I know but I'm actually glad you came. It was starting to get boring at the game shop my grandfather runs anyway." Yami gave a deep chuckle before turning his head and nuzzling him, taking a deep whiff of his scent. "Oh Yugi, I simply love your scent. So succulent, supple and rich with flavor." he whispered, nuzzling him more. "And your skin is so soft and probably sweeter than any fruit or wine." He nipped at his arm lightly. "If you don't mind, may I have a taste of your blood, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded and Yami gently nicked his skin so some blood would well up and licked away what came up. He purred at the taste, closing his eyes in rapture. "Oh Yugi, everything is sweet about you and I'm glad we found you. If any other came here, you probably wouldn't be alive now." Yami said. "Then I guess I'm glad to have met you two. At least I know I won't be bored at home anymore." Yugi said and Yami chucked before nuzzling him.

"Glad to have spiced up your life a bit. And to think, this would be an unbelievable story if anyone found out a undersized teen fell in love with two 50 foot demons." Yami said with a laugh and Yugi laughed as well. "Well, they'll never know and this will stay as our little secret." Yugi said, hugging Yami around his neck. Yami licked his cheek and nuzzled him. "And that's how it will stay, my little treat of the gods."

Yugi smiled, burying his face into the side of his neck. Yami smiled and nuzzled him again. "You're just too beautiful, little one. A body that could be the best of delicacies and innocence that could rival the divine wrath of the gods. Anyone, human or beast, would want you but we found you first and no one is taking you from us. Oh, if I could only have you more than with just simple licks and nips." he purred and Yugi playfully tap the side of his snout.

"You know that can't happen but maybe one day we can find out a way that could help you shift into a human." Yami smiled and nodded. "I do hope we can find a way. Your sweet scent may soon take me over the edge and I definitely don't want to hurt you. We both don't." Yugi smiled and kissed his neck as he lifted his head. "I'm sure you can hold your urges back and if not, I'm sure we can think of a way that will satisfy you."

Yami's smile only widened as he pulled him close and licked Yugi's lips in a kiss before nuzzling him. "Don't tempt me, little one. With you around, those urges can only be supressed for so long." he said, licking Yugi's cheek. "Now, let's get some rest for tonight. You will need to head back home early tomorrow so you won't worry your grandfather if he comes back or calls you." he said once more and Yugi agreed to that.

He curled up in Yami's gentle grip, kissing his snout lightly. "Sleep well, my sweet demon." Yugi whispered. "You as well, my delicious treat." he said before laying his head down, warm breath caressing Yugi and keeping him warm in the cool burrow. The two demons couldn't wish for more, especially in a koibito.

* * *

Zypher: And that's the end of this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and will be waiting for the next. See you soon.


	9. Broken Hearted Soul

Zypher: Hi hi again and welcome to another piece to the Lovers Collection. I have another chapter in the works, which is a different ending from the end of Yugioh just for hints, and I'll get that up soon since I was hoping to get it up on the day I saw the end but I started loosing track of my ideas so it's coming out late. -blanches- But don't worry, it'll be posted soon but for now, here's a nice, and somewhat angsty, BakuraxRyou piece for you all. This idea kinda bloomed from reading Fate of the Damned by Itavia. Go read that story now! I love it and you will too!

(That is, of course, if you're not a Bakura/Ryou or Malik/Marik hater. If you are, prepare to die -has a gun- Yugi: Zypher, put down the gun Zypher: Never!)

Summary: Ryou and Diamond both work for the powerful demon lords Bakura and Crimson but hold a deadly secret that no one but each other knows about. When Bakura learns of this secret, he tries to convince himself if it was worth it to admit the feelings he held no matter whether he was the demon lord or lose his secret love?

* * *

Broken Hearted Soul

* * *

Ryou was a young boy, mainly a teen but to demons, a mere boy by their standards. A mere human boy that was only good to be used to clean up the palace of the greatest Demon Lord, Bakura. He was by Diamond's side who protects him but only she could do so much. Now, why don't we go in closer to the life of a boy, a demon and a curse.

* * *

Ryou sighed as a higher ranked slave woke him up for his duties. He yawned and got out of the rags that made up his bed and cleaned himself up the best he could before leaving and following the others to the Demon Lord. _'How long was it? How long was it since I was sold to this cruel yet gorgeous Lord and is now one of his slaves?'_ he thought silently as they reached the throne room. He bowed down before the Lord, Diamond, who came in after him, doing the same. Bakura looked down to them and smirked.

"Rise." he spoke and they did so. "Once again you are here for chores. I could just never think of anything that you two could do permanentely. You have washed the floors, cooked my breakfasts, lunches and dinners, cleaned every bauble and polished all my valuables. What could I assign you two today?" He thought about the choices and finally came up with something. "Ah, I have something for you and you may enjoy this. Go to my royal garden and water the plants, that should be a good, long and tedious task for you two." he said.

"Yes, Master." They both spoke before leaving. Bakura watched as Ryou left before sighing, slumping in his seat. _'Why? Why am I tormented with such beauty and yet know I can't have it as I truly want it?'_ he thought, sighing once more.

* * *

As commanded, Ryou and Diamond started to water the many plants the Lord had in the garden. Ryou sighed as he watered another plant before placing the can down and sat down on the plush green grass. Diamond looked over to him before walking over to him and knelt down beside him. "Ryou, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I just wish the Lord would be a little nicer to us. I know he's cruel and all but we're only human. We can barely do twice the work demons do and yet he give us chores that is long and tiring." Ryou said softly and Diamond wrapped her arms around him in a loose hug.

"I know, Ryou. I know but we have to stick together in this. We lost a lot before we became his slaves and we have to do our best just to keep what we have to call home here. We have to do our best, especially with our condition." she said just as quiet and he nodded, wiping his tears away that started to gather in his eyes.

"Tell me, Diamond. Do you know why we have such a condition that result in such a horrible fate once we die?" Ryou asked. "I don't know, Ryou. I just don't know. Legends have always said this case is rare but somehow, our family has had it and gotten rid of it." she sighed lightly and looked away from him. "But for us, I think it won't be so easy."

Ryou looked down and nodded, a tear slipping from his eyes and landed on the grass. She petted his hair softly before helping him back up. "Come on, Ryou. We must finish our chores before any guards come out here to check on our progress." she whispered and he nodded as he picked up the watering can and continued to water the plants.

She watched him, a longing look in her eyes._ 'I wish we both didn't have to go through this, Ryou. I really do. Broken Hearted Souls rarely live long and we're both fated with this cursed condition. If only the ones we could truly love will come to save us.'_ she thought before she went back to work.

* * *

Bakura, having nothing else to do and is not in the mood to listen to a bunch of old geezers talk about politics again, he walked through the halls of his vast palace in determination to find his good friend, Crimson. Normally, he would be using this time to sit there and watch Ryou but he knew the next time he sees the beautiful slave child, he may spill out his feelings to him and he wasn't ready for rejection.

He spotted a patch of black fur sitting in the library and walked to the door. He knocked on the doorframe. "What is it?" A voice grounded out. "It's me, Crimson." Bakura replied as he walked inside. "So, what are you up to this time?" he questioned. "Heard rumors about a cursed legend that goes around the human race when I was at the bar yesterday. It caught my interest and I had to look it up." he said.

"And what is this deadly curse?" Bakura asked, looking into the book. "It was called the Broken Hearted Soul. It says when a human has this condition, they are always depressed and feels that they are insignificant in life. They hoped to find the truest love before they die and if they happen to die either by suicide or by the curse itself, their soul can't go to neither heaven nor hell and they are forced to roam on the lands, only being seen by the one they wished to love. Rumors has it that this curse could be transferred by family or cursed then if they already feel as said." Crimson explained and then Bakura thought about it.

"Ryou, my favorable slave. He seems to be depressed a lot lately. You don't think he may have that curse?" he questioned. "Who knows. He may or it may just be because he was fated to be a slave to the merciless Demon Lord. This curse can't be found even by the strongest of demon magic so chances of knowing are pretty much nil." Crimson murmured, closing the book.

Bakura nodded before he left out, his seemingly dark heart pounding with worry. _'What if he does have it? Who would his true love be? What if he dies...dies before I can tell him?'_ he thought before making his way quickly to the gardens.

* * *

"There, every plant has been watered." Diamond said with finality as she placed the can down and looked to Ryou. "Come on, Ryou. We best head back to the slave quarters and rest. Sooner or later someone will come and tell Lord Bakura that our chores are finished and he may assign us more." she continued and he nodded as they both left out the gardens. Luckily enough, they were gone by the time Bakura came to the gardens and seeing that they were gone, he cursed to himself and left to head to the slave quarters, pushing anyone out of his way.

Diamond sat on the rags that made up her bed, Ryou coming to sit upon her lap and she wrapped her arms around him, letting him lie his head upon her shoulder. "Diamond, why don't we just kill ourselves now and save us a lot of torment? I hate working for the Demon Lord and I hate bearing this curse." he whispered.

"I know, Ryou, but mother would want us to live our life to our fullest even if it's short."

Bakura finally made it to the quarters and stayed silent when he heard their voices through the door.

"I know she does, Diamond, but what can we do now? We can't get rid of our curse. We should just end it now and be free from this pain we have to go through."

"I know, Ryou. I know, but please. Just a little while longer. If things can't get better for us, we'll end it on the darkest night where no will notice." Diamond said and Bakura gasped, backing away. "It can't be. They can't have the curse. Not Ryou." he whispered and fell to his knees in agony, fists clenched tight and sharp nails digging into his palms.

_'It can't end like this. I won't let it end like this. I may not know who he could love but I will find out and if it isn't me...I will have to accept the consequences and let him free, even for the price of my happiness to have him as my own.'_ he thought and got up from the floor, leaving the door and heading back to the throne room.

* * *

The next day, they both woke up and got ready for their next days of agonizing chores and made their way to the throne room. They bowed before Bakura and he looked down to them, sorrow in his eyes but it was hidden from the others. "Rise." he spoke and they did so.

They still kept their heads bowed low and Bakura wished that he could look into their eyes, prove to himself that they didn't bear the Broken Hearted Soul curse but couldn't bring himself to say so.

"Today you will be spending the day with either me or Crimson and I will choose who you'll go with. Ryou," He looked up to him. "You will come with me and Diamond, you shall go with Crimson. You both will follow whatever we say and punishment will be dealt if you disobey."

They nodded and when Crimson arrived, Diamond went with him as Bakura left his throne and walked down to Ryou. Ryou kept his head bowed and Bakura told him to follow which he did silently.

They soon arrived at the gardens and Bakura sat down on a bench, waving Ryou over to stand before him. "Ok, Ryou. I have learned of some very useful information about a curse and the things that showed it seemed to relate to you and Diamond. And I want you to tell me now, do you and Diamond happen to have the Broken Hearted Soul curse." he demanded, his mind and heart has been worrying long into the night the day before and he needed to know, needed to know if somehow, he could save them.

Ryou only stood there, shaking visibly as scared chocolate orbs looked back to him. "Please, Ryou. Tell me." he said, getting up and Ryou bolted off, tears coursing down his face. "Ryou!" he called but sighed. _'His eyes. He was scared of me like any other human but not only that, I saw it. He does bear the curse.'_

* * *

Ryou was crying in his room, hating the fact Bakura knew. _'I didn't want him to know.'_ he thought. Diamond came in later in the day and saw him still crying. "Ryou, what wrong?" she asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Lord Bakura knows. He knows of my curse." Ryou whispered before turning his gaze to her. "I don't want him to know of it. I rather die without him knowing the cause then to have him know and he tries something to save his favorite slave. I love him, Diamond but we are of two different ranks. He'll never love me."

"Don't think that way, Ryou. Fate has a fickle way of changing and you may get what you want and be happy." Ryou only sighed and she told him to lie down and rest which he did.

* * *

Later that night, Bakura tossed and turn in bed, his dreams plaguing him like a horrible virus.

_-Dream-_

He was standing in a dark room, no light showing at all. He looked around, trying to see where he was but even his vision couldn't see through the darkness. He soon heard footsteps and turned in that direction, seeing Ryou there but was confused of the glow that surrounded him. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I wish I didn't die but my life was short." he spoke and his eyes widened in fear.

"No, you couldn't have died. Not so soon."

"But I did, Bakura. You know of the curse Diamond and I have. I wish I had the chance to tell you that I loved you but I knew it might be fruitless to do so."

"You still can, Ryou! You are still alive! I know it!"

"I'm not, Bakura." He quietly walked over to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder and Bakura was shocked to see his hand only go through, like he was a ghost.

"No, Ryou. You must be alive..."

"I'm sorry. I wish I was but I'm not. Now I must go since what I wanted to tell you has been told." He soon left his side and walked off, back into the darkness.

"NO! Ryou! Come back!" he cried and fell in the floor in a crying heap.

_-End Dream-_

Bakura bolted up in his bed, panting hard and sweating lightly. _'He's not dead. Not just yet. I have to tell him. If my dream is planning to come true then I at least know one thing. He loves me back and I'm not letting that go in vain.'_ he thought as he lied back down, soon falling back to sleep with no uneventful dreams coming to mind.

* * *

As Ryou and Diamond were preparing for another day, Bakura walked in with Crimson, waking up early enough to speak with the other about them. They were surprised to see them here but bowed. "No more bowing. I had enough of it." Bakura said and they looked up to him. "Then, if you don't mind me saying, what's brings you both here? We were on our way." Diamond spoke.

"We're not here because we're going to give you some demeaning task, we're here to explain something to you both. We both know of the Broken Hearted Soul curse and the fact you two had it." Ryou lowered his head, his eyes being shielded by his hair.

"Fine, you figured it out. We have it. What does it matter to you?" Diamond whispered harshly. Crimson walked over and knelt down to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It matters a lot. Ever since you two came here, you changed us both for the better. But since Bakura was still the Demon Lord and I was next in line, we never could say much without ruining our reputation in the palace. But as of now, we don't care anymore. For better or for worse, we're not going to let you die on us." Crimson explained.

Bakura moved over to Ryou and helped him up before pulling him close. "Ryou, I won't lose you. I had a horrid dream last night of you leaving me and I can't bear to keep this a secret anymore. I love you and I always had. Like Crimson said, I couldn't say anything since I was the Demon Lord and the chances of me being exiled and you getting killed by my council was a high risk. But I don't care anymore, not if it means that I would soon lose you to the cold grip of death." he spoke and Ryou looked up to him, tears gathering into his eyes.

"You really mean this, Bakura?" he whispered and he nodded. Ryou smiled brightly and hugged him, crying tears of happiness. "Oh, Bakura! I love you too! I love you so much!" Ryou said happily. He smiled warmly and hugged him more. "I love you too. I always will." Diamond smiled to the both of them before looking to Crimson who said the same and smiled even more.

Bakura picked up Ryou and looked back to Crimson. "Fancy leaving this place for good? At this rate, it will be hard to keep this hidden from the council." Bakura questioned and he agreed. "Hopefully Yami isn't still pissed for what we did during our last visit. That's probably the only place we could have cover until we can find a place to live in peace.

"The council will deal with this place themselves." Bakura said and he nodded once more before they both left for their rooms to pack what they needed for the trip to the demon city where Yami ruled and during twilight, they both left with their lovers, promising to make sure their life turns out better than how it was when they were at the palace.

And both Ryou and Diamond couldnt be happier. Not only for the fact they were rid of the curse but now they would have a better life than the path of slavery that they took.

* * *

Zypher: There, that's the end of that. Yeah, Bakura wasn't as evil as I wanted him to be but oh well. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter either way and will be waiting for the next, which I hope to get up soon in between my updates with YnG: DA. See you soon.


	10. Three Little Boys

Zypher: Hello again. Yeah, I did say I promised to get my version of the end of Yugioh story up but my mind isn't cooperating with me. And my plot bunny for the story jumped up and ran off. So another came to take its place and gave me another idea for another one shot. So here it is and hope you enjoy.

Summary: Three hybrid boys lived in a house. Two moved out to make their own homes but three wolves planned to find them. Will they be able to escape or become more to the wolves than mere food?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the story 'Three Little Pigs'.

* * *

Three Little Boys

* * *

Once upon a time in a land far away, there was a boy but not just any boy. What made him different is that he had little bunny ears and a cute fluffy tail. His name was Yugi and in his home, he lived with his two friends, Ryou and Malik. Ryou was a beautiful arctic hare, his fur pristine white while the brawn of the three, Malik, was a fox, his fur radiating gold tinges. They all lived together in his small home but knew that soon, they would have to move out.

Today, Yugi was tending to the small garden in his backyard, picking out fresh fruit and vegetables. Soon, Ryou and Malik walked out into the back, Malik grumbling to himself. "Yugi? Mind if we can have a word with you?" Ryou asked and he turned to them before standing, dusting off the short he was wearing before nodding. "Of course. Go ahead."

"Well," Ryou rubbed his arm lightly. "I think it's time we leave and find another place to live." he said. "Why? I don't mind you two staying here with me." Yugi told them. "Yeah, but your home is very small and we're growing up more and more. It's time we start working on our own and have our own homes to tend to. We will find places that are nearby so we won't be away from each other and we can come visit. Right, Malik?" Ryou said and nudged him just to get a response out of him.

"Yeah, he's right." He murmured.

Yugi nodded and they all headed back inside. "Well, I'm going to miss you guys but I know you'll visit." Yugi said with a smile and they nodded. "Of course. We've been friends for so long, why wouldn't we come to visit?" Malik spoke and they soon left to pack what clothing they had and once they had everything, they gave a hug to Yugi before leaving, Yugi waving to them and they waiving back.

* * *

In another part of the land not far away from Yugi's home, a dragon lied upon a flat topped rock. Wolf ears flick gently as he dozed, unaware of who was coming his way. Two other wolf hybrids, one a grey wolf and the other a bronze colored wolf, made their way towards him and with a bark, shocked the black wolf dragon and caused him to fall off the rock. They laughed and he growled. "Bakura, Marik. Why do you torment me every time you see fit?" The wolf asked. "Because it's fun." They both replied and he sighed.

He got up and dusted off his outfit before looking to them. "Alright, what do you two want?" he questioned. They looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders until Marik's stomach rumbled in hunger. "I'm hungry." he said. "Yeah, now that I think about it, I'm hungry too. When are we going to get something to eat, Aqua?" Bakura asked.

He snorted and crossed his arms, thinking. "Well, there should be something out here. We just have to hunt for it." he said. "Man, I hate hunting. Things always run from me before I even make my presence." Marik said as they walked off.

"Probably because of your hairstyle." Bakura snickered and was whapped over the back of his head by him. "Both of you deranged idiots quit it or I'll leave you both to forage on your own!"

"I'm not deranged!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

* * *

Malik wiped his brow free of sweat, glad that he was done with his home. "Kinda dull but it'll do." he said, walking inside the small hut of straw he made for his home, closing the door. He yawned and lied in the pile of leaves he placed into his home as a bed, ready to get some sleep.

Not far off, Ryou was done with the small home made out of wood he made and with a smile, walked inside and shut the door.

The three wolves were still walking through the forest, trying to find a bite to eat. Marik raised his head, sniffing the air lightly and licked his lips. "Mmm, I just caught a whiff of something good." he said and both Bakura and Aqua turned back to him. "Oh really? Mind leading us, then?" Bakura taunted and Marik stuck his tongue out at him before leading them to where the scent led him. They looked over the bushes that bordered the forest and saw the house of straw sitting there. "Man, that's a dull place to live in." Bakura spoke.

"But whoever lives in there has a tasty scent. Must make a pretty good meal." Marik said, drooling at the thought. "I'm going in. And don't expect me to share." he said, leaving from the group and Bakura snorted. "Greedy little son of a..." he stopped when Aqua placed a hand over his mouth. "Shut it while you're ahead. Come on." he said as they left to follow him.

Marik snuck over to the window and looked inside, surprised at the figure that slept inside. _'Hmm, a little fox boy, eh?'_ He smirked. _'Gorgeous and a delicious scent to boot.'_ he thought, his tail wagging and he moved over to the door and knocked. "Little boy, little boy. Let me come in." he said.

* * *

Malik shifted before opening his eyes drowsily and looked to the door. "What do you want? Can't a guy get some sleep after spending back-breaking hours making his own home." he said, getting up and walking over to the door. He opened it a crack and looked outside and gulped when he saw just who stood there and slammed the door shut. _'Great, now a wolf is at my door.'_ he thought.

"Aww, let me in. I won't hurt you." Marik said from outside. "Not by the fur on the tip of my tail! You must be nuts to think that I would let you in!" Malik yelled.

* * *

Marik smirked and backed away from the door. "So, you want to play hard to get, eh? I think I can play as well." he purred. Bakura finally walked over. "Come on, Marik! I'm hungry! Just break down the door so we can get something to eat!" he said. "Oh no, Bakura! He's mine and I'm not going to make him into a meal." he said.

"And why not? I'm starving! You're starving! Aqua's probably starving too but he won't show it! We are very hungry wolves and that little boy in there is our lunch!"

"I found him first!"

Aqua growled and walked over to both of them and took their heads, slamming them together. "Will the both of you shut up! With you bickering like an old married couple, we'll never get anything to eat! Marik, just break the door down and get the kid. You can have him for all I care." Aqua said. They rubbed their heads and Marik mumbled to himself before looking back to the door. "Well, if you want to play hard to get, I'll just have to improvise my catch." he said. He slammed a foot into the door.

* * *

Malik felt the rattling of the door on his back and gulped. _'Think fast! Think fast!'_ he thought and then knew Ryou was nearby. _'But I'll put him in danger if I lead these wolves to him. But I don't feel like becoming a one course meal to them.'_ He felt the door rattle again and knew it won't hold long. He thanked himself for putting a back door and timed it just right. When he heard Marik's foot slam on the door a third time, he took on a burst of speed and ran off to the back door, leaving out and heading quickly to Ryou's, hoping he was done with his home.

The door fell after a final kick by Marik and they walked in. "Hmm, looks like he escaped." Aqua said. "And out the back no less." Bakura said, pointing to the door that was hanging open. "Well, we can't let him escape! Come on!" Marik said, eager to catch Malik and he ran off with Bakura and Aqua following behind him.

* * *

Malik finally made it to Ryou's and knocked on the door frantically. "Ryou? Ryou! Let me in quick!" Malik called and soon, Ryou opened the door. "What is it, Malik? Weren't you at your house?" he asked. "Yeah, until wolves decided to come and find me to be a meal! You have to let me in before they come this way!" he said and Ryou nodded, opening the door more and he ran inside and Ryou shut the door, placing the blockade down across the door. "Malik, why didn't you try to fight them off?"

"It was three against one and they looked pretty strong! I probably would've got my butt kicked before I could knock one of them out!"

The three soon arrived and Marik looked in the window. "Yep, he's in here and look, he has a friend." Marik said. Bakura came to look and was easily interested in Ryou. He grinned and looked to Marik. "Looks like I found my own little bunny to catch." he whispered as they moved over to the door. Bakura knocked on the door, grinning still.

"Little boy, little boy. Let me come in." he said huskily, still knocking.

* * *

Ryou gulped in fear. "Not by the fur on the tip of my tail. If I let you in, you will kill me and my friend." he said. "Oh, don't think that. We won't hurt you or your friend. We may be hungry wolves but we know when our meal can mean something more." Bakura said.

"Don't listen to him, Ryou! He's trying to sweet talk you and once you let your guard down and open that door, he and his friends will kill us!" Malik said. "Now now, little fox. We won't hurt you at all. Just let us in and it won't have to get messy." Marik spoke.

"I say we get to Yugi's. We can be safe there." Ryou whispered.

* * *

"Hmm, looks like they won't open the door." Bakura said. "Well, time to put our secret weapon in action." Marik said with a grin. Bakura grinned as well and Aqua sighed, standing off to the side. "At this rate, we'll never get anything to eat." he said to himself. "Man, Yami, why did you leave me with these lunatics?"

At the count of three, both Marik and Bakura took a big intake of air before letting loose a mighty blow that was strong enough the demolish Ryou's home. Ryou and Malik were still behind the door but seeing as there was nothing sheltering them, with a quick agreement, they both ran off, being quickly pursued by Marik and Bakura.

Marik got close to Malik and almost got a hold of his tail until he tripped over a rock, falling to the ground. He made a move to get up but yelped as Bakura stepped on his back, pressing him back into the ground as he continued to run for the two escaping boys.

He cursed him as he got back up, following him with Aqua walking behind them, mentally banging his head upon a mental wall.

* * *

Once they reached Yugi's house, Malik knocked on the door and once Yugi came into the doorway, explained what was going on and Yugi let them in, bolting the door shut. "Don't worry, they can't get you here."

The three wolves once again arrived and looked to Yugi's home. "Straws, sticks and bricks. How to get to them this time." Marik pondered. "Well, they sure won't let us in. That's for sure." Bakura said.

"Then why don't you put your brains together and think of something easier." Aqua said, moving over to the window. "Instead of knocking at the door, go through the window." he said, punching the window and it easily broke.

Yugi, Malik and Ryou gasped as they jumped inside, staring them down. Aqua looked to Yugi and smirked. _'Such a delicious creature. Sitting there looking like a scared little rabbit. I can see why Marik and Bakura didn't plan to hurt the other two.'_ he thought. "Now, we've been through alot and are very hungry." he said and they shuddered in fear.

"But, if you give us something to eat, we won't have to dive into instinct and hurt you three." Aqua finished. "Of-of course!" Yugi said and brought Malik and Ryou with him to find something to eat for the three wolves.

They walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and the table was lain out with some meats left from when Malik stayed over and also some fruits. "Hope this is to your liking. I don't really have many meats." Yugi said softly. "It will do fine." Aqua replied as he sat at the table along with Bakura and Marik and they started to eat.

"Great, after getting out tails chased and scared out of our wits, we're now feeding three wolves. What a day." Malik whispered. "Hey, at least they didn't think about doing the same when they found you two or you'll probably be dead right now." Yugi responded.

Once they were done, Bakura licked his lips in satisfaction. "Good meal. Think I couldn't have had a better one." Bakura said. "Yeah, if you weren't trying to chase us down." Malik mumbled and Ryou elbowed him.

"Well, even with the events that happened, we're glad to have helped you three. Now that you're full, are you planning to leave and head back?" Yugi questioned. Bakura and Marik smirked as they stood. "Oh no. We still haven't had dessert yet." Marik said, walking closer to Malik while Bakura advanced onto Ryou.

They backed away until they were cornered by the walls and they had them right where they wanted them. "No! Please! Don't eat them!" Yugi cried and Aqua was soon behind him. "They won't hurt them. Let's just say they fell in love at first sight." Aqua said and Yugi looked up to him, surprised while Malik was shocked.

"So you're telling me that I ran my tail off just to run from some lovesick wolf!" he said in surprise. "Yes and now that I have you, I hope you plan to return my feelings for you or else." Marik said with a grin.

"Or else what?" His grin widened and he picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder and turned to Yugi. "Hey, do you happen to have a spare room?"

"Uh, yeah. Right upstairs and it's one of the two doors to the left." he said and he nodded as he left, Malik pounding on his back with his fists. Aqua slapped his forehead. "One of these days, I'm going to kill him." he murmured. "Why?" Yugi asked, confused by what just happened. Aqua looked down to him.

"Let just say tomorrow, your friend is either going to be feeling sore and happy or sore and cursing up a storm." Aqua said and before Yugi could ask more, Aqua just took him into his arms and kissed him soundly.

"In my eyes, you're a little too innocent to know what Marik is up to." he said and Yugi, dazed from the kiss, only nodded. Aqua looked around and then found out Bakura was missing and so was Ryou. "This evening is just turning out eventful, isn't it?" he said to himself as they walked into the living room and he sat down on the couch. Yugi climbed up to sit beside him and Aqua stroked his head softly, the tips of his claws gently fingering his bunny ears.

"So, exactly what are your two friends doing with mine?"

"You really don't want to know."

"But I want to know."

"Please?"

Shakes head. "..."

"Pretty please?" A kiss on the cheek.

Blush. "..."

Sits on his lap and nuzzles him. "Tell me."

Nervous twitch. "...If you want to know so badly, I'll show you instead."

"Fine by me."

Aqua brought Yugi into a deep kiss, lowering him down onto the couch. During that night, the wolves and the three boys found themselves satisfied more than words could express.

* * *

Zypher: Well, I think I lost half my mind with this one. -chokes plot bunny- It's all your fault! -lets go and apologizes- Anyways, hope you enjoyed this crazy story time crossover. If you didn't, feel free to hit me. -hands readers bats- I have a hard head, I won't die. See you soon with, hopefully, my Reborn one-shot story like I said I would.


	11. Reborn

Zypher: -cries- Still remember the final episode of Yugioh and I can't stop crying at the thought. But of course, it gave me a new idea for another chapter of Lovers' Collection. So enjoy this chapter.

Summary: After Yami and Aqua leaves into the afterlife, Aqua left behind a bundle and an egg, giving their protection to Yugi. Vowed to fulfill his final wish, he did so and was in for a surprise when he see exactly what was hidden.

* * *

Reborn

* * *

Yugi had tears in his eyes as he watched his Silent Magician deal the final blow. Once the holograms disappeared, he fell to his knees, hearing Yami walk over to him. "Yugi, a champion's place doesn't belong on his knees." Yami said and he looked up to him. "But I don't want you to go." Yugi cried as he stood and wrapped his arms around him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around the young hikari, stroking his hair. "I don't wish to leave either but we have to. Just remember, you gave something to us just as we gave something to you." Yami said, leaning down to kiss his forehead before letting go and heading over to the door.

As he said their names to open the door, Aqua walked over to Yugi, now holding two things in his arms. "Yugi, this may be the last time we see each other but I won't leave without giving you something." he said, holding out the bundle and egg that was in his arms. "How did he get those? We never saw him bring anything." Jou said, looking to the others. Yugi still had tears but took the bundle and egg gently. "What are they?" he asked. Aqua smiled and wiped his eyes before kissing his cheek.

"You will find out soon enough. Take good care of them for me." he said and Yugi nodded before he watched as he walked over to Yami's side and after saying a few words to them, they left through the door to the afterlife, their clothing changing to that of their past. With one more look back to their friends and hikari, the door closed.

Yugi sighed lightly, looking down to the egg and bundle he was given before he saw the Millennium Stone cracking and soon falling into a crevasse. With that, the rest of the resting places started to fall apart and the all ran out before they could be caught under the rubble.

Diamond walked over to Yugi and looked to the red egg and the bundle. "Do you know what they could be?" she asked. "I don't know but I will do as Aqua wished for me to do and watch over them." Yugi said.

* * *

When he got back home, he found a heat lamp to use for the egg and sat down on the bed with the bundle. _'I wonder, what did he give me to watch over?'_ he thought, bringing the blanket from over the bundle's face and gasped. It was a young baby. He couldn't tell who it was since it was sleeping and it had no hair as of yet but he still wondered who the baby could be. _'What if there was a reason he gave this baby and the egg to me? I'll probably find out soon.'_ he thought and placed the child on his bed and went to sleep himself.

* * *

He woke up the next day with the coo of the child and he opened his eyes to see the crimson eyes of the child looking down to him. "Yami?" he whispered and the child giggled with glee. He sat up, holding the child and looked to him. "Are you really Yami? I don't know of any others with crimson eyes other than Crimson but he's gone too and you would've been a sphinx." he said and carried the child downstairs to see if there was something he could eat.

Finding some applesauce and hoping it will sustain the child until he could buy some real baby food, he started to feed him, Yami making a big mess with the applesauce. Once he was full, Yugi cleaned him up and pat his back, waiting for a burp, which he let out quite cutely, before taking him back upstairs.

He rested Yami on the bed and sat down right beside him, the smaller child crawling into his lap and sucking his thumb. He stroked his head lightly before reaching over for the phone, knowing he may need some help with caring for the now reborn Yami.

"Hi Diamond...yeah, do you think you can come over and help me with something...somehow, the bundle Aqua gave to me after the ceremonial duel was actually Yami reincarnated...yeah, I will be needing a few things for him and if you can, can you stop somewhere and buy some food and diapers? Ok, thanks a bunch, Diamond." Yugi said before hanging up the phone and looked down to see Yami asleep. He smiled softly and stroked his head once more. _'I'm glad you came back, Yam., Even if you are a child.'_ he then looked back to the egg, already guessing it may be Aqua in there. _'You too, Aqua.'_

* * *

Soon, Diamond came over and walked upstairs to Yugi's room and saw him there with the little Yami still sleeping on his lap. "So it is true. He did come back." she murmured as she walked over, surprising Yugi. "Oh, Diamond. Didn't hear you come in." he said and she smiled. "It's alright. Glad I did come in silently since he's asleep." she said before placing the bag she had with her down. "Well, I got everything you asked me to get for you. You need any help watching him for today?" she asked and Yugi nodded.

"It would be nice if you can." Yugi replied and she smiled, nodding. They talked with one another for a while until Yami woke up, whining softly and Diamond took him from Yugi's arms and placed him on the bed, ready to change his diaper. She was in for a surprise though as she removed his diaper.

"Uh, Yugi, we have a little problem." Diamond said and he walked over. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Somehow, Yami has a tail now." she said, pointing to the black appendage. "That's odd." Yugi murmured, looking up to her and she shrugged as she continued to change his diaper, making a hole in the fresh one for his new tail and picked him up.

She handed him to Yugi before she left to get rid of the dirty diaper. Yugi looked down to Yami who looked back up to him with calm crimson eyes. "Well, I don't know what happened but I guess I'll get used to it soon." Yugi said and Yami clapped his hands happily, giggling softly.

He and Diamond took care of him throughout the day until it got close to sunset and she left, bidding him goodbye as she headed back home. Yugi sat on his bed, eating dinner quietly while Yami was on the floor, playing with a plush bunny that was with the stuff Diamond brought over.

He placed his plate down and smiled down to him before hearing something rattling and looked over to Aqua's egg, seeing it starting to crack lightly. He got up and walked over, picking it up gently. It was a few seconds later when the shell finally broke off and a black dragon head popped out from the hole he made, looking up to Yugi.

He smiled and helped Aqua from his shell before placing him down on the bed beside Yami. _'Well, at least I have you two back with me but I'm still wondering, how is that possible?'_ he thought and then saw Yami yawning and knew it was time for bed. He quickly changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. Once he knew Yami and Aqua were comfortable, he started to sing a quiet melody which soon put them to sleep and he went to sleep as well.

_'I'm glad to have you two back again.'_ he thought before sleep took over his mind.

* * *

"Ugi? Ugi?" He shifted when he heard the voice and then looked up to see Yami sitting on top of him, looking like small toddler now. "Ugi, I hungry." he said and Yugi sat up, holding onto him. "Ok then, let's get you something to eat then." he said as he picked up the smaller boy and headed downstairs. Yami's new tail wrapped around his waist as he tucked his head under Yugi's chin. Once they were in the kitchen, Yugi let Yami sit on the table top and took out a bowl and some cereal, seeing that Yami might not even eat the baby food now.

He placed the cereal into a bowl and placed it on the table and Yami happily started to eat the cereal. Yugi went over to the phone and dialed a number. "Yeah?" A woman's voice spoke. "Keara, I need your help with something." Yugi told her and started explaining what happened.

"Hmm, this is odd but I wouldn't worry too much. Just keep an eye for any more changes in Yami and Aqua and I'll see what I can dig up in my scrolls and books." Keara said and he nodded. "Alright. Thanks for the help, Keara." he said and they both hung up. He turned back to Yami who was done with the cereal and placed the bowl into the sink before picking him up.

_'I still wonder, with your tail, what can you be turning into?'_ Yugi thought before he headed back upstairs with the younger to see if Aqua was awake.

* * *

A few days later, Yami and Aqua was rapidly growing up, now looking about 7 or 8 years old. He decided that they might like to head outside so decided to plan a trip to the park. Yugi concealed Yami's tail before they left and once they reached the park, they were happily playing with the other children. Yugi smiled as he watched them play, still happy to see them back with him.

As it was getting close to dusk, mothers started calling back their children and both Yami and Aqua ran over to him. "We go home now?" he asked and Yugi nodded. "Yeah, you two need to eat and so do I." Yugi said as they took his hand and they started on their way home. But before they could reach the game shop, a mugger jumped in front of them. "Give me all your money!" he spoke.

"I don't have any! Leave us alone!" The mugger only grinned and pulled out a knife. "Then I'll guess I'll just kill you and your children off." he whispered as he advanced. Yami saw the glint of the knife and broke free from Yugi's grip, standing in front of him and Aqua. "Yami! You can't stand up to him!" Yugi cried but in the blink of an eye, Yami let out a ferocious growl and attacked the mugger, fangs that Yugi didn't noticed burying into his neck. The mugger cried out in pain as Yami held on, developing claws also burying into his flesh.

Aqua also jumped in to attack and soon, the mugger fell to the ground, dead. Yami wiped his mouth clean of blood and ran back over to Yugi, holding onto his hand, Aqua following behind him. Yugi didn't say much, just stayed silent as the three of them head home. _'What could you be turning into?'_ he thought.

* * *

Soon, months went by and both Yami and Aqua were nearing their regular ages as they looked before they went back into the afterlife. Yugi was happy to see this but was also wondering about the changes in them. He told Keara about the changes and she could only relates the changes on one thing and that was them turning into some sort of vampire or demon. He couldn't really believe that but with what he witness when they were younger made him believe that they were becoming something else.

_'But why is what I want to know.'_ He watched as Aqua came back in to his room, holding a tray. "Aqua, I have something to ask you." Yugi said and he looked to him. "What is it, aibou?"

"There's something I need to ask you."

Aqua placed the tray down and sat beside him. "Ask away." Yugi sighed lightly before turning his gaze to Aqua. "Why are you and Yami becoming some sort of demon or vampire? I just can't understand that." Aqua sighed as he took a cup filled with the jasmine tea he prepared and looked into the dark depths of the liquid. "Because we want to be strong...strong for you, aibou." he whispered and Yugi looked up to him.

"What do you mean? You were strong for me."

"No we weren't. You remembered what happened when we went against Raphael. We let his words control us and you tried to stop us but we didn't listen...after that day, we knew we couldn't be as strong as you thought." Aqua closed his eyes before continuing.

"That night before the ceremonial battle, we made a deal...a deal with the gods to be reborn and be strong and that's what they granted us but they told us that our rebirth will give us powers of the shadows along with our memories but we didn't know that meant becoming demons or vampires. But we agreed anyway, not only to be strong for you but to be here with you again."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he heard the story and once Aqua placed the cup down, he wrapped his arms around him. "Aqua, I really do appreciate you and Yami coming back but you didn't have to become stronger than you think. You and Yami were strong. Even if Yami did use the Orichalcos in that duel and showed your true dark sides, you two did everything to get my soul back. You both saved the world from Dartz and Leviathan and that's a feat no normal person can do." Aqua had tears gathering in his eyes as well and Yugi tentatively brushed them away.

"Shh...it's ok now, Aqua. You may have been granted powers you or Yami wasn't expecting but that doesn't change how much I love you both." Yugi whispered, rubbing Aqua's snout and he smiled. "Thank you, Yugi...thank you so much." he whispered, leaning down to kiss him softly and soon, they were both laying on the bed, their kiss becoming more passionate...

* * *

Yugi walked in from the school next day, happy as a clam as he greeted Yami and Aqua. "Have a good day, aibou?" Yami asked and he nodded. "Yeah, especially when I'm know I'm coming back home to my koibitos every day." He said as he wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed him lightly. Yami return the kiss and smiled as they parted.

"I'm glad you're happy, especially with our changes." he whispered. "Yami, the changes don't matter. I'm happy to have you and Aqua back in my arms again." Yugi said, looking into his eyes with a smile on his face.

Yami smiled as well and gave him and chaste kiss before sweeping him into his arms. "How about we get a movie and snuggle on the couch and just relax for the rest of the day?" Yugi gave a sinister grin as he looked to him. "Or how about we head up to my room and _snuggle_?" Yami saw the grin and smirked. "Even better." he whispered as he carried Yugi upstairs and to his room.

* * *

Zypher: And that's it for this. Sorry for the long wait with this chapter but plot bunny ran away again. I'm absolutely sure that I might have had a different ending for this but my demon using plot wolfy bit me in the butt and that's why this plot went into a demon story one-shot. But we all enjoy Yami and Aqua being demons, don't we? Anywhosit, hoped you all enjoyed this one and I'll get started on the next installment of Lovers' Collection. See you soon.


	12. Reflections of a Geisha

Zypher: Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of Lovers' Collection. This idea came to me after remembering a song and it was a wonderful idea but of course, I promised to get the Reborn chapter out before anything but here it is now and I hope you enjoy.

Summary: Jou is a male geisha who failed to pass the test that could mean the rest of his life. He had his friends to support him but knew that even with their help, he couldn't become fit to find anyone to marry. But a general coming through the town he lived in changed his thoughts completely.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or anything related to Mulan, including the song being used for the story.

* * *

Reflections of a Geisha

* * *

"Are you ready to try again, Jou?" A young tri-colored haired teen asked a blond haired teen. "I'm sure, hopefully I can pass it this time." The blond haired teen spoke, looking down to a white haired teen that was fixing the last few details to his formal outfit. "I'm sure you'll make it, Jou. We all have and it's not fair that you're the only one who hasn't passed." Jou smiled down to the white haired teen before he left for the door. "Wish me luck, Yugi and Ryou." Jou said before he left. "I really hope he makes it. I hate seeing him depressed each time he comes back, saying he failed the test." Yugi said, looking up to Ryou.

"I'm sure he'll make it this time."

* * *

Jou stood before the matchmaker who was to test him to see if he was capable of a matrimonial future. "Now, recite the final admonition." she spoke. Jou did as he was told and she nodded. "Good, good." She then did a thorough examination of him, making shrewd comments which made him growl but he did his best to keep himself from showing any emotions.

"Alright then. Come with me." she said as she dragged him towards the table set up in the room. "Now, if you were to ever find someone, you must do it with respect, poise and with fluid motion." she said as she sat down.

Jou sat as well as the matchmaker set the teapot in front of him, placing a cup in front of him as well. "Now, pour the tea." Jou picked up the pot and started to carefully pour the tea. Once he was done, she took the cup and drank the tea, going through more lessons. Jou sighed softly and she took a glance at him and he straighten up. "Jounouchi, you have been here many times before, if you mess this chance up, you will never have another chance again. Remember that." she said. "I know that." he said.

"But of course, after all the times you messed up before, hopefully you learned from them." she said once more and Jou grounded his teeth. "I know." Soon, the session was finished and they both stood up. "You did very good, Jounouchi but unfortunately, you didn't do well enough." she said and Jou finally gave up with trying.

"What do you mean not _well_ enough? My friends, who have already passed this, helped me day and night to practice for this and they helped me prepare for this just to impress you! But again, you say I'm not good enough! Then forget it! If you think I can't find someone to marry then what's the point!" Jou growled before stomping out, tears in his eyes as he headed back home.

* * *

A brunette man stood beside his white stallion, looking over a map of the surrounding area. "Looks like we're heading here." he said as another came up beside him in a brown and white stallion, looking down to him. "You're sure, Seto?" The sphinx asked. "Yeah. Besides, I need to take a break somewhere anyways." he said as he mounted his horse and they were both off towards the town.

* * *

Jou was soon back home and sighed as he walked towards the stables, not wanting to confront his friends just yet. A light brown mare looked up towards him and gave a soft snort in recognition. Jou walked over to the mare and patted her snout. "I didn't pass again and this was my last chance. I guess marriage isn't going to be finding me at all if I can't impress anyone." Jou whispered softly and she whinnied in disappointment, nudging him. "It's alright. I'll be fine soon." he said with a soft sigh before getting up. I'll be back, I need to change out of these." he said as he left and headed inside.

His friends came to ask about how it went and he told them, eyes downcasted. Yugi gasped and hugged the older teen lightly. "I really hate that matchmaker. She could pass us but she has something against Jou for some reason." Diamond said as she walked in and patted Jou's shoulder. "It's ok, you guys. I'll be fine soon enough and this will be all water under the bridge." Jou said before he left Yugi's embrace and headed to his room to change and then he left back out to tend to his mare.

They watched him go before Yugi cried softly, being comforted by Ryou. "I wanted him to pass. It's not fair." he whispered.

Jou sighed as he sat back down near the light brown mare who nuzzled him softly and he stroked her neck lightly. "I just don't know why. Why couldn't I pass when my friends could?" he whispered as he stood and opened the door to the mare's stable and she walked out, nuzzling Jou more as he led her over to the trough filled with water and she started to drink quietly. Jou looked down into his reflection in the water and sighed, starting to remember a song his mother once sung to him and he started to sing as well.

_Look at me I will never pass for a perfect man  
Or a perfect son  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that boy I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
_

_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Outside the walls surrounding their home, Seto and the sphinx came across and Seto stopped as he heard the song. The sphinx stopped and looked back to him. "Something wrong?" he asked. Seto looked to him and shook his head. "No, Ruby. Everything's fine." he said and Ruby nodded as they continued on their way, Seto looking back to the house they came across and was wondering who was singing such a beautiful yet sad song.

* * *

The next day, Jou, Yugi and Kaiser left out to head to the marketplace to buy some food for dinner and more feed for the animals. "I'll go ahead and buy something for dinner. Why don't you two go and buy the feed for the animals." Yugi said and they nodded as they left for the store that sold animal feed.

They walked into the store, never noticing the other two customers in the store as well. Jou started humming quietly to himself as he picked up one bag of feed and Kaiser grabbing another. Jou started walking up to the counter, still not noticing the other until he bumped into him and dropped the feed.

He mumbled an apology and the other finally took a glance at him. _'He's gorgeous.'_ Seto thought and then picked up the bag of feed Jou dropped. "You dropped this." he spoke and Jou looked to him. He blushed slightly before taking the feed from him. "Thanks..." Jou whispered as he went to the counter to pay for the feed. Seto watched him before walking up to him. "May I be so gracious as to ask for your name?" he asked and Jou took hold of the feed again. "Oh, my name's Jounouchi." he said, looking to him. Seto nodded, smiling softly.

"Well, Jounouchi, if it isn't any trouble, may I take you out for dinner? Tonight perhaps?" he asked and Jou blushed slightly. "Well, I see no harm in it." he said, smiling up to him before he heard Kaiser calling him. "We got to go! Yugi's waiting for us!" he called and Jou nodded. "I need to go but when you're ready to come over, its the house not far from here with the tall wall and the red tiled roof." Jou said before we went over to Kaiser and they left just as Ruby came and got a glance of Kaiser.

"Well, Seto, looks like you have found someone." Ruby spoke, looking to him. "Yes, I have and hopefully we can work out a relationship together." Seto whispered before they paid for what they needed and left out as well.

* * *

Later that night, Jou was getting ready for the dinner he was having with Seto when Ryou walked in. "Hi, Jou. What are you getting ready for?" he asked. "Oh, someone I met today asked me out for dinner." he said as he combed his hair. "Really? Maybe you found someone finally no matter what the matchmaker said." Ryou said happily and Jou shook his head.

"No, that isn't possible. I'm just not the person someone would want. We're just going out to get more acquainted and maybe become friends. Nothing more." Jou said before he heard Diamond calling him that someone was at the door for him. Jou gave a quick goodbye to Ryou before leaving out and he sighed.

_'Even if she said you wasn't perfect for someone, I know you are, Jou. Just believe in it and I'm sure that someone will find you to be the person they're looking for.'_ Ryou thought before he left out the room to go help Yugi with their own dinner.

* * *

When Jou arrived at the door, Seto smiled. "Good evening, Jou. Ready to leave?" he asked and Jou nodded. "You two have a nice evening." Diamond said with a smile and they nodded as they both left and she closed the door. They walked through the town until they reached an elaborate restaurant and Jou was in awe.

"We're going to eat here? But it's so expensive." he said, looking to Seto. "Don't worry, I can pay for it." Seto said as they went inside. The dinner was enjoyable to Jou and Seto as they talked about their lives and what they do although Seto didn't mention at all that he was a general.

Once they finished, Seto paid for the food before they left back for Jou's home. They stopped by the door and Seto looked to Jou. "This was truly a wonderful dinner. We must meet up again someday." he said and Jou nodded shyly. "Sure, if you have the time of course." Jou said and Seto returned the nod before he left and he headed inside.

* * *

Weeks later, Jou and Seto spend more time together, soon having Ruby and Kaiser join them on their outings. But they weren't the only one to have found someone to spend the day with for their friends also found someone that had interest in them. After another day and spending lunch together, Seto and Ruby walked with Jou and Kaiser back home.

"This was again a wonderful day we spent together, Jounouchi." Seto spoke as they reached the house and stopped at the door. "Yeah, it was, was't it?" Jou said with a small smile. "But of course, every day I spend with you is a wonderful day." Seto whispered as he pulled something from his pocket and looked to him.

"Jounouchi, there's something I wish to ask of you." Jou looked to him with wonder. "What is it, Seto?" he asked. "For as long as I've known you, my feelings has grown from mere friends to something even more. I can't deny them any longer cause I know I love you." he said and Jou was in shock. "Are you sure, Seto? I mean, I can't be the right person for you." Jou said and he shook his head. "You are, you are the right person for me no matter what anyone else says." Jou turned away from him, holding his arms.

"But I can't be. I'm not perfect." He turned to take a glance at him. "You know of the matchmaker that lives in this city and test girls and boys to see if they're perfect for marriage or just to find someone to love, right?" Seto nodded. "Well, I've been to her countless times and each time, she says I'm not good for anyone so I can't be someone you can love, Seto. They're must be someone better out there than me." Jou whispered and he closed his eyes, tears threatening to spill and he didn't want him to see him cry.

"Oh Jounouchi," he whispered and wrapped his arms around him. "It doesn't matter what she says. I love you and nothing will change that. She may think you're not perfect for anyone but you are for me." he told him and Jou looked up to him with sorrow filled eyes. "I still remember that day, that day when I heard a beautiful song as I came past your home. I wished for so long to know the owner of that voice and yet the chances of that may be impossible.

"But then I came across you and I heard you humming the same tune. I knew from that day that I wanted to soothe your emotions from that sad song alone but I have also fallen in love with you the day I met you. I don't want you to leave my side ever, Jounouchi, so I want to ask, will you marry me?" Seto spoke, presenting the ring.

"I never thought someone would ever love me because of what that matchmaker said but meeting you changed all that. I don't want to leave you either, Seto. I do...I do want to marry you." Jou said, tears falling but they were tears of happiness. Seto smiled and leaned dow to kiss Jou fondly before slipping the ring onto his hand. "I'm glad you're with me, Jou, but I have just one thing that I haven't told you yet." he said and Jou looked up to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm a general and I may need to go into battle one day but my promise to you is that I will come back. No matter whether injured or uninjured, I will always come back to your loving arms." Jou smiled and kiss him softly. "That's all I could ever want." he whispered and he nodded before they entered the house, Ruby and Kaiser entering a while back before Seto's confession.

Jou was feeling much happier now since he now have someone to love, even when he could still doubt the reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Hoped you all love this chapter and before you ask, I have no clue if in the movie, Mulan was a geisha but that was the first thing to come into mind when I though of the plot for this story. Anyways, like I said before, hoped you enjoyed it and I will be back soon with another chapter. See you later.


	13. Sorrow and Sympathy

Zypher: Hi hi all and welcome to another chapter of Lovers Collection. This idea actually spawned from another story I read but not exactly the same idea. Same sadness concept though. -scratches head- Have no clue what I'm going at so for now, I'll just say thanks for the reviews and here you go.

Summary: Yami and Aqua were attacked in the middle of the night when walking home and now are a little irritable which was a big understatement after what happened next. Yugi tries to comfort Yami but when he was hit accidently by him, leaving claw marks from his newly developed claws from whatever attacked him, both he and Aqua ran off. Yugi does his best to try and find them but when he does, they are found to be alot different from before.

* * *

Sorrow and Sympathy

* * *

After running a late night errand, Yami and Aqua were making their way back to the game shop. And there waiting for them quietly was Yugi, the light of their life after 3000 millennia trapped in the puzzle. It was only recently when they were able to gain bodies and gladly spent time with Yugi when he takes to all his favorite places to visit. But even though they never keep secrets from one another, there was one secrets that they kept to themselves.

The love they had for Yugi.

After regaining a body, they were really able to see Yugi for what he was and they adored him all the more. But they both were afraid to admit their feeling to the younger hikari but doing that was their downfall. A shadowed figure trailed behind them, grinning with sharp white teeth at it held a vial of green liquid. Aqua had a feeling they were being followed but when he turned, the figure, already pulling a needle from the vial, stabbed it right into the soft part under his neck and he choked, falling back and catching Yami's attention.

"Aqua!" He ran over to his side and helped him up but he couldn't even get away as the figure, using another needle filled with the same green liquid, stabbed his neck and he fell unconscious right beside Aqua. The figure grinned before leaving.

* * *

Yugi paced in the shop, looking out the window occasionally for any sign of Yami or Aqua. _'Where can they possibly be? It shouldn't taken them this long.'_ he thought, worried that something happened. He waited a few more minutes before sighing and dimmed the lights in the shop before heading into the living room. He was about to leave up to his room, hoping that Yami and Aqua will be back tomorrow but then heard the bell on the shop door ringing and quickly ran back down to see Yami and Aqua entering, both looking oddly annoyed about something.

"Yami? Aqua? Where have you been? I was worried about you two." Yugi whispered. "Whatever." Yami hissed as he tried to walk back upstairs pass Yugi but he held him back. "Please, Yami? Did something happen while you were out?" he asked and Yami growled as he tried to remove his arm from his grip. "It was nothing, Yugi. Stop worrying." he said. "But I want to know. It took you two so long to get back and I thought something happen." Yugi's grip tightened and Yami snarled in anger as he turned on him, raising a hand which he didn't know now possessed very sharp nails.

"Nothing happened!" A slap was heard and Yugi felt back, whimpering as he placed a hand up to his cheek with was bleeding from the claw marks. Yami, realizing what happened like a flash of lightning, gasped and ran over to him. "Oh, Yugi. What have I done." he whispered and then looked to his hand, seeing the blood that he shed from Yugi. "What happened? What did that person do to us?" he continued and Yugi looked to him. "It's ok, Yami. Just tell me what happened." Yugi said as he tried to place a hand on Yami's arm but he backed away.

"No, I can't. I can't be near you anymore, Yugi. Not if I was foolish enough to shed your blood." Yami whispered as he got up and ran of out the shop. "Yami!" Yugi called as he got up but the other was already gone. Aqua whimpered as he looked down to his own hands and then backed away.

Yugi looked over to him and went to grasp his arm. "Please, Aqua. Don't leave me too. Something happened and one of you need to tell me what happened or I can't help." Yugi said. Aqua was about to to tell him but a pain within his head started affecting him and he hissed as he started backing away.

/Get away from him. He will learn too much if you tell him. Leave now./ A voice whispered and like a bolt, he ran out from the shop. Yugi watched him go before collapsing to the floor. "Yami...Aqua...what happened..." he whispered into the night.

* * *

The next day, Yugi trudged to school, still depressed that he couldn't find no sign of Yami and Aqua after last night. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid of the sleep as he headed into class and met up with his friends. "Hey, Yugi. How have you been?" Diamond asked and then saw the depressed gleam in his eyes and the bandage over his cheek.

"Yugi, what's wrong? What happened?" He looked up to her and the others as he took his seat before explaining what happened last night. "And I...I just can't figure out what could've happened. They were fine when they left but when they came back, it is af if they changed."

"Something must've happened and we need to find out what. We can't let them be running around with a secret that they don't even know of." Jou said and they nodded. "Then after school, we will search the town for them and try to find them before something worse happens."

* * *

In a secluded area of the city, Yami and Aqua were standing in front of a cloaked figure. Their eyes were dulled as they looked to the other. "I'm glad you two finally made it. For a second, I was starting to worry you would tell the boy about your transformation and we couldn't have that." The person spoke as he stood.

"That boy, he has been a thorn in my side when it came to you two. You were at the top of my list for this transformation but he kept you two so close that I couldn't get to you without him finding out but now, thanks to that little errand, I have you two right where I want you and I need to complete the transformation before he tries to find you." He spoke as he walked around them.

As he said, the transformation was still in effect, black scales now encompassed Yami's arms and his pupils now becoming slits. Aqua's scales seems to become sharper and so did his spines. "Now go, go and find a meal. A good human meal. Feast to your heart's content and if you see the boy, kill him." he said and they nodded as they left out the room. The man chuckled before outright laughing, his evil cackle echoing throughout the building.

* * *

Yugi and the others looked high and low for any sign of Yami or Aqua but to no luck did they find either of them. Yugi was starting to head into downtown Domino when he heard it. The terrified scream of a woman. He ran to where he heard the scream and gasped at what he saw. Yami held the woman by the throat, claws digging deep into her slender neck and a bloodied smirk on his face, excess blood dripping from his mouth and claws. Not far away, Aqua was voraciously tearing through a man.

_'What happened to you two? Something happened and I need to find out before I lose you both.'_ Yugi thought as he watched Yami greedily bite into the woman's neck. After dropping the woman, he licked away the blood on his claws before he started to advance on a child whose mother was killed in the slaughter. "Yami, no!" Yugi shouted as he ran towards him and Yami, hearing the call, turned to see him running towards him.

/...if you see the boy, kill him./

He snarled as turned to him fully, blood red eyes glancing down at him. Yugi stopped and looked into the deadly eyes of his once gentle dark. "Yami, please. Listen to me. You aren't like this. Whatever happened that night has changed you and I want to help." Yami snarled as he advanced onto Yugi who started to back away little by little. _'Wait, I can't do this. If I fear him then his conscious mind will think I'm afraid of what he's turned into.'_ Yugi thought and then stopped, standing determinedly in front of him.

Yami continued to advance, Aqua watching him from a distance but started to walk towards him as well. The few people who were still around, still terrified of what may happen, watched on in curiosity. "Yami, I know you're in there. You need to break free from this demon that whoever is trying to make you become. Please, I want you back as who you were, not what you become." Yugi whispered but the hungry eyes still watched him as Yami continued to advance. When he was close enough, claws poised to attack, Yugi stepped forward.

Eyes widened as Yami felt the warm body of Yugi pressed against him, arms wrapped around him in a hug. "Yami, please. Please come back." Yugi whispered, tears coursing down his face. In the dark corner that now took over his mind by the demon that was him, the real Yami sat. when he heard Ygui's voice break through the darkness, he looked up.

"Yami, come back to me. I love you so much and I was a fool for not telling you sooner." Yugi's voice echoed and tears came to Yami's eyes and he stood. "I love you as well, Yugi. I love you so much." he whispered back and then he reached out, reached out through the darkness trying to find the light. The light of his and Yugi's new-found love.

Yugi continued to hug the demonic form of his dark around the waist, tears still coursing down his face but he didn't let up. He knew that Yami must be having an internal battle with the power controlling him and he hoped he will win. People watched on in amazement that he wasn't torn to shreds yet.

It was a few minutes before Yugi felt wetness upon his forehead and looked up to see the kind cerise eyes looking down at him, shining tears in the dark depths. "Yugi...how is it you can love a monster like me?" he whispered as he raised a hand to caress the bandage covered cheek.

"Because you're not a monster. You just been changed into one but you still have your heart. The heart of the soul I fell in love with." Yugi said, reaching up to stroke away the bloodstained bangs. Aqua, realization hitting him, walked over as well but stayed back from the new couple, sadness clinging to his soul at the thought that Yugi wouldn't accept him as easily.

He heard footsteps come near and looked down to see Yugi standing there. He closed his eyes, taking a step back but Yugi took his chin in hand and brought him down, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. "Don't think I wouldn't accept you either, Aqua. I don't want you to leave me just because you feared what you've become. I may not know what happened last nigth and why you two are wary of telling me but I'll let that stay as a secret you two wish to hold to yourselves."

Aqua smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Yugi." he whispered. The people were appalled at what they witness. A mere boy able to subdue two demons that killed nearly everyone they could catch. All with a whispered proclamation of love. But everything wasn't going to go well as a flash of black lightning hit the ground right next to them and Aqua jumped away, holding onto Yugi as the cloaked figure rose up from the crater the bolt left. "You insolent, little fool! How dare you take away what I have be waiting millenia to gain?" he hissed, glaring at Yugi.

Yugi pulled away and glared back at the figure. "How can you say that? I may not know what happened but if you were the one to cause them to become nothing but souless, ravenous monsters and tried to rid of their good hearts, I won't let you take them from me again!" Yugi said angrily.

"Oh, so now you think you're more powerful than me? Hah! Not in your life! You, a measly human, is an ant compared to my power!" he said, finally throwing away the cloak to reveal a full demon, blue hair tinted with black reaching mid back and stormy grey eyes glaring down at Yugi, black wings perched on his back and a steel plated tail swaying behind him.

People who watched the spectacle before now ran from the scene, knowing that this demon may be more of a problem than Yami and Aqua combined. Yugi still stood determinedly in front of them. The demon growled and lunged for him but Yami roared as he slammed the demon away. "Don't you dare harm my koibito!" he hissed. The demon wiped a spot of blood from his lip and smirked. "So, you care for the little runt? The runt who may have freed you two but never left you two a moment of peace? So pathetic." he said.

"He's not a runt!" Aqua snarled as he ran at the demon and punched him in the face. A huge battle started between the demon and the two he sired, both Yami and Aqua blocking attacks that were being aimed at Yugi. "This is it! I had enough!" The demon roared as he bradished his claws and slashed at Yami's face, causing him to screech in pain as the claw marks were left across his face. "Yami!" Yugi cried, running over to him and bringing him into his arms. "Yami, are you alright?" He nodded, not caring about the blood dripping down his face and jumped from Yugi's arms, slashing at the demon and leaving a huge gash within his chest.

He roared in anger and then gurgled as Aqua's sharp spines from his tail impaled him through his back. "This is where everything ends." Aqua hissed as he lifted his tail and then slammed him into the ground. He removed his tail, examining the demon. Yugi walked over, an arm wrapped around Yami to hold him steady.

"Is he dead?" he asked softly. "I'm sure he is. He may have though of himself as immortal but when he turned us to be like him, he gave us the knowledge of demon kin and that means every weak spot to instantlly kill a demon." Aqua spoke and Yugi nodded. "Come on, let get back home." They nodded and they all started walking back.

Even though they could not find a way to revert back, Yugi didn't care one bit. He was happy just to have them by his side and loved. Everything that happen only a day ago seemed like a faraway dream. A few days later, they now sat in Yugi's room, resting in the bed. "Yugi, are you sure you could love us? You may say there's nothing wrong but you can say the truth. We don't need your sympathy for what we become." Yami whispered, pale scars left on his face from where he was clawed.

"Yami, I love you both. I don't care for what you two have became. As long as you still have the heart of the people I love before this all happened, then it doesn't matter what you look on the outside. You are not monsters and no one will say otherwise." Yugi spoke, wrapping his arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek, his own bandage removed to show the pale scars of his own but he didn't care.

Yami smiled, tears gathering into his eyes as he hugged Yugi once more, nuzzling his hair. Aqua smiled as well, glad that Yugi accepted them even when they doubt they should even be loved by such a gentle creature of light and purity when they have now become creatures of darkness.

* * *

Zypher: Ok, that's the end of this chapter and for those that probably didn't get a thing that happen (I won't blame you if you didn't): Yami and Aqua get caught by a demon that was waiting for them to be separated from Yugi and turn them into demons themselves, when Yugi asks continuously about what happens, the demon reigns control of Yami's mind, causing him to attack Yugi and in turn, causing Yami to feel like he attack with his own will and runs off, making Aqua do the same in fear he too would hurt Yugi.

With the help of the demon, he turned them into ferocious half-demons with no care for anyone around them and sends them off to kill so they would be able to become fully demonic. Yugi finds them and helps bring them out of the demon's control although after seeing what they become, they think they don't deserve Yugi's love or his sympathy for everything that happen.

And after that point, everything should be comprehendable. But either way, hope you enjoyed and I have another chapter in the wing so keep an eye out for it. See you soon.


	14. Demon High School

Zypher: Well, I finally came up with a new one-shot idea from another episode of another cartoon. When I watched as much as I did since I caught it near the end, I thought it looked interesting then out came the plot bunny for the idea. So I hope you enjoy this and if you happened to see the episode this story is based off of, you'll get most of it.

Summary: Yugi somehow gets himself sent to a demon school and one of the classes he happens to be taking is a class about killing and devouring prey. When he's clearly not a demon, he is bound to fail but when he gets a tutor, will he get more than a lesson in the art of devouring?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or My Gym Partner a Monkey in which the idea for this little ficlet came from.

* * *

Demon High School

* * *

Yugi sighed as he got ready for another day at his new school. How he was sent to this school, he will never know. He will also never know where a school for demons came from anyway. Once he was dressed, he headed downstairs, ate breakfast, say goodbye to his grandfather and left.

* * *

At the gates, he sighed as he started walking through the throng of demons around the courtyard, trying to find his friends that he made while at the school among them. Soon, he came across them standing at the front door into school and one waved him over. "Glad to see ya here, Yugi!" The blond haired demon said.

He was Jou, a wolf demon who was also a good protector. He became Yugi's first friend on his first day to school, already being messed with since he -didn't belong-. "Hi, Jou!" Yugi said, waving to him before running over to them, greeting the others. "Hey, Yugi." Diamond said. She was a tiger demon and a very good friend. she too also watch over Yugi, especially from one annoyance that would never go away.

Next was Ryou who was a nezumi demon. He was very shy but he too made a good friend. Last but not least was Kaiser, a canine demon who really didn't look much like a canine to anyone. So to most, he was know as the gnoll student of the school. He also had two other friends, Malik and Topaz, but they were on a transfer program to another demon school in Egypt, bringing two demons that Yugi wasn't expecting to feel anything for. _'And speak of the devil.'_ he thought as he heard the girls squeal at the arrival of the two transfer students.

One look awfully similar to him, mainly from the hairstyle. His name was Atemu but he preferred to be called Yami. He was a shadow demon who uses his allure to drag his victims to their death. He had cool cerise eyes that calculate every movement about him, large black wings and a tail with sleek scales that were smooth to the touch.

The other was a dragon with crimson eyes. He too was a shadow demon but he was more of a draconian demon then how a full bodied shadow demon would look. His name was Aqua. Nearly every girl in the school admired them but they were already taken, or so it seemed.

By a girl named Anzu.

She was a very picky demon and one who always wants things her way. Seeing the two transfer students made her instantly start up chances to claim them as her own and she succeeded, or so it looked to most of the students but some girls still thought they were available to the masses.

"Come on, Yugi. We better get to class before it gets worse out here." Kaiser said and he nodded as he walked inside. He never found out that Aqua turned to look over to him with a longing look in his gaze.

* * *

"Ok class. Today, we shall demonstrate the proper technique of human flesh consumption. Or most commonly know as a feeding frenzy." The teacher spoke, looking to the class. This happened to be the only class that Yugi shared with his friends but he also shared this class with Yami, Aqua and Anzu. Sitting in the classroom was a simple diorama of two homes, an alley in between them and a meat puppet sitting there where it was vulnerable. The classroom was large enough so anything like this wasn't new to Yugi.

"Now, I know of most of you to be great hunters but let test those that aren't so great just yet." he said once more, looking over to Yugi who flinched. "Mr. Motou. Let's see what you can do." Yugi gulped once more as he stood, growling as he heard a snicker come from Anzu before he headed over to the diorama and took his place within the alley. "Ok, and start." Once he was given the signal, he did his best prowling techniques, watching for the litter cluttering the alley before he came to the mouth of the alley and looked to the puppet.

He got ready to leap out but as he did so, he tripped up because of a loud cough. Anzu snickered again and Yami glared at her from the corner of his eyes, she being the one to mess him up. The teacher sighed, looking to Yugi as he got up. "Mr. Motou, I know you could do better than that." he said.

"I know but in general, we humans don't eat other humans...unless in the case of a cannibal, which I am not." Yugi said. "I know, Yugi. Sit down. Yami, as one of our star hunters, demonstrate to the class." He nodded as stood, unfurling his wings and flew up to the top of one of the buildings. When the teacher gave the go, Yami spread out his wings, shrouding the room in shadows.

Yugi watched intently, only seeing the glowing eyes of the other. Yami shifted into his true form before climbing down the building, claws embedded into the wall. The more he watched, the more he could see every movement of the other. Ever sinewy muscle moving under the thick, smooth skin. The way his form moved as he crept closer to his prey. The odd hypnotic purr that seemed to draw his attention more and more.

_'Wait, hypnotic purr? What is he doing?'_ Yugi thought, looking to Yami who had his eyes trained on him for the moment before continuing his prowl, reaching the meat puppet.

Those muscles tightened, ready for the spring and Anzu swooned, looking like a fool. "Oh, look at my baby go! Go, Yami! Attack that meat sack!" she called, flinching when everyone hushed her. Yami still kept his concentration and with a flick of his tail, he leapt from the wall, the puppet clenched under his talons as he voraciously devoured into the fleshy puppet.

The teacher smiled as he watched before turning back to the class. "Now this is how you hunt. Using his power over shadows is a good way to confuse prey." he spoke. "And don't forget the alluring aspect he has!" Anzu called. "Yes, that too." he spoke in exasperation from her continuous disruptions. Yami gulped down the last of the flesh before flapping his wings, dispersing the shadows around the room and shifting back, licking his mouth free of blood.

"Now, that's a perfect hunt to get a meal." The teacher spoke before the bell rung and they all got up to leave. "Mr. Motou, stay behind for a second." Yugi groaned slightly but sayid goodbye to his friends before looking over to the teacher.

"Now I know you're trying your hardest but it looks like you would need a tutor to help you pass this class. I'll assign you with Anzu." he said and Yugi's jaw dropped. "Please, not her. She'll make a fool out of me." Yugi said. "Well, if she does, we can assign you a new tutor but for now, she will be your tutor." he said and Yugi sighed, knowing it would be pointless to argue with him and nodded, leaving out.

From the shadows, a form appeared, crimson eyes watching as Yugi walked down to catch up with his friends.

* * *

After school, Yugi waited outside for his friends. They finally came out the school and walked over to him. "Hey, Yugi. Ready to come with us to the arcade?" Jou asked. "Sorry, but I can't. I have to go meet my tutor so I can practice my hunting skills for our Hunting class." he said. "Oh. Who's your tutor?" Ryou asked. Yugi groaned slightly before whispering the name.

"Ugh! Not Anzu! She's the worst hunter I know!" Diamond exclaimed. "Yeah! What was our teacher thinking, assigning her to you! You'll probably be better off with one of her so called boyfriends!" Kaiser added. They all sighed once more. "But since we can't change his decision, we wish you the best of luck with her." Jou said, ruffling Yugi's hair before they left. "If you get done early, you know where to meet us!" Yugi nodded and waved to them as they left before he heard grumbling and turned to see Anzu walking out the school.

She spotted him and sneered. "Come on, meat sack. The more time I waste with you is the time I'm wasting to spend with Yami and Aqua." she muttered as she led him to the gym. Yugi mimicked what she said like it was a joke as he followed her. Once they were in the gym, Anzu started to tutor him but Yugi thought this was all a joke since she wasn't doing much to help, just shouting out order like a drill sergeant. The door to the gym opened and they turned to see who came in. Anzu got a huge grin on her face as she ran over to the new arrivals.

"Oh hello, Yami! I'm so sorry you have to come and look for me. Once I teach this meat sack something, we can go." Yugi gagged at her flirting and didn't notice Aqua standing beside him until he spoke. "I have to agree with you on that, little one." he said and Yugi jumped, turning to him in surprised at how fast he got from the door to his side. _'And without me noticing either.'_ he thought. "Anzu, we'll take it from here. Go and wait for us at your favorite restaurant." Aqua said and she nodded, leaving out and making her was to the ritziest restaurant in Domino.

Once she was gone, Yami let out a sigh and walked over to them. "I thought she'll never leave." he said as he looked down to Yugi. "Now, I can see she didn't teach you a thing so we'll take this tutoring lesson into our hands." Yami said and Yugi nodded, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Yami smiled down to him, Yugi never knowing the hidden meaning behind it.

* * *

The next day, Yugi was picked up by Aqua and once they reach the school, they were in for a surprise.

"How could you? How dare you not show up for our date last night! You and Aqua both never came!" Anzu screeched, glaring at Yami. "Because, we only dated you out of pity. You may be popular but you beg for attention and since you saw all the girls swoon over us, you think you would gain more attention by dating us. Now that we did our purpose, we have time to find us a good mate." he said. "That's not fair. I had you and now you're leaving me?" Yami walked away from her, nodding.

"Yes."

"Wow, that's harsh." Yugi whispered as they watched Anzu break down crying. "Yes but she deserves it if she thinks getting attention is the right way to go." Aqua spoke before leading Yugi over to the gym to tutor him more in the arts of hunting.

* * *

After school, Yugi waited once more for his tutor, only glad that it was someone other than Anzu. But luck wasn't on his side as Anzu stomped out of the building, glaring at him. "Come on, meat sack. I have more important things than to keep tutoring you." she hissed, grabbing his arm and he winced as the tips of her claws started to dig into his skin a bit. "Hold it right there. We'll be tutoring him from now on." Aqua said as he and Yami stood at the doorway. Anzu turned to glare at them, still very pissed for what happened this morning.

"Oh? And did the teacher give you permission to do so?" she questioned haughtily. "Who need permission when you have a batter reason." Yami said, flaring his wings out and the shadows wrapped around Yugi, pulling him away from Anzu and over to them. "And what reason is that?" she hissed.

"You'll find out in our next course." Aqua spoke before they lead Yugi off to the gym. Yugi looked up to them with curiosity and confusion. "What reason did you really have for taking me out from Anzu's tutoring? Not that I'm grateful that you did since she didn't teach me a thing that would help me pass this class."

Once they were in the gym did Yami finally gave an answer. "Because we like you way more than her and teaching you how to hunt properly, if you were to ever become a demon of course, would help you as well as us." he said. "You mean as friends?" Yugi asked. He chuckled as he walked over to him and knelt down to him, wings wrapping around him and pulling him close. "No...I mean more than friends." he whispered before pulling him into a soft kiss, wings dropping to let him pull away if he wished.

But he didn't. Yugi was surprised but the sudden change of events but started to piece everything together. _'The purr he gave during the lesson, his breakup with Anzu, taking over for tutoring me. It was all to show that he loved me in some way. And to think, I almost missed it.'_ Yugi thought. He reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss that lasted for a while longer before Yami pulled away and whispered something into his ear. "I could make you a demon like us, love. It will save you a lot of trouble if those girls that still hound me and Aqua finds out we're together with you." he said. Yugi nodded before looking up, now realizing what he said.

"Wait? Aqua. He likes me too?" he asked, confusion showing in his eyes. Aqua walked over, nuzzling his neck. "Of course. I wasn't planning on letting Yami have you all to himself now." he said, still nuzzling him before repeating Yami's inquiry. "So, do you wish to become a demon? Like he said, it will save you alot of trouble with the ladies." Yugi thought about it and knew that they were right, especially if Anzu finds out.

_'If she found out that I was the reason she got dumped, she will be on my back forever.'_ he thought before agreeing. Yami nodded and both he and Aqua stepped back before spreading their wings, letting shadows seep out from their locations and over to Yugi which wrapped around him with a gentle embrace.

The shadows continue to weave their spell, changing Yugi into that of a shadow demon and once the process was done, the shadows slipped away and they both closed their wings to look at Yugi. Just like Yami, he had a pair of wings and a sleek, black tail. His hands were tipped with sharp claws and all his senses were more sharper to really help with prowling and hunting for prey. Yami smiled down to him, stepping forward and wrapped his arms around him once more. "Now that you're a demon, you should have no problem getting through class now but I just want to make one suggestion." he said. Yugi looked up to him with curiosity. "What's that?" he asked.

"Live with us. I'm sure your grandfather will accept you became a demon for the sake of love but we rather have you living with us." he said. Yugi nodded and they soon went on with the tutoring before they left out, heading over to Yugi's home to make arrangements for the move.

* * *

The next day at school was the day of the assessment for their hunting class and Yugi was ready to pass with flying colors. When he came into class, his friends noticed the new changes. "Yugi, when did you become a demon?" Jou asked. "No bullies didn't force you, did they?" Diamond added. "No, it was nothing like that. I finally found someone to love and they changed me." he said. "They?" They all spoke, intrigued that he had more than one lover. Yugi waved them down and they leaned down to heard what he was whispering, seeing that Anzu was in the room now. "It was Yami and Aqua." he whispered.

"Really? I thought they were with Anzu?" Kaiser said.

"They were but it was out of pity. I heard Yami say so yesterday when they dumped her." Yugi replied. "And we missed it! Man, that sucks!" Jou said in exasperation before they all went to their seats as the bell rang and the teacher entered. "Alright, class. Time for the assessment. Each of you will go and demonstrate your best hunting techniques while using an animated puppet. Prowlness, execution and cleanup will all be recorded on your final grade." he said and they all nodded before they each took their turn, most passing and other just barely making it. Some even failed and Anzu was one of them due to her grief at still losing Yami and Aqua when they were in the palm of her hands.

Once those that failed were out of the class, being transferred to the basic of proper hunting, the teacher went on with the next curriculum for the class. "Now that he passing hunting, it's time to go onto the next. We shall now go over methods that can help each of you prepare for the day you are to find a mate." The teacher spoke and Yugi blushed, looking to Yami and Aqua who smirked to him, knowing that the three of them already found their potential mate.

_'And how worse can it get? Anzu's out of the class, I'm together with Yami and Aqua, which I'm still surprised with, and I'm a demon so this wouldn't be awkward in my case.'_ he thought as the teach told them to pair up and he walked over to Yami and Aqua, smiling to them as he sat beside them, give a small yelp when he was pulled into Yami's lap instead. "I think this new curriculum will be fun, little love." Yugi blushed more but nodded shyly as they paid attention to the teacher's lesson.

* * *

Zypher: And what happens in this class shall be saved for another day, if I think about writing a little one-shot sequel to it. Anyways, hope you like and as for the story that I mentioned reading in Darkness Reign was a story called Halloween for Real which can be found at aff. If you go to read it, you will love it, or at least I hope you will. Well, time for me to get back to writing so I'll see you soon.


	15. All Love and No Acting

Zypher: Welcome to another wonderful chapter of the Lovers' Collection. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one like all others.

Summary: Yugi's class is hosting a play, a play that he doesn't want to be part of cause he believe he has no talent. But the star pupils of the class thinks otherwise and plans to prove that to him while also proving of something much more that also get on the bad side of Anzu, the class annoyance.

* * *

All Love and No Acting

* * *

"Hey, Yugi. did you hear about the play the drama class was doing this year?"

Yugi looked up when he heard the question, violet eyes looking to his best friend, Jounouchi. "No. What's it about?" Jou grinned as he started telling him about. "The play is about a man who was raised by a dragon and because of that, believed to be a dragon himself. But a beautiful maiden came across their home and although believing to be a dragon, the man was infatuated with the maiden and asked her if she would come back everyday.

"But when the villagers noticed the maiden leaving, one followed and found out about the dragon's cavern and made a mob to fight and kill the dragon and the man. But the maiden risked her life to save them and without her, they decided it wasn't worth it to have a life without her. It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet, just without the poem-y lines." Jou explained.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Who's class is it being hosted in?" Yugi asked again. Jou gave another grin. "Ours." he said. Yugi nodded and was about to go back to his thoughts when the words finally sunk in and he gasped. "Our class! I don't want to be in the play! Oh man, I have the worse luck!" he cried out. "What's wrong? Think you can't snag a part in the play?" Jou questioned cheekily. "No! I'm horrible at acting! I can't sing; I can't dance and I have the worst stage fright!" Yugi exclaimed and lowered his head in his arms, giving a moan in disapproval.

"Don't think that, Yugi. I'm sure with enough practice, you will do well with whatever part you get." Diamond said as she, Ryou, Kaiser, Topaz and Malik walked into the class. "Besides, knowing that stupid git, Anzu, you probably can blow away the entire play." Kaiser added.

"Yeah...but what if Yami and Aqua are in that play? I will stutter so much and ruin it for everybody." Yugi said. This little secret was only know within their little group. Yugi has a big crush over the two star students in the drama class. He admired them so much for their great talent in nearly every play they did.

But there was only two simple problems to actually admitting his feelings to them. One was what grade they were in. He was a sophomore while the other two were seniors. And the second being...

"Ohayo, Yami-chan!" A shrill voice called as she entered the class.

...Anzu. One very jealous and strict person. With her, you can't get away with a thing that would ruin her reputation or her chances to be together with Yami, Aqua or both. No matter how much they never showed interest in her. Yugi sighed once more, looking discouraged still even as his morning class got started.

* * *

Soon, the class arrived. The drama class and the choosing of parts for the play. Yugi trembled in his seat as the teacher walked in. She gave a huge smile as she looked over the class. "Good afternoon, class! As you know, today we'll be assigning roles for our play. With Yami and Aqua, they already chose their parts as the dragon, Sgiathatch and the man, Helevorn." she spoke. "Now come class, time to head to the auditorium." They all stood and started on their way to the auditorium but to Yugi, it felt like he was on death row.

Ryou looked to him and patted his shoulder. "You'll do fine, Yugi. If you don't get a part, you can always be stage hand." Ryou said. Yugi nodded but he still worried about when it was his turn to go up. From behind, Yami watched the smaller teen silently and turned his gaze over to Aqua when he came up next to him. "So, thinking about our little one again, Yami?" he asked. "Yes. I want to be with him but I would hate to scare him away. But I have an idea. Since this is a romance play we're doing, I suggest we help him prepare to become the maiden." Yami spoke.

"But the maiden is a female part. Do you think we can convince Ms. Neldor to let Yugi play the part?" Aqua questioned. "I'm sure we can. This will be the play where we'll reveal more than Helevorn's love for the maiden." Aqua nodded. "Don't tell me, time for a shift in the plot?" he questioned but was smiling either way. Yami nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Exactly."

* * *

Once they reached the auditorium, everyone was eager to get a part...all except for Yugi...

...who was hiding away in the darkest corners of the seats, trying to avoid being seen and brought up to take a hit at getting a part for the play. "Ok everyone! Time to start! First, up is Jounouchi!" Ms. Neldor called ad Jou walked up to the stage and started on the part he wanted to be. Soon, everyone but Anzu, Yugi and Diamond went up and got a part in the play. "Ok, Diamond. Your turn!" Ms. Neldor said, looking over to her. "No, I'm fine. I rather be stage hand." she said. She nodded then called up for Anzu who quickly clambered her way onto the stage.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sure to get that part of the maiden!" she said before she cleared her throat.

"When I see you, I wish forever more to stay by your side. But my village would think that being with you is naught but a foolish mistake. But I yearn to be by your side." she rehearsed, acting overly dramatic which was easily seen by ever other person in there. "Man, she's really clawing her way to getting that part." Malik said in slight disgrace.

"You're telling me. Since there's a big kissing scene between Helevorn and the maiden, of course she will try her hardest to gain the part. Too bad Yugi is so timid. Not only that but if we could, I wish we could tell Ms. Neldor if we could make a little twist to the plot and let Yugi get a chance to play the part of the maiden instead." Kaiser stated.

Not far from them, Yami and Aqua heard their idea and Yami got an idea and walked over to Ms. Neldor. He told her of the idea and nodding in agreement, she looked back to the stage. "Ok, Anzu. That's enough." she said and she stopped, looking to her eagerly. "Please! Tell me I got the part of the maiden!" she nearly screamed. "We'll see. I just have one more person in mind to play the part." she said. Anzu's face cracked from her bright smile into an angry frown. "Who?" she murmured.

"Yugi."

From his spot, Yugi flinched and curled up more. He never noticed who was standing next to him until he finally started feeling the presence of another beside him and looked up. He squeaked when he saw who was standing there. "Well, planning to come up and try for the part?" Yami questioned.

Yugi shook his head quickly. "No. Anzu deserves that part. I'm a horrible actor." Yugi whispered as he tried to sneak away from the older teen but Yami wasn't going to stand for that and took his hand, pulling him over to the stage. "You can't be that bad. I'll go up there and help you." Yami said and Yugi gulped in fear as they got onto the stage.

Ms. Neldor smiled brightly as she saw them up there. "Oh, you two look so cute up there! Maybe you are made for the part of the maiden!" she said happily and to Anzu, it felt like her world shattered before she growled. _'That little brat is nothing but a chicken when he's on stage. I'll get that part nevertheless.'_ she thought, grinning. Yugi took the script he was handed and looked up to Yami, blushing and shaking at the same time._ 'I can do this. I know I don't want the part but I can't let Yami look like a fool because of me.' _Yugi thought.

"My sweet maiden. No matter the cost, I will still be with you. I don't care what the village, or your people, think of me. As long as I can have your love, that is what wills me to live." Yami spoke.

"Uhm...But Helevorn, your life has to mean much more than me. I'm but a simple noble girl who will be engaged soon...We can n-never be together..." Yugi whispered, still shaking.

"Engaged? Hah! The man you would be engaged with can't give you the delight of flight. To see a true dragon. To give you a life of freedom." Yami took Yugi's hand and knelt down to him. "To give you true love." He leaned in for the kiss but before he could meet Yugi's, Anzu gave a shout. "Ok! That's enough!" she said and looked to Ms. Neldor. "That was pathetic, Ms. Neldor! Yugi isn't made for the part of the maiden like me!" she said angrily and from the stage and his seat, Yami and Aqua glared at her.

"Other than the little bit of stuttering, I think he'll be perfect for the part." Aqua said as he stood and walked over to the teacher. "The shyness is just right." he continued. _'No, don't provoke her. I don't want the part!' _Yugi thought, trying to motion to Aqua that he really didn't want the part. "You know, you have something there, Aqua! Yugi! You're now the maiden!"

_**"WHAT!"**_ Both Yugi and Anzu shouted.

"He can't have the part! The maiden role was for a girl!" Anzu declared.

"I can't have the part! I'm better off being stage hand!" Yugi stated.

"But Yugi. You're just made for that part. Your shyness will be the light of the maiden's role. I'm sure Yami and Aqua agrees with me." They nodded and Yugi groaned, collapsing to the floor in a dead heap. "Fine...I'll play the part..." he groaned and Ms. Neldor clapped happily. "Great! I knew I could count on you! Besides, if you were to have an injury that would prevent you from playing your part, then you can be stage hand and I'll find someone else to play the part of the maiden." she said as she stood along with the other students.

Where Anzu stood, she have a very evil smirk on her face, anyone looking to her possibly seeing the little devil horns on her head. Jou looked over to her and groaned. "Looks like she's really sore about not getting the part. Not only that but with that gleam in her eyes, she's going to rectify that and claim that part." Jou said.

"Well, she can try all she wants but I'm sure that Yami and Aqua will prevent her from ruining the play." Diamond said. "Besides, I think they hold the same feelings for Yugi like Yugi does for them or else they'll probably would've never suggested giving the maiden role to Yugi." she added.

"You know, you might be right about it. Maybe this play will help them both see the love they hold for each other." Kaiser spoke as they left with the other students once the final bell rang. Yami stood and reached down to Yugi, helping him up. "Well, Yugi. Looks like we'll be working together more often." he said, smiling and leaning down to kiss the top of his hand softly which made him blush even more. Yami walked over and hopped off the edge of the stage, walking over to his school bag and took out a slip of paper and a pen, writing down his address.

He walked back over to the stage and handed the paper to him. "Can you come over today, perhaps. We can practice our roles and try to keep you from stuttering." he said, still smiling to him. "Umm...sure..." Yugi said shyly and Yami nodded. "Good, see you later then. My sweet maiden." Yami whispered before he grabbed his bag and left out with Aqua. Yugi climbed off the stage and grabbed his own bag before looked down to the paper and held it close to his heart, smiling. _'Even if I don't want the part, this is going to be the luckiest days of my life. Too bad all this will end after the play is done.'_ he thought before he dashed out from the auditorium, wanting to catch up with his friends.

* * *

In her pink room, Anzu paced about, trying to think of ways to get Yugi off the stage for good. "Maybe I can knock him out with a well placed sandbag." she whispered to herself and shook her head. "No, that would probably give Yami time to save his sorry butt if I do that and he's quick enough to notice." she continued. "Can't try that with a stage light either. I have to think of something to make him trip up." She then got an idea and grinned evilly.

"Or make him lose his voice."

* * *

Yugi stood in front of the huge mansion, looking up to it in awe. _'No wonder they're so good. They have a big mansion and if their parents are actors, they must've got their talent from them.' _he thought as he walked up the long pathway and up the staircase to the door. _'Now it makes me wonder, why didn't they go to some fancy private school? They surely have the money for it.'_ he thought once more as he rang the doorbell. A butler opened it no sooner than he place his hand back down by his side. "Ah, you must be Motou Yugi. Please, come in. The masters are waiting for you in their room." he said and Yugi nodded as he followed the butler inside and to Yami and Aqua's room.

"Here you are. Have a good day." The butler spoke before leaving him. He looked to the huge door that would lead him into the room of his two crushes and took a deep breath before knocking. "Yugi? Is that you?" A voice called. "Yeah, it's me." he responded. "Then come in." The voice said again and taking another deep breath, he opened the door and walked in. He gasped at the sheer size of the room as he walked further into the room then he heard chuckle and turned to the source of the sound.

"Glad you enjoy our room, Yugi. Now why dn't we go ahead and get started." Yami said as he got up from his seat at the desk. Yugi nodded and removed his bag, reaching inside for the script for the maiden's role. Yami and Aqua took their own scripts and started rehearsing quietly, Yami or Aqua making a comment for each time Yugi stuttered. Soon, Yugi was started to get more into his role without stuttering too much but he still did so, sometimes mumbling his lines. Once it was getting close to nightfall did they stop.

"Well, other than some little mishaps, you're doing better than ever." Yami said as they walked downstairs. "Thanks." Yugi said as they reached the door. "I'll get someone to drive you home, Yugi." he said before calling a butler to get the driver out and ready. "Yami...I have a question." Yugi whispered, looking up to him. "Yes? What is it?" he asked. "Well, I can tell you're highly wealthy so why...why didn't you and Aqua go to a private school instead of Domino High?" Yami was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I'll tell you during the play." he said before the car came up to the front. "Your ride's here. Go ahead and we'll see you tomorrow at school." Yugi nodded, a tad confused with why Yami didn't tell him why they signed up for Domino High instead of a high class private school, and left out, getting into the black car waiting for him and was on his way home.

* * *

The next day, during drama class, they were practicing their roles once again. "Very good, Yugi! You're doing better!" Yugi blushed softly, rubbing his arm lightly. "Thanks to Yami and Aqua. They helped me a little yesterday when I came to visit." Yugi said and from her place, Anzu fumed. "That's wonderful. I want you to spend more time with them and practice your lines. That should help you greatly and prepare for the play." Ms. Neldor said. he nodded once more and they continued practicing their roles.

Backstage, Anzu snuck over to one of the ropes holding up the sandbags. _'At this rate, I'll never get rid of him and get that part in the play. Time to take this into my own hands.'_ she thought as she took out a pocketknife and started to quickly cut at the rope before anyone finds out she was there.

Back on stage, Yami knelt down to Yugi once more, playing his role perfectly. "To give you true love." he whispered and leaned over to finish up the big kiss scene when he heard something snapped and looked up quickly to see the sandbag aimed for Yugi falling. He pulled Yugi onto his arms and moved out the way, the sandbag, hitting the floor and spilling sand everywhere.

"Oh my! How did that happen?" Ms. Neldor questioned as she quickly made her way onto stage and looked to Yami and Yugi. "Are you two alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi said and looked up to Yami who nodded as well to show he was alright as well.

Ms. Neldor smiled and helped them up before looking to the curtains that led to the backstage area. "Diamond-chan? Do you know what happened back there?" There was some shuffling before Diamond came out, growling slightly. "Yeah. Looks like someone was trying to get Yugi hurt so he couldn't play his part as the maiden. You can clearly see by this evidence here." she said, picking up the tattered bag and show them the end of the rope which showed a clean cut. "This rope didn't break on its own. Someone cut it and I know exactly who it was." she finished.

"Who?"

Topaz walked out from behind the curtain, holding Anzu by her shirt. "She did." Some of the students gasped and others booed and hissed at her. "We should've know she was going to sabotage the play just because she didn't get the part!" One said. "Yeah! She's so jealous that she couldn't get the chance to kiss Yami! How dare she tried to hurt poor Yugi?" Another, a girl, spoke. Most of the girls now was on a rampage for what Anzu nearly did and she was chased out of the auditorium by said horde that screamed out various profanities at her.

"Well, that was odd and yet helpful. We probably won't be seeing her for a while but I know she'll come back to cause more problems." Diamond said before leaving to head back behind the curtains. "Just keep an eye out for her and everything shall go fine." she spoke before stepping behind the curtains, Topaz following behind her to get back to work on the scenery with Kaiser.

* * *

Days went by, the night of the play inching closer and Anzu still trying various attempts to foil Yugi's appearance in the play. Various girls, some that weren't even in the drama class, were there, keeping an eye out for her and every time she made an appearance, they would chase her out. They were simply excited by the upcoming play and Yugi's part in it. He still blushed at the various comments he gotten during dress rehersal. Jou teased him about it afterwards and some would've thought the blush would be permanent after that day.

He still came over to the mansion to study his lines more with Yami and Aqua and during that time, Anzu tried to come up with a way for Yugi to lose his voice, seeing as that was the last plan she could come up with. It was the night of the play and Anzu quickly made her way backstage, holding a bottle filled with what seemed to be water. "Hey, Yugi!" she called once she spotted him. He turned and gulped when she saw her coming. _'This isn't going to be good.'_ he thought as she finally stopped before him.

"What do you want? Didn't you already cause enough trouble during rehersals?" he questioned. "I know, I know. But I want to make it up to you. Here, I bought some water for you." she said, handing him the bottle. He took it hesitantly and looked to it to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. "Thank...you?" he said, still a little confused and she just waved it off. "No problem. Just don't croak out there, Yugi!" she said before walking off, a grin on her face. Yugi looked to the bottle before taking a sip as he walked over to sit down, waiting for his cue to enter.

* * *

"Although the people shunned Helevorn for his relations with the dragon, only one saw through this and it was a gentle maiden. A maiden of glorious beauty who never saw nothing different in no one. When she heard about the mysterious man in the cavern not far from the village, she left the village herself to see about this phenomenon." Diamond narrated and Kaiser looked over to Yugi in the back. "Alright, Yugi. You're on." Kaiser said. Yugi tried to make a confirmation but he said nothing. He tried valiantly to speak but still, there was nothing.

Kaiser turned to look back to Yugi, turning his back for just a moment, and was worried. "Yugi? Is something wrong?" he asked, walking over to him. Yugi nodded and tried to speak, showing Kaiser that he lost his voice. "Right now? This ain't good." he whispered before calling over Ms. Neldor. "We have a situation. Yugi lost his voice." he told her and she gasped.

"Just as he was coming in? This is horrible!" she said. Aqua walked in and looked to them. "What's going on. We're waiting." he said. "Yugi can't come on. He lost his voice." Ms. Neldor told him. "Where are we going to find someone to take his place so far into the show?" Like magic, Anzu was there.

"I'll take his part for you, Ms. Neldor!" she said happily and Aqua's eyes narrowed. _'She must've done something. I just know it.'_ he thought. Ms. Neldor looked to her in worry before nodding. "I hate to do this but get dressed and get out there. Hopefully you know those lines, Anzu." she said and Anzu nodded as she dashed off to get ready.

When she was gone, Ms. Neldor walked out to make sure the play was going well. Yugi let out a silent sigh and looked down. Aqua turned to him and walked over, kneeling down. "You practiced hard, Yugi, and we're not going to let that go to waste." he said and Yugi looked up to him, question shining in his eyes.

"But how? He doesn't have his voice and we surely can't get rid of Anzu now that she has that part. She isn't going to relinquish it that easily until after she get the kiss she's been waiting for." Kaiser spoke . Aqua smirked and looked to him. "I have an idea." Aqua said and they listened in.

* * *

On stage, Anzu walked in, speaking her lines of the maiden. When they heard exactly who was speaking those lines, some girls started to hiss and shout profanities at her while Diamond and Yami looked on angrily. _'She did something to get Yugi off the stage.'_ They both thought near simultaneously.

"Oh dear sir that lives in this cave. Show yourself to me for I want to see what's so horrid about you that makes my village shun you." she said with too much dramatics. Yami growled from the cave that was set on the stage as part of the scenery but came out either way, knowing it was time to bring the spotlight back onto Yugi.

"This is what I am. A half dragon/half human freak as your people call me but I can see from here that you are no maiden. Just another like them." he said before leaving back into the cave. Anzu gaped, knowing those weren't the lines and growled. "But I am a maiden. The most beautiful of my home. And you, sir, are a most beautiful creature. My village had no right to shun you like so." she said as she tried to walk into the cave but Aqua, playing his role flawlessly, came out, snarling at her. "You are _no_ maiden. You are nothing but a horrid child in a maiden's disguise. No one will see you for a maiden cause you are not one." he said, snorting before disappearing back into the cave.

Where Diamond stood, watching the scene with amusement, Kaiser poked his head out from behind the curtain and handed her a sheet of paper, whispering Aqua's plan to her and she nodded, grinning evilly. Kaiser gave a wink and disappeared back behind the curtain. She cleared her throat before starting her part.

"This girl, who tried to copy the wonderful looks of the true maiden in the village, tried to befriend the draconian human but her efforts were nul. So she returned back to the village, disheartened and tried to think of what would please the man and his dragon parent." she narrated and Anzu, looking to her in confusion, started walking backstage once more to look as if she was heading into the village.

The curtains closed and Ms. Neldor looked up to Diamond, also confused. She told her of Aqua's plan and she was happy to know Yugi would get the chance to play his part, even without a voice and agreed to everything that was happening. The curtains opened once more to reveal the scene of the village and Yugi sat on the makeshift well in the center of the stage.

"In the village, the true and most beautiful maiden sat there. She was a mute, never speaking to many because although her voice was beautiful, she hated unwanted attention. Her beauty was the light of everyone's day and some knew that maybe she could be the one to cure the icy heart of Helevorn. Determined to see if she could help the poor draconian human, she stood and started making her way to the cavern.

"Seeing this, the fake maiden started to follow, jealously streaming through her veins at the thought of the beautiful maiden becoming friends with Sgiathatch and Helevorn where she could not." Someone pushed Anzu out and she stumbled before falling onto the stage making everyone laugh and she blushed before she stood, picked up her dress and ran off behind Yugi who started to walk offstage.

The scenery changed again, revealing the forest with the cave and Yugi stood by the mouth of it, peering inside curiously. Yami walked out and looked to him before smiling. "Such a beautiful girl to grace my presence. Whatever makes you come here, sweet maiden?" he spoke. Yugi blushed and looked down. Yami, playing the curious one, knelt down to him. "Why don't you speak? I do not frighten you, do I?" he questioned and Yugi looked up, shaking his head. Yami smiled once more and nuzzled him, bringing a bigger blush onto his face.

"Good. I would hate to scare away such a sweet maiden." he said. _'Clear my mind. None of it is real. He's just playing his part.'_ Yugi thought, now making himself sad that he would never gain Yami nor Aqua's love ever. Yami lifted his head and smiled down to him, showing the fake plastic fangs he had to wear before looking up and snarled.

Yugi turned as well to see Anzu walking out. "With raging jealously to see the maiden get so comfortable with Helevorn, the girl tried to remove the maiden from the arms of Helevorn." Diamond spoke and Anzu, whether she be following the changed plot or not, stomped over to them and pulled Yugi from Yami's arms harshly.

"How dare you show your face here! I've been waiting for this moment for so long and then you come and ruin it!" she hissed, tossing Yugi to the floor. "Harshly did the girl treated the maiden for stealing away her chance at love with Helevorn but of course, she never had a chance in the first place with her ugliness and poverty." Diamond spoke again, grinning as Anzu looked over to her in shock. _'You're falling right into out plan, wench.'_ Diamond thought as Aqua made an appearance once more.

"I saw from my home and I'm appalled at how you treat such a beautiful maiden. Someone should shun _you_ from your village home for what you did." Aqua said, quite angrily. Yami ran over to Yugi's side and pulled him up, carrying him in his arms as he walked back into the cavern. "Now leave and never return, you foul excuse for a girl." Aqua hissed once more. Anzu left the stage in a huff and the curtain closed for the intermission.

"This is great. Now all we need to do is finish up the scene, get Yugi to see that Yami and Aqua truly love him and all will be well." Diamond said, laughing slightly.

* * *

The intermission was soon over and some more scene played, this time without any appearance of Anzu until now. The curtains were closed as Diamond started to narrate once more "But as the maiden spent happy days with Helevorn and Sgiathatch, the girl was still angry with the maiden and planned to do something about it. With a dagger in hand, she went back to the cave and while the dragon and draconian human were asleep, she did the deadly deed." she said and the audience heard the sounds of a dagger doing said deadly deed and some of the girls gasped, wanting to see what would happened next.

The curtains opened and now Anzu stood there in front of the cave, with a dagger covered with fake blood in her hands. Some of the fake blood was also on her costume. Yugi's 'dead' form rested on the ground by her feet and both Yami and Aqua walked out from the cave.

Yami gasped and ran over to Yugi, kneeling down to him and brought him into his arms. "Oh, my sweet maiden. You can't leave me now. You showed me how to care, how to love, how to be human." he whispered hugging the boy close to him before glaring at Anzu, placing Yugi down onto the floor gently and stood.

"You have done enough. Your life was filled with jealously way before you knew about us. All because of this gentle, sweet maiden of the sun. You have angered not only me by my father, Sgiathatch. Now, pay for your crime in hell!" Yami roared and Anzu backed away, just putting her in the right spot to finish off the plan. "And with a great roar, Helevorn and Sgiathatch combined their powers together, creating a hole in the earth and sending the girl to the deepest pits of hell, never to be seen again." The trap door beneath Anzu's feet opened and she screamed as she fell in. In the back, Topaz, who was holding the trap door lever, snickered quietly.

When the door close again, Yami walked back over to Yugi and collapsed to his knees, drawing him close again. "My sweet little maiden. Why did your life had to end so horridly?" he whispered with so much emotion that it started to bring tears into the eyes of the people in the audience. "With so much sorrow did Sgiathatch and Helevorn sat, looking down upon the maiden that brought light in the secretive lives. Deciding that it wasn't worth it to live without the young maiden by his side, Helevorn leaned down and gave her one final kiss."

_'Kiss? Ok, Yugi. This is the moment! You are dead, you can't make any sudden movement, just let this who thing blow by and soon the play will be over.'_ he thought, starting to shiver within Yami's arms and he chuckled softly before leaning down. Everyone watched with bated breath as Yami's lips connected with Yugi's and a soul searing kiss. It was a few seconds before Yami pulled away and leaned down to his ear. "I love you, Yugi." he whispered softly and Yugi's eyes snapped opened.

"After Helevorn gave the final kiss to his lovely maiden, a miracle happened. The maiden awoke and the wound was healed, thanks to the magic. She was confused at why she was alive again but Helevorn didn't care, he was only happy to have her in his arms again." Diamond said and the girls in the audience started to jump in their seats, happy to see that it wasn't going to a sad ending as it would've been if Yugi was playing his part from the start of the play.

"My sweet maiden! You are alive once again! Oh, my heart is filled with joy to have you back again!" Yami said happily before looking to Aqua. "But father, how could she have come back? I thought our magic is only good to bring justice down upon those that are evil and ill willed." he questioned.

"Well, I think the love you held for this lovely maiden has given your magic new powers and with your kiss, those magics were able to enter her and healed that deadly wound, bringing her back." Aqua spoke and Yami, looking like a happy child, hugged Yugi once more.

"Now with the maiden back in his arms once more, Helevorn was happy once more and had the will to live again. Together, he, Sgiathatch and the maiden lived happily within their cavern home, the village only a distant memory now that they have their own little world to live in." Diamond finished as the curtains closed once more and the audience burst with cheers and whistles, the loudest being the girls. When the curtains were close, Yami stood, helping Yugi off the floor. Yugi gave a short cough before he tried to speak.

"Yami...did you really...mean that?" he asked, coughing a bit more.

"Yes, I did." Yami said and leaned down to give him another kiss. Yugi blushed again but wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss._ 'I can't believe this! Yami loves me! He really loves me!'_ he thought happily as they broke the contact just as the stairs leading into the basement of the stage opened and Anzu came out, growling angrily.

"You!" she hissed, pointing towards Yugi as she walked towards them. "You put me through so much and ruined this chance for me! I wanted to be the maiden! I wanted to get that kiss from him! But you ruined it all with your accursed shyness and looks!" she rambled but Aqua stepped forward, halting her advances.

"Why don't you get a clue. We never like you. We showed you various times we never care about anything you did. We disregarded the gifts you given us and we didn't acknowledge none of your advances. We came to this school for one and one thing only. And that was for him." he said, pointing to Yugi. "Me? What do you mean?" Yugi asked, looking up to Yami.

He looked down to him before starting the story. "Yugi, when you were in middle school, we were there finishing up our last year there. We saw you, sitting with your friends under the sakura tree in the playground. It was love at first sight but being prestigious children in a public middle school messed with our chances of meeting with you.

"Knowing that if we went to a private high school, we would never see you again and we couldn't handle that thought so we signed up for Domino high school and waited for the next few years until you became a sophomore. We would've waited until you graduated but by then, we probably would've been married off to some girl we don't like and take over our parents' acting company." Yami explained. "So...you both actually loved me long before I knew of my feelings for you two when I saw you two for the first time in high school?" Yugi asked again and they nodded.

"That's preposterous! I loved them first and now everything I hope for is now dust! I hate you, Yugi. I hate you!" she screamed and Diamond came from behind the curtain and tsked. "Too bad. We hate you too." she said before releasing the rope she had in hand and a sandbag dropped onto her. She yelped as the bag knocked her down and she tried to get out from under it but her efforts were fruitless. They watched her squirm before they left, Yami, Aqua and Yugi going to change and Diamond to go meet up with the others.

Once they were back in their regular clothes, they walked out from the back to avoid the mob of girls that would've surely glomped them and congratulate them on their performance. "So, Yugi, how do you feel about acting now?" Yami asked as he opened the door to the limo.

"I think I'm starting to like it more than before." Yugi said with a laugh as they climbed in and they were soon off to the mansion, to have dinner and spend a quiet night together to celebrate a successful play, the end of Anzu's stupid advances onto Yami and Aqua and their new-found love.

* * *

Zypher: And that's all for ths little story. I have absolutely no idea if there's actually something that can be used to make someone lose their voice temporarily so I just acted that she had something to do so. This is what happens when you want various subbed episodes, with subtitles, of an anime that would give you the ideas of rabid girls who would attack anything that would ruin something cute (mainly from watching the rest of Ouran High School Host Club. I love that anime!). Hoped you all enjoyed it and I'll see you soon with another chapter to Nocturne of Ice.

Translations:

Sgiathatch - Dragon

Helevorn - Black Glass

Neldor - Beach


	16. Blossom of the Heart

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another long awaited chapter to Lovers Collection. Hope you enjoy this little story.

Summary: Yugi, a simple warrior. Aqua, a dragon trapped in a high tower. Yami, same result as Aqua. When said warrior finds out about the tower in which they are trapped in, he will do everything his tiny form to save them.

* * *

Blossom of the Heart

* * *

Aqua sighed softly as he gazed out of the window of the high tower he and his friend were trapped in. It was so long that he couldn't remember the reason for it. But he did remember one thing, he used to have the ability of flight but now, due to the magic seal place throughout the room, he couldn't even move one muscle of the once proud wings that gave him flight. He sighed softly as he stood, the fabric of the loose yukata he wore slipping from one of his shoulders. He went to sit on the gold and red divan that was on the room and looked to the other figure that was in the room, resting on the bed. "Yami, do you think we'll ever be released from here?" he asked softly.

The other, with an unruly mop of red, black and gold, turned onto his other side and looked to his draconic friend. "I don't know, Aqua. We've been in here ever since we were about five. We're seventeen now and there's seems to be no hope for us. We get our meals but that's about it." Yami replied, closing sharp crimson eyes. Aqua looked to him morosely before turning back to the window, an opening to the bright and sunny warmth of the outside world. The outside world in which they could not visit.

* * *

Out in the far plains, a beautiful black stallion galloped over the lush grass, his amethyst eyed rider smiling happily as wind brushed through tri colored locks. Soon, he halted the stallion and dismounted, stretching a bit. "Ah, isn't it a nice day, Arlisto?" he asked and the stallion whinnied his approval. "I thought so." He smiled up to his trusted mount before removing the sword that hung over his hip and placed it in the grass, lying down as well. The small warrior was Yugi, one of the elites from a faraway kingdom. There was no trouble within the kingdom he hails from so he thought, being a nice day and all, he would go out for a ride and let Arlisto stretch his legs with a good trot around the nearby field.

Arlisto was nibbling at some grass while Yugi watched as the clouds floated through the near clear skies, a bright smile upon his face. Soon, he turned onto his side and looked over to the surrounding fores and saw something peculiar in the distance. "Hey, I never saw that before." he whispered, looking the looming shadow that was placed somewhere in the depths of the forest.

He felt the wet nose of Arlisto pressing against his arms and looked in the burgundy eyes of his mount. "Want to see too?" Arlisto bobbed his head and Yugi stood, picking up his sword as he did so and placed it back in its rightful place. The ruby gem glimmered on the pommel of the sword as Yugi mounted onto Arlisto's back and soon, he was off towards the forest and the mysterious shadow that caught their interest.

* * *

Aqua was back at the window, watching as the sun sunk beneath the horizon, bringing in the light of the incoming night. Crimson eyes shined like fire in the sunset as he watched the scenery that he could never reach. "So close and yet so far." he whispered softly to himself before turning his gaze down to the surrounding forest. It was a while before he spotted something coming towards the tower. _'What could it be? Nothing outside the forest boundaries would ever come towards the tower.'_ he thought as he watched as the dark shadow came closer and closer until he saw it was a black stallion and its rider.

Below, Yugi looked up to the high tower in awe, wondering what such a structure was doing in the middle of the forest. He dismounted Arlisto once more before taking hold of his reigns and started his trek about the tower, soon coming the a dead end when he came to what appeared to be a pathway that lead away from the tower to something farther away. Due to it getting late, he didn't have the time to explore what could be beyond the path and instead returned to the front, believing to have seen a window before he started his little trek.

When he finally saw it again, he looked up, trying to spot anything and saw red eyes looking down to him. Such beautiful red eyes was Yugi's thought as he looked at the mysterious figure that watched him.

Such lovely eyes. Like amethysts. Aqua could never get enough of them. "Such a wonderful shade of purple." he whispered. The two continued to gaze at one another, the sun still setting until it was dark and only the stars, moon and the candlelight from the room illuminated them. "What is your name, oh beautiful one?" Aqua whispered so softly that his heart thought the boy wouldn't hear.

"It's Yugi. And what of you?" Yugi replied just as softly.

"Aqua."

Yugi smiled warmly. "Aqua. Such a beautiful name." Aqua smiled as well. "Same with yours. Such a lovely name to grace my lips." he spoke. "Oh how I wish I could come down and meet with you but I am trapped here in this tower. Not even the wings I was blessed with at birth could help me because of a cursed seal place upon the tower that restricts me of such freedom." Yugi frowned at this and cursed lightly to himself for not bringing a grappling hook with him, not even a rope, so he could meet this beautiful black beauty up close. "I want to meet you too but I have nothing to climb with."

Aqua sighed softly, sadness hidden within the exhale of breath as he gazed upon Yugi. "So close and yet so far from one another. Just by glancing upon you, I yearn for your touch, I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours ring through my ears like a light summer breeze. I want to gaze into those shining jewelled pools that are your eyes. I want to know more about you, sweet one but it seems our worlds are too far apart." Aqua spoke with so much sadness it brought Yugi to tears. Arlisto nudged Yugi lightly, whinnying softly as he bobbed his head up to the sky and Yugi looked up, realizing it was dark out now.

"Night falls upon us, Aqua. I must head back to my home in the kingdom. Buit I promise you, I'll come back, with a hook and some rope. I'll climb up and meet with you face to face. Speaking with you makes my heart yearn to speak with you much closer than this and I will fulfill my heart's wishes and yours as well." Yugi said, smiling and Aqua smiled as well. "That would be wonderful. I'll be waiting." Yugi nodded and mounted Arlisto's back and with a wave, left through the forest once more.

Aqua watched as he left until he was unable to see the black stallion through the thicket of trees and left the window, placing a hand over his heart. He walked over to the bed and nudged Yami. "Yeah?" he murmured, looking up to his dearest friend. "Oh, Yami. I met the most wonderful person outside of the tower. He was such a lovely boy. He may just be our saviour from this place." he spoke. Yami sat up and looked to him, hope in his gaze. "Are you sure of this?" he asked.

"I'm sure. Once he learns of our predicament, I'm sure he'll help us." Yami smiled and nodded before both retired for the night, waiting for the next day where their saviour will come.

* * *

Around the same time as the day before, Yugi and Arlisto made their way towards the tower, a grappling hook wrapped over his arm. Within the tower, Aqua paced but it wasn't of anticipation of Yugi's arrival. He was worried to the marrow. When he woke up, there was a tray with breakfast but he was more worried about Yami. He wasn't there was he awoke that morning and he was worried that something terrible might be happening to him and he couldn't do a thing since the door was locked. "Yami, what could be happening to you?" he whispered as he move to sit upon the divan, soon lying down and closing his eyes from slight exhaustion.

Yugi reached the tower no sooner and jumped from Arlisto's back. "Alright, Arlisto. You stay here and graze. If anyone starts to show, run away and come back at sunset." The stallion nodded and Yugi stroked his snout before heading over to the window. He swung the grappling hook a few times before tossing it up towards the window. It went inside and Yugi tugged it experimentally to make sure it wouldn't lose hold before starting his climb. Arlisto watched from where he was before he started to nibble on the grass around the tower, knowing Yugi will be safe. He wasn't made into an elite because of looks. He has the skills to back him up.

Yugi climbed inside once he reached the window ledge and looked around, spotting Aqua resting upon the divan. He smiled warmly as he walked over to the draconian beauty and knelt down beside him, brushing a strand of hair from his face. "So beautiful. Even more so up close." Yugi whispered as he ran fingertips lightly over the smooth black scales upon Aqua's snout. The sleeping form let out a soft purr, moving in for more of the touch and Yugi smiled. "My lovely beauty, wake up. I am here now." he whispered, petting the soft strands of hair and the spines along Aqua's neck.

Crimson eyes slowly came into view before Aqua looked up to Yugi and smiled. "You came back. Like you promised." he whispered as he sat up from the divan, the loose black silk yukata that was etched with silver dragons slipping over his shoulders a bit. "But if course. Did you doubt my return?" Yugi asked and Aqua nodded. "I have never met anyone as kind as you. My only friend was Yami." Aqua spoke before gasping.

"That right! Something happened to him and I don't know what! Oh I fear for his well-being!" Aqua exclaimed, a hand held to his mouth in horror. Yugi shushed him, taking a hand in his and pat it lightly. "It alright. Tell me, do you know where he could've disappeared to?" he asked.

Aqua pointed to the locked door. "Possibly out there. We were locked in here for many years without contact. We get our meals and that's about it. We have the window for scenery but we can only see so much from here. Like I told you yesterday, a seal was place on this tower so my ability of flight is useless." He sighed softly and draped his arms around Yugi's lithe frame.

"It's hopeless. He may return but I still fear what could be happening to him right now. And I can't do a thing to help." Yugi hated to see such a glorious being like Aqua shed tears for his friend. Not only that but to be locked away in a tower for so long with no chance of freedom. Even if they had a way to leave, where could they possibly head to?

"Come now, let me take you over to the bed. if I can, I will see to it that Yami is safe and sound." Yugi said, helping Aqua to his feet and walking him over to the bed. He let Aqua rest upon the soft sheets was about to make his way to the door when Aqua tugged his shirt sleeve. "Please, don't leave. I don't want our time together to be so short." he whispered. "But I want to help you friend from any impending dangers. Do you want me to do that for you and ease you heart and mind?"

"Yes, I do but we've only met yesterday and now such cruel fate is tearing me away from you and keeping me from learning more about you and the world outside of this tower. I know I'm being selfish and letting my friend's health be in that of those that trapped us here but I want to spend so time with you." Yugi stroke Aqua's snout lightly, smiling. "How about this, you come with me and we'll help your friend. If we cannot find him then we must come back. I know you possibly don't want to leave him in the clutches of those that could be hurting him but I don't want to cause an uproar with your disappearance and we somehow get caught with people scouring the place looking for you." Aqua nodded and he stood once more and walked over to the door.

Yugi tested the knob and felt that it was locked. He hummed for a second before closing his eyes and made a few hand signs before touching the door knob again and the click of the lock was heard before the door slid open. Aqua smiled down to him and he returned the gesture before they both traveled outside of the room Aqua was trapped in for twelve years and down the vast staircase into the unknown.

* * *

They search without resting once and nearly came upon a few people that walked about. They wore odd robes and spoke quietly with one another if they're were two or walked in a group of three or four. Aqua was curious about these beings but didn't worry about them much, mind trained on finding Yami and making sure he was safe. Yugi halted Aqua and listened in when he heard two voices. "I think I found him. Is this his voice?" Ygui questioned, looking to Aqua. He placed an ear against the door and heard Yami. But he wasn't happy.

"What do you mean? We've been in that tower for twelve years only to be prepared to be sold away to some kingdom as some snobby princess and her sister's husbands?" Yami hissed from within the room. "Yes, that is what we agreed on." Another spoke and Yami sighed with anger. "How could you do this to us? What have we done to deserve such a lowly fate? Not just one of us but both?" he whispered.

"Because, this was planned before your birth and Aqua's. Your parents didn't want you to stray from what they have planned to merge kingdoms with the two princesses from the wealthy kingdom in the harpy region and knowing it would risk more if you two were exposed to the outside world and made friends, you were brought here to stay in the tower until you were of age to travel to the kingdom and be wed to the princess." the other explained.

"But why? If we're supposed to be princes of some kingdom we don't know of, why does it feel like we're the princess that was trapped away in a tower and to be wed off to some pompous prince of another land that we never seen before!" Yami spoke.

"That's what was decided. We cannot change it and your parents want you two to go through with this. You two are friends so if nothing works out, find consoldence within your friendship."

Yugi gasped at this revelation but Aqua was more surprised at this. "So, we were princes of another land. I would've never though of such but to be reduced to this, marrying some princess in the harpy region. From what I heard, they're the worst of the worst. Oh how fate is such a cruel mistress." Aqua whispered before looking to Yugi. "And just when I have met you." Yugi frowned at this before they heard Yami speak again.

"Then tell me this. Who exactly are we marrying? No need to keep any other secrets from me." Yami spoke.

"You are marrying the harpy princess and her sister. The queen wishes to have grandchildren of dragon blood and kitsune blood since both races happen to be very powerful. That why she have asked your parents and Aqua's parents to sign your lives away in marriage to her daughters." They heard the other stood. "Now come, time to head back. It will only be another month of being here then we shall take you to the harpy region for your marriage." Knowing it won't be long before they came to the door, Yugi and Aqua returned back to the staircase leading up to the tower and knew they had a little time before Yami and the man arrived.

Aqua draped over the divan, tears coming to his eyes and Yugi walked over, placing a hand on his back, right between the joints of his wings and rubbed gently. "Why oh why does it have to come to this. I would never love that harpy princess, or her sister. I rather be married to a sweet, beautiful boy like you. But now, it will never come to be." Aqua cried. Yugi cooed softly, still rubbing Aqua's back with soothing strokes and soon, the sobbing lowered to soft whimpers. "I don't want to get married. I want to leave this horrid place but freedom is so far from me." he whispered before turning his gaze.

"Unless...you can help us. Please tell me you can?" he pleaded. "Of course. I'll help you in any way. I know about the harpies and they are cruel and nasty beings. I would never let such beauty be tainted by them." Yugi said and Aqua smiled gratefully. They heard the door knob jiggle slightly, alerting them to the presence of Ymai and the man and Aqua sat up quickly. "Hurry, you must hide!" he whispered and pointed over the adjoined bathroom and Yugi nodded as he ran inside, closing the door behind him as the other opened. Yami walked in and the man looked to the two of them.

"Now, Yami, don't speak of a word of what we talked about." he nodded and the man left, locking the door once more. Yami sighed before turning to Aqua, picking at one of the seams of his black and crimson yukata. "Aqua, such a horrible fate has been placed upon us." he spoke softly and Aqua nodded. "I know."

Yami's looked to him in confusion. "You know? How do you know?"

"Our saviour is here. I told him that I was worried about you and he brought me from the tower to come look for you and when we heard your voice, we listened in on the conversation you were having with that man and we learned about our upcoming and most dreaded marriage with the harpy princesses." Aqua explained and Yami sighed, sitting on the bed. The bathroom door opened and Yugi walked into the room, attracting Yami's gaze to him and he was awed by his beauty. "This is the one you spoke of, Aqua?" he asked.

"Yes. This is Yugi. He came from the outside world." Aqua introduced before turning to Yugi. "Yugi, this is my most trusted friend, Yami." Yugi smiled to the other, blushing a bit and gave a meek hello. "A beauty he is. He is fit to be our glorious saviour." Yami said and Aqua nodded. "But sadly, we cannot be rescued so soon. If they find out we're gone, they will possibly put out notices talking about our absence and if anyone finds us, we'll be brought to the harpy kingdom and married off without a second thought." Yami sighed, knowing Aqua was right of what he spoke of.

Yugi looked to the two, wishing he could do so much to help them but knew he had to abide to their wishes for now._ 'I will just have to wait. I will visit everyday until they feel its time to leave and take them back to my kingdom where they can live in peace.'_ Yugi thought. He looked out the window and saw it was dark out now and knew it would be best if he left for home. "Well, I need to return home but I will come back tomorrow and every day after. When you feel its time to make your departure from this terrible fate placed upon you, just tell me and I will bring you to my home where you can live." They nodded and Yami walked over, wrapping his arms around Yugi in a small hug.

"I'm glad to have met you, Yugi. You are such a wonderful being to have ever grace my presence. Please, return soon." Yami spoke. Yugi nodded, returning the hug. "I will. I promise."

* * *

For days after, Yugi returned to the tower and spoke to Yami and Aqua of the world outside of the tower they lived and they were fascinated by every little thing that Yugi talked about. It was two weeks later when they decided on something. Something that would be their token of love to the young warrior.

Arlisto trotted onto the same place as usual and Yugi dismounted, stroking the stallion's snout lightly before heading over to the window of the tower and hooked the grappling hook onto the ledge and climbed into the room. Yami greeted him with a warm hug and a soft kiss upon his cheek and Yugi blushed lightly but smiled. He knew deep in his heart that he love the two more than words could express but feared about the return of his feelings for them so he never spoke a word about them. They talked to one another until nightfall and just when Yugi was about to leave, Aqua held him back. "I must return home. If I could, I would stay but I don't want to risk being seen." Yugi said, looking to Aqua.

"We don't want you to leave just yet, Yugi." Aqua spoke, lower than usual. Almost seductively was Yugi's thought as he looked up into dark crimson eyes. "Why not if I may ask?"

"Because, we have something to give you. Something very important." Yami whispered form his spot on the bed. "And what's that?" Aqua gave a small chuckle, steering Yugi over to the bed. "You'll find out soon enough, sweet saviour."

* * *

"Well, I wasn't expecting this but I guess I should be glad I stayed." Yugi whispered, curled up in the arms of his two sated lovers. "You are too beautiful to resist for long, Yugi. We knew it was bound to happen." Yami said, long kitsune ears flipped back to show the other's content. Yugi gave a soft laugh before turning over to kiss the other softly. Aqua nuzzled the back of Yugi's neck, bringing a shiver up the young one's spine.

Yugi broke the kiss gently before turning over on his back, reaching up to stroke Aqua's neck softly. The other gave a content murr before resting his head on the pillow. The relaxed for a while longer before Yugi sat up and placing a short but sweet kiss upon his lovers' brow, he got up and donned his clothing and belted his sword. He whisper a goodnight before leaving.

* * *

Soon, the month went by and Aqua looked out worriedly to the forest, hoping to see the familiar black stallion carrying their wonderful lover to them. It was the day they were supposed to be heading to the harpy region and they were hoping Yugi would come early to bring the from their confines and take them to his kingdom. "Is he here yet?" Yami asked. Aqua shook his head and sighed. "Could he have lied? Was it all some sick joke just to see how it would feel to be with a dragon and kitsune for a night?" Aqua whispered before he felt his eyes water from the bottled up feelings he was starting to hold back.

"No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. I won't believe my own doubts. He's loyal and I know he'll come."

"Let's hope for it. Let's hope." Yami whispered as he walked over to his childhood friend and gave him a hug for comfort. They still waited, and no sign of their little saviour so they started losing hope and once the robed men came in to prepare them for the trip, they lost hope completely.

* * *

"Curse that fool!" Yugi hissed as Arlisto galloped over the field, heading to the tower. There was trouble in the kingdom and they need the elite warriors to help them fend off the danger. It took up nearly all of Yugi's time and since he knew this would probably be the day Yami and Aqua would be dragged to the harpy region to their fate, knowing the robed men wouldn't waste another day, he didn't wan to risk loosing them to a bunch of harpies. Now his heart was being worried to tiny pieces, thinking that his delay would be the reason for him loosing Yami and Aqua for good.

They finally made it to the tower and Yugi hopped from Arlisto's back and ran to the tower window, hooking the rope as usual and climbed as fast as he could, jumping it. His fears were confirmed when he didn't see no sign of Yami nor Aqua in the room. "No, I was too late..." he whispered as he looked to the table and spotted the note resting upon it, along with a sakura blossom. He walked over to the table and picked up the note, seeing as it was addressed to him.

_Yugi,_

_I'm sorry to say but it's too late now. We have been taken to the harpy region to sign our lives away to the dreaded harpy princesses. We hoped you would arrive before then but you never came so we gave up that hope. We still love you, we can't deny that, but it hurt our soul to know you didn't come for us. We leave you with this sakura blossom that we were able to get and hope it would remind you of our time together._

_Aqua and Yami_

Yugi cried softly after he was done, clenching the blossom tight in his hand. "No. I can't let this happen. I won't let them be signed away for life to those cruel harpies!" he said before heading over to the window and climbed back down, mounted on Arlisto's back and galloped off to the route leading to the harpy region, blossom held tightly within pale fingers.

* * *

In a decorated carriage, Yami and Aqua sat. They were once again dressed in loose yukatas, these one designed for marriage, and had their hair adored with gems and beads to make them look presentable to the queen and her daughters. "We're close to the harpy region. We should get to the castle by nightfall." A voice from outside spoke and the man that spoke with Yami spoke his approval. Yami sighed, ears drooped lightly, and looked out the window, seeing the scenery change slightly with each passing moment as they started enter harpy territory.

Not far behind, Yugi was closing in onto the group. Arlisto was growing tired, Yugi knew, but the stallion wasn't planning to fail his rider so soon. It was only a few more minutes before Yugi spotted a large, blurred carriage in the distance, already in the harpy territory. "There it is, Arlisto! We must hurry!" Yugi said and Arlisto gave a bob of his head as he pressed on, speeding up as fast as he could possibly muster.

One of the robed men that walked beside the carriage turned back and saw the shadowed figure of Yugi and Arlisto coming their way. "Sir, there's something in the distance. What should we do?" he questioned. "Keep it away from the carriage." The man spoke. He nodded and called a few men, making them fall back and ready to take on whoever was following. Aqua heard this and looked to Yami. "You don't think..."

"It probably is. There is still hope for us." Yami said, smiling.

Yugi growled as he saw some robed men standing in the way of his goal and unsheathed his sword. "I won't let you take them away from me." he whispered as Arlisto jumped at the robed men with a whinny.

* * *

The man turned back to see if the figure was still following and didn't spot anything and smiled as he continued on his course to the castle. But it was for only a moment before the silence was shattered with the cries of the men surrounding the carriage and he turned, seeing one robed man after another fall from deadly wounds or decapitation. "What the..." He tried to look for the source but was surprised when a black stallion came in front of the horses that were pulling th carriage line of view and cause them to rear back in fear. He jerked the reigns to calm them but that was the last thing he was ever going to do.

He felt the cold steel of the blade pressed against his neck and turned to see cold indigo eyes, depths showing the faces of many that have fallen to the blade. "Listen and listen well. My lovers will not be taken by the likes of those dreaded harpies." he hissed and the man gurgled, a thick line appearing on his neck which dribbled blood like a river until the man slumped in the seat, dead. Yugi wiped the blade on the man's robes before sheathing it once more and jumped from the seat, moving over to the door and opened it. Aqua looked out and smiled when he saw Yugi there. Yugi smiled up to them and held open his arms as invitation. "You came. I'm so happy you made it in time." Aqua whispered as he leapt from the carriage and into Yugi's arms.

"I wasn't going to sit around and let you be taken away from me so easily. You're my kitsune and draconic lovers and I'm not going to let no one force you into something so vile."

Yami stepped out from the carriage as well and gave Yugi and long, loving kiss after he released Aqua. "But what took you so long? We was hoping you would be at the tower before we were taken away."

"I was just about to leave but a fool and his band of troublemakers came into the kingdom and the king called for the elite warriors to take care of them. They were so many of them that they wasted my time so I couldn't make it before they took you away but I found the note and blossom and Arlisto, although tired, galloped long and hard so I can reach you both in time before you could be taken away by those nasty harpies." Yugi explained. They nodded and Aqua looked up as Arlisto walked over, a sheen of sweat coating his coarse fur and he smiled to the stallion, petting his snout gratefully. "Thank you, Arlisto. Without someone like you, our wonderful lover may not have made it to us."

Arlisto bobbed his head and gave a soft snort, nudging Aqua lightly. He laughed softly before turning back to Yugi. "Shall we head back to your kingdom now? I would love to see your home." Aqua said.

"You mean our home." Yugi corrected before nodding. "And yes, we're heading back. Can you fly now?" he asked and Aqua shook his head. "No, they place a seal on my wings so I wouldn't escape with Yami before we got to the castle." Yugi sighed. "Curse these old fools. Binding you from what a natural dragon should be able to do. When we get back, I'll see if the king can do something about that seal so you can finally have the freedom of the skies." Aqua nodded with a smile. "Thank you. You have done so much for us."

Yugi smiled back. "All for love, Aqua. All for the love that you give me and what I give in return." Yugi said as he untied one of the horses for Aqua to ride back to the kingdom, setting the other free to roam in the field. Yugi passed the seat where the dead man sat and saw the blossom sitting on the pool of blood and sighed, picking up the delicate flower and stared at it. Yami walked over and placed his hands over his shoulders. "Something wrong?"

"I soiled my sakura blossom in that man's blood. It's ruined now." Yami smiled and rubbed his shoulders. "No need to worry. That was only a token of our love. The flower you should cherish more is the one within our hearts." Yugi nodded and turned, hugging Yami. "Next to your love, that's the best gift I could ever receive from you both. Now come, let's head home." They nodded and mounted their horses, Yami mounting Arlisto behind Yugi and the two horses trotted back, carrying their riders, to the kingdom where Yami and Aqua's life would start anew.

* * *

Zypher: And that's it for this extremely long one-shot. This must be one of the best one-shots I could ever come up with. Having such inspirational music like Enya can do wonders. And nothing is better than a switch of roles. Yugi will always make a wonderful hero. Anywho, hoped you enjoyed it and I'll see you soon.


	17. Dawn of the Celestials

Yugi: Well, Zypher is still saddened with the death of her beloved cat but she was able to get a little inspiration to write up another chapter. She thanks you all for giving consoldances over her loss and she hopes you will love this chapter. Enjoy.

Summary: Domino city is on the verge of destruction and only help from the Celetstial spirits could save them from the monsters that plague them. But never praying to them has brought a dillema upon them. They require a sacrifice for their services...

Disclaimer: There are some elements from a game called Bullet Witch in this short story. I don't own the game but it is inspiring and interesting for a short game with six extremely vigorous levels to travel through.

* * *

Dawn of the Celestials

* * *

Monsters roared.

People screamed.

Buildings destroyed.

That how it was everyday in the once proud Japanese city of Domino. Many never knew where these distorted human forms known as geists appeared but every since they came, turmoil racked the city as these mutilated beings destroyed buildings and homes and killed without mercy. Some of the population was kept hostage by the nasty monsters and other kept well hidden and hoped for the best to come soon. In the once calm suburb of Domino, one tiny game shop rested within the confines among other homes in the area. And in that house lived a boy and his grandfather who done valiantly to hide from these horrid beasts that has plague their city.

They were glad for having such luck so far but they both thought that soon, they would be captured and there will be no hope for rescue. The young boy of seventeen walked into the kitchen where his grandfather sat, nursing a cup of tea in his wrinkled hands. The windows were boarded shut, keeping them out of sight of the geists that roamed the city like a bad infestation and although both missed the sweet warmth of sunlight, all of that was lost once dark clouds rolled in, not promising rain but always covered the skies, never parting to let even a sliver of sunlight into the darkened city.

Old plum eyes looked to the teen that walked in and smiled solemnly. The boy sat at the table and looked to his grandfather. "Jii-chan, will we ever be safe?" Was the quiet question. "I don't think so, my boy. The strongest of armies have fallen to these terrible monsters and there's probably not a force in the world that can help us now." The old man answered and the boy sighed.

"Then...what about the legend...?"

"You know that could be all farce. The Celestial Spirits have never been called for except for in ancient times where magic was true and believable. Now, no one has even bothered to even send offerings to them so even if we pray for their services, they probably won't grant it." The boy sighed once more before standing, walking over to the fridge to get a drink of water. "What about a sacrifice? Could that possibly work?" he asked again as he sat back down at the table.

"It could possibly work but that a risk that we shouldn't take. First, we wouldn't know who to sacrifice and second, who knows if they would take a live sacrifice or not." The older man stood and walked over to the boy who had his head down. "I know you want the city to return to normal, Yugi, but we simple folk can only do so much."

"I know, jii-chan. I know."

* * *

Another day went by and the young boy known as Yugi decided to head to where the statue of the Celestial Spirits rests, hidden away from the monsters so none would be able to shatter it. He came upon the gate leading into the shrine and walked inside, heading deep into the field of sakura tress and various plants that made up the shrine.

Soon, he came to some steps leading up to where the statue rested and climbed them without looking back, knowing that no one, not a person or a monster, would follow. He finally reached the top and looked upon the grand statue that rested within the center of the pedestal that stood high above a glimmering pool of water.

It depicited a great dragon, its pelt of scales a midnight black with gleaming spots resembling stars. Its eyes were a pale milky white and watched everything around it with a regal gleam. Majestic wings were folded tight along its back while rings that resembled those around the planet Saturn circled around its neck and its maw was opened slightly, showing pearly white teeth that would be ready to sink into its enemies.

Right upon its head, between two silvery horns was a replication of the North star only up close than how you would see it in the sky. Yugi knelt before the great statue that housed the spirits and clenched his hands together tightly in prayer.

"O great Celestial Spirits. We are in need of your help. A terrible fate has befallen us and only with your strength and power may save us all. I can't speak for everyone but I know that we are all sorry for never sending offerings to you. Please, there must be some way how we can invoke your release to help us from the monsters that plague our fair city." Yugi prayed quietly.

There was no response and he sighed, standing and was about to leave when an ominous wind blew from behind him. He turned and looked to the statue that seemed to move albeit lethargically. The once pale eyes now glowed gold, showing an inhuman fury within its depths.

/Why do you call upon the Celestial Spirits, child? Your kind has done nothing for them once the belief of magic faded away from human minds. And now, when you need them the most, what would they get in favor of helping your fair city?/ The being spoke with deep resentment. Yugi bowed before the living statue.

"Please, we are in need of help. Armies have fell to the hands of these horrid beasts and the only ones who could possibly save us from death is the Celestial Spirits. Please, tell them that we need them." Yugi pleaded but the dragon laughed raucously as golden eyes stared the younger down.

/Why should I disturb them from thousand years of rest, all for the plead of a child? You have brought this fate upon yourselves so deal with it./ The shining gold eyes started to bleed back to white and Yugi tried once more to convince the dragon to bring the spirits from rest to help.

"I'll offer myself if I must! Just please, please free the spirits and tell them of our plight!" Yugi cried and the change of eye color halted for a moment as the great beast's head turned down to look upon him.

/You would offer yourself for the safety of your city?/ he questioned.

"Yes. My grandfather lives in that city and if the monsters find us, he wouldn't survive against them. I would gladly offer my life to save him and also my friends that live there." he whispered and the dragon was silent for a moment. Yugi thought he wouldn't accept the offer and started to stand when the dragon's booming voice spoke.

/Fine, I shall do as you wish. Tell everyone in the city that the Celestial Spirits shall be summoned once you are offered to them. I shall send the message to them of your agreement and this pact shall not be broken. Should it be done, you kind will suffer more./ he spoke and Yugi nodded, thanking the dragon greatly before leaving.

_'I know everyone would try to talk me out of it but for the safety of everyone, I must do it. Jii-chan...Diamond...Jou...Ryou...Kaiser...I will miss you all.'_

* * *

"You're going to do what!"

"Yugi, you can't!"

"I won't allow it, Yugi!"

Yugi listened as friends and his only family member tried to talk him out of what he was going to do. "As much as I would listen, I'll have to do this. The great dragon said so. It was the only way how I can assure that the Celestial Spirits would come and help. They're not just any myth now. They're real and they are our only hope." Yugi spoke, looking to them all. They looked to him, sadness showing in their features before Diamond strode up to him and knelt down to his level.

"Yugi, we all don't want to lose you. We will all miss you greatly but you are doing us a noble deed by sacrificing your own life as offering to let the spirits come out and help us in our time of need. I would never see anyone else do what you did." she spoke and Yugi smiled to her.

"Thanks, Diamond."

"Well, I guess it's time we go and gather what remaining people are around and tell them the message before the monsters start their routine march around the city for more victims." Sugoroku spoke and they nodded as they filed out of the shop, going separate ways to tell people the news.

* * *

Many didn't believe their words but those who did came to the shrine to see the spectacle that is the sighting of the Celestial Spirits after thousands of years of never being summoned again. Yugi stood before the dragon statue, face filled with determination and bravery. To make him presentable for the sacrifice, he wore elegant white robes that resembled those from the olden age and held a sakura branch in pale hands. Sugoroku and his friends stood at the front of the crowd that gathered there, watching calmly yet hearts pounding as they waited.

Yugi knelt before the statue and whispered the prayer softly, eyes closed. The wind blew once more as the pale eyes of the dragon grew to a solid gold, catching many in awe as it turned to look down to Yugi. /I see you have gathered yourself a crowd, little one./ he spoke and Yugi looked up to him. "Yeah. I thought that it would be nice for some to come and see the Celestial Spirits again after so many years of silence. This will probably be the last time they are ever seen." The dragon nodded before opening his mouth wide.

It inhaled deeply before breathing out a mystical fire of black shadows and starlight, creating a portal in the darkened air. The dragon closed its mighty jaws before looking down to the people.

/Mankind, I present to you the Celestial Spirits! The gods that watch over this plane in the confines of the Celestial World! I, the Dragon of Celestia, grant them entry into this world!/ Boomed the voice as the portal glowed brightly and soon, two magical plumes of mist slithered from the portal, descending to the ground before Yugi and the crowd, who watched in with amazement. After a moment, the mist solidified into two masses that were kneeling on the ground. They watched in anticipation as the two stood, bodies draped with a shimmering black cloak. They both removed their hoods and looked to the crowd of people.

The first was a human. A godly figure, although. Lean, sinewy muscle was covered in expanse of tasteful bronzed skin. Sharp features accentuated his face as near demonic crimson eyes stared at the crowd and boy before him. The other that stood beside was no less beautiful than the first. He was a dragon, just a inch taller than the average height of a human male. Obsidian black scales coated the dragon as sharp red eyes also looked to the crowd, wings folded tight upon his back and spines than ran along his tail twitched with anticipation. They took a glance over the crowd before turning their gaze to Yugi who watched them quietly but bowed his head when they made quick eye contact.

The dragon turned to the other and the great dragon bowed before them. /My kings, these people are in need of your help after so many years of silence. They are in trouble with monsters that now roam their fair city. The boy that kneels before you requested your services. I would've sent him away but he offered to be an offering in return for your help so I granted him that wish. Does he please you?/ The dragon spoke and the godly male turned to Yugi who was shaking like a leaf under the heated gaze.

"He does." Was the whispered proclamation from him and some people were praying their luck. Yugi gave a sigh of relief and yelped lightly as his felt a hand underneath his chin, raising his head to face the other that resembled him so closely and yet wasn't him at all. Amethyst and crimson clashed and the male smiled. "What is your name, little one?"

"I-It's Yugi, my king." he whispered. He felt a tingle run down his spine as the other chuckled. "No need for that, Yugi. You can call me Atemu." Yugi nodded and when beckoned, stood up before him. Atemu was about to say something when a woman's scream broke the brief silence in the air.

"The monsters! They're coming!" she cried and the cloaked dragon turned along with Atemu who looked to the stairs where the monsters were coming. "Aqua! Take a glance at what they are!" The dragon now known as Aqua nodded and snapped open his large wings and took to the sky, looking down the stairs to see the geists walking up the stairs slowly, weapons clenched in rotting hands as they made their advance. "There's a good few of them down there, Atemu! And they're armed!" Aqua responded and Atemu nodded. He looked out to the distance to the destroyed city and sighed. "This city is too destroyed to even be inhabited except for those that have no where to go." he whispered and Yugi looked to him.

Atemu turned to the dragon that still sat there, watching everything calmly. "Great Dragon of Celestia! Open a portal to our home world and escort the people to the Celestial Castle!" he called.

/Are you sure this is wise? No human has stepped on Celestian soil before./ The dragon replied.

"There's no time for this. We will destroy the monsters but there's no reason for these people to suffer in a broken down city that will amount to nothing with all their resources gone possibly no form of transportation." Atemu spoke ad the dragon nodded, creating another portal. Yugi watched in silence before he felt a hand slid onto his shoulder. "Yugi, I want you to go with the others. You shall be taken to our home and form a new life there. The Dragon of Celestia will lead you to our chambers where you will stay. Time flows differently there so we will be back soon." Atemu spoke and he nodded. People started to file through the portal and Yugi ran over to his friends and grandfather, walking with them as they proceeded through the portal. He took one more glance back, seeing the monsters reach the top stair and Aqua landing.

"Are you ready, Aqua?"

The other smirked. "It's been a while since we had to battle." he whispered as he raised a hand, a dark wisp surrounding it before it elongated into a spear. "But its all worth it to save these people."

Atemu nodded, doing the same motion and a sword with a black steel blade appeared in his hands, golden flames coursing the sides of the blade internally, making it look just as majestic as its wielder. One of the geists gave a decrepit moan, raising its gun and Aqua snorted derisively. "Bring it on, you deformed rat." Aqua hissed but Yugi was able to see no more as the portal closed once the dragon entered.

"Will they be alright?" he quietly asked the celestial dragon. He gave a barking laugh as he looked down to him. /You doubt their power now? Didn't you think that they would defeat those beigns or did you want to bring them from their land just so they could get killed?/

"No! Never!" Yugi cried before looking down. "I shouldn't have said anything." he murmured as he walked ahead of the dragon, said dragon watching him before walking along, leaving the astounded people towards the large castle before them.

* * *

In the human world, Atemu and Aqua tore through the undead monsters as if they were nothing, blades coated in rotting blood as each one fell. "They are tougher than they look, I can give them that." Aqua said, plunging his blade into another rotting corpse. They heard a roar and turned to see a hulking monster walking towards them, large machine gun attached to its left arm and aiming to shoot at them. "Shall we?" Aqua asked.

"No need to ask." Atemu replied as they both charged for the deformed monster.

* * *

After getting the other people into spare homes around the castle, some of the Celestian people coming to meet with them as they never saw human people before, the celestial dragon led Yugi into the castle and toward Atemu and Aqua's shared chamber accommodations. Once they were they, the dragon opened the door and Yugi walked inside without looking to the other. The dragon watched him before sighing, knowing that Atemu or Aqua would chew him out for making the boy sad. /Little one, I'm sorry for what I said earlier./

"No. It was my fault for asking. I should've known they would be powerful enough to take on those monsters. If they weren't, what would be the point of coming all the way to ask for their help."

The dragon walked over to Yugi, who was now sitting on the plush bed, and rested his head by his side. /I am truly sorry. I was too harsh. But they won't get hurt so easily, though. That much I can promise./ Yugi looked to the dragon before stroking his head and the dragon purred.

* * *

Days went by and soon weeks. Then months and both Atemu and Aqua were fending off the monsters still. They took out main armies of the dreaded enemy and were now searching for strays hiding away in the dark corners of the alleyways and buildings. They only sustained little wounds from gunfire and burns from those that were wielding tanks and had launchers, dodging direct hits but was still burned from the recoiling blasts. But it didn't take long for them to take out those wielding such deadly weaponry and freeing any hostages the monsters had caught and sent them off to the world of Celestia.

"I think we got all of them, Atemu." Aqua spoke as he landed beside the waiting king. "But the city is in ruins. There's no reason for anyone else to come live here now."

"I know, Aqua. That why everyone that once occupied this city shall stay in the kingdom of Celestia. No need to send them back to a place with no food, water or shelter and everyday they have to look at the carnage that has befallen their home." Atemu spoke and Aqua nodded. "So, shall we go back now? We do have the young boy that has offered to be a sacrifice just for us to save his hometown."

"Ah yes. We surely can't forget about him. Let's go, Aqua." He nodded as Atemu created the portal and both stepped through, leaving the remains of Domino to wither away with time.

* * *

Yugi looked out the window, now dressed in royal garbs given to him by the Dragon of Celestia. Said dragon walked in, a tray held in his mouth with a delicious meal prepared for the boy. /Here you are, little one. The cooks made something special for you today./ he spoke, placing the tray upon the table. "Thank you." Yugi whispered as he walked over, sitting down on the chair and started to eat quietly. Compared to the months that went by on earth, in Celestia, only a week has gone by and those that have became permanent residence there have made friends among the Celestian people and have gotten use to their lifestyle which wasn't different from their own, only slight differences here and there.

The dragon knew something was wrong and moved to sit beside Yugi, causing the younger to look to him. /Is something wrong, little one?/ he asked softly. The two became close friends and the celestial dragon was willing to give his life to protect the smaller boy from harm.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm ok." Yugi said as he took another bite of the food he was given.

/There is something wrong. I can tell. I'm curious to know what it is./ Yugi sighed, placing the fork down before looking to him. "Well, I'm just a little worried about Aqua and Atemu. They haven't came back yet and its only been a week so far. Who know how much time went by since then on earth." Yugi said and the dragon chuckled. /No need to worry. I'm sure they'll be back before you know it./

"Actually, we'll be here now." A voice spoke and they both turned to see the two kings standing in the doorway. "You're back!" Yugi said happily as he leapt from the seat and ran over to them. Aqua smiled as he watched him. "So, you've missed us, hmm?" Yugi blushed slightly before nodding. "I know you're both strong but I couldn't help but worry. So, did you defeat those monsters?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, but your city is in ruins now. Those monsters wouldn't go down easily and some actually had heavy artillery at their disposal but they were easily dealt with even with some trouble that we had." Atemu said and Yugi nodded.

"I'm just glad that you were able to help. Everyone kept thinking the Celestial Spirits were only a myth. We probably wouldn't be here if I were to believe the same." Yugi whispered. Atemu smiled and knelt down, wrapping his arms around the younger. "Even if you didn't believe, it probably wouldn't be long before the celestial dragon warned us about the predicament your city was in."

Yugi looked down. "I don't really think that would've happened." Aqua looked down to him curiously. "And why not?"

"Because he didn't sound too happy when I asked for your help in the first place. You two have never been called on ever since ancient times and in this time, people would've thought the legend was a hoax. Even if we were in danger, he'll probably never enlist your help." The dragon looked down, knowing that what he said was true. /He's right but after learning more about him, I couldn't bear the thought of those monsters killing someone like him. He so kind and to me, it feels as if he wasn't fit to even live on earth. He deserves a place like here in Celestia./ he spoke.

"I agree. And from now on, that where he will stay." Atemu spoke before turning his gaze back to Yugi. "So, what do you wish to do?" Yugi made a suggestion and he nodded, soon taking the boy with him to go see his grandfather and friends with directions given to them by the dragon.

* * *

Months went by in the world of Celestia and Yugi has grown close to the two that he supposedly sacrificed his life to. He helped out whenever he was needed for the two kings and always grabbed an extra snack is Atemu or Aqua happened to be working late into the night. As days went by, his heart started to develop feelings for the two but of course, he would never admit them because Atemu and Aqua were kings and he couldn't bother them with such feelings. But he never knew that the Celestians could easily sense feelings in the heart so both of them already knew and returned the feeling thrice fold.

Now all the need to do is show him that.

* * *

Yugi walked into the kings' chambers that doubled as his own and looked around, trying to spot any little things that needed to be tended to when he spotted a rolled up piece of parchment resting on the bed. He walked over and picked it up, thinking it was something that Atemu or Aqua forgotten before leaving. But he was surprised to see it was addressed to him. He opened it and skimmed it quietly before blushing slightly. _'Now why would they invite me to dinner?' _he wondered before rolling the parchment back up and went to get dressed.

After the task was completed, he left the room and made his way to the vast dinning room. When he got there, the room wasn't what he expecting.

Everything was dimmed with candles creating a soft glow throughout the vast room. At the end of the table sat Atemu and Aqua, a small but appetizing dinner sitting before them. "Come in, Yugi. We were waiting for you." Aqua spoke softly and Yugi flushed once again before heading over to the available seat in front of Aqua and sat down. "So, what brought this up?" Yugi asked shyly as Aqua stood and served himself, Atemu and Yugi.

"Well, we happened to come across something very interesting over the past week and has perked our interest greatly." Atemu said once Aqua sat down. Yugi took a bite of the food presented and smiled warmly at the taste before looking to Atemu. "And what was that?" he asked again.

"That a certain person is harboring feelings for us and isn't saying so." Yugi's eyes widened and looked to him. "Really? A-a-and who would t-that be?" he stuttered. Aqua smirked, eyes gleaming softly in the candlelight. "Why you, of course. Are you doubting them? Cause we sure can feel them." Yugi blushed hotly and lowered his head quietly.

"No, I could never doubt them. But I try to. I couldn't burden you two with the love I'm feeling for you two because you are kings of your land and you have to watch over it. You already done so much for me not only by coming in our time of need but giving us people of Domino city a new home when ours was destroyed. I couldn't ask you to love me." he whispered.

Atemu stood and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him and picked him up, making the other squeak in surprise before feeling warm lips covering his own. "You don't have to ask cause we already loved you from the start. When the Celestial Dragon called us and we saw you for the first time, we knew we had to save you from the danger that threaten you and the people of the city. We couldn't let such innocent be tainted by those monsters and of course, we couldn't leave you in such destroyed conditions." Atemu said.

Yugi blushed more but rested his head upon the king's chest, smiling gratefully. "Thank you. I would never admit my love for you two but now that you told me, how could I ignore it now?"

"It would be wise not to. Ignoring them would've only caused more heartache for you." Aqua said as he sidled up to them. "Now, why don't we finish dinner and head back to our chambers, I'm sure that Atemu has something _else_ planned for the night." he purred and Yugi's face couldn't get any more redder at the innuendo.

* * *

Yugi: Zypher still isn't back yet but she thanks you for reading the story and hoped you enjoyed. See you later.


	18. Shadow of a Demon

A/n: Thanks for the reviews for the last one-shot story so here's my next one. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Summary: Malik always wished for a friend during his childhood. When he gets one that tells him a wish of its own, will he do everything he can to complete the wish of his dearest friend?

* * *

Shadow of a Demon

* * *

Malik sat in his room in the underground home that his family and next generation of Tomb Keepers lived in, sealed away from the outside world. During his childhood, he always wanted to know what was above ground, what was hidden from view of his family but knew it was impossible since it was strictly forbidden to even dare lay a foot outside the boundaries of the underground. He wished there was a way to go but even so, he wished more for a friend. It was nice having his older sister and adoptive brother around but he always wished for a friend. Someone to tell his deepest secrets with and just a playmate when he was bored and had no one else around.

He wished for that everyday but it never came true. But today, on this night, his wish would be granted. As he sat there, picking at the threads of his bedsheets, his wish was starting to be granted. Wisps of shadows started to grow away from the shadows brought up by the candles that illuminated the room and started for the bed where Malik sat. He never noticed them, still picking at the tiny threads as the shadow grew upon the wall behind him into a shadowed male with glowing dark lavender eyes.

"Malik." The shadow whispered. He looked up, wondering where the voice came since no one else was in the room other than himself.

"Malik, look behind you." The voice spoke again and he turned, seeing the looming shadow and yelped out in fear.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm the one you wished for." The shadow spoke, eyes gleaming with kindness as he looked down to him. "The one I wished for?" he whispered softly then remembered his wish for a friend and smiled. "So, you're going to be my new and only friend?"

"Yes."

Malik smiled brightly but then frowned. "But, why are you a shadow? Can't you be a person?" The shadow gave a shake of his head. "I'm sorry but I cannot. This was the curse I was fated with but at least I'll be here for you whenever you need me." he spoke. "Do you at least have some sort of face instead of being all shadow like?"

"Again, I cannot do that. I have a form, I assure you of it, but the only way how it can be revealed along with my true form is that I need something. Something you may not be able to get at you age."

"What? What can it be? I'll get it for you if you really want to be free." Malik said, looking up into those lavender eyes with hope. "I know you would but at the moment, I do not want to soil your innocence with my request. For now, let's just be friends, even if we aren't face to face." Malik looked sad but nodded. So, for the rest of the day and into the night did Malik and the shadow speak with one another, sharing secrets and wishes with one another until it was time for Malik to head to bed and the shadow returned from where it came from. But he gave Malik one last warning before he fell into the arms of sleep.

"You can't tell anyone about me. If you do, they will take me away from you and you'll never see me again." Malik looked like he was about to cry at that, not wanting to lose his only friend and nodded, promising to never tell a soul about the living shadow that was his friend.

* * *

Days went by and soon weeks and both the living shadow and Malik got along quite well. No one dare questioned the boy's happy mood when he walked down the halls. The family member were just happy that he was since his fate as the next holder of the memories of the Pharaoh was coming close. Seeing as this was coming, Odion, Malik's adoptive brother, tried to convince his father that he would take the place of Malik since he was so young and shouldn't be fated to such a rite but he was only beaten for his request and sent off without another word about it.

Soon, the day came and Malik struggled when he realized where he was going. Odion stood in the hall, watching as he was dragged away and the younger cried out to him, hoping for his help since he knew his friend couldn't help him with this.

"Please, Odion! Please, help me!" Malik cried as he was taken further down the hall but he only looked away, wishing he could do something, anything, but knew he would be beaten if he tried to take Malik away from his duties as the next Tomb Keeper.

Malik continued to cry out until he was brought into the room where his father waited, a dagger resting in an urn of fire. Malik was pushed into the room before the doors closed behind him and Malik started to claw at the door, crying heavily before his father grasped his arm, bringing him over to the table and lied him stomach first on the table. Malik continued to cry until he was gagged with a cloth.

"You know this is your faith, Malik. You are a Tomb Keeper and as one, you are to carry the pharoah's memories on your back until he is brought back into this world to save it from the dangers from 3000 years ago." he spoke, taking the hot blade from the fire and brought it down to Malik's back. He could feel the heat radiating off from it and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the immense pain that was soon to follow.

That day, everyone in the tunnels heard the cries of the ten year old as he went through the rituals that every eldest son of the Ishtar clan had to suffer through.

* * *

"How is he?"

"Other than the slight fever, he is fine and should be recovered fully by tomorrow morning." Ishizu nodded and thanked Odion before they both left separate ways. In the room, Malik whimpered, the burning sting of the carvings on his back burdening him more as they healed. Tears came to his eyes and he wiped them away, resting his head on the pillow. The shadows in the candlelight twitched slightly before strands slid away from them, growing upon the wall into the ever present friend of Malik.

"What happened, Malik?" he asked. Malik painfully turned his head to look up into lavender eyes and told him about what he had to go through two days ago. "That was cruel. How could your own father do that to you? You are so young to go through such torture." Malik lowered his eyes.

"You may call it torture but it's the ritual all the eldest sons of our clan have to go through. I couldn't avoid it no matter what." He sniffed lightly. "But, Odion was much older than me. He's a part of this family. Why couldn't he go through it? Better yet, why didn't he help me that day? He let me go through with it and all he did was watch as I was taken." Malik's fists clenched on the linens on his bed.

"How could he do that to me?" he whispered and his shadowed friend knew it was time. "If you hold so much hatred for your father, then you are ready." he whispered and Malik looked up to him. "Ready? Ready for what?"

"Ready to grant my requirement to be free from this shadow upon the wall." Malik's eyes brighten and he nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"In a few days, once your back is recovered, you will beg your sister to go to the outside world. Then will the process that will release me from these chains that bind me to the shadows will start." Malik nodded and his friend was gone just as someone came in to tend to him.

* * *

"Sister, I want to go to the outside world." Malik said when his sister came in one day. His back was finally healed but the carvings left a painful reminder of what his fate in life was to be. "Malik, you know we are forbidden to leave." Ishizu said. "But I want to go. I want to see what's it like just this once just in case we never leave here for months, even years."

"Malik, we will leave here one day..."

"But what if that day never comes! Please, sister! I want to go up there! Just for today." he whined and she sighed before nodding. "Fine, we'll go but we need to wait for father to be asleep and then we'll leave but we're only staying up there for a while." she said and Malik nodded.

* * *

Once their father was asleep, Ishizu and Malik left for the outside world while Odion came in to cover for them. As they explored the outside world, Malik was subjected to many things that he never seen before due to his life living underground. Along the way, he found a book with a picture that he like and ripped it out just as they were about to leave.

But they became worried and scared when a mysterious man in robes and a turban with soulless blue eyes showed up in front of them, speaking that blood will be spilt among the Ishtar clan as the will of the Pharaoh. In a state of trepidation, both rushed back to their underground home and into the darkness where, in fear, Ishizu spotted a trap device along the wall and they continued on their way to Malik's room where they hoped Odion was waiting but all they saw was a room in shambles.

Books were strewn across the floor and the linens upon his bed were ripped. "Odion?" Malik cried and Ishizu took his arm, both now running towards the study where their father usually is, unaware of the shadow following behind them. They were in for the shock of their lives when they saw Odion kneeling on the ground, many bloody lacerations on his back and their father hovering above him, holding a red hot blade. "Malik and Ishizu...you broken the law of out clan and for that, you will be punished. But first," He turned to look down at Odion.

"You, you failed to be a servant and my son's keeper. You let him and his sister wander off to the outside world where they could've be hurt. You don't want that on your conscious now do you?" he hissed and Odion closed his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." he whispered. "Then for your forgiveness, you will pay with your life." Malik's father hissed, raising the blade. _'This, this can't be what my friend meant. Why did he tell me to leave outside if this was going to happen?'_ Malik thought before running towards his father, grabbing the arm with the blade and begged him not to hurt Odion anymore but he was only shoved away, hitting the nearby wall. Ishizu ran over to make sure he was alright but Malik only watched in tears as his father cut another burning laceration upon Odion's back.

"You must do it now, Malik. Kill your father, let his blood spill onto the floor."

"But why?" Malik whispered as he looked to the shadow looming beside him. "You want me to be free, right? Then kill your father and let me be free or else you would only have me as a living shadow beside you and your adoptive brother will die." Malik looked to his father who was grabbing the second blade that was being heated in the open fire and them to the two Sennen items that were left with the Tomb Keepers, the Sennen Rod and Sennen Tauk. Malik got up and dashed over to where the items were, Ishizu calling his name for him to stop. But he didn't. He grabbed the Rod and removed the hidden blade that was within the item and ran over to his father.

"Malik? Don't do it!" Ishizu cried but all she heard was the final gurgle of their father of Malik stabbed his own father in the back with the item, blood spraying upon him and the floor. His father gave a croak of surprise before collapsing on the floor. Odion slumped onto the floor as well, the stinging pain from the wounds draining much of his strength away and Ishizu only looked to Malik in horror for what he done.

"Why, Malik? Why?" she whispered. But her answer came when the shadows shot out from the wall, going over to the source of blood pooling on the ground and lapped it up like a thirsty man for water. Malik gave a yelp as he fell back, holding the bloody item close as he watched the shadows absorb the blood that pooled over the floor until every drop was taken.

Everything was silent and Ishizu crawled over to Malik, wrapping her arms around him as they watched the mass of shadows that was on the floor before them. Soon, tentacles of shadows shot up in the air, twisting and wrapping around one another, forming a shadowed body that soon grew in color and the gasped when they looked upon the figure that nearly resembled Malik and yet contained features that made him different from the other. He had the same skin tone and hair color but his hair stuck up wildly and the once gentle dark lavender eyes that Malik remembered days before the ritual were now filled with a psychotic gleam.

"Finally, I'm free from that curse." he whispered them turned to the shivering forms of Malik and his sister. "And it's all thanks to you." Malik whimpered, dropping the Sennen Rod and curling up more in his sister's embrace. "Why? Why are you like this? You were so nice before." Malik whispered. "I'm am. Only to you, Malik." He waved a hand to Ishizu and Odion.

"Everyone in this room I don't care about. Only you. I'll take care of you. Watch over you. I'll be whatever you wish. Just tell me. But for now, you have revenge set. In time, the pharaoh you so painstakingly waited for will come to this world once again. You must kill him, Malik, cause if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have to deal with the duties of being a Tomb Keeper and suffering such a painful ritual just for him."

"Malik, don't listen to him!" Ishizu cried and she gasped when she was lifted up by strands of shadows and tossed to the far corner of the room. "Sister!" Malik cried and would've ran over to her if his supposed friend didn't block his way. "No! Leave me alone!" he cried. "I won't." Marik whispered, placing a hand on Malik's shoulder.

"I'm your friend but in my mind, you're so much more." He raised his hand and caressed Malik's cheek lightly before standing, the family of three now seeing wings sprouting from the man's back. "But for now, I'll leave you but once you're of age, I'll come back and help you exact your revenge against the pharaoh. Remember, he's the one that caused you so much pain just for the carvings on your back."

"Demon." Ishizu hissed and he only laughed. "No need to call me that. If you need a name, just call me Marik. Now, I must take my leave." he said and looked to Malik once more. "And I'll see you in six years, Malik." he whispered before he left through the shadows with a flap of mighty wings. Sister and brother sat there, fearing the demon's return but got over it when they remember who they needed to worry about more and ran over to their adoptive brother who was passed out on the ground still, blood still pouring from his back but started to slow.

* * *

Six years passed and Malik took to heart Marik's words, now holding a deep hatred for the pharaoh and promised to bring him his downfall. Ishizu tried to keep him from making the wrong decision but he didn't listen, now disregarding his sister and taking one of the three most powerful cards made by Pegasus himself and used it as his own. The Winged Dragon of Ra and he was ready to use it, saying he was chosen by the god himself to wield its mighty power and the perfect moment came during Kaiba's Battle City tournament.

He was happy to have finally found the vessel that contained the pharaoh's soul and was ready to defeat him in battle to wield the Sennen Puzzle as his own. But he became pissed when he lost the second God card he had in possession, Slifer the Sky Dragon, to Yami and Yugi with skillful play against one of his rare hunters. But he was determine to claim it back along with Obelisk the Tormentor which he knew his sister gave to Kaiba.

Later on in the tournament, he and Odion, who was now his devoted servant, became finalists in the tournament and was ready to claim the other two god cards without fail but during that night when they rode on the blimp that would take them to their final destination of the tournament, he was visited by an old friend.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and gripping the Sennen Rod that sat on the table beside the bed, Malik sat up, glaring at whoever it was but saw the familiar psychotic lavender eyes of his friend. "Marik." he whispered and the other grinned. "Glad you remember me." he whispered, folding his wings tight upon his back as he sat down at the end of the bed. "I would've thought you would forget about me as the years go by."

"No, I haven't actually. You were the first friend I ever had. How could I forget you?"

"Well, I would think that your sister would try and steer your mind away from what I told you that day and make you forget all about me so that you wouldn't be led down the road of destruction." Marik said. "She didn't do anything to change my mind. I will make the pharaoh pay one way or another." Malik replied and Marik smiled. "Good. That makes two of us."

Marik stood up once more and faced Malik. "Now, I just have one more request that I want to tell you."

"What is it, Marik?" Malik asked softly.

"Let me into your soul. Because of those markings your servant carved onto his face, it wards me off as long as he's nearby. If you want me to stay around, I have to be within your soul. With my assistance, you may just be able to defeat the pharaoh and claim the last two god cards." Marik spoke. Malik contemplated his words before nodding and Marik smirked before becoming the shadows and bound himself to Malik's own soul. With the deed completed, Malik fell back asleep for the next round of duels the next day.

* * *

But the next day wasn't good for him. During the battle between Jounouchi and Odion, Odion sent out the duplicate copy of the Winged Dragon of Ra but it backfired, Yami speaking to his friends that the god was enraged that a duplicate was dared to be used as its own power. Both were severely injured but Jounouchi was the first to get back up, giving him the win but Odion was unconscious after it and Malik realized how much he cared for him.

In that moment, Marik thought it would be time to take over and did so, keeping his demon wings hidden but didn't hold back what he could do now that he had control.

In the battle with Mai Kujaku, he defeated her with ease and sent her soul to a place where she would be devour every minute by brain insects until there was none of her left if her friends didn't save her. But they were determined, especially Jounouchi and Marik took great pleasure in defeating him with the Winged Dragon of Ra after they reached the final destination fo the Battle City tournament and both he and Jou were the first ones up to the top of the tower during the initiative duel to see who would go first.

"What?" he hissed when he saw that Jounouchi was hanging on by a sliver of lifepoints and was using every bit of strength to send out one final card that would be the finishing move for Marik. _'No, I won't lose here.'_ he thought, snarling angrily. _'With my help, Malik will defeat that lowdown pharaoh and gain the Puzzle. I won't lose to this lapdog!'_

Jounouchi struggled to send out Gearfried the Iron Knight but before the hologram could appear, he collapsed, giving the win to Marik and he smirked, leaving the field as his friends rushed to his side. "Just one more battle and if the pharaoh loses, then his life is mine for the taking afterward."

* * *

Deep within the recesses of his soul, Malik was starting to doubt letting Marik rest within his soul. He was a demon, he knew that much, but now his mind started to doubt whether he could trust him as a friend. "But he was the only one there for me during my childhood. He's my best friend but is it right to have a demon for a friend?" he wondered quietly to himself and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

Soon, it was the final battle and Marik had Yami on the ropes but was soon defeated him. Marik snarled angrily as he lost the rest of his life points and his strongest monster. "You will pay for this, pharaoh." he hissed. "Not this time, Marik. I sealed you away 3000 years ago and I will do so again."

Marik growled again before closing his eyes and soon, shadows wrapped around him and when they disappeared, two forms were on the field, Malik was kneeling on the ground and Marik standing beside him. "I'm not leaving this life. Not when I found my destined mate."

"Destined mate?" Nearly everyone shouted, more surprised to see that Marik was actually a separate entity all along. "Yes. Malik was a friend to me at first, but I knew in the future, he would become much more to me. That's why I stayed with him for so long. At first, I promised that defeating you, pharaoh, would bring peace to him since he had to take duties as the next Tomb Keeper and hold the secrets of your memories on his back. Also, I knew that if he'd win, I wouldn't have to reveal myself. Since it was you who sealed me away before, I don't want to be sealed away again before I told him of my emotions for him."

"In the past, you never held any emotions. Only killed and lapped up the blood like the bloodthirsty fiend you are." Yami hissed from where he stood, Puzzle glowing with the build up of power.

"Well, it was then when I was like that. Now, I have a reason to stay and that's with him. Banish me if you want but think of the heart you'll be breaking because of it." Malik glanced up to him, appalled by the words he spoke before standing albeit shakily. "Do...do you really mean that?" he asked softly. "Yes, I do. Now my life here all depends on you." Marik replied.

"Malik! Don't listen to him! Remember what he caused you to do just for his freedom!" Ishizu called. "No. Let him make his decision. If he says no, Marik's being sealed away for good. If he believes him and returns these unexpected feelings of love to Marik, then I'll let him stay only on the condition he won't try to harm anyone." Yami spoke.

Malik looked to Marik and them to the group that waited for his decision. His mind then blanked out, back to the times in his childhood when he first met what was the shadow of Marik and the friendly vibe he gotten from him. Even as he is now, he could still feel that vibe and also one that was filled with pure love for the boy.

Demon or not, Malik just knew what Marik spoke of was true and couldn't bare letting him be sealed away from good, especially away from him. "I want him to stay. Not only was he the best friend I could ever have, even with what he caused me to do just to free. I couldn't just let him be sent back. As the years went by, I couldn't help but feel something for him too." Malik then looked to Yami.

"Please. I beg you, pharaoh, don't send him away." Malik whispered.

Yami looked to Marik and then to Malik before sighing. "Fine then. He can stay but you best keep him in line." he said and Malik nodded and watched as the group left, leaving only him, Marik and Ishizu. She walked over to them and looked to Marik, still not trusting the other wholeheartedly but knew that she should at least be nice to him for Malik's sake.

"Other than this, you still have a duty to complete. You must go and let the pharaoh see the secrets to his memories so he can complete his destiny." Ishizu said and Malik nodded. She left and right behind her was Marik and Malik, both holding each other's hand as they went to deliver the final piece leading to completing the pharaoh's purpose for the entire world.

* * *

A/n: Ok, this one-shot sounded better in my head. After the childhood thing, it started downhill from there. Anyways, if you enjoyed it, I thank you. If you didn't, do not and I repeat, **_do not_** mention to me that I botched up Malik's childhood. If you have a problem with it, tell it to somebody who cares cause I'm not having a repeat of what happen after that mishap with Malik's birthday one-shot I wrote last year because someone thought just because I didn't give him the carvings on his back in the story that I screwed up the meaning for the entire series with the world being destroyed just because Yami didn't get his memories from the carvings and that I had no knowledge of it. Seriously, I can't write a decent one-shot with a Malik/Marik without having to worry about something like this.

Just because I have original characters in my stories doesn't mean if I change the plot of the original storyline of the series drastically such as that doesn't mean that they'll be the ones that would do something to fix up what was missing in the original plot. I hate godmodding (which means to make a character nearly immortal in whatever they do from dodging every attack or doing the impossible when it comes to role playing games) and anyone who thinks my characters are likes gods better get a clue cause I would never make them that way. Stuff like that are the things that just make me want to quit. Anyways, sorry for the rant but I promise you, if I get a comment like that, the only thing that would lead me to is just discontinuing all stories since whoever made the comment if one shows up for this story is just making me feel insecure with all my writings and that I'm not doing as good as I feel they do.


	19. Dance of Love

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another installment to Lovers Collection. This should be a very interesting chapter. For those that have seen Happy Feet will recognize this song greatly. Love it and as I listened to it, plot bunny crept up to me and came up with this story idea so here you are. Hope you enjoy and beware, more out of characterness that you will ever see but I'm sure you laugh and enjoy it.

Summary: Yugi is a well known dancer in the Black Gem dance club in downtown Domino. Yami and Aqua are childhood friends with him and enjoys his singing so much that they wish they could sing just as well but couldn't. But they could dance pretty well but will that be enough to win the heart of their young friend that they developed feelings for after so many years?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, Happy Feet or the song Boogie Wonderland. Easy to understand cause I can't sing or dance either.

* * *

Dance of Love

* * *

Black Gem. One of the most prestigious clubs in Domino and one that always has a crowd. The crowd, of course, wasn't because of the great drinks they sell or the low lighting that makes people want to stay to the wee hours of the morning but the wonderful singer that they have the always have people, male and female, vying for his attention and a possible date.

The singer was Yugi Motou, an 18 year old teen that has a beautiful singing voice and a raw sensual appeal that brought crowds into the club. The manager, Keara, loved the boy like a son and was happy that he could bring in such revenue to keep the club up and standing.

In another building, there was two other teens. Both were 19 and were Yugi's childhood friends. They were Yami and Aqua and after being friends with Yugi for so long that soon, they started developing feelings for the other but knew they couldn't tell him cause they felt they weren't worthy of his love. Currently, they were with their group of friends the trio gained along the way. "So, planning to stop by the club and see Yugi tonight?" Ryou asked, looking over to them. "I don't know. He will be busy so no need to bother him." Aqua replied.

"Oh come on!" Jou cried, standing. "It's written clear upon your faces! We all noticed it before but we haven't said anything. But now, you must take a stand and tell him how you feel!" he spoke. "Ok, you found that out but we have a slight problem. We don't know how to tell him. He deserves better than us. It's best we just stay friends." Yami said.

"You shouldn't say that. They're the feelings of your heart. You shouldn't deny those just of such a simple thing as Yugi not returning them or he deserving better. If you don't tell him now, who knows what will happen and when it does happen, how would you two feel afterwards?" Diamond spoke.

They looked down when she spoke before nodding. "You're right. But what should we do to get his attention?"

Malik spoke up next with a grin. "One word. Karaoke." Yami shook his head. _"No way_. We can't sing at all." Malik looked bewildered. "Can't sing! You spent all this time with Yugi who has a voice that attracts more people than we can count and you haven't learned a few bars from him?"

"No."

"Then we'll teach you! But first, you'll have to dress the part." Aqua looked to Yami with worry. "How come I have a bad feeling about this?" he whispered. "You're not the only one."Yami responded.

* * *

Yugi took a sip of water as he sat down at a bar stool. Keara walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, Yugi. Have you been well?" she asked. "Yeah. And you?" She nodded to show she was well before looking about the club. "So, is Yami and the others going to be here tonight?" she asked, turning to him once more. "Don't know." Yugi whispered before looking down.

He was clad in tight fitting leather, two black arms bands around his wrists and a black choker around his neck. Two silver studded belts wrapped around his waist and a pair of ankle high smart boots over his feet. "I really hope that he and Aqua will come, though. I really have something I want to tell them but I haven't had the chance to see them."

Keara smiled. "So, you're finally going to tell them?" He nodded. "And I hope they accept too." He finished up his cup of water and placed in on the counter and started making his way to the stage, ready to do a few more songs.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positively sure. When have I been wrong?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"...No. But anyway, just follow exactly what I say." Malik spoke as he and the others stood behind Yami and Aqua as they stood at the entrance to the club. "I'm still having doubts about this. Let's just head back and wait for Yugi to get off his shift." Aqua said. They yelped when Malik and Topaz started shoving them through the doors with Jou, Ryou, Kaiser and Diamond following behind. "You're not escaping this time. It's now or never. You do the mouthing and I'll do the singing." Malik said. "Speaking of which, when did you learn Spanish?"

Malik grinned. "Took some classes a while back. You don't think I got Marik for a boyfriend from looks alone. You have to swoon 'em with the language of love." he replied. "I thought that was French?" Kaiser quipped. "Spanish? French? All the same to me." Malik said before standing behind Aqua. "Ready?" he whispered to Yami. "I'm still not sure of this completely." Yami muttered before hearing music starting to play and some of the crowd starting to sing along as a spotlight shined down on Yugi. He sauntered across the stage as he sung, swaying his hips as he walked.

_Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts  
of those who need more than they get  
Daylight deals a bad hand  
to a boy who has laid too many bets_

_The mirror stares you in the face and says  
"Baby," (Shake a bon bon, shake a) "It don't work!"  
You say your prayers though you don't care  
You say your prayers though you don't care_

"Ready, Yami?" He nodded with a little hesitancy. "Then get moving." He gulped before stepping forward. "Are you seriously sure about this?" Aqua asked, looking back to Malik. "I'm sure of it. now hush while I sing." Aqua shook his head and turned back to watch Yami. "You better be right."

Yugi looked up when he heard someone starting to sing and turned to face the door, seeing Yami walking towards him. _'Yami?'_ he thought.

_No No-No, No No No-No, No-No No_

_Yo se, se termino  
Nuestro amor  
Divino_

_Mis amigos, les declare  
Les dire  
Que estoy seguro_

_'He never sings. He told me himself. He and Aqua were horrible at singing.'_ Yugi thought, watching him still as he walked off stage and towards him. _'I think he's starting to figure things out. When I get my hands on Malik, I'm going to hurt him.'_ Yami thought but still kept up with the plan Malik was trying to set.

_Que es un hombre  
Sin nada mas  
Si non un Senor  
Con lagrimas_

_Debe decir (debe decir)  
Debe gritar (debe gritar)  
Debe sentir (debe sentir)  
En la verdad (en la verdad)_

He then realized that Aqua was standing perfectly still by the door and it was quick but Yugi spotted a flash of wheat blonde hair and sighed. _'So, it was Malik's plan. But why would they cooperate with him?'_

_Luche, gane  
Sobresali  
Lo hice Myyyyy Waaaay_

They finally met in the center of the dance floor and Yami stared down into the amethyst eyes of his long time friend. "Hi, Yugi. Like the singing?" Yami asked shyly which was new to Yugi. "Yeah, only if it was you singing. But you told me yourself that you couldn't do so too well." Yugi replied.

Malik slapped a hand to his forehead. "Busted." Aqua gave a groan and looked to him. "I would've guessed. Yugi heard you sing before and even if Yami could sing, I bet he could still tell the difference." Aqua said. "I knew this was a bad idea from the start."

"So, have something to tell me?" he asked. Yami rubbed his arms and looked back to the others who were motioning to him to tell him. He looked back to Yugi and took a deep breath.

"Well, I was hoping to tell you something. But after this, I don't think it will run too well. I'm...I'm just going to head back home. Go ahead and finish your songs, Yugi. Sorry to have interrupted you." he whispered, not even looking him in the eye as he spoke. The others walked over to him and Yugi was worried something was wrong but started heading back to the stage.

"Alright. See you later then." he murmured. "Well, there goes that chance. I think he'll be better off without knowing." Yami whispered and Aqua had to nod in agreement. "Are you sure you want to make such a choice, Yami? We don't want anything to happen." Diamond spoke and Ryou nodded. "We'll be alright, Diamond."

They heard Yugi starting to sing again but there was a hint of sadness in it and they started walking off. The others watched them walk off before Diamond conked Malik over the head. "Next time, keep that mouth of yours shut!" she hissed and Malik whined, rubbing his head and making a complaint.

"Baby, uh-uh, it don't work." Listening to the beat quietly, Aqua tapped his feet with it, catching Yugi's attention who was watching as they left. He soon got an idea and started to sing softly, wanting to see something.

_Baby, uh uh uh, uh-uh  
Uh uh uh, uh  
Uh uh uh, uh  
Uh uh uh_

As he sung, Aqua continued to tap, Yami joining along with him, both unconsciously becoming entranced with the music and Yugi's singing voice. _'This is interesting. They couldn't sing but they can dance. And pretty well.'_ Yugi thought as he started singing again.

_I said slowly..._ Sweep of the feet from them.  
_  
So slowly into hearts of those who  
Need more than they get  
Daylight deals a bad hand  
To a boy that has laid too many bets_

They continued to dance as they continued to the door, bringing more sway and movement into it which made Yugi smile and fall in love with them all over again. From the bar, Keara grinned. _'Things are going to get heated in here.'_ she thought with a chuckle.

_The mirror stares you in the face and says  
"Baby, uh-uh, it don't work!"  
You say your prayers, though you don't care  
You sing and you  
Shake the hurt..._

_**DANCE!**_

Yami had a hand on the door when Yugi spoke the last word and sighed. _'We need to get going before we embarrass ourselves even more.'_ he thought as was ready to open the door. Yugi smirked and looked to the group of people that parted when Yami and Aqua were leaving.

"Get them." he whispered before he started to sing again. Yami and Aqua yelped as they were hauled up and away from the door. Yugi's smirk widened even more as he was lifted up by a burly man and was brought forward, still singing as he and the two guys holding Yami and Aqua met up at the center of the floor, circling around another as the rest started to dance along with the song. The two looked to Yugi quizzically and he only continued to sing, eyes trained on them.

_The mirror stares you in the face and says  
"Baby, uh-uh, it don't work!"  
You say your prayers though you don't care  
You dance and shake the hurt  
Dance!_

They were brought back to the stage and Yugi was placed down before them. "Dance, Yami and Aqua. If I knew this, I would've invited you to join me on stage before." he whispered. They looked to one another before shrugging and started to dance, gaining approval from Yugi as he continued to sing.

_Boogie wonderland  
Dance, dance, dance!  
Boogie wonderland_

Malik laughed as he watched them before looking to the others. "Who knew! I never would've pegged them as dancers!" he said. Yugi caught him in the crowd and called out to him. "Don't be left out, Malik! Come join in!" he said with a laugh. "Never thought you would ask!" he said as he was brought forward by the eager crowd and joined them on stage. "Oh boy, you're boosting his ego." Diamond said with a laugh. Malik started to sing, matching with Yami and Aqua move for move before leaving the rest of the singing to Yugi.

_All the love in the world can't be gone  
All the need to be loved can't be wrong  
All the heartsongs are playing  
And my heart keeps saying,  
"Boogie wonderland, Wonderland!"_

_Dance! Boogie wonderland  
Ah, ah, dance!  
Boogie wonderland_

"Come on, baby. Don't hold back now." Yugi said. Aqua smiled and stepped forward. "Alright. After this, we have something to tell you." he said as he did a little tapping segment that had people following him happily. He motioned to Yugi to finish up the song and he nodded, stepping forward and finished up with the last beats of the song and after the song was finished, it was a uproar of cheers in the club. Yugi wiped the sweat from his brow before looking to Yami and Aqua. "So, what did you have to tell me? And does it happen to be the same thing you were trying to tell me earlier?"

Aqua nodded. "Yeah. For a while now, we really liked you. It bordered to love before crossing that line. We were afraid to tell you since we think we didn't deserve you." Yugi cooed softly and placed a hand over his cheek. "Now what made you think that?"

"Well, you're such a great singer. I'm sure that someone would enjoy it as much as we did." Yami replied. "Well, you're great dancers and you know what I think?"

"What?"

"We would made a great musical trio." he said before looking to the crowd. "Am I right, people?" He got cheers in response and he smiled as he turned back to them. "See?" They nodded, smiling. "Now, why don't cement this new relationship with a kiss." Yugi said, pulling Yami over to him and planted a passionate kiss upon his lips which he returned and that gained calls and wolf whistles from the crowd.

"Go, Yugi!" Malik shouted and Diamond slapped his arm playfully. "Hush, Malik!" Keara stepped up onto the stage and looked ot the three of them. "Well, how about I let you out early? I think you three done great enough to get a lot of money rolling in for the club." She then looked to Yami and Aqua. "And why don't you get a job here so you can be here with your little lover?" Yugi nodded in agreement and looked to them. "Well?"

"Sure. Since we go so well together, why not." Yami said with a smile and he smiled back, wrapping his arms around his new lover's waist. "Come on, then. Let's get home." Yugi said and they nodded as they left the stage, the crowd parting to let them through and actually handing money to them as they passed. Keara watched them go, smiling. _'I'm happy you three are finally together. Yami...Aqua...you don't know how much I saw the gleam of sadness in Yugi's eyes when he never saw either of you in the crowd.'_ she thought before she headed back to her office.

As they walked home, Yugi looked them. "So, when did you two learn how to dance?" he asked. "Well, when we knew we couldn't sing as well as you, we took some classes. We were the best in there and after we got the get go, we kept the talent hidden. Until now." Aqua replied.

"Well, you shouldn't have. I would've loved to see you two dance." Yugi said and they chuckled softly. Once they reached the house that they shared. Yugi looked to them as he unlocked the door. "I hope you plan to do private dances for me." he whispered, running a finger under Aqua's snout.

He purred softly. "Whenever you wish, little one."

* * *

Zypher: Well, there you have it. I can't write dance moves for my life so you can all think up moves as you read. Just remember, Yami and Aqua aren't tap dancing throughout the entire singing segment. Just at the start and at the little tapping segment in the same clip. And yes, Malik was playing the part of the Mexican penguins. I thought it would be a funny idea and it made me laugh as I wrote it.

It will give you more of a visual in your head of you read this as you listen to the Boogie Wonderland clip from Happy Feet at the same time. Best place to watch it is from youtube. Anyway, hoped you guys actually enjoyed this and will be waiting for the next idea that comes up in my mind.

Also as a final note, for all the love you give this collection of stories, I'm willing to make one of these one-shots into a full fledged story. Just tell me which one and the one that gets the most votes will become a story. So don't forget to place in a request for which one you want to see into a full story and I'll get to work on it. See you later.


	20. Hidden by Time

Zypher: Well, have a new idea thanks to the oh so wonderful mind of Red Dragon of Egypt. So thank her for this and may I warn you, two of the things you'll see in here will make a return, preferably in Drawn Together since that's my random story (hint: out of everything that's in the same category, they're the only two to have names until a future chapter where more will appear and have names as well). -grins- Anywho, hope you enjoy.

Summary: Yugi and co goes onto a trip to a uncharted island at his grandfather's friend's request. But they get themselves into danger as the residents of the island get released and learns that two mysterious figures have some sort of connection to said residents...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the plot of the movie that will be easily recognizable after the first few sentences. May sound different but as much as I've seen these movies, I've only seen the third one recently, well, not too recently but its the only one I remember thus far, and need to see the other two but in any case, plot really doesn't match up much to the movies anyways but the idea from the story spawns from them. (but as I've written this chapter, I've caught up with the first and second movies and now I need to watch the third to remember parts of the plot)

* * *

Hidden by Time

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe your grandfather would send us on this trip, Yugi. It's too bad he couldn't make it either." Jou spoke as they stood upon the deck of the ship, looking out to the vast ocean. "Yeah, I was hoping he would come too but at least we could go in his place and learn what he was going to learn about this island so I'm happy for that." Yugi responded.

They were on their way to an uncharted island that one of Yugi's grandfather's colleagues were working on for many years. It was now up and ready and he wanted the closest of friends to come visit. Sugoroku was eager to come but was called in for something else so he couldn't make it. But he gladly let Yugi and his friends take his place and they were just as happy.

Already, three days have passed and it should be only another day before they reach it. "So, what do you think would be on this island if it took this guy so long to create it?" Jou questioned. "Who knows. I'll bet it'll be something spectacular." Yugi replied, looking out in the direction the ship was heading, anticipation running high as he waited to step foot upon the island that not many would be able to step upon.

* * *

"Ah. Welcome. Welcome. It's so nice to see you all and taking the time to come here." Mr. Kanekura spoke as Yugi and his friends walked into the building. "We're so glad to be here. My grandfather says you were a great person with ancient history." Yugi spoke. "Indeed I am." He chuckled softly before leading them further into the building. They looked around in awe at the skeleton and fossils of various dinosaurs. "So, what research are you doing here, Mr. Kanekura?" Diamond asked.

"Ah, as you can see, my research is focus mainly on dinosaurs. Sunch intellegent creatures and yet we don't know much about them except from what we examine from such items of history like these bones and fossils. But I made it my dream to bring them to life. And now, that dream has come true, here upon this island."

"Seriously? You actually brought back dinosaurs?" Kaiser asked in shock. "Yes. Just from this one tiny creature." he spoke, showing a podium with a oval shaped piece of amber with a single mosquito trapped within. "This one ancient mosquito from prehistoric times has been the eye of my studies and from there, and with enough research, I was able to clone and breed an array of dinosaurs that live here." he explained.

"Whoa, and to think, we will be seeing these dinosaurs for real." Jou whispered. "Yes. when you are settled in your rooms on the second level, my stepdaughter will take you on a tour." he spoke and they nodded, thanking him before they were led upstairs by another one of Kanekura's colleagues.

* * *

As they walked, they came across a shady character standing in the halls, looking like he didn't notice them but as they came past, he looked to them. "Hey, you guys look quite young to be here. You should know this isn't a field trip." he spoke. "Well, we were invited. And we're not kids." Jou growled. The man chuckled. "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into. You think you'll be safe here. Hah! You wouldn't survive one day here. And let me tell you, the dinosaurs here aren't controlled. They're just as wild as they were in the distant past. One false move and you're dead."

"Jonah! Quit scaring them! They'll be perfectly fine or else Kanekura wouldn't have invited them." The person leading them to their rooms spoke. Jonah huffed before glancing away. The person contiued to take them to their rooms but as Yugi walked by, Jonah caught his arm. "Beware, kid. There's much more out there than dinosaurs. I haven't seen it clearly but there's something else out there with those dinosaurs, wearing a crimson and black yurei robe. He's quick as a flash but I'm sure that he has some connection with those dinosaurs. Kanekura doesn't know but I do." Yugi only nodded and ran to catch up with the others when Jonah released his arm.

* * *

On top of the tall trees that were in the park, a figure gaze out towards the ocean, seeing the incoming ship that was possibly more passengers._ 'That fool Kanekura. Bringing more people to their doom. I may have a connection with these dinosaurs but that doesn't mean I'll make this place more unsafe than you believed to be safe.'_ The figure grinned. "Prepare yourself, Kanekura, cause those people are going to be our next meal."

* * *

"Well, shall we get started on that tour?" Kanekura asked as the group along with a few other colleagues came downstairs. "Yeah! I want to see some dinos!" Jou exclaimed and Kanekura chuckled again before waving at another and a girl with shoulder length brown hair and ocean blue eyes came out. "Anzu! What are you doing here?" Diamond snarled, alread disliking her appearance.

"Great, possible chance our vacation is ruined." Kaiser murmured. "I just so happen to be Kanekura's adoptive daughter. While he was doing research, I was living in Domino City." she explained before waving a hand. "Anyways, enough about me, let's get this tour done and over with." she said, leaving out the door. Some followed and Diamond just huffed as they followed too.

"She's still the same ol' person." Diamond muttered as they all climbed into the jeeps that were waiting outside and the tour was on its way.

* * *

Rainclouds were slowly approaching the island as the tour commenced, everyone looking to the flora that was around but yet to spot anything. "What are they doing, hiding?" Jou asked, him Yugi, Diamond and Jonah being fated to share a jeep with Anzu. "They're in there. They probably want something to eat. There should be a meal coming for the raptors now." she muttered. Soon, a helicopter with a cow on a stretcher being placed into the enclosure.

They waited for a while and soon, there was a commotion in the brush and the cow, that was lowing before, stopped as the raptors had their meal. Yugi eeped softly as the ferocity of the raptors and Diamond patted his shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, Yugi. They're in the enclosure and the fencing is 10,000 volts of electricity. They would never escape." she spoke. He nodded meekly as they started to move along the set trail further into the park.

From the treetops, they never saw the figure standing there, robe billowing in the slight breeze. Another came up to stand beside him. "Shall we start?"

"Not yet. Once the storm comes in, then we shall."

* * *

"How long is thing going to go for?" Diamond questioned, rain already pouring down in sheets. They could hear thunder as well and they didn't really want to be out in the rain. "We're almost back so stop whining." Anzu hissed, looking to her. She yelped when Diamond grabbed a fistful of her shirt and shook her up a bit. "You listen here, it's bad enough you're here but the last thing I want from you is lip, got it?" she growled and Anzu nodded quickly before Diamond released her. "Is she always like this around this girl?" Jonah questioned.

"You don't know half of it. These two have a bad history together. Best case scenario, never leave them together somewhere or else a fight will break out with possibly Diamond winning." Jou explained and the older nodded. Back at the main pavilion, The second figure that appeared in the park was hiding away in the lab, watching as people worked on creating even more dinosaurs to add to the park. _'But they should know the dangers of using frog DNA to fill the gaps. You tried to make them all female but that won't last long.'_ he thought as he continued to sit there, waiting for them all to leave so he could start with what he had planned for their new round of guests.

* * *

"Darn it! We're stranded!" Diamond cursed as she stepped out of the car and into the pouring rain. Others climbed out as well and Anzu tried to see what the problem was. "Hey, dad? What going on?" Anzu called through the display screen. There was no answer and she sighed. "Guess we're walking. Come on, everyone! We're leaving!" she called and started to continue down the trail that the cars were supposed to travel on.

From above, the figure's crimson eyes were trained on Yugi, never in his life to see such a beauty grace this island. He saw them talking to one another, seeing some of Kanekura's colleagues following Anzu while the group of friends and the remaining colleagues decided it was safer to stay in the cars and wait for them to return back themselves.

The figure smirked before disappearing from the treetops, thinking it was time for the feast to commence. _'And gain a few little prizes along the way.' _he thought as he went to look for the only dinosaur that happen to be in the enclosure of the area they were in, which happen to be the T-rex enclosure.

* * *

"Diamond, you sure we should've followed Anzu back to the pavilion?" Yugi asked softly, huddled in the sphinx girl's arms and thunder started to crash. "I'm sure. The cars will be moving again soon and we'll be back before her. She decided that taking the long way instead of going back from where we came from is a good idea to get back." she murmured. "Then why don't we start heading that way ourselves?" Jonah questioned. "We'll just be going the same way, even slower than Anzu and the group so they'll be back before us anyway." he continued.

"Well, if there was a worse case scenario where the security gets shut off on us and the electric fences go dead, then I rather be in a car than out there and food for carnivores." she spoke. "But they could easily rip through the car and reach us." Jonah spoke. Yugi gave a cry at the thought and huddled more into Diamond's shirt. "Shut it! Stop scaring him! And we won't be seen if we stay completely still. We're in the T-rex pavilion and didn't it say in some books that they have poor eyesight? We don't move, the t-rex won't see us." Diamond growled at the older and he nodded, knowing it might not be well to piss her off unless he wanted to end up face first in the mud.

* * *

When the last scientist left for the night, the figure leapt own from his hiding spot and went over to one of the computers in security manager's station. He turn it on and started to type in a series of codes that would take a mere human decades to decipher. Once the codes were done, a window came onscreen, saying if he wanted to execute the shutdown of the security.

He pressed the execute button and smirked as the fences and locked door were now unsecured and the cameras were shut off. He stood and left, heading back outside into the rainy night in into the park.

* * *

The group was still quiet, thunder accompanied with flashes of lightning, waiting for any sign of the cars moving. "I'm getting out and heading back." Jonah spoke. "Fine, go ahead. No one's stopping you." Diamond said. Yugi tugged at her shirt, begging her to not let him go out. Jonah already stepped out and she only told him that it was hopeless to change someone's mind sometimes.

They were all quiet still, Yugi's gaze now trained outside. A flash of lightning revealed the goat that was placed in the enclosure so they could see the t-rex during the tour but as another flash came, the goat was gone. Yugi huddled closer to Diamond at this. "Diamond, the goat's gone." he whispered.

Jou looked out the window and jumped when something hit the roof of the car, revealing it to be a leg of the goat. "Well, there's your answer of where it went." Jou spoke meekly, pointing towards the enclosure. They all looked outside to see, in another flash of lightning, the t-rex. Said dinosaur gulped her meager meal down before turning to the fence, looking down to the cars. "The gates should hold her in, right?" Jou asked. On cue, the t-rex walked through the gate, snapping the cords that were supposed to be electrified.

Yugi screamed but Diamond covered his mouth. "Shhh! Don't attract attention to yourself." she whispered and he nodded. The t-rex walked about, eyes trained on the cars. She lowered her head, looking into the window of the first car where Yugi, Diamond and Jou sat and the three sat very still, hoping that alone would keep the large predator away.

"Diamond, what about Ryou, Kaiser and the others in the other car?" Jou whispered. "They should be fine. But we need to get out of here." she whispered back and he nodded. Once the giant predator lifted her head and walked off towards the other car, Diamond and Jou slipped out of the car silently, Yugi holding onto Diamond tightly. The t-rex gave an ear-splitting roar before nudging the other car with her snout. "Crap! We have to do something!" Diamond hissed before looking to Jou.

"Jou! See if there's something in the car that you can use to distract that t-rex! I'll get Yugi out of here." He nodded and started for the car again as Diamond ran for the other side of the road, seeing a plummet further into the park. "Looks like we're heading down." she said and held onto Yugi more as she unfurled her wings and leapt off the side, flying to the lower ground.

In the flashing lightning, if you were looking up, you would've seen piercing crimson eyes staring down at you. The other appeared beside him and looked down, smirking. "So, will she be getting her deserved meal?" he asked. "She will soon enough. But for now, I want that boy." The first whispered and the other looked to him quizzically. "What boy? That one down there?" he questioned, pointing to Jou who dug out a flare and lit it. The first shook his head but then had an idea. "But we'll grab him anyway, him and the other two that the girl mentioned. The other don't matter so Rista can have her feast."

He nodded and then looked towards the raptor enclosure. "Then shall I release Dagor and his pack?" The first nodded and soon, the other was off while the first waited for an opening.

* * *

"Hey, over here!" Jou shouted, catching Rista's attention, turning to him. He waved the flare and she started for him. He continued to wave the flare and when she was close enough, he tossed it back into the enclosure and Rista stared after it, giving Jou the momentum to run for the other car and beckon everyone out. "I don't know what's going on but I do know one thing. I'm not staying here to become dinosaur chow! Come on!" he explained and they nodded as they started off in the other direction. "And to think, I thought Kanekura would've been smart enough to have these dinos trained." One of the colleagues spoke.

"They're following instinct. I think he couldn't train them if he tried." Kaiser said, hearing the rumbling footsteps of Rista now coming after them. The figure appeared upon her head and spoke to her and she seemingly nodded before he disappeared again. "Up we go. You guys are on your own." Kaiser said, grabbing hold of Ryou and Jou and opening his wings to fly up into the air. One of the colleagues screamed as Rista reached down, grabbing him by the upper body and tossed him into the air before chomping down and continued for the others.

* * *

Kaiser landed at the pavilion and let Ryou and Jou down before running inside, finding Kanekura who was with a few workers who were trying to get the systems back up. "What's going on? We nearly got eaten by your little pet t-rex out there!" Jou growled. "We're trying to get things together now! We don't know but someone came in and unsecured the security, causing the electric fences, security cameras and locks to be disengaged." Kanekura spoke before turning to them. "Where is everyone else?"

"Anzu took a few and started walking further on the trail of the tour, thinking she would make it back before something happened so she's probably still out there. Yugi and Diamond are somewhere in the park since they flew over the edge to escape the sight of the t-rex. The others that stayed with us are probably dead now." Kaiser explained. Kanekura sighed and turned to the guy typing furiously on the computer. "How's it going?" he asked. "No good. These encrypted codes are different from any other I've seen before. It would takes years to try and figure out something so difficult." he spoke and Kanekura groaned angrily.

"My colleagues are being devoured as we speak, all security is down, my stepdaughter is out there with another group and now Sugoroku's grandson is lost out there with a friend of his." he muttered, starting to pace. "Diamond can fly, she'll be back before you know it with Yugi." Kaiser said. "Wait! There's a message here!" The man from earlier spoke and they ran over, looking to the screen. The codes were still there but some of the words seemed to stick out from the others.

"It says, for bringing back what time has buried, it will destroy you all. All the people you invite here, Kanekura, will die before the night's over." The guy spoke and Kanekura gulped. He turned back to the others and said that they better pray that Diamond and Yugi makes it back alive.

* * *

"Diamond, how are we going to get back. I don't want to be out here." Yugi whispered softly, holding onto her tightly. "Diving through trees wasn't a good idea but it helped us. But it looks like we're hoofing it until we can find a clear area and I can try to fly again. We'll get back. I promise." Diamond spoke, rubbing Yugi's back as they walked along. They heard the calls of various dinosaurs that were near by and Yugi continued to stay huddled in her arms.

Back at the pavilion, they guy was still trying to think of a way to bypass the code and worried about Diamond and Yugi safety, Jou decided it was best someone goes out to look for them. "We shouldn't do this who knows what else might be out there other than that t-rex." Ryou said meekly. "But we can't leave them out there in that storm any longer. They would get killed if they don't make it back here." Kanekura sighed before nodding. "Do as you wish then. But I don't want you to get hurt out there so take our fastest jeep. And if you find my daughter, please bring her back."

"Yeah, yeah. _If_ we find her." Jou muttered as he and Kaiser left the room, leaving Ryou with Kanekura.

* * *

Getting tired, Diamond stopped, climbing up a high tree so they wouldn't be caught by the t-rex and stayed there for the night, unaware that someone was following their progress through the forest the entire time. The figure smirked, looking to them and seeing them falling asleep, Yugi struggling to stay awake but soon succumbed to the needed sleep. He moved to stand next to them and knelt down, gently caressing a soft cheek and smiled, keeping his hand there and marveled the warmth of the boy.

"Such beauty to grace this island. So much that I rather you stay here with me." he whispered before smirking. "And that's what I will make sure of." He stood again after giving another fond stroke before giving a shrill call, calling a brachiosaurus that was nearby. Once the long necked dinosaur reached the tree, he grabbed Yugi and then looked to Diamond.

Knowing that Yugi might be frightened, even if he tried to explain things, he took Diamond as well and moved to stand upon the large dinosaur's head. Of course, before she could start moving, a roar was heard, alerting the figure that it was Rista finding someone. Feeling the need to check it out, just to make sure it wasn't one of Yugi's friends still out, especially to look for them, he left the two upon the brachiosaurus' head, telling her to take them back to his home and she nodded slowly before turning and walking off as the figure started his way for where Rista probably was still lurking about.

* * *

"We just had to be chased by a t-rex!" Jou hissed as he drove as fast as the jeep could go, Rista roaring from behind them, stomping after them and getting closer due to her long strides. Kaiser looked out the window and saw her right next to them now, nudging her large head against the jeep to try and topple it over.

The front of the jeep started to veer from side to side from her continuous nudging and it took Jou steeled control to keep the jeep from toppling over. "Can't this thing go any faster?" Kaiser asked frantically. "I'm going as fast as this thing can go! Kanekura said this was the fastest jeep he had but it isn't fast enough to outrun a t-rex!" Jou shouted, taking a quick glance to look outside Kaiser's window to see if the t-rex was still there only to see her gone.

He stopped the jeep abruptly and looked to both sides of the jeep, trying to see any sign of the large predator. "Kaiser, do you see it anywhere?" Jou asked softly. "No, too dark to see anyway." he replied. Making a bold move, Jou turned off the car and opened the door, stepping out into the pouring rain and looked around, staying close just in case he had to hop back in before anything happened.

He saw the silhouette of Rista not far from them, leaning down to someone who was standing before her. Still being bold, Jou started walking closer and closer, already curious of who could be standing so close and not get eaten.

In a flash of lightning, Jou saw the black robe and soon, the words of Jonah came back to him, being close enough to hear what he spoke of to Yugi.

_"...I haven't seen it clearly but there's something else out there with those dinosaurs, wearing a crimson and black yurei robe."_

_'That must be the person he was talking about.'_ Jou thought. He yelped when he saw crimson eyes turned to him. "So, you're the boy I saw from earlier. The one that was friends with the one I have taking interest in." he whispered. "The one you taken interest in? Who are you talking about? Who are you for that matter?" Jou nearly shouted and Rista gave a snort, staring at Jou now but not moving to attack. "My name is of no concern to you but I will take you back to where I stay since I know your young friend would like to have his friends around him since he's so frightened of my friends." he spoke, patting Rista's snout.

"Friends? How can you be friends with large animals that have only one thing in mind and that is to kill?"

He chuckled. "To kill. That would only be the carnivores and they know how to listen. You may think their minds are only focused on getting meals whenever present but with enough care, they can listen. But enough talk. Rista, grab him gently and bring him back. I'll be back home." Rista nodded and started for Jou who started heading back for the jeep, jumping inside quickly and started it up again.

"What happened?" Kaiser asked. "Some crazy guy was out there with that t-rex! He can speak to it and everything and now its coming for me to take me back to wherever he lives!" Jou replied frantically as he drove off with Rista close behind.

It didn't take long before she reached them again and caught the jeep in her jaws, crushing the sides and cracking windows with her teeth but she didn't crush the jeep itself, just lifted her head with the prize inside and started walking towards the fences, snapping the lines easily and headed through the forest towards the home of the mysterious one that could speak with dinosaurs as if they were human. Jou and Kaiser could only sit there, frightened out of their minds and wondering what this guy could be up to.

* * *

Yugi shifted in his sleep and soon cracked opened his eyes, looking around and found that they weren't in the tree they were in before but in a furnished room. Diamond was still beside him, asleep and he shook her shoulder to wake her. "Diamond? Diamond, wake up. We're not in the forest." he whispered and she mumbled something before lifting her head.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" she questioned before looking around. "It must be a dream. Go back to sleep." she murmured and lied back down again. Yugi sighed and pinch her, causing her to yelp and sit up, wide awake and she looked around, realizing it was not a dream. "Wait, if it isn't a dream, then where are we?" she asked, more to herself than Yugi.

"I don't know. Do you think that someone found us and brought us here?"

"Probably but I'm more worried about where this place is located. This surely isn't the pavilion so this has to be something else entirely." They heard something outside and Diamond moved out of the bed, looking over the window that showed the still rainy scenery outside and in a flash of lightning, saw the t-rex from before walking towards the house, a jeep with the park logo on the front.

"Oh no, it's that t-rex and it has someone." The door started to open and she looked towards it quickly, seeing someone standing there wearing a black and crimson robe. "Who are you?" she whispered but the male ignored her, moving to the bed and parting the curtain that was around the bed, looking to Yugi who jumped when he saw him instead of Diamond.

"W-who are you?" he whispered. "I'm Yami and you're currently in my home." he replied.

"Why did you bring us here?" Diamond demanded. "Because of him." Points to Yugi. "After seeing him earlier on that tour you all were on, I just had to bring him here. And this is where he will stay." Yugi gasped and Diamond growled. "You can't do that! We don't even belong here! We were on a trip that his grandfather was invited to but couldn't come! Things went hectic after the fences shut down!" she spoke angrily.

"Be lucky you aren't the ones fated to the deaths happening outside. Rista, Dagor and his pack are having quite the meal with Kanekura's guests." Yami said.

Yugi gasped and covered his mouth in horror. "No. my friends are out there." Tears started to come into his eyes and he sobbed. "Why did this happen?" he cried. Diamond walked over to Yugi and patted his shoulder. "Be at ease. Your friends are unharmed. Actually, two more have arrived now." They heard Jou yelp, being ran in with Kaiser behind him by a tiny pack of Compsognathus dinosaurs, compys for short. "Jou! Kaiser! You're alright!" Yugi cried, jumping from the bed and ran over to them. "Yeah, we're fine next to taking a little trip in the mouth of a t-rex."

"So, you guys were in that jeep? Why didn't that t-rex crush it with you guys in it, then?"

"Because I told her not to." Yami spoke and they all turned to him. "Stay away from that guy, Yugi! He was actually standing next to that t-rex earlier when we came out in hopes to find you and Diamond!" Jou hissed. "Wait just a minute, you can speak with those dinosaurs?" Diamond questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, a bond was made between me, my friend and the dinosaurs as they were created, they listen and we can speak to them without being killed. We could speak in their language or we could speak human like we are now. Either way, they can understand us." he explained. Yugi was actually interested in that bit of info even though he was still scared of Yami since he was wearing the same black and crimson robe that Jonah told him about earlier before all of this happened.

"Well, other than having this wonderful civilized conversation, we need to get back regardless so why don't you call one of your dinos to take us back to the pavilion?" Jou questioned. Yami walked over to him, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You all can go. He stays with me." he spoke, pulling Yugi to him. "No way! We're not leaving him here with you!" Kaiser growled. "You can either agree or I can have Rista devour you three." he hissed, the tone clearly saying he wasn't kidding. They looked to one another before a quiet voice spoke up.

"Please, let me go." Yugi whispered. Yami looked down to him. "I can't. I don't want to." he replied. "Please. I'm scared enough being here with dinosaurs on the loose. I want to go home." Yugi spoke before he started to cry. Yami felt heartbroken at this and looked to Jou, Kaiser and Diamond.

"Fine, I'll make this deal and you either agree or you don't. It won't change my mind that I rather have him to stay. I will let him stay with me and my friend and show him that even the carnivores can be friends with humans when treated the right way. If he's still afraid, he will return to the pavilion. If not, then he stays permanently." The three friends looked to one another before Diamond sighed and nodded.

"We agree. But you better not hurt him. You or your dinos." she growled. "I assure you, no harm will come to him." Yami spoke before leading Yugi to the bed. "Just rest now, little one. You're safe here." Yugi nodded and lied back down in bed, watching as Yami spoke with his friends before leading them out. _'I don't want to stay but he seems so confident that the carnivorous dinosaurs won't hurt anyone close to me.'_ Yugi thought before sighing and decided it was best to get some sleep so he could be fully awake for whatever Yami had planned for him tomorrow.

* * *

When they were outside, Yami looked to them. "Rista will take you back. Your friend will be fine but if you come and search for him, I'll make sure that you are kept away until I show him what I need to show him." They nodded and Yami looked out in the forest. with a call that sounded like that of a t-rex, impressing the trio of friends, they heard the heavy footsteps of Rista coming towards them and she stopped before Yami, giving her own roar as a hello.

Yami spoke to her quietly and she nodded, lowering her head and Yami told them to climb on. They did so and she lifted her head again and started back for the pavilion. Yami watched them go before looking in another direction, curious about where Aqua could be now.

* * *

Aqua was watching with a smirk as Dagor and his pack started for the group with Anzu and the remaining colleagues. He was just sitting there, enjoying the show as each one was picked off one by one, the girl who always seemed to be near one that get attacked not even bothering to help, only worried about her own safety. His ears flicked slightly, hearing another call and knew it was Yami.

He tuned into that, before sighing. _'And the show was getting good. But it shouldn't be long before they're all dead anyway.' _he thought before giving a screeching call to the raptors, telling them that he was gone and one stopped to bob his head for a nod and was off with the rest that still chased the group consisting of only Anzu and two more colleagues.

* * *

When Rista reached the area around the pavilion, she lowered her head once more and the three of them climbed off. They looked to her and she returned the look before snorting and standing once more, returning back into the forest from whence she came and they all had a feeling this won't be the last time they see her. They walked into the building, causing Ryou to come over and embrace Diamond happily but asked the question that was fated to make the smaller cry and worry more than they did.

"Where's Yugi?"

They looked to one another, each with the same thing in mind. Who was going to break the news to Ryou? Diamond sighed, deciding that she will and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Ryou...Yugi's still out there. There's someone that has quite the close connection with the dinosaurs. He took an interest in Yugi and if I wasn't there, probably would've kept him there and we wouldn't have known." Ryou gasped, clutching her arm. "Why didn't you bring him back? We can't let him stay there!" he cried.

"We didn't want to, Ryou. We would've brought him back but the guy would've send that t-rex after us if we didn't agree to his terms. Luckily enough, Yugi is scared out of his mind here so his thoughts may not change about this place and he'll be back before you know it." Jou explained and Ryou nodded, wiping away the tears the gathered in his eyes. Kanekura walked in, happy to see they made it back and sent them up to their room, saying that Anzu and two more of his colleagues made it back as well, just narrowly escaping a pack of raptors.

"Wish she got caught by them." Diamond muttered as she entered her room to rest and hope that Yugi will be alright with Yami.

* * *

When Aqua entered their shared home, Yami led him to the room where Yugi slept and showed him the younger teen. "Where did such a beauty come from?" he whispered, looking to Yami. "He came with the group that came to the island earlier today. He was lucky I spotted him before Rista freed herself or he could've been dead. And I wouldn't have been pleased with that." Yami spoke and Aqua nodded in agreement. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I will stay with him for the night and show him how gentle even the most carnivorous of dinosaurs can be. His friends deny the idea of him staying with me and I'm not all that happy but I made a deal I'm sure to win and that is to change his mind about the dinosaurs and he stays. If not, he is allowed to go." Aqua chuckled and knew that the ones they agreed on the deal has made a grave mistake.

He bid Yami goodnight before leaving. Yami watched him leave before turning back to the bed and walked over silently, slipping in beside Yugi's sleeping form and looked down to the boy, a wamr smile upon his face as he reached down, caressing a cheek softly.

_'I won't lose you and I will do everything I can to prove that there's nothing scary here as long as you're with me.'_ As that thought passed, he lied down as well, falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi rubbed his eyes to get the sleep from them before feeling another next to him and turned slightly to see that Yami was right next to him, asleep. He yelped softly and scooted away from the other, nearly falling off the bed but caught himself. Yami yawned, waking up after his yelp and looked to him. "Oh, your awake now." He stretched languidly like a big cat would before moving out of the bed and held his hand out, which was covered by the long, billowing sleeve of his robe. "Come on, then. Better not waste the day here in bed." he spoke and Yugi nodded slowly before taking his covered hand and was pulled from the bed, being led from the room.

The little Compsognathus dinos were running about, occasionally coming over to Yami and chirping merrily before running off again. Yugi watched then, seeing them play fight across the floor and it reminded him so much of puppies. _'But they're still very dangerous.'_ he thought, seeing the tiny teeth that they hold and knew what they could do when it comes to them gathered in packs.

"Now, don't be shy, Yugi. They are harmless enough for you to handle." Yami spoke, whistling and calling a few over. They chirped again before they were silenced when Yami raised a hand. "Now everyone, this is Yugi. Remember who he is cause you may see him again." They nodded and chirped a hello before Yami sent them off. Yugi was amazed at how well they listened before Yami tugged him along.

Aqua came out from another room and smiled to them. "Morning." he greeted and Yami responded with a greeting as well before letting Yugi step forward. Yugi was a little timid with meeting him but Yami assured that Aqua was ok to be around. "He is, after all, like a brother to me. We both share the same abilities." Yugi nodded and Aqua held a hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet with you, Yugi. And I do hope that you learnt hat the dinosaurs are nothing to fear. We would be very happy if you could stay here with us. With company like Kanekura and his fools, it would be nice to have another face around that we can tolerate more than him." Yugi shyly nodded and took his hand, shaking it before letting go and Yami led him out into the forest filled with dinosaurs.

Aqua watched them go before smirking. "Yes, we would be very happy if you stayed. We needed a mate and you are the perfect one."

* * *

Yugi stayed close to Yami as they explored the forest, hearing the sounds of the dinosaurs that were scattered about the park and knew a select few of them were the carnivores. "Yugi, would you like to see Rista again, this time on a more friendlier note?" Yami asked. "Sure. Since I'm guessing we'll be meeting her soon enough so best to do so now." he whispered and Yami nodded, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before giving the call.

It was maybe a minute or so before they heard the rumbling footsteps of Rista coming towards them and Yugi shivered slightly in fear, still afraid of the giant predator from before. She stopped before them and gave a rumbling purr in greeting. "Morning to you as well. Still filled up from yesterday?" She nodded and Yugi shivered once more, thinking about the people that died by Rista's power last night.

"Anyways, you remember him, don't you?" She nodded again and Yami smiled. "Good. This is Yugi. Yugi, this is Rista. I'll show you that she harmless unless I send her out for particular meals." Yami said and Yugi nodded and when Yami released his shoulder, he backed away a few steps, watching Yami quietly.

He spoke something to her quietly in the tongue of the t-rex and she nodded, lowering her head and Ymai patted her large snout lightly before turning to Yugi. "Come on, she won't bite. I promise with my heart." Yugi looked to Rista who eyes were trained on him and he gulped in slight fear before walking back over once more. When he was standing next to Yami, he took a glance up to him and he nodded.

He took a deep breath before tentatively reaching a hand out to stroke Rista's snout. His hand touched warm scales and seeing that she was alright so far, he started to gently running his hand over his snout. Yami moved back once Yugi got himself engrossed in petting her and smiled._ 'Good, now that he's not afraid of the worse of it, everything else should be smooth sailing from here.'_ he thought. Yugi smiled, feeling Rista nudge her snout in his palm and look to Yami. "You're right. She is harmless as long as you tell her to."

"She's harmless regardless. You just need to know how to treat her well. If Kanekura was to even try to get near her, it wouldn't end well." Yami explained and Yugi nodded efore removing his hand and Rista raised her head once more before walking away, give a soft rumbling purr for a goodbye. "So, do you feel alright around her now?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, she may be scary at first glance but once you know she wouldn't harm you unless you are someone she doesn't like too much, you're pretty much safe." Yami smiled and nodded before taking Yugi's hand. "Then you're a-ok with the biggest predator you will encounter for now. Ready to meet some more dinos? We still have a long day ahead of us." Yugi nodded and they were soon on the way.

* * *

Once it was getting close to dusk, Yami decided it would be best to finally confront Yugi's friends and make the final decision. They were now on their way back to the pavilion, holding hands quietly as they walked. Yugi thought all the experience he had, being up close and personal with so many predator and not being hurt once. Even though he still had a slight fear of then, he was happy to see them in a whole new light. Especially something like the t-rex. As the reached the edge of the forest, right before the clearing made for the pavilion, Yami stood, holding onto Yugi.

"Yugi, before we head there, there is something I must tell you." Yugi looked to him curiously.

"What is it, Yami?"

"Ever since I saw you that night, my heart beats like it never has before. Not event hat fool of a girl I see time from time could bring such a reaction from me. I know you are the one, the one I could call my mate. Please, you have learned that the dinosaurs are harmless so there's no need to worry. They like you, Yugi. Much more than anyone else here. Please, don't go and leave us here." Yami whispered and Yugi was in awe at the proclamation. "Yami, this...this is so sudden. I...I don't know what to say. I know you want me to stay but love at first glance, I don't know."

"Yugi, listen to me." Yami took hold of both his arms. "There may be no other like you out there! You are one of a kind and I can't bear to lose that! Please, just stay here with me and Aqua! If you leave, we will never see each other again and there could only be such a rare chance you'll come back." Yami pleaded. Yugi was silent and Yami feared the worse, releasing him and looking down to the ground.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered and Yami raised his head up once more. He jolted when he felt soft lips press against his own and it was only a fleeting moment before Yugi pulled back, smiling. "Come, I think I have a better idea." Yami nodded and they were soon out of the forest, making their way back to the pavilion but also into the trap that was strategically laid out.

* * *

"There they are. Is that him?" Kanekura asked. "Yes, that's the one. He can speak with the dinosaurs and everything." Jonah spoke, just making it back sometime after midnight last night due to trying to hide away from packs of dinos and nearly got himself caught in a small stampede. Kanekura smirked. They still haven't gotten safety back up but they did have enough mechanized control to work a trap out.

* * *

"We're almost there." Yugi whispered, happy that he will be able to see his friends after so long. Yami only followed, still wondering what idea he had in mind. It was too late when they heard something go off and Yami's roar. Yugi stopped, turning back and gasped.

Yami was trapped in a cage and virtually no way to free himself. Hands wrapped around the bars as Yami looked to Yugi. "Yugi, what's going on?" he asked, nearly feeling like he was being betrayed. "I don't know! I don't even know how that got there!" Yugi cried as he ran back over to the cage but stopped, eyes widening even more.

A screeching cry was ripped from Yami as the bars shocked him with a vicious current, possibly as many volts as they were on the fences. He fell to the ground, unconscious but not dead. "Yami? Yami!" Yugi cried, running to the cage to see if he was alright. "He will be fine." Someone spoke and he turned to see Kanekura and Jonah walking over to them. "What did you do?" he demanded, standing and placing himself in from of the cage. "We're taking him. He will fetch a pretty penny for his abilities." Kanekura said. "What do you mean? You can't do this to him!" Yugi retorted.

"I can and I will. You can't really stop me in your position, Yugi." Kanekura spoke before waving and a few scientists started making their way out, taking the cage onto a small dolly and wheeled the unconscious male into the pavilion. Yugi tried to follow but Jonah only stopped him. "Don't even bother to try. He belongs to Kanekura now and you can only do so much. Just go back with your friends and you'll be off this island soon enough." Jonah spoke before walking off. Yugi only watched him go, tears gathering into his eyes before walking slowly back intot he pavilion, heart heavy with dread on what Kanekura could possibly do.

_'And I can't do a thing to help.'_

* * *

"Yugi? You're back! What happened?" Jou asked as the smaller walked into the small dining room. He only sat with a plop into a seat and placed his head into his arms and they could hear faint sobbing. Ryou stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his back. "Yugi, is something wrong?" he asked softly. Yugi didn't respond for a moment before lifting his head, showing red rimmed eyes.

"Yami, the person we all met yesterday, was caught by Kanekura." he whispered. "He was? Well good riddance!" Jou praised before getting hit by Diamond. "Jou! Just hold that thought for a moment! Can't you see Yugi's crying. Something bad must've happen and you can't go and praise Kanekura for capturing him. Yes, he wanted to keep Yugi here on the island but he's a person just like us. Who knows what Kanekura could be up to." Diamond explained and Jou looked to Yugi before feeling bad for the outburst he made.

"We need to do something." Kaiser spoke and they nodded. "But what can we do?" Diamond questioned softly. Yugi was still silent, hiccuping slightly before looking to them. "There's only one thing we can do. We have to go find Aqua." he whispered. "Aqua? Who's that?"

"A close friend to Yami."

* * *

Aqua looked about the forest, wondering when Yami would get back. It was getting late and he was starting to become worried.

"Aqua!" His ears perked up at hearing his name and looked down, hearing something rustling through the brush.

"Aqua!" He jumped down form the tree he was perched in and looked around the darkness to see who was calling him. He soon spotted Yugi along with his friends coming over to him. "Yugi? Why are you here? And where's Yami?" he asked. "That's the problem. He was captured by Kankeura. We didn't know when he set it up but he had a trap ready and caught him. He's in the lab back at the pavilion now and I'm worried of what could happen to him." Yugi explained and Aqua growled.

"That fool." he hissed before looking to Yugi. "Then we need to get back." He nodded and soon, they were on their way back to the pavilion, Yugi warning Aqua not to call any dinosaurs unless it was necessary since he still doesn't know how Kanekura learned that Yami had the ability to speak with dinosaurs. _'Unless Jonah had something to do with it but he was gone after Rista appeared the night before.'_

* * *

"So beautiful." Anzu whispered, reaching through the bars the touch Yami but reeled her hand back when he tried to bite it. "Keep away from me." he hissed. She only huffed before turning to Kanekura who was discussing something with the scientist. "Dad, aren't you going to do something? I want him as a pet."

"Pet? How dare you disgrace me with such a title!" Yami roared. He gave another cry as a current ran through the cage, lower than before but still enough to keep him quiet.

"After we get done with what we want to see, then you can have him." Kanekura spoke and Anzu smiled brightly before looking to Yami's cage. "Can't wait." She then left the lab and soon was followed by Kanekura. Some scientists stayed, trying to examine Yami but he refused all of their advances, snapping at them angrily and hissing. Soon, they left as well, planning to get something to calm him down.

With them gone, Yami gave a sigh. "What will I do now? I'm sure no one will be able to hear me from in here." he whispered. He heard the door open again and started to growl but stopped when he saw who it was. "Yugi." he whispered, happy that the smaller teen came. Yugi ran over to the cage and reached in with a hand, Yami gripping it softly. "We're here to help." he said and he nodded befor letting go.

Aqua ran in, hacking into the computers with ease and with a few taps of the keyboard, the cage was unlocked. Yami slipped out and turned to Yugi, hugging him. "Thank you, Yugi. You're know you're risking a lot to save me."

"I know but hey, you love me and I return that." Yugi said, smiling. Soon, they were running outside with Yami and Aqua in tow and they stopped. "You need to go. As much as we want to follow, we need to look like we had nothing to do with this." Yugi spoke and Yami turned to him before walking over.

"Yugi, I can't go. Not without you. You loved the dinosaurs. I showed to you that even the vicious of them all wasn't scary. And I made a deal that I've won." Yugi sighed and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "I know, Yami. But my grandfather will worry about me. I think I could get used to living here but not so soon."

"Hey, Yami?" Diamond called and he turned to her. "I want you to listen well to this saying. After everything that happened, I think we can all trust you a little but not as much as Yugi does but we can trust you with his heart. Now listen, "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, then they're yours forever". Think over it and then make your decision."

Yami looked to the ground, thinking over her words and knew she was right. He loved the boy with everything in his heart and knew that Yugi shared those same feelings for him and possibly Aqua as well. To keep that trust, he knew it would be wise to let him go. "Alright." he whispered then looked to Yugi. "Yugi, it pains me to say this but I know it's the right thing. You can go back home. If you come back then that may be the day you stay with us." Yugi smiled, tears coming to his eyes and walking over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thank you, Yami."

"They're they are!" Someone shouted and they all turned, seeing Kanekura and some scientists coming out, ready to capture Yami again for their research. "Kanekura! This is where it ends now!" Aqua said before turning to the fores and gave a loud roar. The scientists and Kanekura stopped, worried about what he called. An answering roar was heard and soon, Rista along with dagor and his pack of raptors rushed out. Seeing the two deadly predators, the people scattered but was soon taken down, leaving Kanekura to his death by Rista.

She gave a angry roar, staring down at the cowering man before reaching down, grabbing him. He screamed as he was tossed in the air for momentum but was soon silenced as she chomped down on him, ending his wicked ways. The group of friends cheered happily, glad that it was finally over. Now the dinosaurs can live in peace on the island without worrying about Kanekura. With that deed done, it was time for them to leave.

"I'm going to miss you and Aqua so much, Yami. But I promise, I'll be back one day." Yugi said. "I'll be waiting for that day. We both will." Yugi nodded and soon climbed onto the boat that was still in port, captain and all, even with the events that happened. Diamond dragged Anzu onto the boat, hating to take her back but didn't trust her to not cause something along the same lines of what Kanekura did.

Jou grabbed Jonah who was trying to hide away, also not trusting him to be alone on that island with the dinosaurs and the remaining colleagues came onto the boat as well since there was only so few that survived. Soon, the boat was off and Yugi looked back to the island, where Yami and Aqua stood upon the pier, waving to him.

He waved back, smiling before the island of dinosaurs was out of view and Yugi hoped that no one else would find out about it except for the small group of friends and the colleagues that were still alive and promise to keep it a secret. Of course, the didn't trust Anzu and Jonah too much but they were sure that no one would never believe them so they had nothing to worry about.

_'Don't worry, Yami. I'll be back one day. You and Aqua just keep waiting for me and I'll come back.'_ Yugi thought.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. a little Jurassic Park crossover that followed a bit of the plot and then some. I think I'll have enough people surprised to make a romance story out of it but hey, that's fanfiction for ya. Besides, I think out of this entire site, it was only me and Atemu Yugi Lover34 who made a Yugioh/JP crossover as far as I know. Anywho, hoped you all enjoyed it and be watching out for more.

There will be continuations to this in the form of JP: Lost World and JP 3. But they will be a little spread out since I have two more ficlets in the making but when I get to writing it, I'll let you know in another chapter if you enjoy this as much as every other story I write. So keep a lookout for it. And better yet, if you want to see this as a separate story, tell me and I'll switch this from Lovers Collection to a story of its own. But for now, I'll see you later.

Quick explanations for any questions in mind after this:

1. Yami and Aqua have the ability to speak and get along with dinos, including vicious carnivores, because they were on the island way before Kanekura made it his home for the cloning and releasing of dinosaurs. When they were all gone one night, they snuck into the lab and found the container that held all the raw DNA of every dinosaur they extracted from the mosquitoes. Using that, they implanted it into themselves and with that, gained the knowledge and abilities of every dinosaur from the implanted DNA but wasn't as vicious but could be when needed.

2. Compsognathus are those tiny little dinosaurs from the seconds JP movie that ripped apart that guy who got lost in the forest when they were trying to get out.


	21. Asylum Love

Zypher: Alright, I blame myself completely for this one. I told myself not to listen to this movie more than once but while I was at work, it just so happen to be the last song I listen to before logging off and leaving out so it circled around my head like a annoying fly that wouldn't go away and when I got back, listened to it again and the plot demon bit my ankle and gave me an idea for this possibly twisted ficlet of our favorite duo (or trio in my case). Eventually I'll get to writing a ficlet with another pairing. So here you are and hope you'll enjoy. Red Dragon of Egypt, you should know the AMV I'm taking about once you read the summary. -grins-

Summary: Due to a recent breakup, two teens find themselves in an insane asylum due to the fact they tried to kill the one that dumped them. Lucky for them, an unexpected part time worker may be their salvation and the one to pick up the pieces of their shattered mind and heart.

* * *

Asylum Love

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go! I told her she would pay for dumping us and you know what she did, she didn't care! I'm going to kill her and she knows it! She can't hide for long." A tri haired male said from the back of the truck he and another sat in. The one yelling was 20 year old Yami Night while the other was 21 year old Aqua Shiras, but is usually treated like the younger brother despise the one year age different between the two. They treated one another like family so those that knew them well knew they treated one another like brother and share many things with one another.

This time, it happened to be a girl.

The girl in question didn't mind although she was younger than the two but she was persistent. 18 year old Anzu Masaki was on their case for quite a while, always asking for outings and dates whenever she could spot them until they cracked under the pressure and finally went out with her. Being devoted to one person can do bad things to the consciousness and this was the result of her foolishness for dumping them for an older, better looking guy. They did everything for her, cooked, cleaned and even went shopping with her but it was that fateful day at the mall that caused the problem that labeled them as insane and being sent to the mental institution, easily dubbed insane asylum.

-Flashback-

"Oh, Yami! Does this look good on me?" she asked as she twirled around in a dull blue halter top with a pair of tan khaki pants. "Looks fine, Anzu." he spoke, resting upon a bench with tons of bags around his and Aqua's feet. They were out on another shopping trip and they were already exhausting their credits cards with buying nice things for her. "Great! I'll go and change! Be back out in a minute." she ran back into the dressing room and sighed. "Why did we agreed to do this again?" Aqua questioned, looking to Yami. "Because we love her so much that we'll do anything she wishes." Yami replied as she came out and they stood, grabbing the bags before they headed to the counter and paid for their things before leaving.

As they walked past the food court, something caught Anzu's eye and she told them she was going to grab a milkshake before rushing off. They only watched with confusion before shrugging and went to the nearest bench to rest once more. They waited for a while and once thirty minutes went by, they knew something was wrong since it shouldn't take her that long to get a milkshake since the line of the booth to get one wasn't even crowded. "I'll be back." Aqua said as he stood and walked into the food court, looking for Anzu.

When he found her, he was seeing red. she was nestled in the lap of another male, this one probably 4 or 5 years older than him or Yami and she looked content, sharing the milkshake the other had with him. "Anzu, what the hell?" he snarled and she turned to look to him and smiled. "Oh, Aqua. I forgot you and Yami were waiting for me. I just happen to have found this handsome guy sitting all alone and I offered to talk with him. He shared his milkshake with me and I couldn't pass the offer." she said. He growled deeply.

"Oh really? Seems like you two were doing more than talking. So, are you planning on coming home or what?" he asked. "Oh, well, about that. I'm dumping you and Yami." Something inside him snapped and he growled even more. "Dumping us? After everything we did for you, you're just going to throw us out just like that? Anzu, you will rue the day you did this. We listen to you beg and plead and we go out with you. Once you find another that's older than us, you go and sit with him and possibly planning to do more than that. Well, you listen here, you can take your own bags and you can go home but remember just who you left and if anything happens, you'll know the reason."

She only laughed, snuggling close to the other male. "Whatever." she spoke and Aqua snarled before turning heel and left, grabbing Yami and told him of what happen he was just as angry with Anzu as they left the mall, leaving the bags behind and not caring who found them.

* * *

It was at least a month since she heard from them. The guy she was going out with dumped her and now she felt bad for what she did to Yami and Aqua. "And I haven't heard hide nor hair of them. Oh, what have I done." she whispered as she sat in the living of the quiet home. She heard a knock at the door and stood, wondering who it could be. When she opened it, she couldn't be happier to see who was waiting on the other side. Despite their disheveled look and eyes that seem to be darkened and slightly wild, she invited them in anyways.

"Oh, Yami! Aqua! I'm so sorry, you were right! I'm so sorry that I dumped you!" she cried, leaning against Yami for support. "So, you learned your lesson now?" he whispered darkly. "Yes! I'm so, so sorry!" she sobbed. He chuckled and she turned to lookat him, realizing that he wasn't the same person she remembered a month ago.

He chuckled again. "Well, you know what? we don't forgive you! We never will! It's because of your that we flipped our lids! We waited! Do you know how long we waited to see if you would come back to us and show it was all a horrible joke? For a month and you never came back!" he nearly screeched and she moved away from the other.

"Please, Yami, I'm sorry! Please, forgive me for what I've done because of a foolish mistake!"

"Never!" She screamed as Aqua lunged at her, sharp teeth ripping into her arm and keeping her in place. Yami grinned maliciously as he pulled as sharp looking dagger from behind his back. "We'll teach you...we'll teach you what rejecting us for everything we did for you entails." he hissed. Her screams echoed through the house and the neighbor that saw the two as they walked past feared the worse and the scream was it.

She called and soon, the police were over, holding the two insane males down and instead of sending them to jail where even more incidents like this could happen, they called for the Domino Mental Institution to take them away, making sure to fit a muzzle over Aqua's snout to prevent him from biting anyone else.

(-laughs- told you this story was going to be twisted. think of it as a switch from rational Yami Yugi from 4kids to homicidal, crazy Yami no Yugi from season 0 but its gets better so keep reading and hope you're all enjoying it so far. I know you are Red Dragon -laughs again and gets back to typing-)

-End Flashback-

When they reached the while walled building, two men in white coats came out and opened the back. The driver came out and spoke with the two men. "So, what's our latest case?" One asked as they pulled Aqua out first who was foaming at the mouth, shaking his head to be rid of the muzzle but it was buckled down tight. "Two tried to maul their ex-girlfriend for dumping them." the driver spoke, bringing out Yami who was still speaking and handed him to the other doctor. "Sounds like that Bakura fellow except for he succeeded with hanging his ex before he got caught." The second spoke before thanking the driver and walked Yami into the institution.

"Don't worry, Yami. You and your brother will be fine here and you'll never have to see that woman again. We'll help you two out and you'll be fine in no time." The doctor spoke as they reached their assigned room, the first doctor standing by the door having already put Aqua inside and he led Yami in as well. "We'll bring lunch for you two soon." They didn't respond and the door closed, leaving them in silence.

* * *

A few days went by since their admittance into the asylum and it seemed that they were making progress slowly. Of course, a little incident with freeing Aqua from his muzzle scraped that idea and the doctor that did so was left with a nasty bite mark as proof. Soon a month passed and little 19 year old Yugi Motou started for the institution, having started his part time work there just today. He walked through the glass doors and smiled to the secretary he knew quite well from previous time before getting the job here. "Hi, Diamond. Have you been well with your case?"

"In a way, yes." She gave a disgruntled sigh. "That Crimson guy has been hitting on me with the craziest pick up lines I ever heard." She laughed softly before sifting through some folders and took out the one labeled for Yugi. "Well, here you are." She looked into it and gasped. "Oh boy, you got the hardest case to date. Bakura was the last hard case. Will never wonder where he hides all those weapons he seemed to have." She closed it and handed it to him and he took a glace at it and saying it was love at first sight with seeing the two picture with the info.

"What's so bad about these two?"

"Nothing really. Still a little crazy after some breakup with a dork who dumped them for someone older and then got dumped by that person. I say she was a fool for going for someone else first, especially after everything they did for her. That's about as much info as they got from them without being cursed at in Arabic. Vengeance can really bite someone in the ass." Diamond said and he nodded as she handed him the key to the room and Yugi walked off. "Oh, a word of warning, do not remove that muzzle! You don't know how many accidents we had because of that!"

Yugi took that to mind and continued to walk down to corridor leading to the room. he jumped as another figure jumped out of a nearby room, slamming the door behind him and panted hard. "Whoa, Ryou, you ok?" Yugi asked, also remembering him since he was found with Diamond many times before. They were like sister and brother after all.

"It's Bakura again. He somehow freed himself from that straight-jacket we had him in and he already liked me from day one when I had him as my case to deal with. Days passed and you can only guess how long it was going to be before he tried to make a grab at me."

"That doesn't sound good."

"You're telling me. And I hear he's good at lock picking so I need to get someone to put him in another straight-jacket before he runs off and somehow locates where I live at once he's out." Ryou heard the doorknob rattling and he gave a quick goodbye to Yugi before rushing off.

"Man, I hope Ryou will be alright. After all the stories I heard about him, I would never expect Bakura to be so persistent in achieving a goal while stuck in an asylum." Yugi said to himself before walking over to his designated room and unlocked the door. The two figures within didn't make a move at his entrance and he closed the door behind him and went to sit on the small stool that was in the room.

Yami finally looked up and was curious at the other. "Why are you here? How many times do I have to tell those fools that I don't want visitors!" he growled and started struggling in the straight-jacket he was placed in, many doctors fearing of what he could be capable of if they took it off. "Probably many times before but I'm different." Yugi spoke, placing the folder down and walking over to him slowly. Yami stopped jerking around in hopes to get the jacket off when he felt Yugi's hands upon his shoulders and was curious. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yugi and I'm here to help. I'm only here for a while but hopefully, we can make some progress." He then looked over to Aqua who was staring at him, not able to speak because of the muzzle. He looked pitiful, giving him a glance that just begs for him to remove the muzzle so he could talk and Yugi really wanted to but didn't want to be hurt on his first day in and removed his hands from Yami's shoulders, walking to Aqua who looked to him hopefully and eyes seeming to be shining with trust, something that he had gave to no other doctor.

Yugi could only guess that compared to everyone else that had their case, he was getting it easy from them. He knelt down beside Aqua who continued to watch him and he smiled. "I'm know what you want me to do but I can't trust you wholly that you won't bite. I heard that every person who took off your muzzle got bitten and it wasn't pretty."

Aqua gave a sound and looked to the floor. "But don't worry, I'm sure the more time we spend together, I'm sure I will be able to gain your trust, both of you, and in return, you'll have mine. Ok?" He gently touched Aqua's cheek and he looked up once more before nodding. "Great. At least we're making progress." He stood up again and headed back over to Yami who looked quite surprised.

_'There may be hope for us after all. Can we possibly love again? And with this beautiful creature?'_ he thought. "Now, why don't we talk a bit." Yugi spoke, catching his attention once more as he pulled the stool over to Yami and sat down. He nodded and for the first time in months, Yami smiled. Not a smirk or a homicidal grin but a genuine smile.

* * *

Every day after that, no other doctor could get close to them but Yugi. Yami always request for him and when he didn't get his way, he would struggle and even bite at any other that got close until Yugi arrived. When he was there, Yami talk civilly with the boy and Aqua relaxed under his touch. When a doctor came in to study his methods, which were so simple, that got the two to cooperate, he was surprised to see that simply talking to them worked.

That day when Yugi came in, he had a bag of food with him and smiling all the way to the room. He flinched at the shouting match going on between Yami and the same doctor that came to watch him periodically as he walked in. They stopped and turned to him, Yami smiling and the doctor still scowling at the male he just had the argument with.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, never." Yami spoke, glaring at the doctor before motioning for Yugi to come over to him since he was still stuck sitting on the ground because of the straight-jacket he still wore. "Yugi, before you do your daily session, I want to test a theory. Take off Aqua's muzzle." Yugi looked appalled and shook his head. "It's against the set rules I was given. I can't take it off unless I want to risk getting bitten by him." Yugi said.

"Yugi, all Yami wants is you to be here. Aqua relaxes just from a simple touch from you. I've seen all these signs when I started watching you so you're probably better off taking it off than any of use cause he won't bite you compared to me who was one of his victims." he said, rolling up the sleeve of his left arm to show Yugi the nasty mark left from one of Aqua's bites.

He flinched at the mark and then looked to Aqua. His gaze reassured him slightly but he still worried as he stepped closer to the dragon. He reached down, unbuckling the offending thing and removed it. Aqua smiled up to him, grateful that the muzzle was finally removed and Yugi smiled. But what he wasn't expecting was to be pulled in by Aqua, which caused the doctor to take action but he stopped when he saw exactly what was happening. Yugi's face looked like a ripe tomato as his lips were pressed against Aqua's before the other lifted him away.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that, Yugi-kun." He licked the still red cheek with a purr. "You are the only possible one to pick up the pieces of our broken minds and broken hearts." He released Yugi and he tumbled back slightly, dropping the muzzle and the doctor sighed. "Told you. Not one of the best responses I would want to see but its shows that they trust you enough to be close to them unlike the rest of us."

Yami growled. "But you still have your doubts about him! Go away for we don't need you to be watching him like a hawk. We won't hurt him even if he were to take these fucking jackets off!" he hissed and the doctor huffed before leaving the room, slamming the door on the way out. Yugi watched the doctor go before moving over to the bag he brought in and returned over to Yami's side. "I brought something for you and Aqua, Yami. I'm guessing the food they give you isn't the greatest."

"You're right about that. I'll probably would have gone more insane by eating the shit they hand out here." Yami grumbled before looking up, eager to see what he had brought. It was a simple dish of sushi and Yami smiled. "You just so happen to pick our favorite." Yugi blushed once more. "Really? This is my favorite kind too."

"I guess if we were to ever be together, we would make quite the couple." Yami then frowned. "If we ever get admitted out of here." Yugi patted his covered arm. "I'm sure you'll two will get out soon. I just know you will." Yami smiled and nodded and Yugi returned the gesture before picking up and pair of chopsticks and started to feed Yami before giving the remaining pieces to Aqua.

He talked with them for a while longer before it was time for him to go and said his goodbye to them before leaving. After he was gone, Yami and Aqua returned to their usual silent mood, ready to yell at anyone who dared to step in and Aqua ready to bite if anyone got close now that he finally had the muzzle off.

* * *

It was a few months with Yugi's influence that they started to get a rational mind once more and the doctors decided that they could finally be admitted out and under someone's care until they believe they could return to their normal lives. They only had one person in mind and told him of the arrangements when he came in. Yugi nodded in agreement and the doctors let him off to released the two from their straight-jackets and take them home.

He returned to the room and opened the door, seeing they were asleep and quietly shut the door behind him and walked over to Yami. "Yami? Yami, wake up. You two can finally leave now." He cracked opened an eye and seeing Yugi there, he yawned, opening both eyes and looked up to him.

"Really? We can finally leave this crap place?" Yugi nodded with a smile. "Of course you'll have to stay with someone until we think you are ready to get back on your feet and back into your lives but you're lucky to be staying with me while that happens." Yami's smile widened and he nodded. "Then please, lead the way." Yugi nodded with a small chuckle before going over to Yami and finally unbuckling the jacket and Yami gave a sigh of relief as the annoying thing slid off and fell to the ground. He stood and rid himself of a few cricks as Yugi went to free Aqua.

When the jacket was off, Aqua nuzzled Yugi before standing and the three left to head back to Yugi's home.

* * *

Days went by and under Yugi's supervision, they two were starting to regain control on their lives and also started to show their feeling for the younger which Yugi returned, never expeting that he would have the chance to get together with them but it worked out either way. Just like before, Yami and Aqua treated Yugi to all the best things money could buy since they still had their accounts even with being admitted to the asylum, even a nice little vacation to China for a weekend stay. When they came back late that Sunday, they the decided to have a nice little trip through the park to enjoy the peaceful night scenery.

But what they weren't expecting was the return of an old adversary.

"Yami! Aqua! Wait up!" They froze when they heard the voice, hands clenching into fists and shaking slightly but they relaxed when Yugi placed a hand upon their shoulders. "What do you want, Anzu? We're through." Aqua hissed. "But I don't want us to be over! I've learned my lesson and know I shouldn't be taking the love you two gave to me for anything." she pleaded.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We have someone who had helped fixed our hearts and our minds thanks to everything you did." Yami smiled down to Yugi before glaring at Anzu. "So buzz off and never come back. We don't need you anymore. I'm sure someone _much_ older will come your way soon enough."

After that was said, they left and Anzu fell to her knees, sobbing.

* * *

"So, that was Anzu. I remember her from high school. She was such an annoyance then." Yugi said when they returned home and relaxed, watching a movie together. "She was then and she's even more now. I'm just glad that we're finally away from her. I think we both spend over a thousand dollars buying unnecessary shit for her." Aqua said, munching on some popcorn.

"Well, you'll never have to worry about her. She got what she deserved for hurting you two so much that you have to be sent to the institution." Yugi spoke, cuddling close to Yami. He smiled warmly and leaned down to place a soft upon Yugi's forehead. "Well, I guess we have something to thank her for. If it wasn't for our lapse into insanity, we probably would have never met."

Yugi chuckled softly as he nodded. "Yeah. Who knew that my first love would be with two people deemed insane?" They chuckled as well and Aqua gently brushed back Yugi's hair with his tail. "Yes, but you were our savior, little one. Without you, we probably wouldn't be back on our feet for a long time. Maybe never."

He smiled and took Yami's hand, gently kissing the back of it and smiled to him and Aqua. "Glad I was the one that could help you two." They returned the smiled before curling up together as they watched the movie, soon falling asleep before they movie was even over but they just relaxed, Yami and Aqua glad to be in the embrace of the one and only lover that they could trust, even in the lapses of insanity.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it, my crazy ficlet that dealt with the immediate change from nice Yami to homicidal Yami from season 0 and back to nice Yami again. All I could say if Aqua was a real character and ever showed up in the season zero version of Yugioh, things would not be pleasant. He would do worse than just leave a nasty bite mark on your arm. -grins- Anywho, if you actually enjoyed my crazy ficlet, glad you did.

If not, I'll do better since I have other ideas placed off to the side for this collection. And if you want to watch the AMV I speak of, word of warning, you might want to be prepared for the song that will play as you watch it. The title is called "If Anzu dumped Yami, and the results of her stupidness". Again, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you all later.


	22. Trial of the Silver Pearls

Zypher: Hey all and welcome to a long awaited ficlet for Lovers' Collection. This shall be quite an interesting one due to my interest in a concept that I find to suit our two favorite demons quite well. You may have heard of it and you may not but meh, I'm sure you'll all enjoy it anyway so go ahead and read on peeps!

Summary: A small town rests next to a huge cavern where dangers lie. But bypassing the dangers rests jewels of unfathomable riches that everyone wanted but feared going near. The past explorers of the cavern never came back so people knew there as something to fear with the choice of snitching a few of the gems. But the man of a wife who hungers for the jewels sends him in and he now meets the creatures of the cavern face to face.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Simple as that

* * *

Trial of the Silver Pearls

* * *

Yugi sighed as he listened to his wife ground on about another unexplained problem that he had to go and solve once again. He and his wife, Anzu, moved into the small town of Rion a few years back for a change of scenery and they enjoyed it for a while until they heard of the legend that roamed about town about silver pearls. Anzu was intrigued by the tale and asked people about town whether the tale was true or not and indeed it was, telling her to visit the only guy to have a silver pearl and made it from the demons' den alive.

So a few days after they were settled, she went to look for the male that survived a trip through the demons' cavern, also known as Greshew due to the fact that it was always quiet that no one could even hear a scream if someone was a victim to the creatures within even with the close distance between the cavern and the town.

-Flashback-

Anzu finally stopped at the home that she was directed to and knocked on the door. The surprisingly young man open the door and ushered her inside before shutting it once more. "So, I'm guessing you hear the tale always traveling around town, haven't you?" the young man spoke and she nodded.

"Yes. What are these silver pearls people speak of so much?" she questioned and followed when the male beckoned her and they walked into a locked room where there, on a pedestal and in full sunlight, was a silver pearl. She looked at it, amazed at it's beauty before turning to the male for the story.

He sat down, pointing to another arm chair and she took her seat as well. "It was a few years ago that I was able to get such a treasure and all by luck as well." he started. "In that cavern is creatures of huge sizes. They can't be killed easily and whoever wanders in for the pearls are usually eaten without a second chance. When I went in there, they were sleeping, coiled about the base of the little towering dugout pedestal they made for the pearls. We all don't know where they've gotten them from but it was a rarity and is a fortune to anyone that possesses one and brings it to the local bank."

"Then why haven't you done so? You could be rich." Anzu spoke.

"Because I was a lucky one and no need to lose such a prize for a bit of money. Anyway, I was silent as I trekked over and it took many a quiet steps just climbing upon their coils and reaching the pearls. I took one as quietly as I could and silent as I was, dropped back down to the ground, nearly frozen when one of the large creatures shifted but didn't wake, and was out before they could wake up. I told many a people not to try what I haven but the greedy ones do so anyway and never return. These pearls are rare as I've said before but never try and go in there or you may never come back alive."

-End Flashback-

Even though she heeded then man's words, there was a ball coming up and she was invited along with her husband and popped the question that no sane woman would ask her husband.

"Yugi, I want you to fetch me some silver pearls from Greshew."

Yugi gaped as he looked to her, dropping the book he was reading just moment ago. "Anzu, are you mad? Haven't you heard the tales that are talked about through the town about Greshew? And didn't the person you went to meet who had the only silver pearl told you that it was a risk enough just to gain one?"

Anzu huffed and sat down in her favorite chair. "I know but they were sleeping. I'm sure a man of your height won't even wake them. I need you to get a few cause I want a pearl necklace out of them for the ball. Do this for me, Yugi." Yugi gave a sigh, knowing that if he didn't come back alive, he was going to curse her bad in death. "Alright, I'll do this for you, Anzu." She smiled and stood, giving him a light kiss before heading into the kitchen to prepare him for the trip. He gave a light sigh, slumping into his own chair.

_'The things I get myself into just to keep her from chewing me out later for not doing it...'_

* * *

Once his pack was done and a prepared meal for the trip, he was on his way, avoiding the eyes of the people so they wouldn't see him going to Greshew and try to stop him from going for the sake of his life. Once he was outside the town border, he started to run along the trodden path to Greshew.

It was near midday when he reached the looming cavern of Greshew and decided to eat his meal now just in case it was his last, took a deep breath and walked inside. The cavern was damp and murky with drips of water plopping silently into the pools below them from the stalactites above and he heard softly the rumbles of the creatures within. He shook a bit with fear as he walked on.

He knew it was a bad idea to light anything while in the cavern but he didn't want to risk anything by walking around blindly so he quietly set his pack down, taking out the leather sack and lantern Anzu packed away for him and lit it, bringing a dim light into the gloom of the cavern. Leaving the pack where he sat it, he continued further into the cavern, soon coming upon the glowing pearls resting in the dugout pedestal. And right around the base was the two massive creatures protecting them.

He gave a silent gasp as he looked upon them. One was snake-like in appearance, having the upper body of a well built male and the other resembling the great dragon of lore with pitch black scales and a multitude of spines running down his back to his tail. They both were asleep and he feared with waking them up but he took Anzu's words to heart that his small build won't be enough to jar them awake and started the climb.

He marveled over the softness of the dragon's black scales and the slight roughness of the male's keeled scales before he shook his head, continuing the climb. But he didn't noticed that his brush over the dragon's soft scales roused him awake and feeling something crawling across his body caused him to wake the other. The male gave a huge yawn which made Yugi froze and with nowhere to hide, left him exposed to the pair of crimson eyes gazing down at him.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." he murmured, reaching down to grab the small male. Yugi ducked his grasp and scurried down the two now moving bodies, trying to hurry back to open air but was blocked by the large tail of the dragon. "Now now, little one. You trespassed into our territory and now, you ours to do with as we please." The dragon spoke, grabbing Yugi without fail this time.

Yugi shivered in the grasp of the demon as he was brought up to face them both. "Please, don't eat me. It was my wife. She sent me here asking for pearls so she could make a necklace for the upcoming ball. We both knew no one else would do it for her so I agreed to come." he whimpered.

"So, you want your wife to be the highlight of the ball with a neck of silver pearls. Don't you know the risks she has with wearing such valuable items and so many at one time to a ball? She would be overwhelmed by envious women for having them. And we surely won't give them for free either." The serpent male spoke. "Then name your terms. What must I do to bring her a sackful of pearls for the ball?"

The male gave a small smirk unseen by Yugi. "Bring your wife here and let us examine her. If she is right to wear such exquisite pearls to the ball, we'll give them to her."

"And what if she isn't?" Yugi asked with slight fear.

"Oh, you'll know when you come back with her." he answered, taking just one pearl from the large pile and handed it to Yugi. "If that doesn't get her to come. Force her. If she doesn't want to be forced, come back by yourself and we'll come up with other terms." The dragon released him outside the ineluctable barrier he created and Yugi quickly dashed away, silver pearl in one hand and the lantern in the other. When he was gone, the dragon turned his gaze to the other.

"Why did we let him free?"

The smirk was still on the male's face, tongue sweeping out to wet dry lips. "Because, I find him irresistible. Once he brings his wife, I will devour her whole and keep her delectable husband." He looked over to the dragon. "Don't tell me you didn't notice his beauty, Aqua? I know your methods and you would've crushed the poor boy's spine once you had him in your hands." Aqua gave a chuckle and nodded. "You are right. No woman deserves such a creature. He will become a treasure to us and only us just like these silver pearls."

* * *

"Yugi? Why haven't you come back with my sack of silver pearls? The ball is tomorrow night!" she yelled once he stepped through the door, relieved of his pack all but the lantern and the gleaming silver pearl that he showed to her. "The demons woke while I was there, Anzu! I'm lucky they set me free! They agreed to some terms that will prove whether I can get you the pearls or not!" Yugi retorted. Anzu crossed her arms and looked to her diminutive husband.

"Alright then. What are these terms they made with you?"

"Bring you with me when I go to visit them later. They going to judge whether you can have the pearls or not."

"Judge me! I don't want to be judge, I want those pearls!" Anzu screeched. Yugi gave a sigh, feeling a headache come about. "Fine, you want them so much," he spoke and grabbed a hand, dragging her along. "Then we can go now and get it settled."

* * *

When they reached the cavern once more, Anzu was resilient, determined to stay outside while Yugi went in but after his near chances of death from before, he wasn't going to back out of the terms given cause he didn't want to be given a second set that could be worse than this. "Come on, Anzu. If they didn't kill me, they won't kill you. If you want these pearls by tomorrow, we need to get this dealt with now." Yugi begged, wanting this all to be done and over with and be far from this cavern for the rest of his living days.

"Fine." she growled with gritted teeth, removing her husband's hand from her own and walked inside, Yugi following behind her with the lantern in hand. When they reached the spot where the silver pearls rested, Anzu looked to them in awe and a little greed. Yugi looked around, seeing no sign of either of the massive creatures. But when he heard footsteps walking towards them, he held up the lantern to shed a little light upon whoever was coming towards them. He gave a soft gasp when he saw them.

Both looked like the demons, he was sure of that, but instead of the forms he thought they had moments before, they were like humans, or as human as he looked as far as the dragon was concerned. Both were dressed in noble outfits of midnight black with a black cape over their shoulders, the interior of the cloak of deep red and the male about a head taller than Yugi.

Yugi then noticed just how similar the serpent-male looked to him except for the defined features and different hairstyle. "These are the demons people in Rion feared so much? They're just nothing but people themselves." Anzu muttered, still looking at the pearls and thinking of the money she could make with a little more than she needed for the necklace she wanted.

"Ah, but we are the demons the humans fear so much. We take this form just in case we need to travel into Rion to look for, how do you say, prospective meals, when no one tries to get the greedy hands on the silver pearls." Yami spoke, looking to Anzu and then down to Yugi. "So, is she your wife?" he asked. Yugi nodded and called repeatedly for Anzu's attention. She ripped her ocean blue gaze from the pearls to look to him. "What?" she hissed. "Act polite. I don't want to risk both of us getting eaten because you don't know how to act around them."

"How I act? How can you say such a thing to me!"

"Quiet, both of you." Aqua boomed over their voices, quieting them both. "Now, you are Anzu, correct?" he questioned, looking to Anzu and she nodded. "And you say you want our silver pearls to make a pearl necklace for a ball?" She nodded again. Yami beckoned her closer and she started to walk over. Yugi watched her before looking to Aqua. "Excuse me, I have a question."

"Speak your mind." he answered.

"If you two do have a human form as I see now, do you actually eat in this form or do you lure people back here to become your massive forms and eat them?" Aqua chuckled softly. "We can eat people whole in this form but we just don't want to deal with the bulging stomach. But there are certain exceptions."

"Exceptions...?"

He then heard a scream and turned back to where Yami and Anzu were and gasped. "No! What are you doing?" Anzu was squirming and struggling, trying to free herself from Yami's iron hard grip. He was salivating with the idea of a fresh meal after so long and look to Yugi. "What? I'm just having myself a long awaited meal." he murmured as he lifted her into the air. "No, stop! Don't do this!" Yugi cried, ready to run and do whatever he could to save Anzu but was halted by a firm grip from Aqua.

"Why should you care? She doesn't care about you." Yugi turned back to him with tear-filled eyes. "Wha-"

"Just as I said, Yugi. She doesn't care for you one bit. Her mind is like an open book to us in her panic. She doesn't care for you at all and only married you just to have someone to do all her work for her while she lazed about her home. When she heard the story of our silver pearls, she only wanted them to be the talk of the town with her shimmering silver pearl necklace that no other woman would never have due to us eating whoever wandered into our cavern to collect them.

"But with her here now, she doesn't just want pearls for her necklace but more for selling and making herself a fortune. She wants to be the richest woman in Rion and would've kicked you out onto the streets once she succeeded with it and find herself a suitable man for her needs."

"No! Don't listen to him, Yugi! I love you!" Anzu cried. Yami gave a laugh. "But your love isn't true to your heart. All I see is a woman filled with greed and wants something so bad that she's willing to sacrifice her sweet husband for it." Yami snarled. "But we won't eat him, oh no. We just couldn't do that when we fell for him so hard. He deserves better and we'll be perfect for him."

"What? You're demons! Vile, unfeeling creatures! I won't let you take my husband!" she hissed. "You have no say in the matter, Anzu dear. Cause you're about to serve your purpose to coming here." he spoke once more, form shifting into that of the deadly serpent demon he was known to truly be.

"No! No! Yugi! Yugi, do something!" Anzu cried once more but when she turn, all she saw was him pushed up against the wall by Aqua, indulged in a fierce liplock with the demon and enjoying it all the same. _**"Yugi!"**_ she screamed but her screams were silenced as Yami shoved her in his mouth head first. He slowly shoved her deeper, growling every so often due to her still squirming form inside his throat but it all started to slow the more he devoured.

With a final gulp, the body of Yugi's dear wife was gone, the extremely acidic stomach acids only his kind was known for churning and digesting her quickly. He patted his protrusive stomach light, happily content before looking over to Aqua and Yugi. The boy was in a daze, arms wrapped loosely around Aqua's neck and the other holding him close.

"How is he?"

Aqua chuckled. "He's fine. Just in a little daze. By the night, he'll forget all about her." he said, brushing back Yugi's hair softly. Yami nodded and slithered over to the dugout filled with pearls and brought out a large sack hidden away, filling it with handful after handful of the precious pearls. Once the bag was filled to the last pearl form the dugout, he returned back to human size.

"Come. A town awaits us and Yugi's going to gain himself a fortune that no one can compare to. An abundance of meals will be at our disposal and Yugi will have a life fit for a king and we'll be there beside him every step of the way." Yami gave a raucous laugh as he slung the bag over his shoulder and started walking. Aqua raised Yugi into his arms and followed behind him. The dim candlelight of the lantern dimmed even more until it burned out, sending the cavern into darkness once more.

* * *

A few months later did news traveled through Rion like a swarm. First was of the disappearance of the demons in Greshew along with the silver pearls. Many were bummed to know their chances at riches were lost to them but even bigger news made them jealous. Yugi was the fortunate one. His two new lovers had silver pearls by the sackful and they deposited a few for immense amounts of gold coins for their precious lover.

They purchase him a grand home, made him a pendant from the silver pearls and made sure that his life was of elegance and supremacy over the people. They soon treated him as a king and even though he thought he didn't deserve it, he appreciated all that Yami and Aqua done for him.

The male that first entered and left Greshew without being devoured shoved his way over to the door of Yugi's home, pounding relentlessly. "Let me in! Let me in!" he cried and the door opened, admitting entrance for the man. He dashed inside, shutting the door behind him before looking for Yugi. "Master Yugi? Master Yugi, where are you?" he called out softly as he looked for the small male. He found him in the massive lounge, sitting in the large royal blue and gold throne-like chair, dark shadows behind him.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want to know...what happened in Greshew? You made it back out, alive and unharmed with two people that looked so much like the demons within Greshew and a sack filled with silver pearls. I know those demons wouldn't let anyone succeed with such a thing so how did you?" he questioned. He gasped as a claw came out, grabbing him and lifting him to face dark crimson eyes and a voracious smirk.

"Because, we liked him the moment he stepped into Greshew and trust him with the riches we give to him. That woman he had for a wife couldn't compare to us." he spoke with a short laugh before dropping the man in his deadly jaws, for he wouldn't let anyone leave with knowing just who gave Yugi the lap of luxury he has now. The man shouted and struggled but only met his fated end as Aqua gulped him whole, the lump of the man visible as he slid easily down the slick throat of the demon and into the acidic stomach.

Aqua lowered to the floor, smiling to Yugi who smiled back to him. "Thanks, Aqua. He has been quite a bother lately after everyone learned that we had all the silver pearls you two had horded since who knows when." he whispered. Aqua chuckled lightly and caressed a spike of hair lightly with the tip of his claws, tail curling about the base of the dais where Yugi's little throne sat.

"But of course. We couldn't let valuable information like such get out into the town. Especially since no one knows how the pearls came to be in the first place anyhow." he spoke before lowering a claw and Yugi stepped from the throne to sit in the palm of his hand and was lifted, Aqua disappearing back into the shadows into the large room hidden by the shadows.

Inside was a large pit and in that pit were medium sized eggs. Aqua lowered Yugi to the ground and took one of the eggs, cracking open the shell and a rain of silver pearls came from the egg. Yugi took on in hand and examined it before giving a nod. "It's perfect." he whispered before looking up to Aqua. "I never knew your kind could lay eggs that develop silver pearls like this. And then again, each pearl is made from the flesh of the people you eat which is kinda scary but at least I wasn't fated to it." Aqua gave a rumbling purr, nudging the smaller lightly.

"But of course. You are a treasure that we rather keep to ourselves and share this luxury to you instead of you becoming it." he whispered, licking Yugi lightly before collecting the pearls, placed them in the bag tied around his neck and left the room with Yugi resting on his palm once more. He let Yugi rest back in his small throne before stepping out from behind the throne. "Out to hunt?" Yugi asked. "Yes. That puny male won't sate my hunger for long so a dozen or so people will fill me up for the week." Aqua answered and Yugi nodded. "Make sure no one sees you."

"Don't worry." Aqua switched into his mortal form and smirked. "Under this cloak, no one will ever know the demons of Greshew that they feared so much are right under their noses." He gave a laugh before leaving the room. Yugi laughed softly before looking to the ring that he was given to by him and Yami. A ring with a pearl but this pearl wasn't silver like the many others they had but a majestic gold. The only gold pearl out of the silvers and Yugi learned from Yami only moments after picking it out that it was made from the flesh of his deceased wife.

_"But why would she make a gold pearl? She was ready to throw me out when she became a rich woman as you told me." Yugi asked the day he found the gold pearl during their weekly collecting from the eggs. _

_"Guess she cared long enough for you when the fate was placed upon her to make her flesh capable of becoming a gold pearl. It quite rare for a pearl to be gold but I guess it was lucky for her she would still be made into something nice other than a meal for me." Yami told him, taking the pearl and created the ring a few hours later_.

Yugi smiled softly, kissing the token of their love for him and wished Aqua happy hunting.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. Another bizarre little story that I hold complete blame for. -chuckles- Learned about the concept of vore and tweaked it just a bit in my favor and out comes the mini plotbunny for this that decided to munch on my ankle. And hasn't gone away yet -shakes leg free from the plotbunny- Hoped you all enjoyed this little ficlet and I'll see you soon with another chapter. -waves- Happy reading!


	23. Ravenous Love

Zypher: Well, here we are with another ficlet. This time the pairing being Malik/Marik and another vore related story. Got this idea from a comic I looked up so I'm not the sole creator of the idea but I do like the work placed into it though. But anyways, glad you all enjoyed the last ficlet so here's this one for you. Enjoy.

Summary: A new club opened up in Domino, inviting all into the dim-lit scene. But the club wasn't named 'Danger Zone' for being one of the best hot spots and Malik will soon find out the secret behind it...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the comic that gave me the inspiration to write this up.

* * *

Ravenous Love

* * *

A growl was heard, chains sliding across the floor as the person looked upon the creature he contained. "Don't worry, my friend. Soon, another meal to sate your hunger will come tonight."

Crazed dark lavender with a hint of red looked upon the man before lunging out, trying to grab at him but the man only stepped back a few paces, just only a hair-breathe away from the creature's claws. "Be patient. You'll get your meal soon enough." The man left, leaving the creature to hiss and growl, stewing away in its hunger until nightfall.

* * *

"Hey, Malik."

Said person looked up to his all time friend, Roxy. The bubbly girl was always by his side and always getting him into trouble that they always seem to find a way to get out of. He didn't know how it was possible but he was grateful. "Hey, Roxy. What's up?" he questioned. "Have you heard of the new hot spot in downtown Domino?" Well, of course he had. Everyone has heard of it. Danger Zone was one of the newest nightclubs to be opened up where people of all ages could come in, get a drink and dance the night away. But some say that once you enter, you'll never come back. Malik though of this as a joke so he didn't ponder on it much.

"Yeah. It's been one of the most talked about clubs in school. Why?"

"Well, how about tonight we head down there and see how it's like."

"Hmmm, I don't know..." Now, Malik wasn't one to deny a request to a club but he had his doubts about the Danger Zone. Heck, even his sister said a few things about the nightclub and would probably flip her lid if she ever heard of Malik going there late at night. But he never did listen to reason so he thought it would be best to give it a shot and see what made this club the major hot spot of the city now. Roxy smiled and clapped him on the back lightly before merrily skipping off to her seat before the teacher came in. Malik gave a light yawn and turned his dull attention to the front of the room, mind wandering and thinking about what would happen tonight.

_'Hopefully nothing too exciting. Can't handle more excitement than I want to today.'_ he thought.

* * *

After school let out, Malik walked half the way with Roxy since they both lived the same way, just in different directions and once they reached the intersection, Roxy waved to Malik, telling him that she'll be there to pick him up around 10 since the real fun doesn't start till midnight, before she was gone out of sight. He watched her go for the moment before he headed home as well. When he got home, he gave a quick wave to his sister before heading upstairs to do his homework. Everything went smoothly the rest of the day, Malik keeping any hints of him heading to Danger Zone that night low so neither her or Rishid would learn of it and keep him from going there. Once it reached 8, Malik already had his dinner and was heading upstairs to prepare for the night ahead.

Rishid was already asleep and Ishizu was getting ready herself. He saw the light being cut off from the hall bathroom and her footsteps heading to her room. "Goodnight, Malik." she called before he heard the click of her door shutting. _'Yeah. Goodnight.'_ he thought as he got up, pulling the clothes he was going to wear that night from under his bed. He got dressed quickly and closed the door. He then took the few extra pillows he had and made it look as if he was still in bed to assure Ishizu and Rishid that he was asleep even though he isn't actually there. After that task was done, he slipped through the window, encountering Roxy as he made his way down. Roxy grinned as she looked over Malik.

"Nice. Always ready for clubbing, aren't you?"

He chuckled softly. "You better believe it. Now let's get going before someone wonders who's outside at this time of night." Roxy nodded and both walked away from the house towards her parked car and got inside, soon on their way to Danger Zone.

* * *

People from ages 16 to 30 were waiting in the huge line into the exclusive club. Two bouncer blocked the door inside, looking toward the group with cold cerise and crimson eyes. They both were stoic in appearance even though one was a head shorter than the older people, making some wonder how he got the job while others kept silent of their questions. Inside, the owner was tempting the beast within the room, telling him of the succulent, delicious things that will soon overrun the club in mere moments, making the creature salivate with rising hunger.

"Just think, soon, you'll have another meal of those juicy, delectable humans you craved so much. I'm sure this batch is just as luscious as the last." The man spoke. Crazed dark lavender stared down at the man, growling softly and chains agitated by movement. "Just a little longer, my pet." he whispered before leaving the room, closing the heavily reinforced door but not locking it.

Once the owner was out of range, easily sensed by one of the bouncers, he motioned to the other. He nodded and both moved from the doors, opening it for the rush of people that started filling the empty space of the room. Pulsating music started to play from the speakers and most were lured to the dance floor by the music. Others went to the bar, getting snacks and drinks and already making fools of themselves. Roxy and Malik soon entered and Roxy looked around excitedly. "Wow! This is so awesome! Isn't it, Malik!" she questioned.

"Yeah." Malik said, body falling into the rhythm of the music and was itching to get on the dance floor. But before he could move, he though he heard a faint voice call out over the cacophony of sounds.

/Hungry...so hungry.../

He shivered a bit at the low tenor voice that brushed through his mind like a breeze and shook it off and he continued on his way towards the dance floor, soon meshing along with the moving bodies of those on the crowded floor. The voice still whispered eerily into his mind and he wondered if he wasn't the only one hearing them. But as he looked to the enjoyed faces of the people around him, he looked to be the only one. _'But what is it that keeps speaking like this...?'_

* * *

Inside, the sweet scent of humans made the creature within snarl hungrily, licking jaws ravenously and salivating even more. Soon, it couldn't resist and started pulling at the restraints keeping him bound. It knew its efforts before couldn't break them but in a fit of hunger, anything was possible and the owner knew it quite well. The creature gave a resounding roar as the chain finally snapped from the force.

* * *

People stopped dancing, drinking and eating, looking towards the door where the sound came from. "What was that?" One asked.

"I don't know. Is it some new entertainment or something?"

People continued to murmur amongst one another, staring at the door before screaming as the large creature leapt through the unlocked door, said door slamming hard against the wall. Those burning dark eyes looked around, eagerly taking in its meal before leaping at them, gorging on the succulent humans one by one. People screamed in terror, rushing to every door alike leading outside but all were locked. even the window were unable to be shattered by anything. Malik yelped as he was shoved back into a corner, the mass of bodies passing him like a blur. "Roxy." he whispered, knowing he had to find his friend. With the efforts trying to be made, he knew that escape wasn't an option.

"Roxy!" he cried as she stood, trying to find the girl.

"Malik! Over here!" she called, stuck between the mass of people and the counter of the bar. The creature licked it jaws happily before gobbling more and more, people disappearing through sharp teeth and sliding through its gullet into its stomach churning with each one. Malik tried to make his way through the diminishing crowd over to Roxy. When he finally made it over to the other, she hugged him tight. "What are we going to do? That thing will eat everyone!" Roxy cried. "I never thought this club was really a danger zone! I'm so sorry for bringing you here!" Malik hugged her back and moved here to sit behind the counter along with a few other that decided to hide behind.

The creature continued to devour the people until no one was left scurrying about the club trying to find a way out. It patted its packed stomach happily, feeling those still alive squirming about, but knew it wasn't done there yet. There were still people in there and they were all going to the same place. It started for the counter and reached over, grabbing each person and shoving them down through his gullet easily. Roxy and Malik shivered as people were picked away one by one before they reached them.

Malik scooted away, holding Roxy close as they tried to escape the grasp of the creature. A growl was heard as the hand-like claw shot towards them, grabbing Roxy and she screamed as she was pulled away from Malik's arms.

"Roxy!" He lunged up and grabbed her, being dragged along with her as they were brought up to face the creature. The thing had the facade of a jackal, glossy black fur gleaming under the fluorescent lighting, its bushy tail swaying behind it lightly. The creature was built strong and towered above the average height of a man by two heads. A few sharp fangs oozing with saliva protruded from its mouth, its claws were like knives, each nail about two inches long and a small mane of dirty wheat blond hair that ran from the top of its brow down to the nape of its neck.

Dark lavender hinted with red looked down at them hungrily before the creature blinked, looking over Malik. Malik shivered under the creature's gaze but held firm onto Roxy. The creature gave a snuff as he took Malik in its other hand, pulling him forcefully from Roxy and dropped the girl. She gave a small sound of pain before looking up. "Malik?" she cried.

"Let me go! Let me go!" he hissed as he tried to break away from the creature's grip but it didn't lax at all. The creature smirked at his efforts before giving a fond lick of his cheek. /I like you.../ It whispered and Malik gaped. _'It's the voice...this thing was what kept speaking in my mind...'_ he thought in horror. "Please, release me!" Malik begged.

The creature smirked. /No, I think I won't. I'm going to keep you with me but your little girlfriend has got to go./ The creature reached down, grabbing Roxy once more and she screamed as the demon opened it's jaws wide to finish its last meal for the night. "No! Please! Let her go! Let her go and I'll come willingly!"

"No, Malik! You can't!" Roxy cried.

The creature seemed to be weighing the options but knew if it let the girl go when the doors unlock, she would make a report about the club's secret, have armed men capture the creature and take Malik away. /Sorry, girl, but this secret is going to be only between me and my little playmate./ It spoke before, shoving the girl into its mouth. She screamed, struggling in the jaws of the beast, making it growl as it reached up with a hand to grab her flailing legs and continued to shove her down, pausing every moment when she her squirming became uncomfortable. With a final gulp, Malik watched in horror as his friend was devoured by the creature. Licking its jaws, it turned to look down at Malik.

/Awww...don't cry now. She may have been your girlfriend but I'm so much more./ It purred. "No! She was't my girlfriend but my best friend and you devoured her! Release me now or just kill me!" Malik cried. The creature growled as he placed Malik onto the floor who only collapsed, tears still coursing down his face. He looked up, though, when he saw the creature hacking. 'Is it...' His thoughts were answered as Roxy came sliding out, slimy from saliva and other juices and she coughed, shivering in terror before looking around. /There, she's yours again. Now begone but keep what you saw to yourselves./ The creature hissed before disappearing back into the room, slamming the door shut behind it.

They heard clapping and a male walked down the winding stairs from the top level. "So, a kid was able to halt Marik from his feeding frenzy and actually bring someone back. You have guts, boy. Either that or my pet took some interest in you." Roxy looked to the owner of the club in horror. "Why would you have that thing in a club! Not only that but what about all the lives lost because of that thing!" she cried.

"Would you rather have it rampaging around town and killing people that way?" He gave a laugh. "I know it cruel and unusual but I raised that creature when it was born. How he got so ravenous that he needed a club filled with people to sate his hunger for a day, I decided to do what I could. So locking him away in that room enforced with everything to keep him from getting out during the day. But night is when the fun happen. That's the reason this place was named Danger Zone. If you feel up to handling danger, this is the end of the line for you for your bravery."

"But why? Can't you give that creature some alternative to eat instead of killing innocent people?"

"Tried, he wouldn't even eat meat other than human flesh. He's so picky." He walked over them, bypassing them for a second before he turned, looking to Malik. "But you, there's something special about you. He would never halt while feeding, not even for the most attractive girl or boy. But you, he didn't even gave you a glance of hunger compared to your little friend there. Tell me, could you hear him speak?" Malik, having no idea where these questions were supposed to be going, he nodded. "Ah, then you must be the one."

"The one? What the heck does that mean!" Roxy demanded.

"What I mean is that he's the one that can become Marik's consort and maybe help him find a better appetite than the one I'm forced to give to him. If he speaks, no one can hear him. I can but I know I can't control him but you little friend here can so I know he must be the one." He reached down, grabbing Malik's arm and despite Roxy's protest, dragged him over to the large door and opened it. "Make amends and see what happens." He shoved him inside before closing the door. Malik yelped as he hit the ground and Marik looked up with a growl.

/What do you want? I thought I told you to leave here./ Malik dusted off his wrinkled shirt, looking up the other and was amazed of his looks now. Instead of the beastly jackal form he had just moments ago, he now had a human face so much like his own except for the dark lavender eyes and wheat blond hair that splayed up into the air. He couldn't help but admit that the demon in this form was actually appealing. "Well, your master shoved me in here to talk with you. He thinks I'm the one to be your consort since I could hear you speak. I don't get a thing he's trying to get at."

/It's simple. Only certain people can hear the jackal language. And most of those people are of Egyptian blood./ Marik spoke, looking over at Malik. /And from how you look, you fit that description quite well./ He then gave a smirk. /And I do like you. You are quite the interesting little specimen so that fool out there probably was right about you being my consort. All depends if you're willing to take part. I rather leave from here and that teasing the manager does to me every day just to make sure I'm ravenous enough to eat every single person that comes to the club. He gets a kick out of seeing them scream in terror before they are gone./ he murmured, rubbing his stomach that was still a little plump and digesting the big meal.

Malik sighed and thought on the decisions. He could become the creature's consort and save people from becoming future meals but he didn't want to think of the consequences of him being anything more to the creature. But his will to protect the people overcame the thoughts of what would happen to him in the creature's grasp.

"Alright. I'll become your consort but only if you'll agree to the things I can feed you so no more people will be harmed."

Marik pondered on this before nodding. /I agree to your terms, little one. I'm going to miss the taste of sweet human flesh but to satisfy you, I will give it up./ Malik smiled and went over to the door with Marik following behind him. The other became the creature it held as a second form and opened the door for him to slip out. the manager of the club looked over to him. "So, what was you decision?" Roxy also looked up, wondering what he chose. Malik smiled and Marik stepped out behind him.

"I'll keep him. He agreed to changing his feeding habits to stay with me."

Roxy sputtered at the answer. "Malik? You shouldn't! That thing's a menace and deserves to die!"

"Roxy!" Malik cried. "Don't say that. I took the time to listen to him and it was mainly his fault," He pointed to the manager. "That he is the way he is." He then looked to the manager. "You should've tried harder when you decided to choose what he ate. Maybe if you tried hard enough, he wouldn't be eating humans." he growled before he and Marik left out into the night, leaving Roxy and the manager alone. The male tsked before looking to Roxy. "Well, are you going to leave as well?" Roxy shook her head.

"I can't believe I lost my friend to that thing. It just ate me moments ago and he then goes off and be its consort." she whispered.

"Poor girl. I have another friend in mind for you and I'm sure he'll enjoy your company." The manager whispered. Roxy looked to him. "Who?" He smiled and called for one of the bouncers and the dragon male walked inside. "Aqua, my dear bouncer, would you take her as a bit of company?" Aqua looked her over before smirking. "I would. She's looks delicious enough." Roxy's eyes widened and finally getting onto her feet, she tried to run but was grabbed before she could reach the door. She turned to the manager, horrified.

"Why do you have such creatures!"

"Because, their hunger is my entertainment."

She screamed but all was silenced and the lights to the club dimmed, signaling the closing of the club for another night.

* * *

Once they got home, Malik climbed back in the same way he left out, Marik crawling in behind him. /So, must I hide from any family members during my stay?/ Marik questioned. "Yeah. I know for a fact my sister won't be too happy to know I have some sort of jackal demon holed up in my room." he replied as he took off his clothes and changed into some clean nightwear. "But this is my last year of high school and I'll be 18 soon enough so I'll move out and work a bit to maintain some rent for an apartment so we don't have to worry about her inquisitive eyes trying to peek in on my privacy and find out about you." Marik nodded with a small smiled and shifted back into his jackal form, taking a comfortable spot beside Malik when the other lied down in his bed.

/So, did you really think about making this choice to take me into your care and become my consort or did you just do so for the people that would surely become my meal the next night?/ Marik questioned.

"A little of both. You were interesting in your human form and that kinda caught my eye. You scared the hell out of me when you came barging from the room as hungry as you were and gulping people down left and right but once you were content, you became an easy person to talk to and reason with." Malik flushed a bit. "And I couldn't help but say you do look handsome but without the fat." he murmured, poking the full stomach of the demon. Marik gave a light laugh. /Oh, that will be gone by the morning and you'll see me with a better looking body than this./ Malik laughed softly before cuddling close to the demon, the warm, soft form lulling him to sleep.

/Hopefully we'll get along, little one. I never met such an interesting soul such as yourself so I hope we'll stay together for as long as life permits us./

* * *

And it did indeed. After the night he had to witness, Malik took the time to talk and learn more about Marik and in turn, Marik getting the chance to learn a little about Malik. And Ishizu nor Rishid learned of the demon they were unconsciously housing and once Malik graduated from high school with his diploma, he got a good paying job that gave him just enough to rent out an apartment and move out, giving Marik the freedom of movement that he was restricted to when they stayed with Malik's sister. Things got better for them after that. Like Marik promised, he agreed to eat whatever Malik gave to him, even if most consisted of vegetables, and only went out sparingly to gulp down a human. Preferably one that won't be missed.

Again, they got to learn more about one another, their friendship soon bordering on the thin edge between that and love and Malik didn't know what to make of that decision. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay with the demon forever and he didn't want to admit his feelings for the demon just to break his heart when his life comes to an end. But Marik admitted his love for the boy that developed over the days after he became his consort and Malik had to cry at this.

/My precious, what's wrong?/ he asked softly.

"We can't be together, Marik. I don't want to hurt you when I die." Malik cried and Marik brought him into his arms. /Shh...did you forget, you are my consort and as such, you have the chance to gain abilities unimaginable./ he whispered and Malik looked to him.

"Really?"

/Really. All you have to do is agree to the terms which isn't at all horrible./ Malik thought about it before nodding. "Ok...what are they?" Marik smiled and led him over to the bed, sitting down and pulling the other onto his lap. /Just a simple exchange of blood is all. it may not seem much but with my DNA, it will configure your blood to be just like mine, giving you a jackal form like myself. Of course, you may have to give up your vegan lifestyle since you can't survive on veggies alone as a jackal demon. Or at least you don't have to give it up completely as long as you get something meaty at least twice a week./ he explained. Malik pondered on this before nodding again.

"Ok, I can sacrifice that." Marik smiled and changed into his jackal form, nipping deeply at a finger on his fore paw, making the dark blood well up and gently hovered the fingertip over Malik's lips. He parted them instantly, letting the sharp yet tangy blood drip onto his tongue. Once Marik believed he took enough, he removed his hand and Malik gulped down the small amount of blood before he was left lying on the bed with Marik resting beside him. /Now rest. When you wake, the hard part of the transformation will be over with and it should take only a few minutes as your jackal spirit becomes accommodated with your body and then you can try and change into your new jackal form later./

Malik nodded and rested, Marik smiling down to him as he brushed a hand through his hair. /I'll take care of you now, my sweet little one. You took me from being nothing but a sideshow to a person that I can truly love. Thank you./ he whispered before lying next to his eternal mate, falling asleep.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. And for anyone named Roxy or has that for a nickname -drops to my knees, begging- don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me! I really need to stop with the random common name before I'm hunted for getting that person in a bad situation even though I would never mean that in any way towards you lovely readers. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon with another chapter to another story. See you soon! -waves-


	24. Beast of the Dark Lake

Zypher: Ok, this was inspired by a Courage the Cowardly Dog episode. Really and truly, I always liked this episode and after seeing it again, I decided, what the heck, I'll make a little ficlet out of it. So here it is and hope you enjoy.

Summary: Yugi and his friends were invited to a cottage far away from the city. But near that cottage resides a lake filled with secrets and a danger that everyone seems to fear. When that danger sets it sights on Ryou, will one foolhardy girl be the one to save him or does this beast of the lake have something else in mind for the young, white haired teen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the series responsible for the idea for this ficlet.

* * *

Beast of the Dark Lake

* * *

Birds chirped merrily as a van with a group of teens drove on a small road that led to a homely cottage just in the center beside a calm lake not far from it. There were four teens in the van. One was a small, tri-haired boy who was actually older than he looked, a white furred sphinx with dark blue eyes, a white haired teen who was speaking animatedly to the tri hared one and a brunette haired girl with ocean blue eyes. The van soon stopped and the man looked to them. "Well, here you are." The man said, looking to them and they nodded, thanking him before climbing out and bringing their suitcases with them. The man left and they looked at the cottage that would be their home for two weeks.

"Wow. It's so pretty. I can't believe we won the contest to come here for two weeks." Yugi said in awe. "Yeah but I'm a little concerned. I heard some people around Domino saying that this lake was cursed or something like that." Ryou whispered.

"Ugh. Do you really believe in all that nonsense? Pfft, you're pathetic if you did." Anzu muttered and Diamond glared at her. "Was there a reason you were invited again?" She went silent and Diamond looked smug. "Thought so. Now come on. Let see how the inside of this place looks like." They all walked into the cottage, never knowing what was brewing in the depths of the lake that people thought was cursed.

* * *

Far beneath the lake, in the shadows where no one could see stood a castle and within that castle were four creatures although they didn't look like such. In all actuality, two of them looked to be human but could breathe underwater. One had shaggy white hair and hard brown eyes that seem to bleed into blood red but you couldn't really see it unless you looked closely.

Beside him was a black furred sphinx with crimson eyes that scanned the room they were sitting in. Sitting not far form there was a black dragon also with crimson eyes, only a little darker than the sphinx's and a tri haired teen that looked remarkably like Yugi only with sharper features and cerise eyes that could strike fear into anyone that looked into them.

"I'm bored. Isn't there something we could do?" The shaggy haired male asked. "Well, you could go up to the surface and see if there someone to munch on but I don't know who you're going to find since no one inhabits that cottage after our last few meals. I think we scared the people from ever coming back here for a few centuries unless they're really brave to dare come back here." The dragon spoke. The other snorted before getting up. "Well, it doesn't hurt to take a look and maybe it'll give me something to do." The dragon only waved him off and the other left the castle, swimming up to the surface.

* * *

After getting settled in their rooms and having an early dinner, everyone relaxed in the sitting room while Ryou was washing dishes. The mysterious figure from below the lake was watching him from the window and grinned. "Well, well. Such a delectable looking treat we have this time around. And Aqua said no one would come back." He chuckled lightly before he saw the boy turned and was appalled at how similar they looked.

"And I thought having the same hair was surprising." He then smirked and slipped away from the window, walking back and thinking of all the things he would do to get the boy as his own.

But it wasn't a meal he was going for this time around.

* * *

"I'm gonna take a shower, you guys."

"Alright, Ryou. Yugi's going to get the playing cards so when you come out, we can start the game." Diamond replied as the other headed upstairs to get his night clothes and walked into the bathroom. After getting a quick shower and got dressed, he stood in front of the fogged mirror and started to dry his hair off.

"Ryou..."

He looked up, wondering who called his name but seeing it was no one at the door, he shrugged it off and continued to dry off his hair.

"Ryou..."

He looked around again, starting to become a little scared before shaking it off. "It's nothing." he whispered to himself to assure there wasn't anything spooky about the cottage but when he looked into the mirror, he lost his breath. There stood his reflection but it wasn't of him. The person in the mirror looked so similar and yet there were so many differences he could point out between him and the reflection. Said reflection grinned and held up a hand.

"Ryou..." It whispered, reaching out for him and he backed away, seeing something emit from the mirror. The gentle fog wrapped around him and he accidentally breathed in some of it and when he did, he fell into a light stupor.

The figure in the mirror smirked before it faded away, whispering his name once more. Blinking slowly, Ryou only stood and finished up in the bathroom before heading downstairs. Yugi looked up with a little worry. "Ryou, what took you so long? I know you to take quick showers." he spoke softly. Ryou said down at the table and didn't say a word, making the smaller a little worried, especially with the hazed look in his friend's eyes.

* * *

The next day, everything seemed to return back to the way it was, Ryou regarding the little scene in the bathroom as a hallucination. Below the lake, the one that was the source of Ryou's little hallucination wasn't giving up yet. Aqua walked inside and looked to him. "What are you up to now, Bakura?" he asked. "Ready to claim something. Would you believe that a little group of kids actually decided to come to the cottage?" Aqua's interest perked at that and he walked over to Bakura's side.

"Really now? Mind giving me a view of these kids then?"

Bakura snorted before nodding and waved a hand over the bowl which was filled with a shining liquid that stayed in the bowl with magic. First, it showed Ryou who was talking with Diamond in the kitchen. Then it panned to Anzu and Aqua gave a snort. "Ugly with a capital U."

"Yeah, I thought the same when I saw her for the first time." Grins and looked to Aqua. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" Aqua nodded. "But we better consult Yami about it before we try anything." Bakura grunted and nodded before the view panned to the last member of the little group living in the cottage for two weeks and that piqued Aqua's interest even more but in a good way.

"Happen to get any names?" he questioned, looking to Bakura. "Only the one I'm going after. If you want names, you get them yourself." Bakura said before moving away. "Well, better keep charming the boy and within tomorrow night under the full moon, he'll be mine."

"Seems you already picked yourself out a meal?" Aqua murmured as he looked into the bowl, keeping it watching Yugi at all times. "Not quite." With those words, Aqua looked up. "What do you mean, 'not really'? You couldn't have actually fallen for your target?"

Bakura smirked as he left the room. "Hey, the boy was interesting and quite a beautiful sight. Better to keep him for life than to eat him." After saying that, he left, leaving Aqua confused but knew he couldn't argue seeing as the image still in the bowl showed his own interest for one of the teens currently inhabiting their usual hunting ground.

* * *

After a nice lunch that Diamond made, everyone went to do their own business and Ryou was left to wash dishes again but he didn't know he was going to get another encounter by the so called illusion. "Ryou..." He gasped and looked around. _'What or who is this thing that keeps calling me?'_ he thought, starting to become afraid but couldn't scream for his friends or move.

"Ryou..." The water in the sink he was using to wash with started to bubble before a head poked out, revealing to be the figure that was shown in the mirror last night. Ryou started to back away as the figure grinned, arms coming out from the water without disturbing a single molecule, still whispering his name. Still frozen in place, all he could do was watch as this apparition pulled himself from the water but not completely.

Easily taking a handful of water, he raised it up to his lips and blew softly, causing the same fog from last night to roll over to Ryou and he tried holding his breath so he wouldn't accidentally breath it in again. But due to his state of fear, his breathing started to become a little haggard and again, he breathed in the fog.

Bakura smirked as he fell under the spell once more but looked to the doorway as he heard someone coming. "Hey, Ryou, is there anything left over from lunch? I'm getting hungry again." Anzu grumbled but when she walked into the room, she wasn't expecting what she saw. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she growled and Bakura glared at her.

"None of your business. It'll be wise that you stay out my way. You saw me today but you won't see me or your little friend here again after tomorrow night." He gave a fleeting glance to Ryou before disappearing back into the water without disturbing it.

Anzu ran over and grabbing Ryou, shaking him out of his stupor and he moaned softly before pushing her away. "What are you doing?" he questioned, a little angry before his mind replayed what just happened and looked to the sink, seeing that Bakura was gone but wonder not only how he could've appeared and disappeared by why he seemed so focused on him.

"Well, after seeing some oddball man coming out of the sink and you in some sort of stupor, doesn't give me anymore reason to try and save you. Do you even know what's going on?" she questioned haughtily.

"I...I really don't know. I don't even know where he comes from. I think he some sort of illusion but if you can see him, then he must be real." he went silent before looking to Anzu. "Maybe that story about the lake isn't a myth. I think it's true." Anzu only laughed and stood.

"Ryou, I think whatever this guy does to you is getting to your head. But in any case, get your head straight cause I'm not going to be the one trying to save you every time you fall into some stupor." Ryou only sighed and moved away from her before leaving the kitchen. Anzu huffed before following, forgetting all about the reason she went in there in the first place.

* * *

"Damn girl ruined everything." Bakura mumbled as he paced in his room, Crimson watching from his seat upon his bed. "And what exactly did this person ruin?" he questioned and Bakura turned to him. "Me charming my new found mate?" Crimson sputtered.

"Mate? When the hell did you find a mate?"

"When I went to see if there was anyone staying in the cottage and thought that little thing with the lake was a myth and lo and behold, some teenagers are staying there and it just so happens one that miraculously looks like me has caught my attention. So by tomorrow, I'll have him charmed and ready to bring down here." Crimson shook his head and stood.

"Well, with whoever you're bringing here, one, you better make sure he can breathe and two, you better tell him what you're truly are. I'm sure with your appearances, you already freaked him out enough."

Bakura snorted and Crimson only laughed as he left the room. _'I will when I get him over to the lake. Just hope he doesn't try to run although I'm always up for a good chase.'_ Bakura thought before he planned his next motive.

* * *

"Ok, Anzu, any reason for this random meeting you pulled out of Ra knows where?" Diamond questioned as they all sat in the living room, Anzu standing in front of the stone fireplace that was there with Ryou right next to her in a small chair. "Well duh or I wouldn't be wasting my time with it. As you know, there are always rumors going on about the lake and why people refused to come to this cottage. And since we did, I think we brought this upon ourselves. There's something going on and whatever it is, is focusing on Ryou." He slumped in the seat and the other two turned to face him.

"What's going on, Ryou?" Diamond asked softly.

"Well, I don't know how to start but it all happened that day when I took my shower..." He started and went into the story about the mysterious figure that somehow appeared in places he would never expect and disappears, leaving him in a trance afterwards. "And I still haven't figure out the reason why he keeps coming back." Ryou finished. Anzu nodded and then looked to Yugi and Diamond. "So we need to solve this cause during these two weeks, I'm not going to become any sort of bait for lake monsters." she spoke and Diamond huffed.

"I wish they would just take _**you**_ away but sadly enough, you do have a point. Ryou, you just stay away from any places with water since with what you explained, he comes out through any form of water, hence the fogged glass when you took you shower yesterday. We'll head down to the lake tomorrow and see if there's anything there." They all nodded and then got up to do whatever they liked while Ryou stayed where he was. _'I just hope we figure this out soon. If this is what scared people from coming back here, I don't blame them.' _he thought.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep and they never noticed the person that came into the cottage. He slipped up the stairs with silence until he reached the room Ryou stayed in. He fiddled with the doorknob only to find it locked and he grumbled before turning into a light fog and slipped underneath the door. He reformed when he was inside and grinned as he looked upon the sleeping figure on the bed. "I just couldn't wait. Who needs the perfect moment for the claim?" he said, chuckling to himself as he walked over to Ryou's bedside and gently picked him up before leaving out the room.

He walked past Anzu's room who just so happened to have woken up to get something to drink and when she saw a flash of silver hair that was much more wilder than the usual primped teen, she knew something was wrong. "But of course, let it be late at night that this thing decides to come after Ryou again! Yugi wouldn't want to get up and Diamond would chew me out before I could explain things." Anzu sighed before quickly descending the stairs, knowing that she was the only person to do something.

She followed them silently as she could before spotting the male holding Ryou stop at the lake. He whispered something inaudible and a gleam appeared around Ryou for a short moment before he started walking into the lake without disturbing the water in the slightest.

She gaped as they completely disappeared underwater and she gave a soft groan as she followed. She wasn't too keen in a nightly dip but to save Ryou, she would have to risk it. Shivering at the coldness of the water, she took a deep breath before jumping in. Opening her eyes, she saw the man swimming to what looked to be an underwater palace and followed behind him.

* * *

Bakura smiled softly as he entered his room, placing the sleeping teen upon the bed. "I finally have you to myself." he whispered before he looked to the door, seeing Yami walk in. "So what's this about a mate?" he questioned. Bakura growled and stepped in front of the bed to obscure Yami's view of the teen on the bed. "None of your business, Yami!" he growled. Yami gave a snort and stepped forward. "It is my business because if your mate has friends, they will worry for him! Take him back!"

"No! I'm not going to take him back because of your word!"

"Bakura, so help me I'll..."

"Yami, let him keep the boy. We have our own find." Aqua spoke as he appeared in the doorway. Yami turned to him with an inquisitive look. "What are you talking about..." Aqua chuckled softly as he brought out a mirror. "Look here. I think Bakura's little find would help us all." Yami took the mirror and looked into it.

The mirror fogged for a moment before the cherubic sight of Yugi sleeping contently in bed showed through the mirror. Yami gasped and caressed the face of the boy softly. "He's so...so perfect..." he murmured before looking back to Bakura who had a smug smirk on his face.

"For once, you actually did something." Yami mumbled. "Guess you really did find love at first sight." He looked back to the mirror, adoring the small teen once again. "And so did we."He handed the mirror back to Aqua before leaving out the room. Aqua chuckled before turning his gaze to Bakura.

"Remember what I told you. The boy is going to freak, I can see that in the near future, so explain to him short and quick so he'll know the situation when he wakes." he spoke. Bakura waved him away. "Yes, yes. I know, Aqua. Now go away." he grumbled and Aqua laughed to himself before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Bakura walked back over to the bed, taking a nearby chair and sat down, watching Ryou quietly.

* * *

Anzu was still struggling to get to the palace with the little air she had left in her lungs but soon, she felt as if she was about to faint and quickly swam for the surface. Unfortunately for her luck, Yami and Aqua were leaving the palace to grab their own little chosen mate when they spotted her. "Well, well..." Aqua murmured softly as he swam towards Anzu, grabbing her leg and jerked her back.

A rush of bubbles left her mouth along with the air she was trying to contain until she got to the surface and started struggling in his grip, needing air fast. Aqua whispered the incantation and when Anzu took another accidental breath, instead of inhaling the murky water, she was fine.

She took deep breath to regain air before looking to Aqua. "What did you do?" she demanded. "You should be grateful that I even bothered to waste time with you." he answered. "Now, what are you doing out of bed? You should be sleeping like your little friends, not out for a swim."

"That's the point! Some white haired fiend took Ryou and since I was the only one up, might as well save him so I don't get chewed out for not doing anything!" she hissed. Aqua gave a laugh. "Is that all? Well, girly, you should return home to your nice warm bed and think nothing of this night. If you want to live, I suggest you turn back." After saying that, he let her go before he went to follow Yami who was way ahead of him.

"And where do you two think you're going?"

"Why, to get our own little treat." Aqua purred as they reached the surface and jumped out before she could say another word. _'Great! Now there's another two out to get someone else for a little meal. Hopefully it's Diamond so I don't have to waste my time doing this and hear her bitch later for ditching this little task.'_ Anzu though as she swam for the palace, happy that at least the other forgot to remove whatever spell it was that enabled her to breathe underwater now.

* * *

Ryou soon awoke to the chill of the room and pulled the covers over him for more warmth. A chuckle was heard and a voice oh so familiar whispering his name.

"Ryou..."

His eyes shot open and he bolted up, looking to the side where Bakura sat. "Where am I?" he questioned in horror, looking around the room and noticed it wasn't his own inside the cabin. "In the Underwater Palace. I brought you here for a specific reason." He raised a hand, halting Ryou's frantic questions. "And hold that thought until you hear me out." Bakura then went into a quick explanation, making it brief but understandable and Ryou nodded slowly.

"Ok. I understand...but why me..."

"Because, I liked you when I first laid my eyes on you, Ryou. Sorry for the little fright all those times but it was better that way than coming in broad daylight and with nothing for miles, probably scare you and your friends with the myth hanging about the lake."

"But...aren't you one of the lake demons?"

"Yes but the reason the lake was labeled as dangerous because we really don't tolerate evil people using the cabin nearby. That's why it's said when people come here, they never come back." Ryou nodded in understanding. "I see now." he whispered. "All the people that came here were evil, so you and your friends dealt with them so they wouldn't cause harm later." Bakura nodded and Ryou gave a tiny smile.

"Sounds noble for lake demons." Bakura gave a slight chuckle. "Well, not all lake demons give a damn about what they eat, as long as it's something." He stood from the bed and advised Ryou to get more rest before he left from the room.

Ryou knew he may have to adapt to his new lifestyle cause now that he knew the feelings Bakura held for him, he didn't want to leave the other alone to live without him.

* * *

Yami and Aqua broke the surface of the water without disturbing a bit of water and skated forward, jumping onto the shore before making their way towards the cabin. "Do you really think we should have left that girl alone? She might be up to something now that the danger has passed." Aqua spoke.

"Oh, she can't do anything. If she's really going down to save her friend, she'll never get far since Bakura will keep her from doing anything." Yami replied. "Now focus. We have our own prize to go after." Aqua nodded as they entered the house as wisps of fog, slipping through the house silently and checking inside every room upstairs until they found just what they were looking for. They were even more enamored as they looked upon the sleeping teen close up.

"So beautiful." Yami whispered. Aqua nodded in agreement before he went to pick up the smaller teen gently. Yugi stirred slightly but didn't wake. Aqua placed the spell over the smaller teen before they left from the cottage and started heading back to the lake.

* * *

Anzu finally reached the underwater palace and marveled at its greatness before shaking her head in defiance. "Remember what you're here for." she murmured to herself before swimming inside through one of the open windows. When she was inside, she looked around the massive hallways before swimming along, looking around every corner but seem to come to a complete replica of the one she was in, not taking long to get lost in the massive building.

"Sheesh. How am I supposed to find that brat now?"

Anzu soon heard voices coming down a corridor and hid behind the corner as she glanced around to see who was coming by. She saw the same male as before when she finally caught on to what was going on and her eyes widened when she saw who he was talking with. "Well, at least that solves one problem. Now my next problem is to get him away from that demon." she whispered. When they came walking by, Anzu made her move and swam towards Ryou, grabbing a hold of him and swam off as quickly as possible. An angered roar came from Bakura and she turned back to see the demon swimming after her fast.

"I should leave you here but you're so lucky that I hate having to hear Diamond whine about you if you went missing." Anzu hissed as she made her way out of the castle through a nearby window, Bakura still hot on her tail.

"Let me go, Anzu! I don't want to leave!" Ryou growled. "Well, whether you want to go or stay, you're going to explain yourself to Diamond first!" Anzu growled as she continued to swim but she was soon halted as she saw Yami and Aqua returning, now with Yugi their grasp. "Ah man, not him too! What do you freaks want with them?"

"Why, they are to become our future mates but that won't be so if you get in our way!" Bakura growled as he finally reached Anzu. Seeing as she was trapped, she only held onto Ryou tighter as she tried to find a way out of this predicament. Ryou struggled in her grasp, trying to break free and hating to see him struggle, Bakura shot forward, teeth bared and Anzu cried out. Blood started to float around them in the water as Ryou was released and he swam back over to Bakura's side. The other wrapped an arm around his waist as he sent a glare at the writhing girl before them.

"I suggest you leave before you get something worse than a bite."

Anzu sent a glare back at him, holding her bleeding arm before she was sent free to swim back up to the surface but without Ryou or Yugi to keep herself from getting into trouble with being the only one to see them but not help them as they were taken by the lake demons.

* * *

Yugi awoke to the cold feeling of water surrounding him and he gasped, quickly holding his throat when he took the breath, thinking he would drown. But he blinked, seeing as he was breathing fine. He looked around, seeing he was in a bedroom styled with a hint of the Victorian era style. He saw many different ancient artifacts that looked as if they came from Egypt and despite being underwater, the bed he lied on was very comfortable and warm. He looked up when he heard the door creak open and ducked back down in the blankets covering him.

_'Is it the monster of the lake? Is it going to eat me...?'_

Aqua stepped inside and looked over to the bed before walking over. Yugi stayed stock still where he lied, waiting for any response of the person that walked in. The silk curtains parted and the blanket was pulled away, exposing him to the figure. Aqua smiled down to him as Yugi looked to him in awe. "Well good evening, little one."

"Who are you? Are you a creature from the lake?"

Aqua gave a small chuckle as he sat down next to Yugi. "Why, yes I am." Yugi gulped slightly in fear before lowering his head. "Are...are you going to eat me?"

"Of course not."

Yugi looked to him in surprise. "But...all the myths and stories..."

"Are nothing but myths and stories. That's what the people heard but we know the truth because we were the ones to regulate it. That cottage you rest in now always used to be a hot spot for criminals trying to escape the law. A few centuries back, me, my brother and two of our friends migrated here for a little peace and quiet and erected our palace here. We enjoyed the company we got from small families that came to enjoy the lake for all it glory, never learning about us since we were hidden so deep. But then, one family that spent time here a few years back was murdered. Parents and children alike."

"Ra, that's horrible."

Aqua nodded in agreement. "Indeed. And from the shadows of the lake, my brother and I watched the horrid scene. Then we decided to take action. Since police would probably never make the search until the family was deemed missing and came into the forest so we took the time to gain vengeance on the one that took the lives of the innocent by taking his own and stripping all flesh from his bones." Yugi looked sick at this and Aqua patted his shoulder lightly.

"I know it's a disgusting thought but it's what happened. And when the police finally came, all they saw were the dead family and the supposed criminal destroyed beyond all logical sense. They didn't know what to make of it but we left our mark on the walls. The police were scared and soon ran from the scene, never mentioning anything about the cottage ever again. But criminals still came, trying to make the cottage their hideout and they all met the same fate. Only one got away and that was the one that started the rumors."

"And with the rumors, people stopped coming cause the thought this place was haunted."

"Exactly."

Yugi frowned softly as he crawled over to Aqua's side. "We're you all lonely?" Aqua gave a short nod. "Yes, actually. We missed the company of families with their children enjoying this place." He gave a glance to Yugi. "You and your friends are the last visitors this place ever had for a good hundred years."

Yugi gasped and willingly, he reached out to wrap his arms around Aqua. "You look really nice and incapable of hurting anyone except for someone of evil intentions. Do you need a friend? Is that why you brought me down here?" Yugi asked, looking to him.

"Actually, we brought you down cause we needed more than a friend." Another voice spoke and Yugi turned to see Yami standing in the doorway. Yugi was lost in the crimson gaze that focused on him before the other came walking over to his side before he blinked, remembering the other's statement and blushed. "Oh, I don't know if I'm good enough for that."

"But we say you are. You are a beautiful person, Yugi, and we wish to have that beauty by our side. And being what we are, we can make your life last for an eternity." Yami spoke. Yugi was thrown into silence by the offer, never thinking that such an opportunity would be given to him. He thought over his choices before giving a little sigh. "I...I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

"Because Diamond is still on the surface. I couldn't leave her up there like that. She would hate to have something to happen to me or Ryou and think it's her fault. She really cares about our health and well-being and I don't want her to think that something is her fault cause we're not there." Yami gave a nod. "Ah, I see now but no need to worry." Yugi looked to him questioningly.

"Really?"

"Yes. One of my friends has an eye on her and if she accepts, she will join all of us down here and we can be one big happy family." Yugi smiled, relieved, and nodded.

* * *

Anzu coughed up water as she climbed onto the bank of the lake before stomping off towards the cottage, slamming the door open and walking up its only occupant. Diamond came storming down the stairs, sleepy eyed and pissed beyond all reason. When she was the reason for the sound, she growled menacingly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to wake everyone up with slamming doors around here!"

"Well that wouldn't matter since no one's in the house but you and me!" Anzu shot back.

"What do you mean?"

"Check Ryou and Yugi's rooms and you'll find out!"

Diamond sent a glare to the soaking wet girl before her as she stomped back up the stairs, checking in Yugi's room first. She gasped when she saw no one was there. She quickly ran to Ryou's and found the same. She rushed back downstairs, grasping Anzu's shirt. "Where are they? Where are Yugi and Ryou?" Anzu slapped her hands away before walking outside and pointed down to the lake.

"They're about to become a lake demon's bride!"

A chuckle was heard and they looked up to see a figure sitting on the edge of the roof, laughing as if Diamond's predicament was a joke. "Who are you?" Diamond whispered softly, wiping away her tears. Crimson gave a sweet smile as he jumped down, landing silently upon his feet before Diamond and bowed. "Well, milady, I'm Crimson and if you want to find your friends, I can take you to them for a price." Anzu scrutinized Crimson to find any flaws about him but didn't have the time as Diamond gave her answer immediately.

"Yes. Please. I don't want anything to happen to them." Diamond whispered and he nodded with a smirk, taking her arm and started towards the lake. Seeing this, Anzu tried to stop him even though she despised Diamond greatly. Crimson sent a glance back to her that froze her on the spot before he continued along with Diamond in tow. "Diamond! Diamond, listen to me! He's a lake demon! He has to be! Ryou and Yugi fell for their charm and you're doing the same!" she screeched and Diamond looked back to her with a glare.

"Why should I listen to you? You've been a pain ever since and you said so yourself, you didn't believe in lake demons so why are you saying so now?"

Anzu gaped before struggling in the spell Crimson held over her and watched as Diamond was placed under his spell and with her in his arms, he dived right into the lake, the spell on Anzu being broken. She rushed ot the lake, diving in as well and started to swim but she felt something change and started to choke as she swam back up to the surface. She took in deep breaths, her ability to breath underwater now lose and she screamed into the night as she climbed from the lake and headed back to the cottage.

"This is the last time I'm ever risking my life for those fools!"

* * *

Days went by and soon weeks, Anzu long leaving the cottage and the three friends now adapting to their new lives underwater happily. It took some time and convincing to get Diamond to join them but with her heart solely with protecting Ryou and Yugi, even thought they had their own mates, she was able to be swayed to stay and become Crimson's mate. In the city, search reports were given out about the missing teens that went to the lakeside cottage and Anzu being the only one to come back tried to tell them about the lake demons but few bothered to believe her.

But it wasn't long before a group of scientists of an organization heard of her story and was willing to do the work to uncover the underwater palace and with a grin, she led them to the exact location where she remembered.

But sadly, her story was proven false when they dived underwater and didn't see any sign of any palace. The demons had long migrated, leaving their mark upon Anzu's soul and reputation to people with her lies. Ryou, Yugi and Diamond were soon reported dead, much to the sadness of their closest friends and family, but the three promised to soon return to reassure that they were alive and in good hands the next time they migrated back to Domino Lake.

* * *

Zypher: And that's all for this little ficlet. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon with another chapter.


	25. The Wax Nightmare

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another ficlet for Lovers' Collection. Glad that you enjoyed the last chapter now here's a new one for ya only with a little darker tone to it. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: Yugi joins up with a group of people to go see a competition over in another town but after the van breaks down, the group made a detour in Onital filled with what seemed to be people. But they soon learned the gruesome truth and now had to fight for their lives to survive. But the creatures within had a different goal in mind and it all focuses on Yugi.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the movie plot to House of Wax.

Note: The setting will be different from the usual Japan setting that I use oh so often so for those that have seen the movie before can get a good idea of settings although I will be switching and sprucing things up a little.

* * *

The Wax Nightmare

* * *

Yugi sighed, taking a glance at his watch to check the time. It was 10:58 am and he was still waiting for the group that was coming with him to the competition. The motley group joining him was far from his average friends, who couldn't make it, but since they wanted to see it, he decided to offer to take them since his grandfather had a van they could use for the trip. He soon saw the five coming with him and gave a relieved sigh.

"About time you got here. We're going to be late."

One of the girls in the group gave an indignant sound, brushing back her shoulder length hair before wrapping an arm around the blond male that was coming with them. Yugi really didn't like Keith Howard, going by Bandit Keith by countless people that had met him before. His girlfriend, clearly underage by two years was Anzu Masaki. The other three were Vivian Wong, whom he believed to have come only for him, "Dinosaur" Ryuzaki and Insector Haga, the last two always partnering up to commit timeless pranks on people.

"Oh, stop whining, kid. At least we made it. Honestly, I rather be getting another ride but seeing as my car's in the shop and you're the only other person we would know to go, you were the last hope to making it to the competition." Keith spoke, rolling cobalt eyes before wrapping an arm around Anzu's waist. Yugi sighed, thinking to himself about the same, before heading over to the driver's seat and climbed in, the others taking their seats with Vivian sitting in the passenger seat. Soon, they were on their way to the town where the competition was held, only a day away from home.

After a good few hours, it was soon hitting dusk and they all came to a stop at a nearby inn for the night. They got their three shared rooms, Yugi having the displeasure of sharing with Vivian, and were now in the nearby diner to get something to eat. Anzu was uneasy, seeing as they were the only people in the diner but didn't mind as the waitress brought over their food. As they ate, a scent wafted in through the open door and Rex gagged, holding his nose. "Ugh! What is that smell?"

"Eww! It smells like something's decaying around here!" Anzu whined.

"Man! That's sick if it is." Keith murmured, placing down the burger he was eating, too sick to finish it. The same went for the rest of the group as they got up and paid for their partially eaten meals and ran back to the less rancid smell of their inn rooms. When they didn't see was a figure watching them from the shadows before disappearing as quietly as it had appeared. After getting a shower and into some fresh clothes, Yugi went to get into bed.

"Hey, Yugi, why don't you ever ask me out for a date?" Vivian questioned.

"Because I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now." Yugi answered as he sat down on his bed. "Oh come on, you're 20. You should be going steady by now." she whined as she sat up in her bed. "I'm perfect for you. I can promise that."

"But even if I was, you don't have anything I'm looking for in a girlfriend."

"What?" Vivian started to tear up from his words. "Then tell me what you're looking for in a girlfriend! I can do whatever you want to be the person you're looking for!"

"No, Vivian. Get some sleep." Yugi announced before shutting off the lights and got comfortable in his bed. Vivian uttered a small curse before she did the same.

* * *

It was late in the night when the figure from before came up to the inn. Cloaked in all black that covered every part of the figure, it ascended up the stairs to the second floor where the group rested. It walked to the room that Ryuzaki and Haga slept in and heard nothing but snores from the two. The person then walked to Anzu and Keith's, backing off when it heard less that savory sounds coming from the room before walking towards the last in which Yugi and Vivian shared.

All was quiet and the person didn't give a second thought as it slipped back downstairs and to the van parked in the lot. Easily opening the hood with a few tools it contained, the person snipped the fan belt and took it before leaving the scene, disturbing nothing in its wake.

* * *

The next day, everyone ate a quick breakfast, mostly to avoid catching the scent of roadkill permeating the diner again, before they piled into the van, ready to get going again. But when Yugi tried to rev up the van, the engine stalled. "Come on, this thing was working fine yesterday." he muttered, trying again and again only to get the same result. Yugi climbed out the car, followed by Vivian, and went to check under the hood for any problems with the van.

"Oh man." Yugi murmured and Vivian asked what was wrong. "We need a new fan belt. Somehow, the one in the van went missing. Where, when there's nothing nowhere around here except this inn and diner, I have no idea."

Vivian frowned and went back to the open door to tell them rest the bad news. "Well, this is a load of bull. How are we going to find a town that's nowhere near walking distance?" Haga inquired. "We'll just have to see. I rather not be stuck here for the next few days. I don't have enough money to feed the five of you constantly." Yugi answered as he started for the diner to ask about directions to the nearest area. The others waited outside as he did so, not noticing the pickup truck rolling to a stop before them and the window being cranked down.

"Hey. The lot of you over there. Having some car troubles?" A voice called and Keith turned to look to the male looking over to them. He was quite scary looking with hard burgundy eyes that seem to promise something and shocking grey-white hair. His mouth was pulled to a faint grin as he looked to them. Keith gave a nod, pulling away from Anzu to confront the odd male speaking with them.

He told him what was going on and the person nodded, turning to the driver for a brief chat before looking back out the window. "We have enough room for two riders." he said. Yugi came walking back out and the person pointed out that he could fit in the pick up truck.

"Eh?" he asked, confused, before turning to the group he was joined with. "What did you guys agree to now?"

"Hey, the guy knows of a place not far from here where you can get a fan belt. So stop complaining and get into the truck so we can get out of here." Keith spoke and Yugi mumbled something as the door was opened and he climbed in. Vivian agreed to come along and she got inside as well before the door was closed and they were off.

* * *

The occupants of the truck were quiet, Yugi looking between the two men that he and Vivian sat between. The first that offered the ride, Bakura he said his name was, was looking out the window, completely silent. The other who drove looked just as maniacal as the one they sat next to. Bleached blond hair stuck out in an array of spikes and the dark lavender eyes just seemed to circulate with insanity. How the other was so calm with driving without looking as if he would run the truck off the road will be beyond Yugi's comprehension.

"So...what do you guys do out here?" Vivian asked hesitantly.

"We gather up roadkill from the road and toss them out. You just don't know how many people are always out hitting deer and whatnot when you drive down here." The driver answered, grinning slightly. "But it's quite the fun little job once you get used to the smell of decaying rawhide." He gave a raucous laugh and Vivian shrunk away from him. Bakura gave a light chuckle as he looked to them. "Don't worry about Marik. He enjoys the job so don't question him about it." She gave a faint nod and was silent for the rest of the ride.

They turned off onto another street that was craftily hidden amongst the forest brush and Marik drove through with expert precision as if he has been on this road countless times before. Soon, he came to a stop and Bakura opened the door, climbing out. "Alright. Out you go. The town is just a little ways off if you keep going down that way." He pointed north and they nodded as the climbed out. They watched as Bakura entered the truck once more and Marik backed out, soon leaving them there. "Well, we best get going now." Yugi muttered as he and Vivian started for the hidden town.

In the truck, Bakura gave another smirk as he picked up a cell and pressed the quick call key.

* * *

In the shadows of a dark house, a phone rung and something moved in the shadows before picking it up.

"You'll be having visitors momentarily." Bakura's voice drifted. The figure gave a smirk.

"Thank you...nii-sama..." The phone was placed back on the hook before a pearly white grin showed in the darkness as the figure disappeared.

* * *

When they reached the town, Yugi looked to the sign that read 'Welcome to Onital. Home of the House of Wax museum'. "Oh, a museum. We should check it out, Yugi." Vivian said. "We don't have any time to do that, Vivian. We need to get a fan belt from the gas station and then get back before Keith gets into a fit for taking so long." Vivian pouted, looking over to the grand structure of the museum as Yugi headed towards the gas station that he spotted. She followed behind him quietly, looking around the deserted streets and into shop windows, seeing people doing their daily jobs. Yugi knocked on the locked door of the gas station to see if anyone was there but there was no answer.

"Hmm, wonder where they are?" he murmured, looking through the glass door for any sign of a mechanic.

Vivian rubbed at her arms lightly, now getting a foreboding feeling before she saw a shady figure entering the museum and tugged on Yugi's sleeve hard. He pulled away, asking what was wrong and she explained about the person she just saw. "We should go see who it is. Maybe they know where the mechanic is." she suggested.

"I suppose you're right. Besides, we'll be hitting two birds with one stone since you want to see the museum so badly." Yugi answered as they ran over to the wax museum.

* * *

Down in a basement, it was far from any ordinary basement. Inside were items and machines that had a macabre feel to it. A figure stood before a huge cauldron, mixing something in silence. Another came walking downstairs before removing the wrap that covered his face, revealing him to be a young looking dragon covered with black plated scales, glittering crimson eyes being one of his eye catching feature. "We have some new visitors to our town. Nii-sama brought them here."

The figure stopped mixing the boiling mixture before turning to the dragon, smirking softly. "Then shall we give them the family greeting, otouto?"

The other gave a nod and the first snuffed out the fire before grabbing a wrap from the hook next to him and wrapped it over his face, waking over to replace the one over his younger brother's face and they headed upstairs.

* * *

"Oh wow. All this is magnificent." Vivian whispered when they entered the wax museum to find themselves in a near clear representation of an Egyptian palace done up in wax. Many figurines consist of Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, items that a pharaoh would own and it was even complete with very good models of Egyptian royalty and slaves that were scattered throughout the home. Yugi walked over to a wax figure of a tiny jackal and picked it up, examining the craftsmanship of it. "I have to agree. Whatever was the artist sure did take their time with this." he said, turning the statue over to see a name carved into the bottom.

_'Kkwy. Odd name to mark the work with.'_ he thought before replacing the statue. He and Vivian continued looking around, coming across the throne room, dining room and slave quarters before their final stop was made into the kitchen area. Yugi looked at some of the dishes and cookware as Vivian examined the cook that was placed into the room. "You know, Yugi, its eerie how real these people look." Vivian whispered as she gazed out the window that let light filter into the room and screamed, backing away when something huge and dark passed by quick as a flash.

"Vivian, what's wrong?" Yugi questioned.

"Th-there was something at the window!" she screeched and Yugi checked to see if anything was there but seeing nothing, he turned back to her. "Well, whatever it was, its not there anymore. Come on. Let's go see if there's anyone at the gas station now." She nodded, taking Yugi's offered hand and followed him from the museum, never seeing someone watching them leave, preferably Yugi most of all.

* * *

"What's taking them so long? It shouldn't take this long to get a fan belt from a gas station and come back." Ryuzaki muttered. "Shut up, Ryuzaki. Maybe wherever they had to go is far and if those guys that dropped them off aren't waiting for them, it would be one hell of a trip back." Keith countered.

"That or when they were dropped off, they took a page from your book about what you and Anzu do in your spare time, Keith." Haga chirped, giving a nasally snicker. "As far as I know it, Yugi doesn't even like Vivian that way so the possibilities of that are highly unlikely." Anzu spoke before looking up, hearing a car coming down the road and saw it to be the same pick up truck that offered the ride to Vivian and Yugi. "Hey! Hey!" she cried, waving her arms to catch their attention, and the truck came to a stop again, Marik peeking his head out from the window.

"What?"

"Where are our two friends that you gave a ride to?"

"Who?"

"You know. Short kid with the wild hair and the Chinese girl."

"Oh...them..." Marik pulled his head back in, giving a smirk and Keith demanded to know what was going on. Marik gave a dark chuckle, putting his head back out the window and looked to the remainder of the group. "Let's just say once you go to Onital, you'll become permanent residents there." He gave another laugh that brought a chill down their spines before the truck tore off down the road. "Shit. What did he mean by that?" Keith muttered.

"I don't know but I think we need to find a way to that town and find out before something happens." Ryuzaki suggested and they gave a nod, looking down the road Bakura and Marik came down, knowing that it will be quite the hike to find the town of Onital.

* * *

Yugi and Vivian were back in front of the gas station again, looking around for any sign of the mechanic. "Come on." Yugi murmured, pounding on the door. "Is anyone there?" Soon, footsteps were heard as someone came around the corner. It was a dragon, much taller than the two of them, wearing the mechanic uniform.

"Ah. There you are. Where were you earlier?" Yugi questioned as he looked to him.

The dragon gave a light chuckle, giving a soft smile to the two. "Terribly sorry. I was on my break and when I came back, I didn't bother to open my door since I went back to work in the garage." he explained as he walked over, kneeling down to eye Yugi. "So, what do you need, little one?"

"Well, me and my friend here came to get a fan belt. My van is missing one and we have to get somewhere before dusk."

The dragon nodded, smiling as he stood. "Then come with me and I'll get you a new one from the back." They nodded and followed behind him into the garage, coming across another person with a mask over his face as he worked with a torch to meld something together on the car that he was working on. As the walked by, Yugi nor Vivian noticed that the other stopped his work to examine them. Reaching the storage room, the dragon turned back to them. "Well, let me get that fan belt. If you have any question, just ask my partner over there." They nodded and soon, the dragon disappeared into the back room.

Vivian and Yugi were quiet, sometime looking over to the man that was working on the car. Yugi gave a sigh as he stood, causing Vivian to looked to him. "Something wrong?"

"Need to use the bathroom." Yugi said as he walked over to the man working and tapped his arm lightly. He stopped his work, looking down to Yugi. "If it isn't any trouble and a distraction from your work, can you direct me to the bathroom?" The male gave a nod, placing the torch on the floor before leading Yugi away. Vivian watched them go before giving a sigh, wondering what was taking the other so long to fetch the fan belt. She was completely unaware of the storage door opening and the other, holding the fan belt in hand with a dark grin on his face, slipping out.

"I hope he doesn't take long." Vivian murmured.

"Where you're going, it won't matter." She gasped, ready to turn and confront the other when the belt was wrapped around her neck tightly, cutting off her air supply until she fainted. He let her body fall to the floor, tossing the fan belt to the floor before grabbing her and slung her over his shoulder, walking out the gas station and headed toward the museum. "Aniki will be happy to add you to the collection."

After Yugi was done his business, he followed the man back downstairs to see that the dragon took up where he left off and Vivian missing. "Hey, where did Vivian go?"

The dragon looked to him. "Oh, your friend? She left with the fan belt already." he answered. "Really? I wouldn't think that she would leave me here."

"She'll come back with your friends once she gets that belt installed." Yugi nodded and sat down in a chair to watch the other two work. "So, why is everything so deserted around here?"

"That's a secret that no one is to really speak of around here. Some say that Onital is a haunted town after some accident that happened years ago but people still go on about their lives without too much distraction." The dragon spoke. Yugi gave a nod before he felt stupid. "You know, we've been chatting and I've yet to get your names. I'm Yugi Motou." he introduced.

"I'm Aqua and this is my brother, Yami."

"No surname?"

"Nope."

"I see."

Yugi sat there quietly, hoping that it wouldn't take long for the group to get here so they could continue their trip. But like Vivian, he felt something off about the two before him and the fact that Vivian would leave him to give the fan belt to the others. He knew for a fact that with an opportunity to spend time like this with him, just the two of them, she wouldn't leave without him. He looked around before spotting the fan belt on the floor and gasped, looking back up to inquire about Vivian's whereabouts but was only met with a blow to the back of his head.

* * *

"Hey, there's a road." Haga pointed out and the group of four turned down the road, soon coming up onto the deserted town on Onital. "Well, here we are." Anzu murmured, looking to her watch. "After an hour of walking. We need to take a break." The other agreed and went over to the gas station, Keith knocking on the door to see if anyone was there but all was quiet.

"Guess they went out on break themselves. Let's just wait here." he spoke and they agreed, going over to sit on the curb to rest their aching legs and feet. They looked around the empty streets, looking in windows at the people supposedly working and getting a good view of the place before Ryuzaki pointed to the House of Wax museum down the street.

"Maybe we should check over there. If Yugi and Vivian aren't here getting the fan belt, they might be in there."

They nodded and once they were well rested, they started for the museum.

* * *

Vivian blinked faintly, gaining her bearings back and looked around but winced as something poked her cheek. Her vision cleared and she gasped, realizing she was in some sort of machine and encasing her head was a contraption with needles sticking out from all ends, leaving her practically immobile to move her head without getting pricked. She looked around with her eyes, only faintly seeing something moving in the corner but since she couldn't turn her head, she couldn't see who it was for sure.

"Aniki, shall we start the waxing?" A familiar voice spoke and she tried again to turn without causing herself damage, catching faintly the sight of a blue uniform. The very same blue that the uniform the dragon mechanic wore back at the station. "Yes. Let's prepare her and then we shall attend to the little one." the other spoke and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. _'No! They have Yugi!'_ She wished to call out to the smaller but seeing as he might be in the same position as her, they couldn't do anything to escape. Her eyes widened as the face of the other came into her view, a dark grin settling over his face. "You'll make a fine princess." he whispered before leaving, heading over to the switch for the machine and turned it on.

Vivian started to struggle but her hands and feet were bound tight and she started to whimper. The nozzles that surrounded her came on, spraying her entire form with piping hot wax and unable to resist the chances of getting Yugi hurt in any way any longer, she cried out to him.

"Yugi! Yugi, save me!"

The other was still on the ground unconscious, Aqua standing by his side to make sure he stayed that way. Seeing as there was no hope, she continued to scream out in horror, Yami turning the machine off and leaving the wax to harden. "We'll see you soon to give you your new position in our museum. Don't ruin that expression with looks of horror." Yami backed away from her before turning to Aqua and gave a nod. Aqua nodded back and picked up Yugi before they left from the basement and headed upstairs.

* * *

Keith opened the door and looked inside before giving a nod to the rest standing behind him and walked inside with Anzu, Ryuzaki and Haga following behind him. "Alright, we're going to split up and look around here to see if we can find them." Keith announced and they gave a nod before splitting up to look through the museum for any sign of Yugi or Vivian.

With Ryuzaki, he was looking through the throne room area, also amazed by how lifelike each of the wax figures looked before he started calling Yugi and Vivian's names, hoping they will come out from wherever they were.

Haga was looking around the little slave quarters, Anzu was in the main room and Keith was getting ready to search upstairs. In an empty room that was the only normal room in the wax home with a real bed and furniture were Yami and Aqua who were admiring the greatest gift to ever enter Onital. "He looks so sweet. We must keep him. We surely can't turn him into another wax figure like the rest." Aqua spoke, looking to Yami.

"And we won't." Yami answered as he looked down to the knocked out male. "But if he runs...runs far from here, I want to have a memory of him." he whispered and Aqua looked to him before giving a nod, placing a hand upon Yami's shoulder.

"I'll go get a mold ready." Aqua soon left, leaving Yami alone. Things were silent in the room before Aqua came running back in. "Yami, we have live ones and they're looking for him." Yami bolted form the bed, giving a dark growl before giving a nod and he walked over to the wall where a hidden staircase was located and walked down, Aqua going over to lock the door so that none would find the room before following behind Yami.

* * *

"Yugi! Vivian! Where are you?" Anzu called before giving a sigh, looking out the window and see it was getting dark, lights coming on in the shops that were outside. "Man, this place really gives me the creeps now. It's like this entire town was abandoned long ago." she murmured as she continued walking along until she found a door and opened it, seeing stairs leading down deeper into the museum and headed down there to check it out.

"Come on out, Yugi! You and Vivian are going to make us late!" Haga called, adjusting his glasses as he looked through the dim room, all the eerie faces of the slaves that were malnourished and wearing drab clothing giving him a bit of a fright. He never noticed the dark figure behind him until he heard more than one breathing in the room and looked to see piercing red eyes watching him a spark of death hidden among them and started running. The figure followed, lunging at him to grab him but he sidestepped just in time to avoid him and started for the door.

The figure hissed, pulling a dagger from his boot and tossed it at Haga's fleeing form, aiming right for his head but luckily enough, Haga slammed the door shut, seeing the dagger easily impale the wax door like butter and gulped fearfully before running to find anyone else and warn them of the danger that nearly took his life.

* * *

Keith checked all the doors upstairs, not finding any sign of Yugi or Vivian, just more wax figures and furniture. 'They have to be in here somewhere. This is probably the only other place they would be at in the whole entire town.' he thought as he went for the last door and unlike all the others that were unlocked, this one was. He rapped on the door, finding it to be solid wood and wondered if there was something in the room that the person who created the building is trying to hide.

Ryuzaki found another doorway that led into the bowels of the museum and he went down there as well, looking around the dimly lit halls for any sign of someone being down there. "This place is like a maze." he muttered, coming across another set of stairs and two more halls on either side. As he was contemplating where to go next, he never knew of the person coming up behind him, wielding two lethal looking daggers that looked to be of Egyptian descent.

"You will not take the boy from us." The voice hissed and Ryuzaki turned to face the figure. Seeing the three colors that matched perfectly with Yugi's, he wondered if the other was actually the smaller trying to scare him but seeing the narrowed crimson eyes peeking from the cloth changed his mind and he stumbled back, falling down the stairs and winced, feeling as if he twisted his ankle during the fall. He tried to get up and the figure only laughed, dashing down the stairway quickly and without mercy, stepped on the twisted ankle hard and making Ryuzaki howl out in even more pain.

"I would make you into another addition but you are too damaged. No need for people to see you with a twisted ankle and wonder." The person murmured as he crossed the blades of the daggers he held. Ryuzaki pleaded for his life but was soon silenced as the daggers were brought down upon him. When the deed was done, he stood, dusting his hands before touching the tiny communicator that rested on his ear.

"Otouto. Forget the others. I'll hunt for them. Attend to our new mannequin and get her set up in the throne room."

"Right away, aniki."

With that said, he was off, leaving Ryuzaki's decapitated form on the floor.

* * *

Anzu continued to explore the underground maze, looking around corners and backtracking occasionally when she found herself lost. "There has to be something down here if it's so confusing like this." she murmured, soon coming up to another room and was horrified at what she encountered. Macabre items filled the room, giving the sense of death to all that were brought into the room. She looked around, seeing something scarier each moment.

She heard movement not far from her and peeked around and came to a sight that would forever haunt her. Like he was told, Aqua was working with Vivian, moving every limb as he worked on clothing her with garments of an Egyptian princess.

"You would probably be better off as a concubine but oh well. Your physical appearance won't matter anyway." Aqua whispered, cutting off a good portion of Vivian's hair before setting it in the right place and stepped back to admire the work. "Good. All you need is your circlet and we're done." he murmured, walking off to go fetch said item. With Aqua gone from the scene, Anzu quickly ran over to Vivian.

"Vivian, what happened to you?" Anzu questioned. Vivian didn't answer or even move and Anzu became more fearful about what happened to her. She reached out to touch her cheek lightly and reeled back when her skin felt softer than normal. "What the-" She prodded at Vivian's skin more before she was able to dig into it with a nail and tore a bit off, giving a horrified gasp when she literally ripped it from her face, showing nothing but muscle and tendon underneath. "Oh my god! Vivian! What did they do to you?" she cried out in panic, stepping away from the prone figure that was one of her friends.

"Why, she was going to be part of our exhibit but now you ruined her." Aqua spoke as he appeared from the shadows, the gold circlet with a sapphire, teardrop cut gem resting on it gripped in his hands. Anzu quickly turned to face him, giving a squeak when she was caught. "W-who are you? And what have you done with Vivian?"

"She was going to be another perfect model in our homely palace. The princess of Egypt. But you ruined her face so she must be scrapped now." He dropped the circlet, his gaze still trained on Anzu. "But you'll be able to take her place quite nicely. A little cleaning and coat you in wax and you'll be ready." Anzu gasped, backing away before running. Aqua chuckled, giving a dark grin as he followed behind her at a leisure pace.

"You can run but you can't hide."

* * *

Haga was still running, breathing heavily as he tried to find somewhere he could hide. "This place is like a death trap." He spotted the front door and ran over, trying to open it but found it was locked. "Come on. Open up. Open up." he whimpered but seeing as he wasn't going to be making any progress, he decided the best course of action was to find someone and the only one he knew that could probably handle this was Keith.

With that thought in mind, he started for the stairs leading up to the second floor, unaware of the person hiding in the shadows and waiting for the right moment. Glittering cerise watched Haga intensely and seeing as he was ascending the stairs, he made his move.

The glint of something in the shadows caught Haga's attention and he looked just in time to see the dagger being tossed his way, ducking out the way as the dagger dug into the wall. Taking erratic breaths, he started dashing up the stairs with the person following right behind him. "Keith! Keith, damn it, you better be up there!" Haga cried as he made it to the second floor.

Keith heard Haga's cries and dashed away from the door he was trying to kick down to see to Haga. As he ran, his mind reeling with panic, he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped, landing hard on the group and his glasses skidding across the floor. _'Shit. Not my glasses.'_ Haga cursed, trying to find them fast before the killer reached him.

But luck wasn't on his side as Yami appeared over the final step and glanced to him before giving a grin, starting for him. Keith was still running down the halls until he spotted Haga on the floor searching for his glasses. He then looked up, seeing Yami wielding another dagger and looked ready to stab Haga in the back and without hesitation, he leapt at him.

Yami gasped as he was knocked over by the other, surprised that someone was even on the second floor and now feared that he could've gotten Yugi from the locked room and helped his escape. _'No...I can't think that way...'_ His eyes narrowed as he looked to Keith. _'Cause I'm not going to lose him...'_ Soon, the fight ensued as Haga finally picked up his glasses. He placed them on before looking to the fighting duo on the floor. "Keith! Watch yourself!" he called.

"I know that! But I need you to do something! At the end of the hall is a locked room. Get that door open and see what's inside!" Keith told him and Haga nodded as he ran off.

"No! You will not take him from us!" Yami hissed, kicking Keith back before brandishing the dagger and stabbed him through the arm, pinning him to the floor. Keith hissed in pain, reaching down to remove the dagger but to no luck. Yami walked over, looking down to him and taking another dagger from his cloak.

"Let this be a lesson to you. No one steals my work from me. No one." He flicked the dagger down at him before he went back to his chase for Haga, leaving Keith lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a dagger thrown with great precision right between the eyes.

* * *

Haga reached the door that Keith mentioned and tried to think of a way quickly that would open the door before the killer reached him. Inside, Yugi finally started to wake from the blackout he was in and looked around, seeing that he was in a room that he immediately knew was in the wax museum._ 'Yami and Aqua...they've must've brought me here but for what reason?' _he wondered before looking to the door, hearing muffled words from someone on the other side and slipped out the bed. He walked over to the door, unlocking it and opened it, seeing Haga there.

Haga jumped when he heard the door open and seeing it was Yugi, he gave a huge hug to the other. "Yugi! I'm so glad to see you alive!" he cried before backing off. "We need to get out of here and fast! There's some maniacal person in here trying to kill us! Keith is holding him back but I don't know how long he can since he's armed!" Haga spoke and Yugi nodded as he followed Haga back towards the stairs but were soon halted by Yami who was standing before them.

"You're not going anywhere, little one." he whispered, looking to Yugi.

"Why are you doing this, Yami? Tell me what's going on with this town!" Yugi cried. Yami watched him before giving a sigh. "Alright, I tell you what happened. Onital was a wonderful town filled with good people. Our parents created this place since our mother had a profound love for wax art. But then, she had me and Aqua and we were quite the opposite pair." He gazed down to the floor.

"I was wild and reckless while Aqua was calm and easygoing. Every day when I was young, I fought, kicked, bite, screamed and scratched. My mom couldn't handle me so she always had to bind me just to make sure that I stayed still. I was force fed and always bound to make sure I didn't cause trouble."

Yugi frowned as he listened to his story. "But soon, they died, and we were left alone. Soon, Aqua saw things my way and joined me to create this world of mannequins that we live in. Those people outside, they were once people but we transformed them into what they are now. This entire town is dead except for me, Aqua and our two brothers that we gained outside of Onital's borders."

Haga blinked before gasping. "You don't mean...those two people that brought Yugi and Vivian in the first place?"

"Bakura and Marik?" Yugi added and Yami nodded. "Yes, they always bring victims here so we can add them into our collection. But this haul was quite different for we never saw someone as beautiful as you, Yugi." He looked directly into Yugi's eyes. "We don't want to let you go. We want you to stay here with us but your friend won't be joining you." Yami lifted the dagger and Haga backed away.

"I...I..." Yugi whimpered before running past Yami, shocking the other and Haga wasn't far behind him. "I can't stay here!"

"Yugi! Come back!" Yami cried before giving a growl, tossing the dagger at Haga's fleeing form. Haga gave a gurgle, hitting the floor with the dagger in his back and Yugi cried out as he ran down the stairs. Yami gave chase, contacting Aqua about Yugi getting away and intercepting him before he can reach any form of opening to get him outside.

* * *

_'Ok. I've been conked out for who knows how long. I've lost track of Vivian and now I'm stuck in a house with some insane killer that rather keep me here instead of killing me.'_ Yugi thought as he looked around. He soon heard screams and Anzu dashing up from the basement, closing the door behind her and breathed in relief. "Got away...just in time..."

"Anzu!"

She looked up when she heard her name being called and ran to Yugi. "Oh, Yugi! It's horrible! Vivian was turned into a wax figure! We need to get out of here before we end up the same!" she cried and Yugi nodded as he looked around for an exit before spotting the front door and ran over to it with Anzu. He tried opening it but like Haga found out, it was still locked. "We have to find another way out and fast." Yugi spoke and Anzu nodded as she followed Yugi like a lost puppy around the creepy museum filled with two dangerous killers out for them.

Yami descended the stairs, looking for any sign of Yugi, encountering Aqua on the way and was told about the girl that found out about their secret. "Then we'll take care of her. She might be with Yugi right now." Aqua nodded and both worked together to look for their two missing victims.

* * *

Yugi and Anzu found themselves back in the kitchen area and Yugi went to check about the window, trying to open it with but there was no luck. "We need to find something to shatter this glass with and fast." Yugi spoke and Anzu nodded, looking around the kitchen before grabbing some of the wax cookery and handed it to Yugi who tried valiantly to break the window but nothing seemed to be working. He then touched the glass and felt it to be wax. "Ra, the windows are made out of wax too. And it's probably layered so the only thing that could get through is some flames." he whispered. Anzu started shaking in fear before remembering something.

"The basement, Yugi. There might be fire down there since that's obviously where these killers do their work with the wax."

Yugi gave a nod, looking to her before they ran out of the kitchen and towards the door that Anzu came out off. Opening the door, Yugi looked down the stairs before walking down quietly so they wouldn't attract attention to where they were heading. When they reached the bottom stair, Anzu led Yugi along, trying to remember her way through the twisting hallways of the underground area back to where she last found Vivian. When she rounded a corner, she gave a cry, backing up into Yugi who nearly toppled over from the unexpected reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"Ryuzaki!" she cried, pointing to the male that was dead on the floor, his head rolled far from his prone body. "Oh Ra...they must've got him..." Yugi whispered before pulling Anzu away and started down another hall. Back upstairs, Aqua spotted the open door and motioned to Yami before heading down into the bowels of the museum with Yami right behind him. They had a fleeting feeling where the two are trying to head and will cut them off at the pass.

They soon found the room and Yugi shivered as he looked to all the various items that rested in the room before he told Anzu to stay put where she was as he looked for a torch or something to carry fire back up to the window that would grant them freedom. Anzu watched him silently, wringing her hands together as she watched Yugi, not watching her own back and never saw that Yami and Aqua were right behind her. She gave a yelp, collapsing to the floor in unconsciousness and Yugi turned quickly to see his worse fear standing there at the doorway.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered as he started over to him.

"No! Stay back! Stay away from me!" Yugi cried, backing away before tripping and falling back, giving Yami the advantage to reach him and he grasped his shoulders. Yugi screamed and cried, trying to pull away from Yami but he never released his grip on him. "Yugi...hear me out...I love you..." Yami whispered and Yugi stopped all actions, looking to Yami in shock.

"No...you don't mean that!"

"I do! Why don't you believe me?" Yami hissed, gripping Yugi's shoulders more. "We killed your friends! We know that! But you're the only one that we see in such a light. Please, don't leave us here! We can't stand this place but we stay only because we don't have anything to live for outside of Onital!" Yami said before he started to cry, burying his head into Yugi's shoulders as his arms came to wrap around him. Yugi was still deftly afraid of the other but seeing his express so much emotion led him to think that what Yami spoke of was true.

_'Love at first sight I guess. They've been isolated for so long and I guess being the only person of interest, they wanted to keep me here...but I can't stay but I can't bear to leave them here now...'_ Yugi thought as he reached up to rub Yami's back lightly. Aqua walked over as well, kneeling down to Yugi's side as well and gave him a small smile.

They never noticed that Anzu was starting to wake up from the daze she was in, the blow that Aqua gave her not being enough to knock her out for a few hours. When she saw the position Yugi was in, she feared the worse and jumped up, charging at them in hopes to do something.

"Yugi!" she screamed, startling them all and Aqua stood, ready to stop her but she knocked right into him, causing them both to fly back and hit the cauldron holding the wax and it toppled over, spilling hot wax across the floors. Sparks of flames shot up as well, landing across the floors and hit some of the flammable material on the floor, causing it to light up in flames.

"Anzu! Look at what you did?" Yugi said in horror as he stood along with Yami. "We need to get out of here, Yugi." Yami whispered and he nodded, following Yami back up the stairs. Aqua gave a snarl, pushing Anzu off of him before taking a dagger from his sleeve, stabbing it into her shoulder, relishing in her cry of pain. "Hope you enjoy your death." he hissed before he followed behind Yami and Yugi. Anzu tried hard to remove the dagger but to no avail and she cried, still trying to get the dagger from her shoulder as the flames advanced closer to her.

Upstairs, Yami and Yugi continued to run along, heading for the front door until Yugi came past the shelf holding the small statues and remembered the one that he was interested in. He stopped, pulling Yami back. "Hold on!" he called, running over to the shelf and picked up the wax jackal statue before running along with Yami right behind him. The fire below grew, soon causing everything to melt around them, including the floor. The two struggled to walk through the melting wax that acted like quicksand, sucking down their feet and causing problems to get to the door.

"We might not make it!" Yugi cried.

"Keep going, Yugi! Keep going! I won't let you die here!" Yami hissed as they continued, getting closer to the door until the inevitable happened. Yami gasped, a gaping hole growing out behind him and he fell through, Yugi turning and giving a cry out to him. "Yami!" He looked up just in time to see a black form glide down, grabbing hold of Yami just before he made contact with the roaring fire below. Aqua flapped his wings as he emerged from the hole and flew on, grabbing Yugi along the way as the hole grew from the fire.

The dragon unleashed a flame of his own, melting down the wax door that led outside and flew out, landing a few yards from the museum and turned back, watching as it melted down into nothing, taking with it the bodies of those used for wax figures as well as the bodies of the group that came with Yugi.

"Well our home is gone. What should we do now?" Yami questioned, looking down to Yugi. "Well, I don't want you two to stay here since this place is deserted. I'm sure wax figures aren't much company." He gave a smile up to Yami. "And even though you both gave me one hell of a fright, I'm sure we can work out this blooming relationship."

Yami smiled back, hugging Yugi close before they started leaving, Aqua running into the abandoned gas station to fetch what caused so much trouble. Outside on the main road, they saw Bakura and Marik waiting and they asked about what happened, obviously seeing the fire smoke from wherever they were and Yami explained briefly about what happened.

"Stupid broad. I love that place." Bakura muttered as Yami and Yugi climbed into the front, Aqua taking a seat in the back of the truck and Marik turned around to head back to the diner and inn where Yugi's van still waited. "So, what are you two going to do now? Some of your best work was in your mother's museum." Marik questioned as they reached the diner and their occupants climbed out.

"With such talent, I'm sure they could sell their stuff after giving it a little detail and color." Yugi said, holding up the jackal statuette before looking to Yami. "All your stuff doesn't have to end up like it did for those countless years you were stuck in Onital."

"I think you have a good idea there." Aqua said, shutting the hood on the van and smiled to him. "We're glad you decided to still take us along with you. We're sorry for what happened but you really cleared our minds from what it once was." Yugi laughed softly ushering Yami over to the truck before waving goodbye to Bakura and Marik, who still had their own work to do, and watched as they drove off before heading to the van.

Aqua climbed into the back as Yami took the passenger seat. Yugi got in on the driver's side and revved up the van before taking off back home, seeing as of now, after everything he went through, there was no need to continue on the trip he was on prior to the incident at Onital.

* * *

A few years later, Yugi smiled softly as he walked inside and we greeted to an embrace. "Afternoon, little one. How was work?" Aqua asked. "It was the same as usual. How's the shop?" Yugi asked as he hung his coat and followed Aqua into the little shop that they opened up. Yami was at the counter, selling the many statues, statuettes, even faux plants and animals made of wax to the public.

He smiled, giving a way over to Yugi as he jotted down notes of a personal order for one of the customers before she left. He left the counter, seeing as more people were browsing for the moment, and walked over to Yugi and Aqua.

He leaned down to give a quick to the other before giving Yugi a small hug. "Have a good day, love?"

"Yeah. It was the same but nonetheless still a little enjoyable. Just glad to be back home here with you two." Yugi replied. "So, any special request for dinner tonight? My treat." he asked as he started for the back where the house was.

"Whatever you want to make, Yugi. All your meals are special to us."

Yugi chuckled lightly before nodding and headed back into the room to get started with dinner as Yami and Aqua went back to work. As he gathered the pots and pans, Yugi reminisced back on the day they first met. He still got shivers at the memories he received for all the trouble he went through back at Onital but all in all, he was happy to have given Yami and Aqua a second chance at a better life. He looked to a single shelf that sat in the kitchen and smiled. Resting there was the jackal statuette with Yami's alias name still carved on the bottom. It had a fine layer of dust on it but it was still as magnificent as it was when he first saw it.

Accompanying it was more little figurines of various Egyptian gods and goddesses that Yami and Aqua made personally for him and Yugi loved each one and promised to cherish them for days. As he prepared dinner, he wondered to himself what would've become of Yami and Aqua if they never met. Would they still be living in Onital with no hope of seeing the outside world? Would they still add to their growing world of wax people with the use of real ones?

...Would they continue to kill just for the pleasure of it? Yugi shook his head from the invading thoughts and was just content with the fact that he was there and was able to help them out from such a life and promised to keep them happy and never be reminded what they once were when in the fake world they once lived in.

When they closed the shop for the evening, Yami and Aqua walked in to the smell of stir fry and went to sit at the table as Yugi served them their plates. Yugi grabbed the newspaper off the counter as he sat down with his own plate and looked through to see the news for the day and gasped as he saw one article in particular and took it out, crumbling it and tossing it into the trash. Aqua looked up questioningly and Yugi waved it off as nothing as he went to eat.

The article that Yugi tossed was a report about Onital and the fact that officials found out about it after so long and were baffled not only by the dead bodies they found hidden amongst the hardened wax but also the mysterious reason about how such a grand place was now melted into a pile of nothing.

_'Onital House of Wax: A Sign or Just a Conspiracy?'_

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. Another little ficlet filled with deaths (of our most hated characters), frights, chills and the maniacal actings of our two favorite yamis. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon with another chapter. -waves- See ya soon!

Translation: Onital - Demon City


	26. Secrets Revealed

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another chapter of Lovers' Collection with this being another one of my famous crossovers that might turn out to work well as a full blown story but all it shall be is a one shot. This one is inspired by a good movie that I was able to catch up on one night. Well, hope you all will enjoy and I'll see you at the end.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or MIB

Summary: A secret organization focused on keeping supernatural things secret. A simple high school kid with a secret that even he shouldn't know about. Now it's a race against time for two of the organization's members to apprehend the creatures lying in wait in the boy's basement before it could claim the boy's life. Or so they think at first thought.

**_Note:_** To lessen confusion, for Yami and Aqua, majority of how they're speaking is basically backward spelling mixed with a bit of Egyptian phrases that I've learned from various stories. Translations for the phrases are at the end of the story.

* * *

Secrets Revealed

* * *

A young boy yawned softly as he managed the counter of the small family game shop for his grandfather who was in the store room searching of the latest package that was supposed to be out for sale that day. It was a typical Saturday morning, the young teen helping out his grandfather with the shop since he didn't have much else to do during the day. "Yugi, do you happen to know where that package has gone to?"

The youth shrugged. "You might've put it in the basement again." he replied.

"Could have. Mind going down there and see for me. I need to restock these boxes." Yugi nodded as he stood and made his way over to the door leading down into the basement, not prepared for the shock that was lying in wait down there for him.

* * *

Outside, a shady figure scurried about, looking around frantically as if knowing something was out chasing after it. It wore a trench coat and concealing something that seemed to be of value to it. "There he is!" A voice cried and the person gasped before running off with two people chasing after it. Luckily for the figure, it was able to lose them as it ducked into the alley leading to the Game Shop and the people ran past it.

The figure gave a sigh before walking along the alley and looked to the small game store that was there and then down to the window that led into the basement. Knowing that it won't be long before the person was capture, it had to do something with its load so with a sigh, it opened the window and slipped the two items it held down into the basement of the store.

_'Grow and become strong but for your sake, stay within the shelter of this facility.'_ the person thought before running off, a spot of black goop resting beside the window.

* * *

Yugi turned on the light in the basement and looked around for a moment before spotting the box his grandfather was looking for and picked it up before seeing something dark underneath the window. He walked over to see what it could be but seeing the lumpy mass made him think otherwise.

"Eww. Must be mold or mildew. Guess I'll clean it up later." he murmured as he grabbed the box and headed back upstairs. When the light was cut off did the phenomenon of the mass start, the thing pulsating lightly as it started to grow slowly within the damp darkness of the basement.

* * *

A hand slammed onto the desk, making the two people standing before it flinch. "You two incompetent fools! Do you know what could possibly been unleashed out there since you let that alien get away with it?" the person hissed.

"No. Not really. What's the danger of some alien escaping with two egg pods?" the white-blond haired male questioned. Their boss sighed in exasperation.

"You fool! If those things hatch, it could mean the end of the city! Those egg pods contain a dangerous species with a great amount of power! In the wrong hands, this world could be destroyed!"

"Really? Then should we go find that alien?" The boss sighed and shook his head. "It's probably long gone by now but if it really did have plans for the city, it would leave those pods somewhere where no human could find them. I want you and your partner to go out and pose as exterminators and check every house, every apartment, every condo for those pods. When you do, bring them back here so they can be properly disposed." The two nodded and left the office before the white haired male gave a groan.

"I really hate that guy! He gets on us every time we either lose something of great importance or some important alien with important information escapes off the face of the planet!"he grumbled. His partner patted his shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, Bakura. We'll find these pods and maybe for once, the boss will get off our back about this since we finally did something successful." Bakura gave a nod, letting loose a sigh. "Let's go, Marik. We have a huge city to comb through for some tiny alien pods."

* * *

A few days went by and Yugi was getting a bit frustrated. He knew he shouldn't be but wasting money on cleaner for mold and mildew was too much. He gotten a small bottle since the mold was small but when he went down to clean it, it expanded a little over the wall. So he returned the bottle for a bigger amount and was met with the same result the next day. _'There's no way mildew grows that rapidly. Or should be that slimy.' _Yugi thought as he sat in class that Monday.

The pods within his basement continue to grow before a growl passed through the outer membrane, a claw emerging from it before the creature within clawed its was out of it, dark eyes surveying its location before climbing out, devouring the pod afterward for temporary sustenance.

Another emerged from the other, doing the same before giving a soft grunt to its partner. The first spoke softly in native tongue before the two found another place to rest themselves until they think of what to do next.

"Hey, Bakura, get a look at this." Marik called as he stood beside the window to the basement of the shop. Bakura walked over, looking down and saw the black goop left them where the alien slipped the pods into the basement. "Guess we know where they are. And lucky since its the first area we checked around instead of wasting weeks with other places. Let's hurry and get them." he said and Marik nodded as he followed behind Bakura as the two walked to the front and through the door. Sugoroku looked up and greeted them.

"Hello there. We're bug exterminators doing a routine check of all homes for any harmful insects. May we check around?"

"Sure. That would be quite a nice thing to have done." They nodded and started for the basement and headed down there. Yugi entered inside a few minutes later, greeting his grandfather as he walked into the kitchen, placing his bag on the table. He heard sounds from the basement and asked about it. "Oh, it's just some exterminators checking around the basement to make sure we don't have any infestations."

"Ah, ok. Even though the only infestation we've had is that growing mildew." Yugi murmured, pouring himself a glass of milk.

* * *

Turning on the light, Bakura looked around for any sign of the pod but saw nothing there. "Damn. They have to be here somewhere. The alien must've dropped them in here."

"You don't think they hatched, do you?"

'If they did, we're in deep shit, that's for sure." Bakura muttered before telling Malik to search the entire basement. He did so, Bakura looking in another area, and soon came across two black masses within a darkened corner beside the stairs. "I think I found them." Marik called, turning to Bakura. The other came over and looked into the corner as well and indeed, the two creatures of great power rested there. "Now what should we do?" Marik asked.

"Well, we can't bloody drag them out in broad daylight or past that old man upstairs. I don't think he's senile enough to think that two creatures from outer space are insects."Bakura hissed, backing up to think for a moment. Marik watched the creatures for a moment before he was met with a crimson glare and jumped back, tugging on Bakura's uniform and trying to get his attention.

"Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba..."

"Damn it, Marik, what is it?" he grumbled, shoving him away. Marik still tried to get his attention, stuttering out of fright before a growl stopped him, causing Bakura to look up and see the creature was awake. "Oh...fuck..." he mumbled. The creature hissed angrily, speaking in an unknown language before the gem upon its head glowed brightly and they both squawked in surprise as the light engulfed them. Yugi jumped from where he was sitting when he heard the scream before laughing lightly to himself.

"Guess professionals are still scared of a little roach." he murmured as he continued to do his homework. After another hour, Yugi decided to check to see what was taking the exterminators so long to finish up downstairs. The lights were still on but there was no sign of the two men anywhere.

"They couldn't have left or else I would've saw them." he wondered as he looked around. He then saw something dark moving in the shadows behind the stairs and started getting a bit scared. _'Now I know that isn't any bug...'_ he thought. Piercing dark eyes looked to him and he jumped back when those demonic eyes focused on him. Soon, the thing hiding in the shadows started walking out towards him and he stepped back. "Whatever you are, stay back." he whispered but the creature didn't listen as it finally stepped into the light and Yugi took a good look at it.

It looked human in appearance but there were many things different about it, especially with what kind of limbs it had. The only human thing about the creature was its face and torso but that was all for everything else was reptilian. Its arms and legs were covered with a thick grey hide, white bands wrapping around the upper arms and just below the heel of its talons. It had hand like paws but each finger ended with a wicked looking claw and sharp fangs peeked out from its upper and lower lip. A curtain of dark hair tipped with red cascaded down it back and over its shoulders and the last detail of the creature was the long, whip-like tail that swayed behind it.

"Ohw era uoy?" it whispered, eyes fixated on the smaller teen.

"Just stay back..." Yugi whispered as his back met with the wall. The creature still came towards him before stopping just inches before him, a claw resting on the wall beside him. Yugi flinched, looking at the creature before him as its other claw rested on his other side, preventing his escape. The second creature emerged from the shadows, looking at its sibling from afar. "Thaw evah uoy dnuof?" it questioned. "A dlihc. A yrev ytterp dlihc."

Yugi watched the one holding him in worry as it looked to the other that ventured closer and closer. "Si eh lufmrah?"

"Non. Eh smees sselesnefed." the first spoke before turning back to Yugi. "Ma I thgir? Uoy era ton lufmrah?"

"I...I can't understand you..." Yugi whispered, his fear overriding all five senses as the creatures spoke. "T'nac dnatsrednu? Ew nac dnatsrednu uoy yltcefrep." murmured the creature, raising a claw to touch Yugi's face lightly. "Gildak amlasa awee..." Yugi whimpered in fright before feeling relieved when the creature backed away. He only had one shot and when the creature looked as if it was speaking to the other once again, he bolted up the stairs, shutting and placing the bolt in before taking a deep breath. _'What were those things and how did they get into our basement?'_ he wondered.

* * *

Bakura gave a groan, sitting up and rubbing his head before nudging Marik who lied down beside him. "Wake up!" Marik moaned lightly before sitting up as well. "What happened?"he asked. Bakura looked around, seeing they were only a few feet away from the MIB headquarters. "Well, looks like we know what they're capable of. Now we just have to get them."

"But how?"

"We might have something. Let's go see cause the sooner we get them, the sooner we can keep that old man and his grandson from finding out about them." Too bad Bakura's thoughts won't follow through so well.

* * *

As the week went by, nothing felt normal to Yugi now. With two creatures living in his basement, he can't seem to get his original life back. _'But how did they get there? Surely those exterminators couldn't have left them there or else we would've seen them and they surely can't fit through that tiny window into the basement.' _Yugi's mind pondered over such for the rest of the day, not knowing of the heart attack that awaited him at home. "Jii-chan, taidama!" he called but wasn't given an answer. "Jii-chan?" he called again as he looked around for the elderly man. He took a double take at the basement door, seeing that the bolt was removed and prayed that his grandfather wasn't attacked by the creatures.

But he was in for more of a shock when he entered the kitchen. His grandfather was there but aged plum eyes were dull and listless, the man not moving one inch no matter how many times his grandson called to him. "Jii-chan! What's wrong? Please, answer me!" Yugi cried, shaking the elder male lightly.

"Eh llahs reven nekaw." A voice whispered and Yugi turned to look behind him fearfully, seeing the creature that approached him the first time he spotted them standing at the door of the kitchen. The other emerged from the other side, a piece of raw meat in his jaws that it scrounged from the refrigerator, surprisingly not wrecking the machinery in its search for the food. Still afraid but this time actually able to comprehend the language of the creature as saying something backwards, he took a moment to decipher the message and gasped.

"No! Please, wake him up!"

"Non. Eh llahs reven ekaw. Ew tnaw ot yats ereh htiw uoy, ym thgil."

"But why? And what are you creatures?" Yugi begged, moving away a bit from the first that starting walking towards him. "Ew era sgnieb morf rehtona dlrow, rehtona yxalag. Ew erew ylno sdop nehw ew emac ereh dna thguorb otni ruoy edoba. Won, ew llahs reven evael rof ew evah hcum ni erots rof uoy." the creature spoke, licking lightly at one of its protruding fangs. Yugi whimpered, thinking that it meant the creatures were about to eat him and he was ready try another attempt to bolt before he was captured but didn't end up lucky this time for he was caught between the two at a closer proximity.

"Tahw llahs ew od htiw mih?" the other questioned, crimson eyes looking to the other creature as it devoured the meat it held. The first seemed to be pondering before getting a thought. "Ew tsum hctaw rof esoht elpoep rof eno. I evah a gnileef taht yeht era gnimoc rof su ot erutpac su. I t'now tel meht." it whispered before looking down to Yugi. "Mhi antwy iwit." It looked to the other and nodded, turning the trapped boy to gaze into the other's eyes. The creature's eyes were hypnotizing, the shade of crimson seeming to change with each passing second. The gem upon its head glowed softly, entrancing Yugi's gaze to it.

"sDr, akhu, sDr n nqdd..." it whispered and Yugi started to sway on his feet, trapped by the spell. Amethyst eyes started to close as Yugi fell into the embrace of sleep. "Nfr akhu, nfr Xrd antyw akhu, nqdd..." The small boy fell into its arms and the first smiled.

"Doog boj, Aqua."

"Ti saw gnihton, Yami."

* * *

"Alright. Have everything we need?" Bakura questioned as the sleek black 2006 Volkswagen Phaeton rolled up to a stop in front of the Game Shop. "Yep. All weaponry, although I still don't know why I get the Noisy Cricket..." Marik mumbled. "Nets, silicone ropes, refraction shields for their transportation abilities and other in case all else fails." Bakura nodded and swept his hair back. "Let get those aliens."

Upstairs, Yugi was placed into his grandfather's bed, seeing as it was considerably larger and Yami wanted to give him the best comfort that his small home contained until they could find better which Aqua was doing right now, gem glowing a soft green as he tried locating the perfect living area for them as well as their newly found mate. "Nfr mry. Ntk nt wi...ntk nt wi..." Yami whispered, running a clawed hand through the soft locks. Aqua gave a short growl and a side glance. "Eh t'nsi tsuj sruoy. S'eh ym etam sa llew." Yami gave a snort of his own.

"Llew, I duonf mih tsrif."

"Ylno esuaceb uoy erew ekawa ta eht emit."

"Etartnecnoc no tahw er'uoy gniod. Ew deen ot dinf a noitacol erofeb esoht nem emoc kcab." Yami spoke and Aqua gave a huff before nodding as he went back to searching before his head shot up, a growl coming from him once more. "Ytimixorp trela." The gem upon his head glow a blazing red. "Eht nem evah emoc..."

Yami snarled angrily as he stood from the bed. He touched a claw to Yugi's head and closed his eyes until he gained what he needed and sent the same knowledge to Aqua. "We must protect the home. The boy is ours and we won't leave him. While we live upon this world, by our side is where he shall stay."

* * *

Locked and loaded, Bakura and Marik entered the shop, looking around and seeing no one managing the shop, they knew something was up. Heading into the living area, their answers were confirmed by the still zoned out elder and the basement door open. "They're here somewhere and most likely, the boy has seen them if they haven't escaped from here."Bakura whispered as he ordered Marik to check around the kitchen and basement just in case while he started heading for the stairs to the second floor. A shadow clung to the ceiling, dark cerise eyes narrowed as they changed into a blood red and followed Bakura while the other started after Marik.

Bakura was silent in his movement as to not surprise the unwanted inhabitants of the house, keeping a close eye out for any sign of them. _'They're around here somewhere and hopefully, they aren't flesh eaters.'_ Yami hissed darkly, the second floor now his territory and he wasn't planning for Bakura to get any closer to his allocated den. With a snarl, he leapt down from his spot, tackling the other male down and lifted him with one hand, tossing him into the nearest wall. "Stay away! He is mine! BiAw!" he snarled. Bakura was sore already from the forceful attack but stood, holding his gun at the ready.

"Really? And just who is yours?"

"The boy that we have met. He is mine!"

"You can't own a human's life!"

"I do now!"

"Well, my little friend here says otherwise!" Bakura growled, aiming the gun at Yami and shot, tearing up the hall with the blast but never hit the intended target for Yami used his unmatched speed to crawl across the walls and towards Bakura and blinding speed, raising a claw to slash at him but Bakura dodged just barely but cursed up a storm as his uniform was ripped.

"Damn you! If I make it out of this alive, I'm going to get demerits for ruining another suit!" He readied for another shot, Yami brandishing his claws for another attack.

* * *

Marik looked about the basement quietly, the tiny insignificant weapon held tightly in his hands as he looked around for any sign of the creatures. "Come on out, now. If you come out, we can send you back to your proper homes and not this excuse for shelter." Marik offered. Aqua watched from the shadows, angered but such an offer. _'We won't leave. We have found a mate to love and cherish here. Our galaxy has nothing but fools to choose from compared to here. We have come too far to lose what we gained.'_

The gem started to glow blue and Aqua prepared to exhale an icy blast at Marik's back. Marik was still unaware of the face until he felt the room drop a few degrees and ducked out the way just in time to avoid the blast. "Leave here now!" Aqua hissed.

"Ah, so you learned our language. Guess those abilities of yours are being unearthed. Better take care of you so you and your little friend can get back to your own galaxy."

"Never!" Aqua shot another ice blast at Marik just as he shot the Noisy Cricket, flying back from the resounding blast but Aqua moved out the way just in time to avoid it. _'Who-hoo-hoo, Bakura I need to thank you after this.'_ Marik thought as he stood and started looking for the other.

"So, why do we have to worry about these things again?" Marik questioned. "Because, these aliens are a race that can adapt to anything around them. They know just about everything of their own history even while they're in pods. Usually there's always one that can't find a suitable mate upon their own planet so once they're old enough, they'll travel to another galaxy to try and find one. But there are many others that'll try and capture a pod and bring them to their own galaxy to raise and bring them up for destruction. That alien you were chasing is a famous one that nearly caused the destruction of the world using a creature from that planet but we were able to stop him but he got away and looks like he's trying again with double the power."

"So, how are we supposed to stop them?"

"It's going to be tricky. They are fast, extremely fast. More or less, one will have elemental abilities and one with a third eye to analyze all moves even before you make them. Those are two of the main powers needed to cause collateral damage. You will have to be very witty and knock them out before anything can happen. The world is counting on you so don't screw up..."

Bakura groaned, rubbing his head as he woke and found himself short one weapon and stuck in a cage that looked to be made from torn up doors. He kicked at it once and it didn't break. _'And reinforced well, too. Guess that alien shanghaied me before I could get another move in.'_ he thought before he head a scream. "Let me go! Please, let me go!"

"Ir(i) nn StA."

Bakura looked up just in time to see Yami walk out with a struggling Yugi. "We're leaving here."

"Hey! Let the kid go!" Bakura called and Yami turned to him, giving a snarl of anger. "Never. He is mine. My small light. My beautiful light. nDs akhu antyw mr..."

"What do you want with me?"

"Inta ana sayeed mekyad...Inta ana...sedr da'n..."

_'I've now noticed it...he speaks in Egyptian tongue. A very ancient form of the language, a language embued with magics. I see what the boss means when these guys are dangerous.'_ Bakura thought before he continued to kick at the cage sealing him. He had to do something before the creatures escaped and it isn't helping much with him being stuck within a cage. Yami growled as he turned to face Bakura.

"You are a nuisance. It's about time I rid of you." he hissed. Holding Yugi under one arm, he raised the other, a shift of flesh upon his forehead revealing the third eye and energy started to gather into his hand. Bakura tried to think of something and fast and remember the shield contained in the watch he wore. He quickly activated it and a shining shield appeared around him, the dome shattering the cage he was in, sending wood and splinters flying everywhere and by a lucky shot, one landed in the third eye.

Yami howled in pain, dropping Yugi as he held the bleeding area. "Kid! Run now!" Bakura called and Yugi nodded as he hurried downstairs. Yami hissed in anger before giving out a loud cry and Bakura cursed. _'A warning call!'_

* * *

Aqua's ears flicked up at attention as he heard the cry and growled. Marik was in a bind himself. He lost his weapon in the scuffle and now, his feet were planted firmly to the ground thanks to a lucky breath of ice that caught him off guard. Marik heard the cry too and seeing Aqua dashing up the stairs, he knew that the sound must've been a call. Quickly looking through the gadgets upon his watch, he found the right one and used it to melt the ice and chased after the other. Upstairs, Yugi was on his way to the door when he gasped as ice covered the lock, preventing the door from being opened. Aqua came from the house area, looking down to Yugi.

"Why do you run?"

"Because you're some unknown creature from another planet! How should I react to that!"

Aqua frowned as he stepped forward, causing Yugi to shrink back at his approach. "Please...go away..." Yami came down after making sure Bakura was out of the picture for the moment and caught the soft plea and frowned. He and Aqua looked to each other before giving a nod and Aqua stepped back. "Mrwt ntk, antyw akhu. nDs mrwt. SxA pn...Tw iw pey-i enh..."he whispered before raising a hand up to Yugi. "Mhi..." A shock ran through Yugi and he collapsed onto the ground, eyes slowly closing and the last thing he heard before everything backed out was the soft hymn that seemed to radiate their feeling of lost.

When Marik entered the room, he found Yugi there but no sign of Yami or Aqua. When Bakura came down, he told him of what happened up to this point and they both woke Yugi, asking him if he remembered anything about the creatures. Yugi answered that he didn't know what they were talking about and they nodded as they left out the shop, the ice on the door gone like magic. "Guess the creatures did the mind wipe for us." Marik spoke as they both climbed into the car and left, leaving Yugi to wonder what just went on but was called by his grandfather and went in to assist him.

* * *

Months later, Yugi was making his way through the park, summer vacation finally arriving and he was happy to be able to enjoy the warm summer day. But something flitted at the corner of his eye and he turned to see something ducking into the brush of the forest and curious, he ran after it. He followed the shadowy blur until he reached a clearing with a small pond and a dugout hole in the ground.

He looked around before heading down into the steep hole, nearly slipping a few times before he reached the bottom. Looking around, he walked along the tunnel, wondering what could be down there. His answer was found as he came across the large cavern where Yami and Aqua stayed, resting their weary minds and bodies after a long days search for sustenance, coming up empty-handed.

"What...what are you...?" Yugi whispered as he looked to them. Yami jolted from his spot as he heard the familiar voice and looked to Yugi before backing away. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already have...long ago..." Yami whispered.

"I have? But I never saw you before."

"Because, you don't remember. You never will."

"But why?" Yugi asked as he moved closer again only for Yami to shy away from him. "You don't deserve to remember. Long ago, you were afraid of us. Of what we are. We didn't want to see you with fear so we wiped your memory and left you to live your life normally. You were to never see us again." Yugi frowned as this and walked over again, Yami backed away into the wall so he couldn't move as Yugi placed a hand upon his face.

"Well, you don't seem so scary now. Maybe it was first impressions." Yami sighed, moving his head from the warm feeling and turned from him. "You have to go. You weren't supposed to know of us. There's a secret organization out that will wipe away your memory if they learned you have met with us."

"I can't leave you two here. You look as if you haven't eaten in months." Aqua looked up from the commotion and gasped when he saw Yugi standing there. "Why is he here, Yami?"

"He must've seen me as I came back. Aqua, you must send him back home." He then looked to Yugi. "Yugi...nfr mry...you must never come back here..." The gem upon Aqua's head started to glow and Yugi was about to beg to stay but disappeared. When Yugi came back to consciousness, he was back home in his bed and sat up quickly, looking outside to see that night had fallen while he was out. He sighed as he sat back against the wall. _'I wonder what happened. Yami...he looked as if his heart ached to see me again.'_ He looked up to the moon. "What happened? I want to remember so I can help you..."

* * *

The next day, Yugi returned back to where the dugout was only to find it was gone and he frowned, collapsing to the ground. "They're gone...I wanted to speak with them again, find out why they don't want me to see them." He clutched at his head, fingers gripping his hair slightly. "What happened? Why can't I remember anything that happened between me and them?" he cried. A figure stood behind him before touching his shoulder and Yugi jumped, turning to the trench coat wearing person. "Have you met two creatures?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. Do you know something about them?" The person nodded and Yugi jumped up. "What do you know? Tell me!"

"Calm yourself, child. Have you seen them before?"

"I think I have but I don't remember. They seem to have known me before but I don't know what has happened that would cause them to leave. One of them told me that I was afraid which caused them to leave." The person nodded as he paced before Yugi. "Then they must've found you as a potential mate but they hated seeing your fear so they wiped your memory of your first meeting and disappeared so you wouldn't encounter them again but it seems you have if you know about them." He looked to Yugi with a calculating glance.

"If you must know, they are both aliens. Creatures that belong on another world entirely. There's a secret organization out that keeps the public from knowing such things but where those two come from, they are frequent visitors to the planet Earth in search of a potential mate other than one from their home world." The male sighed as he stopped pacing.

"I brought them here cause I have a different goal in mind but it was dashed when the MIB found out about me again. I left them in a home to grow and stay safe so they wouldn't be found, who knows where they could be." Yugi gasped lightly. "Do you think it's because of me that they could be in danger?"

"I don't want to put the blame on you but with a potential mate rejecting them, they will stay away as far as possible and not let the one they have seen as such a second chance. It probably won't be long before they return to their home world. If they even get there."

"What do you mean?"

"The MIB has tried to prevent their race from coming here because they are a destructive force in the wrong hands. They could level this city with their combined powers so if they get a hold of them, they could be disposed of." Yugi's eyes widened at this and shook his head. "No..."

"I'm sorry, child, but by now, its too late for them."

"_No!_ I _will_ find them!" he cried as he ran off. "It's useless, child! Give up on that while you have the chance!" But his plea fell on deaf ears as Yugi was out of hearing range.

* * *

Yami and Aqua traversed through trash ridden alleys, not knowing what they could do. They didn't have the proper materials to make a teleporter to return home and they didn't want to be caught and have their lives ended. Yami sighed, coming to a stop and looked up to the blue skies. _'I want to forget but I cannot.'_ he thought as he looked back down. Aqua stopped and looked over to him. "Something wrong, Yami?"

"The boy. I can't stop thinking about him but its best for me to forget but I don't want to."

"I know, Yami. I can't forget either but there's nothing we can do. He didn't show no fear this time since his memory's been wiped but it's still there, only buried." Aqua replied as he walked over to his older sibling. "There you are. About time we found you." A voice called and they quickly turned to see Bakura and Marik standing before them, weapons out and ready to shoot if need be. "Now, are you going to come quietly or do we have to take you out here?" The two agents were surprised when the two came without a fuss. "Our purpose here is done. Nothing is left." Yami whispered and Bakura looked to Marik who only shrugged and both were ushered into the van waiting for them and were soon off.

Yugi saw them being placed into the van and chased after it, hoping that he could catch up. The smaller was tuckered out as the van stopped at an unfamiliar building and watched as Yami and aqua were dragged out of the van without any fight. "Now, this little disposal should be painless. We would send you home but boss doesn't want any chances." Marik said and Yugi cried out as he ran out, surprising Marik and Bakura.

"Kid! What are you doing here?"

"Don't kill them!" he cried, standing before the doors to the building. "Kid, move. They can cause mass damage if we leave them to run around this city unhindered." Bakura said. "Besides, they had done enough damage when they were with you months ago." Marik added.

"I don't care what happened then! I care about now and I don't want them to be killed!" Yami looked to him sadly. "Nfr mry, why did you follow? You have no reason to be here."

"Yes I do!" he cried as he looked to him. "Please, tell me what happened months ago. Something big happened to bring such a look in your eyes." Yugi whispered and Bakura gave a sigh. "Alright, kid. You really aren't supposed to remember this but since we aren't going to get anywhere with you, best get it over with. A few months back, we were chasing an alien that had these two alien pods with him. We had to track them down because this race is a dangerous breed. He gave us the slip by leaving the pods within your home. They grew and soon hatched and pretty much stayed within your basement. We found some secretions left behind when the alien slipped the pods into your basement so we knew they were there. We posed as exterminators to try and get them but that failed as we were transported here."

"We don't know what happened in between but the next time we came back, we had a fight on our hands because they found you to be the perfect mate and we weren't supposed to have you or your grandfather know about them. My feet were frozen to the ground but when I got free and headed upstairs, you were knocked out. We woke you and asked if you knew anything about them but you didn't so we knew they wiped your memory. I guess you fear finally made them decide to leave you." Yugi frowned as he looked to the two aliens that kept their gaze from him. He walked over slowly and placed a hand upon Yami's shoulder, startling him.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Please, don't go and get yourselves killed. We can work this out if you give me a second chance."

"We can't. Your fear is only buried. Your fear of the unknown will never change so we can't stay." Yami whispered but gasped as his head was turned and soft lips met his own. Bakura gagged as it happened and looked to Yugi quizzically as he pulled away. "Giving them something to remember you by?"

"No, something to make him change his mind."

"Kid, they are dangerous and need to be dealt with."

"They only are in the wrong hands!" Yugi hissed as he looked to Bakura who flinched a little. "I won't make them do anything dangerous! I want them to stay because I love them!"

"Don't kid around about such." Yami murmured. "You could never love us. Not while we are what we are." His head was turned to face Yugi and the boy smiled softly. "Love knows no boundaries, Yami. I was afraid before, sure, but I'm not now. You found something in me and I squandered that gift before because I was scared of you. I don't see anything to be afraid of now except for the end of your lives. Don't leave me. Let me be the first to have a second chance to give you both a better life." Yami pondered over this and Bakura gave a sigh. "Come on, they won't agree to such a thing! They tried before and failed so what makes you think you will be give a second-"

"Alright. I believe you, nfr mry." Yami whispered and Bakura gaped. "What?"

"His words holds no lies. I think that Aqua and I can trust him again." Yugi smiled brightly and moved to hug him. "That's all I wanted to hear." Bakura gave a groan. "I can't believe this. This close to completing a mission and it's blown out of the water thanks to a kid that was scared of these two only three months ago." he mumbled. Marik chuckled as he watched them leave. "I guess matters of the heart can't be broken easily. That kid's a brave one to even worry about them after being afraid of them before." Bakura gave a sigh before heading into the building with Marik following behind him.

"You're right. I bet if the kid still had his memory about what happened before, he would've grown to accept them and their proposal before the worse could happen."

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. I think I might've botched the ending a little but I hoped you still enjoyed it anyway. I have to thank Ocean and Fly Away Home (great story!) and another story whose title escapes me for the mass amount of Egyptian translations used since those things are really hard to find nowadays. And as said at the start of the chapter, I couldn't make up a fake language if I tried so the way Yami and Aqua were speaking before gaining a readable speech, all they spoke was basically written backwards. Again, hoped you all like and I'll see you soon with a new chapter.

Translations:

Gildak amlasa awee - your skin is so soft

Mhi antwy iwit - Forget my wrong doing.

sDr, akhu, sDr n nqdd - Lie down, light, lie down to sleep

nfr akhu, nfr Xrd...antyw akhu, nqdd - Good light, good child...my light, sleep.

nfr mry. ntk nt wi...ntk nt wi. - Beautiful beloved. You belong to me...you belong to me.

Ir(i) nn StA - Do not be difficult

nDs akhu...antyw mr - Small light...my love

Inta ana sayeed mekyad...Inta ana.. sedr da'n... - I want you...I cherish you...

Mrwt ntk, antyw akhu. nDs mrwt. SxA pn...Tw iw pey-i enh... - Love you, my light. Small love. Remember this...you are my life...


	27. Grease Monkey Love

Zypher: Ok, after ages without an update and with a writer's block that's kicking my scrawny hide for the past few months, I have a story for you that the darling **SilverDragon-Purity **wrote up for me to post here. I thank her kindly since it is a lovely story and I hope you all will enjoy it too. Just don't come at me with pitchforks and torches, updates shall be on the way soon enough once I toss my writer's block out of a window of a 50-story building and makes sure it doesn't come back.

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki, Chez belongs to SilverDragon-Purity, my ocs are to myself, Starbucks belongs to whomever came up with it and Panera Bread belongs to itself. No ifs, and or buts about it.

* * *

Grease Monkey Love

* * *

"A MONTH? Why a month? It's just a flat!"

This is what was heard coming from inside of Mouto's Garage in Bums-Ville, Nowhere several hundred miles from any big city. The speaker was one Atemu "Yami" Night, a famous actor. His half-brother Nenrion "Aqua" Shiras, who was also a famous actor, was worriedly pacing whilst glancing at the door of the garage in a nervous manner. For the past six months the brothers have been stalked. Now this isn't to say that they haven't been stalked before, but this one stalker in particular has been the worst.

You see their stalker, one Anzu Mazaki, has never been caught in the act of stalking. And as such, no restraining order has been able to hold up in a court of law. But as of three weeks ago, the stalking has become more and more serious. So in fear of their health, Yami and Aqua fled their mansion-like home to lay low for awhile. Unfortunately, as they were so preoccupied with getting as far away from the blue-eyed psycho as fast as they can, they didn't realize the damage they were doing to their blood-colored convertible. Hey, you'd be paranoid too if you had some crazy bitch thinking you and your brother belong to her and only her and anyone who gets close is a threat to all three of your happiness.

"Can't you put a rush order on getting it fixed?" asked Aqua, trying not to panic.

Sugoroku Mouto, owner of Mouto's Garage, shook his head. "I'm sorry, young man, but even if I put a rush order on the parts needed it will take at least a week to get here and another two to three weeks to make all the repairs."

"What repairs? It's a FLAT!" yelled Yami, whose temper was steadily rising to astrological heights.

Sugoroku fixed a hard stare at the angry actor. "Mr. Night, you not only have a flat tire but your brakes are two seconds away from being shot, you're leaking coolant due to a cracked head-gasket, your transmission is slipping out of place, the O/D light is blinking, and your rear headlight needs replacing. A month is the earliest that you would be able to get your car back, without it being a danger to yourselves and anyone you might come across on the road."

_**CRASH! **_

"Goddammit! For the last time get the hell out of here, you damned pervert! Go on, OUT!" Was heard from the bay area before a young man with brown hair pulled into a single spike on his head was chased out by a flying four-cross tire iron. Seconds later a young woman in her early 20's of 5'4" with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, with brown eyes, glasses, and freckles wearing a mechanics suit, wielding a big monkey wrench appeared, running the taller man out of the garage.

"And don't come back here again without car troubles!" she screeched, brandishing her wrench like a spear. Sugoroku shook his head in slight amusement and exasperation.

"My dearly beloved granddaughter, why do you keep insisting on chasing Honda out of here when you know the only reason he even shows up is to be with you?"

Said granddaughter huffed in contempt. "Maybe because he already has a girlfriend and keeps trying to cheat on her with me?" She shook her head. "If he wasn't in a relationship and would stop getting so fresh with me, I wouldn't have to keep doing this," she said walking over to her tire iron and picking it up.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you please talk some sense into this man about getting our car fixed faster?" Yami all but growled.

The female mechanic blinked. "OK, first off the name is Chez. See? Chez," she said pointing to her name-tag. "Second, which car is yours?"

"The blood red convertible."

"Oh, ouch. Sorry but with all the work that needs to be done on that thing, a month is the absolute earliest we can get it fixed up and back to you," Chez said.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Yami hollered.

Chez shrugged. "Find a motel, get comfortable, and find something to do. I'm sorry but there's not a whole lot I can do for you guys. Wish I could help more but I can't. In the meantime you can use our substitute car to get around. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work."

"Chez, would you please get your brother to take a break? He's been working all day," Sugoroku said.

"Sure, grandpa. Hey, Yugi! Grandpa says get your butt out from under that car and go eat lunch before you get smaller than you already are!"

"Ha ha! Very funny! I'll eat when I'm done tightening this cap OK?" An angelic voice called out.

_'Who's voice was that? Was that this Yugi person?'_ Aqua asked himself. _'If his voice is this beautiful, how does the rest of him compare?'_

A few minuets after Chez had disappeared into the bay area, a small angel fallen straight from heaven appeared in the doorway wiping his hands on a grease rag. At least that's what Yami and Aqua thought. A crown of hair made of onyx, ruby, and gold framed an ivory face, very different from their deeply tanned ones. Eyes the color of amethysts that sparkled like diamonds drew Yami and Aqua to the owner like a thief to a rare treasure. (Yes, this is a jab at the Tomb Robber.) The angel in question however paid no attention to the two actors; he was busy discussing the repairs of another car with his grandpa. When the two finally came out of their daydream involving the amethyst eyed youth, he was on his way out the door.

"Excuse me," Aqua called out, stopping the youth from leaving. Said youth turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, um, could you, uh, tell me your name?" asked a flustered Aqua.

The angel blinked. "Yugi, Yugi Mouto. Now if there's nothing else you need, I'll be going on my break now." And with that, the angel known as Yugi left to grab some lunch.

A snort was heard. "Smooth, real smooth there, Blushy-boy."

Yami and Aqua turned to the bay area door to see Chez leaning against the door frame. Sugoroku shaking his head, somehow knowing his granddaughter would stir up a hornet's nest of trouble, retreated to the back office closing the door. Yami narrowed his eyes at the female mechanic.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" he spat at her.

Chez shrugged, "Nothing other than the fact that neither one of you has any chance what-so-ever with my brother, why bother trying?"

"Are you saying that we're not worthy of him? That he's too good for us?" Aqua inquired, growing angry at what Chez was implying.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Chez replied getting off the door frame. "Neither one of you will be here for very long, so why bother trying to get to know him when you're just going to end up leaving him here in the end? He's been hurt enough; he doesn't need to be again by people like you. Unless its about your car, stay away from him. I'm not letting him get hurt again. Not this time, not when I can prevent it."

"_Hurt him?_ Who says we're going to hurt him?" said Yami angrily.

"You do, or at least your actions do. You're attracted to him, just like all the others. They see him and they want him, lust for him. And if not for him, for his looks. First comes the small talk, then the casual date, then the serious date, and then you want him in your pants or to be more accurate want to be in his pants. And I'm sick and tired of it! Men and women both, none of them has ever wanted Yugi for Yugi! All they ever want Yugi for is his looks and I'm not standing for letting him get his hopes up, only to be cruelly let down again! Stay away from my brother Mr. Night, Mr. Shiras. Stay away from him, or else." And with that Chez stormed back into the bay area, and the sounds of music and mechanics filled the air.

"Who the **HELL** does that girl think she is? What gives her the right to make such accusations about us?" Yami snarled aloud.

"She thinks she's a sister protecting her brother from another heartbreak. Being Yugi's sister gives her that right," said Sugoroku from the office doorway. "Is she right to make such accusations? No. Does she have a right to be worried about her only brother? Yes, too much has happened to him, to the both of them, to not be worried if someone has an attraction to one of them. Other than myself, the only ones they have are each other and I won't be around forever. Until I have proof that you two are serious, I'm afraid I'll have to agree with my granddaughter on this one. Please stay away from my grandson unless it has to do with your car. Now if you will excuse me." And with that said Sugoroku left to the bay area to talk with his granddaughter.

"Well now what should we do, Yami? The girl is right; we won't be here for very long, only as long as it takes to fix the car. And we can't exactly take the little one with us. What are we going to do?" asked Aqua.

"I'm thinking, Aqua, I'm thinking. All I know is that that beautiful little angel should belong with us. And one way or another, he will be with us. And that is a promise, I assure you," Yami said.

"But Yami, how are we even going to get near him? If what it sounds like is true, then Chez will be guarding him like a hawk, if not worse. I want to be with him just as much as you do Yami but I don't want to hurt either him or any of his family. It wouldn't give us any brownie points, that's for sure," said Aqua.

"I know, I know. Look the old man and the girl are busy talking, so why don't we go out and find him?" suggested Yami.

"Find who?" asked Yugi, coming into the shop with a Panera bag and three teas from Starbucks. (Don't own.)

"Find, uh, find, uh, find... find Mokuba! Our friend Seto's little brother, yeah, he, uh, he's staying in a city around here somewhere. He's going to some convention of some sort and we were just talking about visiting him once our ride is fixed. He he," Yami fibbed.

Yugi looked at the two of them with a strange stare, and muttered a "whatever" before going into the bay area. Yami and Aqua looked at one another and sighed.

"He didn't fall for that at all, you know?" commented Aqua.

"I know, but if I told him the truth and he finds out that both members of his family forbid us from seeing him he would avoid us," Yami replied.

"Oh, and what's to stop him from avoiding us now? We just lied to him, and he knows it," snipped Aqua, "maybe we should just forget it. I mean, his family is probably in there right now telling him to stay away from us. On top of that, like I said before we lied to him so what's to stop him from thinking that we won't do that again? It seems hopeless."

"I know Aqua, but call me stubborn and greedy but I don't care. I am not going to let the one person who can bring love into our lives walk away so easily. I will see him even if I have to sneak behind his family's backs!" proclaimed Yami.

"So that's what those two were talking about when I came in," Yugi said thoughtfully while munching on his chicken pomodaro from Panera.

"Yes," said Chez, "I realize my actions were uncalled for but can you really blame me? I mean after everything that's happened, especially with that attention seeking hussy. She better not show her ugly face around here again."

Sugoroku shook his head, "Chez, please. Yugi what do you think about all this?"

Yugi remained silent, stirring the straw of his Venti Triple Sweet Black Tea from Starbucks. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "I think for now that we should continue as we have been, purely professional. And unless something happens to change that, professional is how we shall stay, ALL of us." That last bit was said with a glare at Chez.

"Tch, whatever," Chez huffed, crossing her arms. After a moment, she unfolded them with a serious look on her face. "You do realize, of course, that they will try and convince you to go out with them right?"

"I know," Yugi said, looking off to the side uncomfortably.

Sugoroku sighed. He understood why the two siblings were afraid to find love again, but to shut it out completely, well that was just ridiculous. Those two young men who seemed interested in Yugi didn't seem all bad, a little rough around the edges definitely but overall good guys. He just didn't understand why Chez was so against them seeing Yugi. No, he did understand, she was afraid to lose her brother. After what Ushio, Vivian, and Keith had done to Yugi, he didn't blame her but being as overprotective as she was being wasn't helping Yugi. If anything it was hurting him with how she was smothering him in protectiveness. But, Sugoroku mussed, if I was the one to find my only sibling beaten, bloody, and just about broken I would be overprotective too.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence and once it was over Yugi and Chez went back to work in the bay area and Sugoroku went back to the front office. When he got there, he was shocked but not really surprised to see Yami and Aqua there. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Sugoroku went over to speak to them.

"You do realize of course that the two of you look like stalkers, right?" he dead-paned.

"Yes we realize this but we would really like to talk to Yugi, if you don't mind," Yami said.

"Please?" asked Aqua.

"_Sigh_. Look, I don't have a problem with you talking to my grandson. My granddaughter on the other hand," Sugoroku told them.

"You don't? Then why did you tell us to stay away before?" asked a confused Aqua.

"Its because my grandchildren are all I have left, and I don't want to lose them. Both of them have had bad experiences in the love department, Yugi more so then Chez, but I don't think you would willingly hurt either of them. I'm afraid though that I must ask you not to sneak around behind our backs. Oh don't look so surprised I was young once, but my point is… look I'll tell you up front that if you can somehow prove yourselves to Chez maybe, just maybe mind you, might let you date Yugi. Of course you'll have one heck of a time proving yourselves."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Yami inquired.

"That you are on your own with." And with that said, Sugoroku went into the back office and closed the door. But before he did so, he gave them one last piece of advice.

"Try not to make fools of yourselves."

Blinking at the closed door and information they received, Yami and Aqua stood in shock for a few minutes. Once they recovered they decided to go find a place for the night, as it was getting late.

* * *

The next day as the brothers returned to Mouto's Garage, they saw a big ogre of a teenager with a bad knock-off Elvis hairdo wearing a high-school uniform leaving with a smug look upon his face, even though he was holding the side of his ribs rather tightly. Worriedly they glanced at one another before hurrying inside. When they got there, they saw a sight that made the blood in both of their veins boil to scientific proportions.

Chez was kneeling on the floor next to the counter, a dark bruise with a still bleeding cut just below her eye holding a terrified and sobbing Yugi. Bruises like a perverted strand of pearls were around his throat. Chez was doing all she could to calm him down while trying to rein in her anger.

"What happened? Who was that ogre?" asked Yami, as he and Aqua rushed over to the siblings.

"Not that it's any of your business, but that was Ushio. And he did this to my face and gave Yugi that oh so lovely necklace around his neck," Chez said with much sarcasm. "Damn him, if I could I would be ripping his ass to shreds right now."

"Where does he hang out?" Aqua growled.

"Like I would know? I don't associate with scum like that, especially thug thrash that likes to harass and rape anything with a pulse," Chez snapped. Yami and Aqua were silent for a few minutes, talking with their eyes then Aqua left.

"Why are you still here? And where is he going?" Chez asked in suspicion, holding Yugi tighter to her.

"He's going to go take care of something, he'll be back later. Right now we should be more worried about those injuries," Yami said, trying to help them up. Keyword being trying.

"We don't need your help! Go follow your brother and leave us be dammit!"

"Will you quit being so hardheaded? If we don't get that cut cleaned out it'll get infected! Now will you please let me help?" Yami screamed at her.

Chez looked defiant for a moment, and then sighed. Taking that as a sign of acceptance, Yami helped Chez and Yugi off the floor and into the lounge area behind the back office. Once there he sat each of the siblings on a chair and started looking for some peroxide, ice packs, paper towels, and band-aids. After obtaining said items, Yami carefully applied an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel to the bruises on Yugi's throat, before attending to a grumbling Chez's injuries. Starting with putting peroxide on the cut.

"Yeowch!"

"Sorry but it has to be cleaned before it becomes infected," Yami apologized.

After the wound stopped bubbling, Yami placed a band-aid over it followed by a paper towel wrapped ice pack. With the siblings wounds tended to, Yami was determined to get some answers, one way or another.

"So what did-what was his name? Ushio?-want, how did you both get those injuries, and where is Sugoroku?" asked Yami with a fierce glare upon his face.

"Grandpa got called away to tow a car that got stuck up by Dead Man's Ditch. As for our injuries, why don't you take a wild guess?" hissed Chez.

Yami's eyes narrowed, "My guess would be that ogre Ushio did it. But that still doesn't explain why he was here."

"He was here to get at Yugi, _AGAIN_," Chez snarled, a look of rage making itself at home on her face. "Yugi was watching the office while I was working on your car. That fucking brute came in and started, quote "flirting with the little hottie with angel eyes" unquote. But everyone in this town knows that what Ushio calls harmless flirting is more like sexual harassment bordering on sexual assault. Motherfucker had Yugi in a single-hand choke hold while practically smothering him against the wall. Fucking bastard, he's lucky I only got one good hit on him." While explaining Chez had moved Yugi to her lap and was rocking him from side to side, like a mother comforting their child when they wake up from a nightmare.

Yami's eyes narrowed even further. "How did you get that bruise then?"

"I had heard a noise, when I went to check it out and saw Yugi being pinned like he was I ran and tried to grab that monster's arm. Unfortunately for my face, he had a good vantage point to strike at me from. Once I got my vision back I gave him a solid roundhouse kick to the left side of his ribcage. He dropped Yugi after that and left with an "I'll be back, keep that sexy ass waitin' for me." Son of a bitch, I hate him."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that thing any longer," Yami said confidently.

"Oh? And why shouldn't we? Are we to just sit around and wait for him to come and take Yugi away?" Chez snarled in fury.

"No, but what I am saying is that Aqua will be taking care of him. Aqua heard everything said here," Yami said coolly.

"Oh yeah, how?"

Yami held up a small cell phone with '**Aqua 555-0202**' on the display screen. "Speaker."

Chez looked on in disbelief. "Aqua?"

"Yeah, I'm here and I heard everything. Don't worry, Little One, he won't bother you ever again, I promise. Yami, I have to go, I found him, watch over them." And with a final click, the connection with Aqua was severed.

"What's going to happen to him?" Yugi asked.

"To Aqua? Nothing. To Ushio? In short, a shitstorm. Neither one of us like those who prey on the weak or defenseless, so whenever we come across a situation like this we make sure that once the former assailant is out of Intensive Care, they are put away for a long, long time. And that's only if they come out of any coma they might have fallen into." And with that said, Yami left the lounge area to switch the garage's OPEN sign to CLOSED. When he came back he saw Yugi asleep on the beaten up suede couch with an afghan wrapped around him and Chez digging through the fridge.

"Is he ok?" Yami asked moving to sit in a chair near the couch.

Chez turned her back on the fridge and answered, "To be honest, I'm not sure. He's really shaken up."

Moments passed in silence before Chez offered Yami a cup of coffee. Yami accepted, and soon the two were silently drinking a cup of Joe (each has their own cup).

Chez shifted, uncomfortable. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this new development. She had thought that Yami and Aqua only wanted to get in Yugi's pants, but now with Aqua hunting for Ushio and Yami keeping watch on both her and her brother, her thoughts about them were changing. They didn't have to track down that asshole and make him pay; they didn't have to be here watching over them like a guard dog over a child, they didn't have to do any of this. So why?

"Yami?"

"Hm?" he said, watching Yugi sleep.

"Why are you and Aqua doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Yami frowned, removing his gaze from the snoozing angel to look at the sister.

"Why are you and Aqua here? Why are you watching over Yugi and me, while Aqua's out tracking Ushio? Why did you treat our wounds, and get angry over the injuries, and-"

"Calm down, Aqua and I are here because we want to be. Because we care and we want to be as close to Yugi as we can, even with you breathing fire every five minutes. We want Yugi, yes, but we want him to want us as well. We find him fascinating, heavenly, and he just oozes kindness, purity, and love. We want to lock him up, away from anyone that could hurt him, but cherish him like a god or a priceless jewel. He's everything Aqua and I have ever wanted in a lover, and his beauty doesn't hurt either. What I'm trying to say is, we want to court him but we won't without the blessings of you and your grandfather. Though it is very tempting to just do it without you knowing," Yami said with a bit of teasing on that last bit.

Chez was stunned into silence.

A few hours later, (Grandpa had returned and said he would be at home) Aqua came in the front door. Yugi was still asleep on the couch

"How is he?" asked Aqua, brushing one of the golden bangs out of his face.

Chez sighed, "He's exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically. I'd say a good night's sleep and he'll be fine in the morning. However I need help getting him home though."

"No problem," Yami said gently, picking up Yugi wrapped in the afghan.

Chez watch Yami hold Yugi like he was made of the most fragile things in the world and followed him and Aqua to the car, thinking over the decision she had come to make during the time Aqua was gone and Yami was watching over her and her brother. Once Yugi was tucked in bed safe and sound, Chez walked Yami and Aqua to the front door.

"I want to thank the two of you for everything you've done today. For me and especially for Yugi. I don't know what you did to Ushio, Aqua and quite frankly I don't really want to either. I've come to realize that my actions, though good in intention, were highly uncalled for. So I want to say I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Chez said, bowing at the waist.

The brothers blinked. That was the last thing they had expected to hear from the female grease monkey. Yami and Aqua looked at one another, silently conversing with their eyes. Aqua sighed.

"Alright, what did you smoke when we weren't watching?"

Chez's head snapped up, face turning red. "Why you-! How dare-! I can't believe-! Just because-! **ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**" she screamed.

"Temper, temper. You don't want to end up in the hospital because of a stroke now do you?" Yami smiled.

"I'll show you temper," she growled, "and here I was ready to give the two of you my blessings to go ahead and ask my brother out! Well you can forget it now!" And with that said, Chez slammed the door right in their faces.

The brothers stared blankly at the now closed door, jaws dropped open (only an inch or so, c'mon it's Yami and Aqua we're talking about here). Yami turned to his brother.

"Did she just?"

"Yes."

"And then just?"

"Uh huh."

"And we just?"

"Mm-hmm."

"…"

"…"

"…Damn."

"Yep."

After finally getting over their shock on the Mouto's doorstep, making it back to the motel, and getting a not-so-good night's sleep, Yami and Aqua made their way to the family's garage. When they got there, they got a not-quite welcome greeting.

"YOU PERV! FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU WHILE YOU'RE SEEING SOMEONE ELSE! NOW GO AWAY!"

And that was the only warning they got before the male they saw earlier that week land right on top of them as they were opening the door. As they were recovering their breath, Honda high-tailed it outta there. When they had finally recovered enough to sit up, they saw Chez standing in the doorway sending flaming daggers at them with her eyes. She snarled at them.

"What are you doing here?"

Yami gulped while Aqua stuttered out a reply, saying that they wanted to apologize for what they said on her doorstep last night. Chez snorted and slammed the door on her way back inside.

"I think she's still mad at us, Yami."

"I think your right."

"So what should we do?"

"…I think we should come back later."

"Agreed."

"What are you doing?" A voice called out.

The brothers turned from where they were sitting on the hard concrete to look behind them to see the angel missing from heaven. They just blinked not believing what was before their eyes. Yugi raised an eyebrow and blinked as well, shifting the box under one arm to the other.

"Well?"

Finally Aqua blinked out of his stupor, hit Yami on the back of his head, and answered Yugi.

"We were cowering from the look your sister gave us after getting flattened by that Honda character. What are you doing out here, Little One?"

"Uh huh. I'm out here 'cause I woke up late and it was my turn to grab breakfast this morning. Now would you mind moving? You're kinda blocking the door," he pointed out.

"Oh! Uh, sure just a sec," Aqua said as he and Yami scrambled to get out of the young mechanic's way.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me," said Yugi as he started to make his way inside.

"Wait! Um, how are you feeling today, Little One?" asked Yami.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Why? And why do you two keep calling me 'Little One?'"

"Oh, uh, well, I, that is, we, um, that is," Yami stuttered out, turning as red as his eyes.

"We were just worried. After what that brute did yesterday, we wanted to make sure that you were alright," said Aqua in a concerned fashion.

"Exactly!" agreed Yami.

"Oh, I see. Well thank you for your concern, but I'm fine now. So if that's it, I'm going to head inside now before my sister comes looking for me," said Yugi, muttering under his breath, "and breakfast."

Aqua and Yami stood in the same spots for a few moments before deciding to go and grab something for breakfast as they were both hungry and to give Chez sometime to cool off, at least that's what they were hoping for.

"Morning, Grandpa," Yugi greeted as he set the Panera box down in front of Sugoroku.

"Good morning, Yugi. Any troubles at Panera?" Sugoroku asked.

"Almost. Rebecca was there and she kept trying to give me free baked goods. Luckily Diamond was there to put a stop to that. I mean when is she going to learn that she is seven years younger than me, and I'm just not interested in her?" he moaned, grabbing a cinnamon roll and pumpkin muffin from the box.

"What's going on? Ooo cinnamon rolls!" said Chez.

Sugoroku shook his head, amused at the antics of his granddaughter and the situation his grandson was in. "Rebecca was trying to win Yugi's heart with baked goods again, that's all."

"_GRANDPA!"_

"Oh, is that all? That's nothing new," Chez replied, taking a big bite out of her roll.

"Ugh, my family. What am I going to do with you two?" Yugi asked aloud.

"Nothing because you know you love us. So other than the blonde brat trying to send you into a diabetic coma, did anything else happen?" Chez said.

"Well, Mr. Night and Mr. Shiras were on the ground in front of the shop looking like they saw a gorgon or something," Yugi answered.

"A gorgon? I'm not that terrifyingly ugly am I?" questioned Chez.

"Yes," Yugi grinned.

Chez gasped in fake outrage, and threw a piece of cinnamon roll at Yugi. Yugi responded with throwing a chunk of pumpkin muffin at her in return. Thus a tiny food fight between the siblings occurred with Sugoroku shaking his head and retreating to the office while saying he wasn't going to be the one cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Around 2:30 in the afternoon, Yami and Aqua went back to Mouto's Garage, hoping to be able to apologize for their behavior as well as see their little angel. When they walked in they saw Chez sitting at the register, looking bored out of her skull. When she heard the door ring and saw who was coming in, she scowled.

"Oh great, now what do you want?"

"We came to apologize for what we said on your doorstep last night," said Yami.

"We were way out of line, please forgive us," asked Aqua as the both of them bowed.

Chez was about to say something, when the door rang and when she saw who it was, her eyes blazed in fury. It was a tall, tanned, blond man with a big nose, stubble, wearing sunglasses, an American flag bandanna, and biker clothes.

"**YOU!"**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the guard bitch. Where's my little playmate?" he asked in a sickening fashion.

"Get out of here, Keith! You have no right to be here! Leave now before I call the cops on your ass, you, you, you-"

"Handsome, amazing, gorgeous?"

"**Bastard!** Now I mean it, leave, now!"

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch. Now where's my playmate? You better tell me if you know what's good for you," Keith threatened.

"Fuck you asshole! Yugi is not now, nor will he ever be your "playmate" or anything want anything to do with you!" Chez screamed.

"Sis? Is everything ok out here? I thought I heard you-" Yugi started to say as he came in from the garage, only to see Keith standing in front of the counter. He started to shake and back towards the garage again, all the while chanting no and shake his head.

"Well, well, there's my playmate. Have you missed me, doll-face? I know I've missed you," Keith stated, walking toward Yugi with ill intent written all over his face.

"No, stay back, stay away from me!" Yugi cried out in terror.

Yami and Aqua had had enough.

"Excuse me," Yami said grabbing Keith's arm and harshly twisting it behind him, "but I believe Yugi said for you to stay away from him. And didn't Chez here say that you weren't welcome in this establishment?"

"What the hell! Get off, bastard, you're breakin' my arm!"

"Not until you agree to leave and never bother this family or their business again."

"Ok ok ok, fine! Just let go already!"

"Good. I expect you to keep your word, because if I find out otherwise you'll find out just exactly how bad things will become for you. Because we will make what happened to Ushio look like a scratch compared to what you will look like when we are though with you. Now beat it!" Yami said, practically throwing Keith into the garage's main door.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" asked Aqua in a gentle voice.

Yugi nodded his head. "I'm fine. Sis could I please talk to you for a minute? In private?" he asked, gesturing to the garage center. She nodded and walked into the garage center, leaving Yami and Aqua alone in the customer section of the garage.

"What is it, Yugi? And are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. A little shaken up, but fine. I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Night and Mr. Shiras though."

"Uh-oh. I'm not gonna like where this is headed much, am I?"

"Probably not. I think we should give them a chance."

"_**What?"**_

"It's been three days. They haven't made any passes at me, looked, touched me, or said anything inappropriate towards me and they've stood up for me not once but twice. And I really don't think that once their car is fixed that they'll just up and leave town. At least not without me in it, that is. And they wouldn't keep coming over to the garage if they weren't serious about trying to date me."

"Yugi, three days of knowing them doesn't mean anything. For all you know it's a plot to make you feel more comfortable around them and then once they take what they want, drop you _snaps_ just like that!"

"You don't know that! I know you want to protect me after everything that's happened but you can't keep doing this! It isn't fair! To me or them!" Yugi said, pointing to Yami and Aqua.

"**I know!** I know. I'm just so afraid that I'll lose you. I came so close to losing you before, I don't want to go through that again." A pause. "Are you sure that they aren't like that?" Chez questioned.

"I'm sure."

"Well, then I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"Oh? And what's that?" Yugi asked warily.

Chez grins cheekily, "Why set up your date with them of course!"

"_CHEZ!"_

Chez laughs as she runs away from Yugi and tells Yami and Aqua to be ready to pick Yugi up at 7 'o clock on Friday at the Mouto house.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly after Chez gave Aqua and Yami her blessings to take Yugi out on a date. Everyday the two actors came to the garage with all sorts of gifts, flowers, and candy. Whenever there was an errand, either Yami or Aqua went to take care of it, provided it wasn't business related. And every time Yugi went out to pick up food for everyone at the garage, Yami and/or Aqua went with him. There was no word about Ushio, other than he was in the hospital, and Keith was only seen once but when he saw Yami and Aqua with Yugi, he high-tailed it out of the area. It was Friday and Chez was helping Yugi get ready for his date.

"How about this?" asked Yugi, holding up a dandelion-yellow polo shirt.

"Ugh! Yugi put that down! Where did you find that shirt anyway? It's hideous!" she exclaimed.

"Rebecca's grandfather got it for me for Christmas, I think," he replied.

"Says it all. Hmm. What about this one?" Chez suggested, holding up a deep purple dress shirt that shined silver-y when light hit it at certain angles. Yugi took it, wondering where it came from.

"It's perfect. Where'd you find this?" he asked in awe.

"Oh a little boutique, consider this as a thank you gift."

"Thank you gift? For what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You reminded me that you're a young man, that you can make your own decisions, and that I can't keep babying you all the time."

"But you weren't-"

"Yes, I was. It's not right and it wasn't fair. But Yugi, promise me one thing?" Chez asked.

"What?"

"If you do end up sleeping with one or both of them, could you keep it down?"

"_**CHEZ!"**_

An hour later, a nervous Yugi was seen in the living room, twiddling his thumbs and consistently glancing at the big grandfather clock near the front door. He was wearing the shirt his sister suggested, along with a pair of black, formfitting dress pants, and black dress shoes with a slight heel. Chez was leaning against the wall next to the fireplace across from him. Their grandfather had left earlier that evening to spend time with his friend Arthur Hopkins (Rebecca's grandpa) and was planning on spending the night. It was 6:55 p.m. and Yugi was getting anxious.

"What if they don't show?" Yugi asked.

"They will. You said so yourself, they wouldn't waste all this time on you just to stand you up. They'll show," Chez replied. _'If they know what's good for them,' _she thought.

"But what if something happens to them, and I'm stuck here waiting all night thinking they stood me up and-" Yugi rambled.

"YUGI!"

Said named person cringed.

"You need to calm down. It's almost seven, there's still time, so calm down and relax." Door bell rings as the grandfather clock starts to chime 7 'o clock. "I'll bet that's them. I'll get it while you gather your nerves."

Chez opened the door, and sure enough, there were Yami and Aqua standing on the doorstep dressed for their date with Yugi. Both were dressed in formfitting black dress pants but each had a different shirt. Yami's was a dark crimson color that looked black where the light hit it, while Aqua's was black that turned a dark crimson when the light hit it. Both wore shiny, black dress shoes. Chez had to stop and blink. She certainly wasn't expecting that.

"May we come in?" asked Aqua.

Chez shook herself out of her surprised daze and let them in. She then directed them into the living room where Yugi stood up from his seat and made his way over to his dates. Both Aqua and Yami had to remind themselves to breathe when they saw him and both had blushes on their faces. Yugi blushed as well when he got closer to them and saw how they were dressed. Chez cleared her throat, wanting the staring contest between the two parties to be done with already.

Yami shook himself out of it first. He cleared his throat holding out a bouquet of white roses and rosebuds with violet tips and silver glitter dusting them, along with cornflowers, acacia, diosma, and anemone to Yugi.

"These are for you, Little One."

That statement brought Aqua out of his stupor and he pulled out a bouquet of flowers himself. His contained purple and white tulips (the tulips are both purple and white at the same time), ranunculus, white lilies and calla lilies, white lilac and amaryllis. Yugi was stunned at the amount of flowers given, and how many were in each bouquet! He took both offerings and smelled them. Yugi smiled.

"Thank you, they're lovely. Just let me get these in some water and we can go ok?" he asked.

"Sure," Aqua nodded.

"Here Yugi, I'll take care of them for you. Just go on your date already, Mr. Nervous," Chez joked.

"Before we leave, take this," Yami said, handing Chez a piece of paper. She took it and saw two numbers on it with the words **'Yami's Cell'** and **'Aqua's Cell'** written on it.

"In case something happens," said Aqua. Chez nodded and put the paper in her pocket and took the flowers from Yugi to put in water. With that the trio left for their date.

Dinner was a wonderful affair. Yami, Yugi, and Aqua discussed a variety of topics from their hobbies to what the flowers they gave Yugi earlier that evening meant. When he found out, Yugi started blushing up a storm and even more once Yami and Aqua told him how endearing that blush was on him. The restaurant was really fancy and had a dance floor for if its customers wanted to dance. Yugi danced with each of his dates twice and once with the two of them together. Yugi felt like he was on cloud nine with how incredible the evening was.

Unfortunately, good things don't last forever and soon the trio headed back to the Mouto house. But what they didn't know, was that there was another headed there as well.

When Aqua, Yami, and Yugi got to Yugi's front door they shared sweet goodnight kisses with promises to see one another the next day. Once Yugi was inside, the actors left to go back to their motel room. All three were unaware of the furious, blue eyes watching their every move since leaving the restaurant.

Anzu Mazaki gripped her steering wheel in jealous fury. Here she was, after **finally** being able to track down _her _men and what does she find? Some short little kid making moves on _**her**__ property_. She was not about to let that happen, oh no, she was not going to let some little nobody ruin hers, Yami's, and Aqua's relationship.

Anzu waited until all the lights in the house were out and was pretty sure everyone was asleep before leaving her car and going up to the house. The front door was locked, as well as the back door, but a dinning room window was open slightly and thus how she entered. She landed with a loud _thump_ and waited a few seconds before moving to make sure she didn't wake anyone up.

Once she was sure no one woke up, she headed for the stairs and went up them. They groaned under her weight (someone needs to go on a diet) and she opened the first door she saw. It was a fairly nice bathroom, and luckily no one was in it. The next door was that of an office, also empty. After that were a linen closet and a guest bedroom. Following that was what appeared to be the master suite, it looked as if no one was there either. The next door was open slightly and Anzu was cautious when entering. Inside was a young woman sleeping, facing the door. Anzu started to sweat, she carefully closed the door with a soft _click _unaware she woke up the room's occupant.

The last door was opened and revealed her target, the young man who had kissed _her_ men. Anzu slowly stalked over to him and when in range started to strangle him. He awoke in a panic and tried to pry her hands from his neck but she was too strong.

"It's all your fault!" she hissed, "if it hadn't of been for you, my Yami-kins and Aqua-sweetie would be with me! I'll kill you!"

Anzu was so focused on choking Yugi that she didn't realize that Chez was coming up behind her with a monkey-wrench (she keeps it under her bed). Chez took aim and swung her impromptu weapon down, hard, onto the crazy bitch's back. Anzu released Yugi and fell onto the floor, a mask of rage flooding her face as she looked upon her attacker.

"You alright, bro?" Chez asked keeping her eyes on the intruder. Yugi nodded, gasping.

"Good, in my nightstand is my cell. Call the cops and the boys. And tell them to hurry."

"R-r-right," he stammered, hurrying out of the room.

"NO! I won't let you take them away from me!" Anzu screamed, tackling Chez causing her to drop her wrench. Yugi stopped until Chez told him to move it, which he did. Chez was struggling to keep the enraged psycho's hands away from her own throat and brought up her knees to her chest. She flung Anzu off of her, momentarily stunning her, and jumped on top of Anzu. Chez preceded to try and pin her down, but with a well-aimed/lucky shot, Anzu head-butted Chez right in the forehead. Dazed by pain Chez was easily knocked off of Anzu but even in immense pain was Chez able to swipe Anzu's feet out from under her. Chez then proceeded to grab Anzu and throw her headfirst into the wall. The impact sent Anzu into unconsciousness immediately, where she slumped to the floor, unmoving. Chez walked over to where her wrench laid, got a good grip on it, and sat on Yugi's bed awaiting his return.

Meanwhile Yugi called the police first, they said they would be there momentarily, followed by Yami and Aqua. They said they would be there ASAP, and Yugi returned to find Anzu unconscious against the wall with Chez panting and grasping her wrench again, tightly in both hands, sitting on his bed.

Yami and Aqua arrived at the Mouto residence to see the police carting off Anzu in handcuffs, being read her Miranda Rights. They quickly made their way inside to where Yugi and Chez were sitting on the living room couch, giving their statements and being checked over by the medical staff on hand. Once all the business was taken care of, the police officer in charge told them that Anzu was being charged with breaking and entering, stalking, assault, and attempted murder and would thus be put away for a long time.

* * *

Six months later saw Yami and Aqua's car fixed and being driven around town. Four months after the whole Anzu incident, Yami and Aqua moved in with the Mouto's, Sugoroku giving up his master suit bedroom and moving into the guest bedroom. Yami and Aqua were also working part time at the family garage, learning the ins and outs of being mechanics. The boys were also trying to convince Sugoroku and Chez to let the three of them live in the same room, with little success.

"You three already get the house to yourselves on the weekends, and lord knows what you do in that time. But you are **not **getting weeknights too. People do sleep here too you know," was the argument Chez and Sugoroku put up.

Everyone was at the garage working except Yugi who had a doctor's appointment that day. For the past couple weeks, he had been waking up sick and had been urged to go see the doctor. So after awhile Yugi finally relented.

He was making his way inside when he caught sight of Aqua at the counter.

"Hello, Little One. Did everything go ok at the doctors?" greeted Aqua as he stepped out from behind the counter to give his little lover a proper greeting.

"It went fine. But I have some news that I think everyone will need to hear. Will you get them for me and meet me in the lounge?" Yugi asked, seemingly nervous.

"Of course. We'll all be there in a few minutes," he replied, giving Yugi one final kiss.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around waiting for Yugi to tell them what was said at the doctor's office. Yugi took a deep breath and started.

"I'm not sure how it happened but there's no easy way to say it so, I'll just spit it out. I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"When?"

"For how long?"

"How?"

"Apparently I have the reproductive system of both a male and a female. I don't get periods however. Apparently I'm three weeks along."

"So who's the father?" questioned Sugoroku.

Yugi blushed. "I'm not sure, I do know that's its either Yami or Aqua though."

"_**What?"**_ Chez screamed.

"You got my brother pregnant! I'll get you two if it's the last thing I do!" she vowed, chasing Yami and Aqua out of the shop and around town wielding her giant monkey wrench and four-cross tire iron. Yugi and Sugoroku just smiled and shook their heads at their antics.

"I hope she doesn't kill them. I don't want to be a single parent raising a child."

"Don't worry my boy. I'm sure she'll just rouge them up a bit and then guilt tripping into thinking about marriage," Sugoroku reassured Yugi. Then Sugoroku had a thought, "I hope she makes it so they have to change the dirty diapers."

"_Grandpa!"_

* * *

OWARI! FINS! THE END AND GOOD NIGHT!

Yami and Aqua are human in this story

Chez belongs to SilverDragon-Purity

Flowers and meanings came from http:(double slash)craftycollege(dot)com(slash)room(slash)121(slash)floral1a(dot)htm

_**Yami's Bouquet:**_

**Rose (white)****-**I am worthy of your love, silence, innocent love

**Rose****-**I love you, perfect happiness, always, love at first sight, joy and gladness, please believe me, love and desire, friendship, unity and warmth of heart

**Rosebud****-**Beauty and youth, a heart innocent of love

**Cornflower****-** Delicacy, refinement

**Acacia****-**Secret love, beauty in retirement, chaste love, elegance, friendship

**Diosma****-**Your simple elegance charms me

**Anemone or windflower****-**as it was believed wind made the blossoms open. Another legend says it grew for the gods on Mount Olympus, where prevailing winds blew. Symbol of love, daintiness, fading hope.

_**Aqua's Bouquet:**_

**Tulip****-**Named so because it resembled the colorful Turkish tulband (turban). The word was later corrupted to tulipan, and much later, abbreviated to tulip. Also declaration of love, symbol of perfect lover,

**-****(Red)** believe me,  
**-****(variegated bicolor) beautiful **eyes. Perfect lover, fame, beautiful eyes, hopeless love

**Ranunculus**- I am dazzled by your charms

**Lily (white)-**Purity and sweetness

**Lily (calla)-**Maiden modesty; beauty

**Lilac (white)****-** Youthful innocence

**Amaryllis****-**Pride, timidity, splendid beauty, beautiful, timid, proud


	28. Hunter vs Hunter

Zypher: Well, after a long enough absence and the fact that I just seen this movie ages ago and still have everything somewhat fresh in mind, it's about time for me to get started with the second movie in the Jurassic Park franchise. So I present to you the sequel to Hidden by Time.

Summary: Two years have passed and Yugi wondered how Yami and Aqua were doing back on the island. His answer was given when a report of a new attraction similar to Jurassic Park was about to be opened in San Diego with actual dinosaurs and a special attraction that Yugi feared to be Yami and Aqua. With that in mind, he made it his mission to save them as well as the dinosaurs he came to know and love.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the plot to The Lost World: Jurassic Park. If I did, this wouldn't be a story now would it?

* * *

Hunter vs Hunter

* * *

It was at least two years since Yugi's journey to Isla Nublar and was met not only face to face with living, breathing dinosaurs but two people who could communicate well with them. From the happenings that went on there, Sugoroku made sure that the island was never endorsed for public viewing, thus sealing the island as restricted. They made sure that those who knew of the island were placed under watch to make sure that no word of the island would be revealed to anyone but to their misfortune, Jonah was able to escape the watchful eye and reported his findings of the abandoned island to the only person able to make something out of it.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that my nephew died after trying to succeed with the little dream he thought of?"

"Yeah. So the island is pretty much free game for anyone with the money and the people to handle the dinos as well as the island's little hidden secret." Jonah spoke, catching the male's interest.

"Secret? And what, pray tell is that?"

"There are two people on the island. Probably have been living there long before Kanekura made it his site and they have learned to live and communicate with the dinosaurs. They will be the biggest attraction you'll have at the park. All you need to do is catch them and make sure they can't call the other dinosaurs to aid them. Silence them and you'll have the biggest attraction yet." The male before him pondered his word before a smile crept upon his face. "You got my part. Give me the coordinates of the island and soon, San Diego will be the first to witness the chain of Jurassic Parks that will soon become worldwide."

Jonah smirked and nodded. "Glad to be of service. Now if I can get a down payment for this information, I'll be on my way."

"Sure...once I have my men gathered for the expedition and you'll be coming along with us to lead us around." Jonah growled before nodded. "Sure, Mr. Pegasus."

* * *

On Isla Sorna, Yami was watching the dinosaurs roam about, making the best of their life. The facilities that were once on the island were wiped out thanks to hurricanes but luckily, there were few casualties among the creatures. He gave a small sigh, back resting upon the trunk of the tree. He still remembered the young one he met years ago. He knew his heart will never let him forget the boy and he wished every night that he would see Yugi again._ 'But I guess that's a hopeless wish. He'll never come back...'_ he thought to himself.

He heard a roar from below and looked down to see Rista there with her mate, Thaur. Another questioning roar was heard and he smiled softly. "Everything fine with me, Rista. No need for you to worry." he spoke as he stood and jumped, landing upon her head. "Now, how is the child?" he asked as the two predators turned tail and started walking to where their nest was located. Thaur responded with a guttural growl and Yami smiled. "Glad to hear the kid's doing well." Even with the loss of the one he could call his mate, Yami was pleased to have a peaceful life with the dinos. But what he or Aqua didn't know was that their peace will soon be shattered once again.

* * *

It was a month before hordes of helicopters and supply planes started for Isla Sorna under the cloak of night. Yami and Aqua were peacefully resting in their home in the trees around the nesting site of the raptors that they had transported there for mating and raising their offspring when they heard it. Aqua was the first to have woke up. He gave a yawn as he looked around before spotting the blinding lights in the sky indicating their unwanted visitors. He gave a growl before sending out a bark warning call to the raptors. All woke up and were alerted before they started to flee into the tall grasses for ambush. Waking Yami as well, they both started shaking leaves over the nests to cover them from being revealed before they started for the landing site of the helicopters and planes.

_'We won't let the peace be ruined again by unwanted fools.'_ Yami thought.

* * *

As they landed, Pegasus' hired helped started unloading cages of all sizes as he looked about the quiet island. "So, where would the dinosaurs be?" he questioned, looking over to Jonah.

"They're probably scattered throughout the island but they can't be hard the miss. The main goal here is to make sure we get the two beings. We get them then this will make our job much easier and if they know we're here, they'll come to us." Pegasus gave a nod before ordering the men to get a camp set up and start looking around for any signs of the dinosaurs even though his goal was on a different tangent. Even though Yami and Aqua would bring him big money for their abilities, he also had another in mind which was the big predator himself, a tyrannosaurus rex. When Jonah left to assist the men, another walk over to him.

"So, what will I be looking for?"

"You, Honda, shall be searching for the king of predators. And if what I read up on about this island is true, then this will be the perfect time to the T-rexes to be breeding. We catch their offspring and use it as bait to get the father or mother." Pegasus spoke and Honda nodded. "Got it. One T-rex for shipping to San Diego shall be done." Pegasus grinned and nodded.

"Pleasure having you on the team, Honda."

* * *

As morning rolled in, Yami and Aqua were checking on the progress of the people and seeing the cages and catching equipment, they growled in anger. "They're planning to capture kin. What should we do?" Aqua asked.

"We'll leave them alone and see what they'll go after. Once we establish that, then the killings shall begin." Aqua gave a look, wondering if they should do such a thing but nodded and soon, they two were gone but they weren't unseen for Jonah spotted them and smirked. _'Gotcha...'_ he thought before he followed after them, a case with everything he needed held tight in his hands.

* * *

"Alright, men! We shall do this as quick and efficiently as possible! Avoid any contact with predators if you can and catch the targeted dinosaurs to fit within these cages!" Pegasus called and the men nodded as they scattered out, heading to marked locations where they saw the dinosaurs Pegasus wanted for the park. Pegasus turned and headed into the tent set up for him and looked to the woman sitting within the chair. "So, do you really think that this will go off without a hitch, Ms. Masaki?"

"As the new head of InGen, I promise you it will. I wouldn't have override that old man's word and given you access to the island if it didn't." Anzu spoke as she stood. "But of course, as long as we get the two that concern me the most, then nothing shall happen to anyone." Pegasus nodded, hoping that Jonah won't fail in finding who they needed.

* * *

Yugi was heading home from a visit to the library for some good reading material when he heard his name being called frantically and looked up to see Ryou, Diamond, Kaiser and Jou running towards him. "You guys, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We just got some bad news from your grandfather. Someone is on Isla Sorna and plan to poach dinosaurs for some remake of Jurassic Park in San Diego! Anzu is the new head executive of InGen which let her overrule your grandfather's word to restrict the islands!"

"What!" he cried in horror.

"Yeah. He's setting up some transportation for us and he has someone on the force watching their every move. He'll give us details on what's going on while we're making our way there." Jou spoke and Yugi nodded before they group of four ran back to the shop to catch the ride waiting for them. But what Yugi worried most of all is Yami and Aqua's safety. If they learned about what's going on, especially from Anzu, he feared that the dinosaurs won't be the only thing targeted.

* * *

Yami and Aqua came to a stop at one of the nesting site and gave a dark look as they saw some of the herbivores be corralled into cages, putting up less of a fight due to the powerful sedations they were being placed under to make the men's job easier. Aqua growled and was about to leapt in to attack but was held back by Yami. "We can't. If we jump in, they may catch us as well. We need a plan and fast." Aqua gave a hiss but nodded as they continued to watch as the families were separated and herded into their cages before they were carted off, both unaware of Jonah coming up behind them from below, his own tranquilizing gun in hand.

_'Steady.' _he thought to himself as he aimed for the back of Yami's neck and pulling the trigger, the anguished cry of the older male was heard before he dropped to the ground, the call of his sibling being heard and he quickly executed the same action, taking down Aqua before he could become more alert of the situation and make a run for it. He called over two of the men and they came over, holding rope and muzzles, bounding the muzzle over Yami and Aqua's mouths and bounding them tight with the ropes before they were both placed into their cage and carted off to the main camp so that Pegasus could get a look over them. Of course, no one knew the danger of keeping the two in captivity for with the lost of their order over the dinosaurs, everything was about to fall out of place completely.

* * *

Each second that ticked away drove Yugi mad. He worried too much about what could've happened to Yami, Aqua, or the both of them. He knew they were smarter than the men poaching the dinosaurs but he still worried that they would pull the wool over their eyes and catch them while their attention is focused with saving the ancient creatures they consider family. Jou placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly, reassuring the smaller teen. Diamond was skimming through the on board TV for any news about the progress since she was sure that the one in charge of the poaching would be making it nationwide of his ideals for the park he was planning.

As night descended did she finally found something and called everyone to watch. "In the days of old, we all knew of the creatures that once roamed our world and were the greatest force to have ever graced this planet. And now, thanks to one man, they were brought back for viewing. But of course, his dream could not be realized, leaving these creatures to roam on this island without order except for their own instincts to survive and live with the resources given to them. And now, I make this report to show you all my greatest creation, the land that shall be known as Jurassic Park." Pegasus spoke, showing a miniature scale model of the park that was erected in San Diego already and just waiting for the inhabitants to be shipped there.

"As you all can see, this park will become the new home to many dinosaurs all for public viewing. Triceratops, stegosauruses, pachycephalosauruses, gallimimus, all different kinds to see and be amazed in wonder. And a stunning discovery that was made thanks to top paleontologist Jonah Smith during his first visit to one of the islands that inhabited such glorious forms of life." A cry erupted from Yugi as the camera panned, showing his worst fear. Yami and Aqua, dazed and confused about what was going on were bound, trapped in the cage they were placed in. What made it worse was that they were gagged, hindering them from making any sound to alert the dinosaurs that they were in trouble.

"No...no no no..." Yugi whimpered and he slumped in his seat, hands covering his face as he tried to keep his tears from spilling. Ryou frowned as he walked over to the younger, placing a hand upon his shoulder, offering the little comfort he could give as Pegasus spoke more. "As told by Jonah himself, these two are a special case in this ancient world. Brought to this island long before Mr. Kanekura made it his place of work, they lived and now, with dinosaurs roaming these islands, they have created a bond with these creatures, able to speak with them as if they were humans themselves. We have yet to learn what brought up such abilities but with thorough tests, we are to get results of this soon but such a discovery would bring great admiration in the park to see that these two simple people were able to live so long by creating such close relations with these towering giants that they could be considered family even among the greatest predator of all."

After hearing Pegasus' little speech about Yami and Aqua, they tuned out the rest of the broadcast as the rest gathered around Yugi. "Don't worry, Yugi. We'll save them before they are shipped to San Diego. We promise. Even though they were trouble before, we know we can trust them and we won't let this happen to them." Jou spoke and Yugi looked up, tears still brimming the edges of his eyes but a smile lit up his face as he nodded. Another hour later, they got word from the pilot that not only was they getting close to Isla Sorna, they were also getting some extra help that were close behind them. As the group spotted the dark island with small specks of light indicating the camps made, they were determined to make sure everything was back the way it was.

* * *

When they landed, Yugi and his friends met up with the other group that consisted of Mai, a paleontologist that worked with Sugoroku once before taking her studies further overseas, Shadi, a man who worked for InGen during Kanekura's rule but dropped out once the news of what happened to him was heard and didn't want to risk working under Anzu, Odion, a hired help man that was to be their bodyguard just in case of unexpected attacks from wild dinosaurs, and Isis, chaos theorist and one who objected to the idea of resurrecting dinosaurs when Kanekura was in charge.

"So, from what we all heard, Pegasus is working to ship these dinosaurs off and will probably do that as quickly as possible so we need to find them and free them and most likely, they will be held somewhere else so they don't know about the two that Pegasus has with him being caught. Am I right?" Isis questioned as she looked to Yugi, the four learning from Sugoroku of him and his friends' dangerous expedition before with Kanekura and their meeting with Yami and Aqua beforehand.

"Yes. Yami and Aqua, the two that Pegasus caught, can speak with the dinosaurs. Most likely both Anzu and Jonah told him that so to keep him and his team safe, he kept the dinosaurs away so they won't catch on to their scent, believe them to be in the same situation and bust out even while they're sedated as bad as they are." Yugi spoke. Isis nodded. "Then first, our main concern is to get the dinosaurs free. We'll split up into teams. Odion and I will go with Jou and Kaiser. Shadi, you and Mai will go with Yugi, Ryou and Diamond. You five will search for the dinosaurs while we try to see if we can find anything to make getting Yami and Aqua out easier without the InGen team learning about us being here." They nodded and soon, they were on their separate ways.

* * *

It was a least an hour or two before the group of five found the encampment where the dinosaurs were being held. They looked as if the sedation wore off and were now scared to be confined in such a small space. The younger dinosaurs gave off soft cries of fright, causing the parents to respond even though they couldn't console their children. "This is so horrible." Ryou whispered.

"I know. That's why we're here to do something about it. Come on." With that said, they were on the move, unlocking each cage as quickly as possible before anyone could find out they were there. When they reach the Pachycephalosaurus cage, however, they were stuck for the cage had a padlock on it, probably to keep the cage door from being open by the irate creature since they were sure with its power and hard skull, it was a definite yes to take extra precaution with it more so than the triceratops that could probably do the same.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Luckily for us, Odion took precautions before we came here." Shadi spoke, holding up a pair of bolt cutters and easily snipped the padlock. Once the cages started opening little by little, the dinosaurs saw it as their opening to freedom and soon came out by the masses, stampeding over equipment and all and startling the team assigned to watch them until further orders. Yugi and the others stayed safely out of the way and watched as the dinosaurs made their way to freedom. "Well, that takes care of that. Let's hope the others have just as much success as us." Ryou murmured before the soft cry of an infant dinosaur was heard and they turned in the direction before going to see what it was. When they got there, Yugi gasped in horror.

* * *

Odion and Isis were doing a routine check over the area, looking for any signs of weakness in the packed area to reach Yami and Aqua's cage, leaving Jou and Kaiser behind to see about any plans to move the cage before they can get to it. "Man, how long winded is this guy going to be?" Kaiser muttered as they heard Pegasus still going on about with the little knowledge he learned about Yami and Aqua, the two in question still out of it but seemed a little more aware of their surroundings and were becoming a little irritable. "Hopefully we can get them out of here safely. I think Yugi is more worried about them now since they might get shipped off before the dinosaurs to prevent any rebellion." Jou spoke before he felt the ground rumble underneath his feet and looked up to see the stampeding dinosaurs making their way towards them.

"Shit! Come on, Kaiser!" Jou called as they both stood and ran from the scene, Isis and Odion catching up with them no later and the team back at the camp were hurrying themselves, moving Yami and Aqua's cage out the way before the dinosaurs charged in, crushing everything in their path. "How did they escape?" Pegasus called and most shrugged but Anzu got the sinking feeling that she knew what was up. "We have some liberating rats around here. Get the men mobilized and start searching around the camps for anyone that doesn't belong." They all nodded and did as they were told. Anzu gave a growl as she looked up to the dark sky.

_'Yugi, you and your grandfather are going to pay for this. Can't get anything done without you two around to interfere.'_

* * *

What Yugi saw was a horrifying sight. There, tethered to the ground by a chain, was a wailing baby t-rex. It was on its side and even in the dark of the night, Yugi could see blood seeping from the wound on its leg. "We have to help it."

"But it's too dangerous. With it crying like that, its parents are bound to come and they won't show us any mercy if we try to help it when they arrive." Mai spoke, her heart going out to the baby but knew they couldn't do anything. Yugi frowned before remembering something. Yami never did mention about the male t-rex but he knew Rista well and hopefully, she will remember him. Standing, he looked over to Mai. "Come on, we can do this and not be killed." he spoke before leaping out from hiding and ran over to the baby t-rex, getting a cry from Mai who followed behind him along with Isis. "Yugi, are you mad? We can't do this!" Mai spoke.

"But would you leave this innocent creature to die?" Yugi whispered as he looked to her and she frowned, looking down to the crying infant before shaking her head. "Just trust me and do what you can to help it." Mai nodded as she knelt down and started to work on the infant with the items in the pack she carried, trying to see the effects from the wound with the little equipment she had. From a nearby tree, Honda sat, gun in hand and glancing down at the scene. _'What are they trying to do? There's no way they'll make it out of this alive.'_ he thought to himself, soon hearing the growls and roars of the parents and got himself ready to shoot down one of them.

Mai finally got the baby's leg set in a cast and sighed in relief but jumped when the stomps of the parents were getting closer. "Come on, Yugi! We need to go!" she cried as she stood but neither could get away fast enough for Rista and Thaur finally arrived, roaring in anger as they looked down on the two with angered gazes. "Rista! Rista, it's me, Yugi! Remember?" Yugi cried up to the female and she stopped, looking down curiously to the boy before lowering her head. Mai was frightened too much to move and worried for Yugi's life but also curious about how the boy knew that predator had a name.

Rista sniffed the smaller boy lighter before she gave a rumbling growl of approval, nuzzling him with her snout and Yugi smiled as he stroke the hard scales. "I'm happy to see you too, Rista." Mai was appalled but she wasn't the only one. Honda was stunned that the ferocious predator showed affection for one that she could very well make into her prey without a second thought. _'How is this possible?'_ he wondered to himself before getting his mind back on track and instead of taking down one of the t-rex, he was going to tag it so he knew which one they would lure with the baby. With a dead shot aim, he landed the bright red tag on the back of Thaur's neck, the dart feeling like nothing against the rock hard skin. With the deed done, he radioed back to Pegasus about everything and continued to stay hidden as he watched the interaction between the boy and the predator.

Mai stood stiff beside him as Yugi talked to Rista, getting to the matter at hand. Recognizing the names of the universal children of the islands, she gave a loud roar that shook the forest before letting Yugi climb onto her head, Mai following behind after a bit of hesitation as well as the fact that she didn't want to be left behind. "Let's go, Rista! We need to save Yami and Aqua now!" Yugi called and she gave a short nod before she turned tail and with Thaur, started making their way through the forest, their child trailing behind them as they went in search for the main camp.

* * *

Anzu smirked as she came forward to Yami and Aqua's cage, gaining a growl from the dragon as his eyes met with her. "You are a fool to have done this. You don't know what you've unleashed upon yourselves." he murmured through the muzzle. "Oh really? After all the trouble we went through to make these plans and now you say they will be ruined? Hah! Nothing will ruin this and as long as we have you two, the dinosaurs won't be able to process anything in those pea-sized brains except for the fact that if they hurt us, we'll hurt you." she said haughtily. "Oh, but that's what you think. Know this, without us around to take orders and calm the dinosaurs down, they will be on a killing spree. Raptors will hunt your men and both t-rexes will be after your hides. They will hunger for flesh and as long as we're trapped, there's nothing any of you can do to stop them. We're the only ones that keep order around here because they trust us with their lives." Aqua whispered before going silent.

With the words just spoken, Anzu knew that she might have a right to indeed be frightened. They weren't messing with any predators except for the t-rex. None of the others would be brought into consideration but with the thought of them coming to attack, they have little to do to stop them unless they released Yami and Aqua which was definitely out of the question. "Even so, we won't let you two off so easily. We finally have you captured and we're not going to lose this opportunity. Even if we leave the dinosaurs behind, we can still take you two from the islands and make you two into a freak show. 'the most dangerous men alive' should reel in some good money." Anzu muttered to herself before she walked away from the cage to leave the two to stew in their own problems as of now. "We have to do something, Aqua but as long as we're bound here, we can't do a thing." Yami whispered.

"I know it seems impossible but take the moment to tune into our lands. I think you will find out our savior quite soon."

Yami blinked for a moment before closing his eyes, becoming in tuned with all that was around him. He soon felt a very familiar presence and when cerise eyes opened again, they were filled with hope. "Yugi. He's coming. Oh, I just love that boy. I never would've thought he would come back."

"Indeed. It may not be for the reason we want but he's doing us a great service by helping us in our time of need. Let's just hope he hurries before we're carted off to the ship." Yami nodded in agreement and went quiet as Pegasus turned back to look to them.

* * *

The group that were still looking for a way to get Yami and Aqua free stood within the shadows so they wouldn't be spotted. They watched as men were sent off further into the forest filled with the waiting predators. They heard little of what Aqua spoke of and hoped that Yugi wasn't meeting off with any of them. Even after all they been through before, the two friends couldn't trust any of the dinosaurs to not turn tail and bear into predator instincts and take down Yugi, Ryou and Diamond as well as Shadi and Mai. "Do you think they will be alright?"

"If you're talking about the men, they don't have a chance with taking down the raptors or t-rexes." Jou spoke as he looked to the camp. "We better get out of here for now. We can't do anything as long as the men are still lingering around." Kaiser, Isis and Odion nodded before they left the camp just as Yugi and his group ran up. They looked to see that Yami and Aqua were still there in the cage. "Looks like they couldn't do it with the men around. Yugi whispered. "Then we'll have to see if we can do something and fast." Diamond murmured. But a commotion started and they looked up to see that Anzu ordered men to start carting off Yami and Aqua, telling them that they can't waste anymore time. "No! We're too late!" Yugi cried and was about to jump up to stop them but Diamond held him back.

"We can't go now, Yugi! If we leave out of hiding, they will catch us." she whispered and Yugi frowned as Yami and Aqua were taken away, Yami snarling in anger but unable to make much sound to alert the dinosaurs of their predicament. "We have to do something to save them but what can we do?" Ryou murmured. "Well, as long as I warn the dinosaurs of my presence, they shouldn't attack. But we need to follow quickly before anything else can happen somewhere else." Yugi confirmed and they nodded before leaving from hiding once all the men were gone from the site, Mai ripping through the cords of the transmission with a dagger so they couldn't call for any help if they were to come back to the campsite.

* * *

Yami and Aqua were silent as the men dragged the cage through a grassy field, unaware of the danger that would soon come to attack. Yami looked around, seeing the shift of the grass which indicated where the velociraptors are. He smirked as he continued to watch the men as they breached the nesting grounds of the raptors. _'Let the show begin.'_ Yami thought as the raptors attacked. One by one, men were taken down, causing others to panic and leave their positions to worry about their own safety. Only a few were able to return themselves back to the camp, bypassing Yugi and his group since their minds were already shrouded in fear of what was going on. After the kills were made, the pack came to the gate and the lead female sniffed at the gate and recognized the scent of her brethren and chirped a distress call as her claws scratched at the lock, doing little damage. She continued to screech and chirp, the other raptors joining her to try freeing Yami and Aqua. The sounds caught Yugi's attention and he went towards the direction, soon spotting the cage and smiled as he ran over, calling out Dagor's name to warn him ahead of time so they wouldn't be attacked.

Said raptor raised his head, giving out a chirp as he sniffed the air. Catching a familiar scent accompanied by ones he didn't know, he started in the direction of the calls, soon coming upon the group. The others stayed behind Yugi as he walked forward, raising a hand up for Dagor to inspect. Coming closer, he nudged his snout against Yugi's hand a couple of times, sniffing the other to make sure he wasn't a threat. Recognizing him with little problem, he gently licked the other's cheek before raising his head to glance at the other. "Don't worry, Dagor. They're with me. We came to help Yami and Aqua." Yugi spoke and Dagor looked to him before giving a slight bob of his head, turning and leading the group back to the cage.

Giving a call, the other raptors backed away as the female stepped forward, looking down to Yugi with a inquisitive glance. Dagor chirped, portraying who Yugi was and she nodded, backing off from the younger male. Yugi ran over to the cage, giving a smile to Yami and Aqua. "Don't worry. I'll get you two out." he whispered.

"I know you will, Yugi. No doubt about that." Aqua murmured before Yugi asked Mai, Shadi, Diamond and Ryou to look through the dead men to see if anyone of them held the keys to the cage. With the help of the raptors, they checked each one only to come up empty. "We lucked out. Chances are Anzu has them." Yugi groaned before looking over to Yami and Aqua. "We have to go back and get the keys. I believe Anzu has them but I don't want to leave you two here." Aqua smiled slightly through the muzzle. "Don't worry. These are the raptor nesting grounds. If anyone dares to try and brave it through here just to catch up to us will be met with death. But you and you alone, Yugi, need to get those keys."

"Why me?"

"To prove yourself that you are indeed one that can live here among the dinosaurs. You may not want to yet but with your progress so far, you are worthy of stepping onto these lands and make peace with the dinosaurs." Yugi smiled and nodded before looking to Dagor.

"Dagor, I need a ride back to the site. Think you can do that for me?" Dagor gave a chirp, kneeling down enough so that Shadi could place him onto his back before he looked to the others. "You guys wait here. If you can, see if you can get the bonds off. If we can do that, we should have no more problems afterward." Mai nodded as she walked over to the cage, beckoning Aqua over to see if she could reach him to get the muzzle off at least. Patting the side of Dagor's neck, he was on his way back to the site.

* * *

"This is preposterous! How in the world did you lot get yourselves caught in the middle of some nesting grounds!" Anzu screeched.

"We didn't know that, ma'am. We were taking the cages and soon enough, half of our men were gone. We rushed back as fast as we could to see if we could get backup but the lines to the radio were cut here." Anzu groaned, running a hand through her hair. "It's all that kid's fault! He's going to ruin me!" she hissed before looking to the men. "You! I want you to find an alternate route and get to the radio station across the park! Radio Taylor and see if he has any leads on the t-rex that we're trying to get." The man nodded and was soon off. No sooner after the man left, Yugi made it to the camp and hopped off Dagor's back. Petting his side lightly, he snuck in and looked around for any sign of Anzu. Seeing the light illuminating the large tent, he guess that is where she is. _'It's now or never.'_ Looking to Dagor, he gave a sign that he understood and started giving off growls and chirps of warning to fend off the men still hiding around. Becoming frightened, they soon ran off and Yugi started for the tent.

Peering inside, he saw that Anzu had his back turned to him and the keys to the cage sitting on the table. Sneaking in, he crept ever so slow and quietly to the table and reaching it, he grabbed the keys and was ready to make a beeline for the door flap when his shoulder was grabbed. "Nice try, Motou. But you already caused enough trouble. You may have hindered one plan but you won't be able to stop the other."

"Other plan? What other plan!"

"Why, to bring one of the full grown t-rexes along with us." she gloated.

"Are you mad! You can't control a full grown T-rex! And to bring it to a huge city! That's a massacre!" Yugi cried. "You think that but I assure you, Pegasus has prepared the necessary equipment to keep a t-rex in line." she spoke. "Now, as for you..." She grabbed the keys from him before slapping him away. "You will be arrested for interfering with our matters."

"You can't do that! No one was supposed to be here in the first place! You may control InGen but you should've left the dinosaurs alone, not make a profit out of them!"

"Too bad. My stepfather came up with the idea and I'm going to continue it whether you or those foolish freaks say otherwise." she sneered.

* * *

With enough wriggling and shifting, Aqua was able to get his head close enough to the bars so that Mai could remove the muzzle. With his mouth free, he ripped off the other binds that bound him before helping Yami. "Feels good to move again." he said with a sigh of relief before looking in the direction of the camp. "I hope Yugi's alright." Ryou smiled as he looked to Yami. "I'm sure he is. He's a definitely a brave guy for doing all this for you two. We were hoping that you would be left alone but seems that Anzu doesn't understand that concept and nearly thrown everyone out of proportion with this ridiculous scheme."

Yami nodded but before he could say another word, a loud roar was heard in the direction of the docks and his eyes widened. "Thaur! What's going on with Thaur!"

"I-I don't know! We met him and his mate before when his child was injured in the forest! I helped him the best I could before we hitched a ride with them to the camp. They left after that!" Mai explained fearfully.

"The child was injured...something's going on and I don't like it." Aqua whispered before looking to the raptors, giving off guttural calls of order and they nodded before rushing towards the docks. "Yugi's needs to hurry."

"But with Dagor, it shouldn't take him long..." Ryou whispered. "Unless he was held up by something, or rather, someone..." They thought about it before Ryou gave a gasp. "Anzu! She's still at the camp! She must've caught him and would probably gag him so he can't call out to Dagor!" Ryou cried. Yami hissed, punching at the bars of the cage.

"Dammit!"

Aqua frowned as he looked to Yami before looking down to Ryou, Mai, Diamond and Shadi. "Did you bring anyone else here with you? I'm sure you couldn't have done half of the rescue alone." Mai nodded. "Yes, Jou, Kaiser, Odion and Isis are with us. We split into two groups and they came to try and help you two but probably didn't get far with all the security around the camp at the time."

"I see. Do you have a way to contact them?"

Shadi nodded. "Isis has a phone with her for emergencies. I have one as well. Do you think they'll make it in time if we get them to head Yugi's way?" Aqua nodded. "Keep her on the line for me and tell her to put it on speaker phone when they reach the camp. I will communicate with Dagor who's probably still waiting for Yugi so nothing will happen. We won't have him ill the girl but to be taken into custody by us." He nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed the number for Isis' cell.

* * *

When she heard the ring, she quickly took out her cell and answered. "Who is it?"

/It's Shadi. We have a situation./

"What is it?"

/Yugi has been captured by Anzu. They're back at the camp and one of the raptors is milling around there. When you get into the vicinity of the camp, turn your speaker on. We have Yami and Aqua liberated from the men since they were trying to get them to the dock but met an unfortunate end in the nesting grounds of the raptors./

"Oh my, is everyone alright?"

/The men, no, but we are fine. Yugi knew one of the raptors and he communicated for us that we weren't dangerous. Now hurry before something happens to Yugi./ Isis nodded and told the other what was going on before they rushed off towards the camp once more. When they got there, Isis switched the phone onto speaker and told Shadi that she was ready. /Ok, hold the phone out. Yami is going to call to Dagor and get him to save Yugi without harming Anzu./

"What for? She should die like that stepfather of hers!" Jou growled.

/That would be a befitting end but we have more matters to attend to. We need to get the keys, get Yami and Aqua out and then rush to the docks. Something's going on with a t-rex and we can't afford to have Pegasus ship off one to San Diego. That would be a mess./ Jou grumbled but nodded as he went quiet while Isis held the phone up towards the camp. Back on their side, Shadi handed the phone to Yami and he started to make distress calls loud enough for Dagor to hear over the speaker. Dagor milled around the tent, waiting for any sign of Yugi when he heard the call. Looking up, he returned it and soon learned what was going on and snarled as he turned to the tent, ripping a large enough hole for him to jump through and did so. Anzu screamed as the raptor came in, backing away as he snapped at her, giving off a deadly hiss in warning.

Yugi's cry of happiness was muffled by the gag and Dagor turned to him, lowering his head and gently grasped the cloth tied around his mouth and loosen it with a few jerks before pulling it off. "Thank goodness you came, Dagor. I thought I was done for sure." Dagor gave a happy keen and Yugi smiled. "But we still need the keys." His gaze landed on Anzu and Dagor's followed it, giving off another warning hiss. Still frightened, she tossed the keys at them before getting up and rushed out of the tent only to land herself in Jou and Kaiser's hold. "Not this time, princess. You caused enough trouble here." Jou sneered.

"You won't get away with this! I can get the authorities on my side!" Anzu cried.

"Not unless we tell them that you used your power as head of InGen to try and poach dinosaurs from this island when these islands were given protection from any outside interferences." Isis spoke. Yugi ran out with Dagor behind him. "Jou, give me a boost! I need to get these keys over to Yami and Aqua fast!" Jou nodded and helped Yugi onto Dagor's back and he was soon off towards the raptor nesting grounds once more.

* * *

They soon heard them coming and Diamond looked up, seeing Yugi and Dagor speeding towards them. "I got them! I got the keys!" he called as he tossed them over and Diamond grabbed them before rushing over to unlock the cage. Yami and Aqua made their way out and thanked them greatly for their help. "Now, we need to get to the docks and see what's going on with Thaur." Yami said. "I know what going on..." Yugi whispered and Yami turned to him. Yugi wrung his hands lightly before looking him straight in the eye. "Pegasus is baiting Thaur with his child to a ship in the docks and will ship him off to San Diego if we don't hurry."

"What?" Yami roared before giving a new call. It wasn't long before answering calls were heard and flocks of pteranodons started heading their way. Yami spoke with them quickly before raising an arm and was swooped up by one. Aqua did the same, motioning for the others to do the same. "Come on. We need to do what we can." Yugi said, holding both arms up and a pteranodon grabbed onto him, following the others. Mai, Shadi, Ryou and Diamond did the same and they were soon off towards the docks.

* * *

Pegasus smirked, a helicopter waiting for him as he watched as the panels closed and the boat started to set off from the docks. "Good, everything went according to plan." he murmured before getting into the helicopter and it lifted off and followed after the boat. When the group got there, Yami cursed, seeing the boat was long gone from the docks and the pteranodons wouldn't follow since they would only fly out to sea to a certain distance. "Shit! We're too late!" he whispered before looking down. "Thaur..."

Yugi motioned for the pteranodon to fly closer to Yami and he reached out with a hand, placing it on his arm. "Don't worry, we'll get him back. You and Aqua stay here and we'll take care of the rest." Yami looked up to him and nodded. "I'm going to miss you, Yugi, but as long as Thaur is brought home, I will be alright." Yugi nodded before Yami told the pteranodon to take them back to camp, Shadi making a call for someone to send a copter their way so they could chase after Pegasus. "Yugi, do what you can and get Thaur and the child home."

Yugi nodded as he hugged Yami. "I will. Don't worry." Yami nodded as the copter soon arrived after an hour of waiting and everyone grouped together to chase after the barge, shoving Anzu in along with them.

* * *

As the barge reached San Diego within a few hours, Pegasus already at the docks waiting with a team of InGen members behind him, they all jumped as the barge crashed into the docks. "That's odd, it didn't showed the slightest sign of slowing. Something must've happened." One of the men murmured. "Nonsense." Pegasus reassured before sending men up to unload the barge carefully. But as one man passed the deck and looked up to the driver's port, he saw the door was unhinged with a few claw marks upon it. Curious, he went to investigate only to find out the horrid truth of why the barge never slowed. There was no sign of the driver except for a dismembered arm clinging onto the wheel in a death grip.

"It can't be...there should only be one dino on the barge and that was the t-rex..." he murmured but as he turned, he learned of what else snuck on.

The other members continued to search the barge, seeing that the whole crew was gone. One man decided to open the doors of the hold which was a bad idea with an angry parent waiting inside. With a roar, the man was flung back as the hold door were slammed opened by Thaur and he climbed out, looking around his new surroundings and gave a snarl before climbing off the boat and through the InGen port towards town.

Pegasus saw what was going on and cursed before calling more InGen members to get equipment ready to sedate the large predator.

* * *

When the copter finally landed, Yugi hopped out along with the others and looked around. "Shouldn't be too hard to find a large dinosaur prancing through the city, right?" Mai questioned. "Yeah but he will not be a happy dinosaur so we need to find him quick before he starts causing damage." Yugi replied as they started through the streets to find the wayward dinosaur. Not far, Thaur was still stomping through the city, slamming into buildings and stomping over cars. He was already disoriented by the many lights and with the fact he still didn't know where his child went, since he was put onto a different mode of transport when they caught him, he was pissed beyond all reason. With another roar, he slammed into another building which put the populace of people in the area into a panic and rushing in every which way to escape the creature from the past.

Yugi's group continued to search and when they finally found him, now was the problem of getting his attention. "Thaur! Thaur, look over here!" Yugi cried but that didn't work as well as planned. "He's must be too angry to pay attention to anything around him. If we had a megaphone or something, we might be able to get him." Diamond mused.

"Or better yet, we should get Yami or Aqua's help and have them speak with him so we can figure out what's going on."

"I rather try that but we still need that megaphone." And if a better answer could've came in the form of police cars and military trucks rushing towards the direction Thaur was heading. "And there's our megaphone answer. Come on!" With that, they all followed the vehicles, knowing that they will eventually stop at a barricade for the dinosaur. "Shadi, call Isis and see if she and the others can find Yami or Aqua at the docks. Hopefully they're still there waiting. If they are, tell him to put one of them on the line so we can try to get Thaur's attention with their help." Shadi nodded and made the call as they reached where the cars and trucks stopped, shots being fired at the large predator which only worked to anger him further. "Hey, stop that! You're only making him angrier!" Yugi cried and one of the officers turned back to him.

"Well, what else do you expect us to do?" he questioned.

"Leave that to me." The officer looked at him with a skeptical glance. "Really, and what could you possibly do?"

"You just wait. All I need is a megaphone."

* * *

Isis and the others rushed over to the docks, relieved that Yami and Aqua were still there. "Yami! Aqua! We need one of you!" Isis called and Aqua turned to her. "Yes, what is it?"

"We have Shadi on the other line. The t-rex that was brought over to San Diego is going on a rampage. They already reached the barricade and we need one of you to speak to him before he can injure someone or bypass the barricade." Aqua nodded, taking the phone from her. "Aqua here. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Shadi handed the phone over to Yugi and he switched it to speaker before announcing what he wanted Aqua to do. /Alright then. Tell me when you're ready./ he answered and Yugi nodded as he pointed the megaphone over to Thaur. "Ready." From the other end, Aqua started giving off roars, such catching Thaur's attention and he turned away from the barricade, looking down to where Yugi and the others stood. The police and military stepped back, thoroughly shocked. Thaur answered Aqua and the latter responded back before speaking in regular tones. "Yugi, where is the baby? Thaur is looking for him." Aqua spoke.

"We don't know. If anything, if Thaur was searching for him, then the baby was transported by different means to keep the two separated. So chances are, Pegasus might still have him at the docks." Yugi replied. Aqua nodded before telling Yugi to prepare the megaphone again and when he did, he spoke with Thaur once more who gave a roar in reply and started off back to the docks. "Alright. He's heading back. Follow him and confront Pegasus if he still hiding out there. When you get the baby, just have them return to the barge and get someone capable of driving to return back to Isla Sorna." Yugi nodded and thanked him before hanging up and handing the megaphone back to the shell-shocked officer. "Told you I had it handled. Lucky you didn't have to deal with any casualties." Yugi murmured before he and the others ran off behind the massive beast.

* * *

Pegasus paced, waiting for any word about the sedation of the t-rex. But the rumbling of something coming towards the docks said otherwise. Looking up, he saw Thaur coming towards him with the teenagers that Anzu told him about right behind him. "Pegasus! Where is the baby t-rex!" Shadi demanded. "Why would I tell you?"

"Because we have an angry father here and with one word from me, you will end up a snack for him." Yugi hissed, eyes narrowed as Thaur growled, looking to the silver haired male. Pegasus shivered, seeing the odds were against him before giving a sigh and told him where the baby was held. Yugi ran over to the copter where the baby was and cooed to it gently as he helped him out of the copter. Thaur stepped over and lowered his head, nuzzling his child before doing to same to Yugi. "It's nothing, Thaur. I just wish people would leave you and everyone else at the islands alone. Now let's get you two back where you belong." When everything settled, Pegasus arranged for another barge to come and return the two dinosaurs to Isla Sorna. While they waited, Shadi reprimanded the older male for what he tried to do, telling him that the peace should've been kept on the islands, no matter what Anzu had arranged.

"But it wasn't her that told me about it. It was a man name Jonah. He came to me with the proposal after telling me that my nephew died for his endeavors and it was just too interesting to pass up trying something new. Anzu was just the force we needed to get access to the islands."

Shadi sighed and Diamond huffed. "That man is a pain. We need to find him too so he won't blurt out the world of Jurassic Park to another money grubbing idiot." she murmured and Yugi nodded, seeing the barge making its way to the dock. His eyes scanned the docks before seeing the crashed barge and looked to Pegasus for an explanation. He shrugged. "We don't know what happened. The crew was devoured and we know it couldn't have been the t-rex because it's too huge to walk through the boat."

"I see..." he whispered. Ryou blinked for a moment before a thought came to mind. "Hey, do you think one of the raptors snuck on?" he questioned and Shadi looked to him. "It's a possibility. Yami did send the pack to the dock when we heard something going on with Thaur. One probably made its way on in hopes to save Thaur but lucked out when the barge doors shut on them both." Yugi nodded before making his way up to the crashed barge and climbed up onto the deck before looking around, being wary of his steps. A hissing growl was heard and he stopped, looking around to see where the raptor was. Glowing eyes showed in the shadows before the owner of them leapt out at Yugi, pinning him to the deck. Yugi was unprepared for the sudden attack but when he saw what it was, he saw it was the lone female of the raptor pack.

"Calm down. It's only me. Remember, I was with Dagor. I'm not a threat to you. I just want to get you home." he whispered softly so he wouldn't provoke the raptor in attacking. She leered down at him before sniffing at him lightly, catching the familiar scent and stepped back, giving a chirp. He stood, smiling to her before reaching out a hand and she nuzzled it lightly. She watched as he stood and when he waved to her, she followed behind him, heading up onto the second barge waiting for them. Everyone made their way onto the barge as well and Yugi turned to Pegasus. "Well, this is the end of last thing that I would require you to do is make the announcement that there will be no Jurassic Park here. That the dinosaurs deserve to be left alone to their peace and tranquility of the islands that they were birthed on." Pegasus nodded before watching as they were sent on their way and he turned, leaving the InGen harbor to do as he was told.

* * *

When they arrived, the sun was rising up over the horizon and Aqua ran over to them when they climbed off the boat. "Is Thaur and the baby alright?" he asked hopefully. Yugi nodded. "They're both fine. Thaur went on a bit of a rampage and probably got a few bullet grazes but nothing too harmful. The baby was still at the docks when Thaur escaped so he's fine too." Aqua sighed in relief and smiled to Yugi. Thank you so much for helping us, Yugi. It would be such a disgrace if we were lowered to become entertainment for the masses." Yugi nodded in agreement.

"I know. You all deserve to be in peace. Kanekura made the mistake of bringing dinosaurs back to life with research and after his death, something like this should stayed buried and never be tampered with again." Yami nodded, watching as Thaur and the baby reunited with the distraught Rista before leaving to head back into the jungle while the female returned to her pack of raptors and they all returned to their nesting grounds. "Indeed. This is our home and this world unknown to none but those that we can trust should stay hidden."

"And we'll make sure of that by making sure this blabbermouth doesn't try to do a stunt like _this _again." Jou muttered, shaking Anzu slightly who grumbled under her breath. "And we'll keep an eye out for Jonah as well. I'm sure he went into hiding after the situation went awry with our interference so hopefully, he thought about taking the smart way and left the island before something could happen to him since he's sure to worry about his own life then those he decided to ally himself with." Diamond added. Yami nodded before looking down to Yugi once more.

"Yugi, we're going to miss you but I'm sure your time to stay with us is not yet here." Yugi frowned a bit before walking over to the other, taking a hand in his own and kissed the top lightly. "I know but I promise you, that day will soon come. For now, I will make it my duty to make sure Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar is kept secret like they should be. My friends and I will monitor activity through any means possible to make sure that no one tries to infiltrate the islands like what nearly happened the day before."

"That's all I could ever wish for. For someone who has come face to face with the creatures of old, you surely do know how to handle the situations presented to you when dealing with them well." Yugi chuckled and nodded before releasing Yami's hand and backed away, his friends heading onto the barge, Anzu in tow along with any remaining InGen members that were still among the living after wandering the island with no clear conclusion of their actions in the unknown. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"For now, young one. We may make our farewells now but there will be a time when you will return and when that day comes, we know you will be ready to stay." Yugi nodded before heading onto the barge as well. The barge soon disembarked from the dock and the group waved to Yami and Aqua who returned the gesture before calling on the pteranodons who carried them off into the deeper recesses of the island, to return back to their duties as guardians over the dinosaurs. Yugi watched as they disappeared from sight and smiled lightly.

_'Goodbyes aren't forever. Soon, we'll meet again and when that day comes, I'll stay with you both. We'll never have to be apart again...'_ he thought

* * *

Zypher: There. After another prolonged period of blank ideas and lack of inspiration, I was able to finally get this chapter out. For a Jurassic Park crossover, I think this chapter lacked the bloodshed that should've been in there but those creative juices for carnage seemed to have run away from my mind at the moment. -sighs- Oh well. It's satisfactory enough for me and hopefully, it will be the same for you amazing readers that are hopefully still sticking with me and my extreme lack of updates. As it's always a point in life, there are times when things tend to become more hectic than the average day you're accustomed to. For me, that would be college, family pressure and saving up money not only for Christmas shopping but also to buy my next cosplay outfit which shall be Yazoo which hopefully will be taken care of soon. Maybe not for Katsucon but hopefully I'll have that all taken care of by Otakon next year.

Anyways, enough of my ramblings for the day. Hope you all enjoy another long awaited chapter and I'll hope to see you again soon with another chapter.


	29. Fashion Statment

Fashion Statement

* * *

When Ryou came into school that day, he saw every getting primped up for something. _'What is it...picture day or something?' _he thought to himself as he walked on to meet up with his friend, Malik who was also doing the same. "Hey, Malik. What's going on here?" His friend looked over to him and smiled. "Well, you know Bakura, right?"

"Well of course..." he said with a small blush dusting across his face.

"Well everyone primping themselves up for his latest party that he holds. Invitation only." he said and Ryou gasped. "Do you think I might get a chance?" Malik nodded. "Of course. Just sit back and be cool." Ryou nodded and relaxed, standing beside Malik as he saw Bakura coming towards them. He yelped though as two shadows overcame him. "Aww, is the little rabbit trying to fit in?" A teasing voice asked.

"Looks like he is. Too bad he doesn't know his place in this school." The other spoke and Malik groaned. _'Not again...'_ Before Ryou stood the fashion divas themselves, Vivian and Mai. Boys wanted to date them, girls wanted to be them. The only ones that didn't care were himself and Ryou. _'Sadly, I'll have to deal with them at the party...'_ he thought. "Hey, back off. No one asked you to be the center of attention again." he growled as Bakura stepped over to them. "Hey, Malik. Wanna come to my party?" he asked and Malik nodded. "Sure. I have a friend of mine that I want you to meet." he said, taking the invitation before grabbing Ryou from behind the two girls and pulled him out. Ryou smiled a little and waved to him.

"Come on, Bakura. You did say this was going to be a formal event." Vivian said.

"From the looks of him, he doesn't have a formal thing to wear. Plain jeans and a white sweater. So last season." Mai added.

Bakura was skeptical of the two but didn't get the chance to get a word in before he was led off. Ryou sighed and looked down. "They're right. I'm not made for such a formal affair." he said before walking off, schoolbooks clenched tightly to his chest. "Hey, hey, hey..." Malik started as he ran after his friend. "Don't say that. I'm gonna get you into that party, you just watch. I know a couple people that knows a little about fashion." Ryou looked up to him and smiled.

"Really? That would be great." Malik smiled and nodded.

* * *

After school, Malik dragged Ryou along with him to a shady location in the slums of Domino. "Um...Malik...is this a good idea?" He laughed softly as he turned back to Ryou. "Come on, Ryou. Give me a little credit here." he said as he stopped at a building and walked inside. When Ryou stepped in, he was amazed at what he saw. "Guess I should really listen to that quote 'don't judge a book by its cover'." he murmured and Malik laughed as he called out for the person inside. A door opened and a beautiful woman came out, wearing a shimmering red dress. She smiled as she walked over to Malik and hugged him. "Hey there, Malik. How have you been and where's Topaz?"

"He's at home and I'm doing great, Keara. But I need some help. I'm sure you heard of Bakura's exclusive, invitation only parties, right?"

"Well of course. I get invited to it every once in a while."

"Well, my friend here," He brought Ryou forward. "Wants to go but thanks to the 'fashionistas' of the school, they dragged him away before we got a chance to chat about that. So I want you to give him some nice threads to catch the attention of Bakura and hell, even make him the center of attention so those two wastes of space knows how it feels to be lame and unappealing." Keara laughed before nodding and took Ryou's hand. Now let's get you spruced up for a party." she said as she led him into the back room. She sat Ryou down into a chair before examining him. "Hmm, light colors should suit you just fine." she whispered before smiling as she took a cloth from the side and draped it over him.

"Um...not to question your methods but how will this help?" he asked.

"You'll see soon enough." she said cheekily as she spun the revolving chair. "Eek!" Ryou cried out and closed his eyes. Even with the cloth over his face, he didn't want to risk the chance of getting dizzy. The chair made an abrupt stop and the faint glow of light appeared behind his eyelids and he cracked open an eye to look to Keara. "Am...I done?" She smiled and nodded. She went to grab a floor mirror and brought it over to him. "Stand and take a look at yourself."

He nodded as he got out the chair, wobbling a little before looking at himself in the mirror and gasped. The outfit given to him made him look like a completely different person. His white hair was tied back into a ponytail with a black band and his clothes were changed from his dull white sweater and jeans to a lovely white and silver silk shirt of Japanese design with a embroidery of angelic and demonic wings decorating the front and sky blue jeans with cobalt flames. "Whoa, you really did a number for me. I look like a totally different person." he whispered as he did a little turn to get a look at himself at all angles. Keara smiled and patted his head lightly. "Nothing but the best so get back to school, strut your stuff and enjoy yourself at the party." she said and he smiled.

"I will! Thank you so much!" he said before heading back out. Malik whistled and nodded in appreciation. "You're a shoe-in now. Don't let Vivian and Mai get you down should they see you." Ryou nodded and both left to head home for the night, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

When Ryou got to school the next day, he stood by the doors and took a breath before walking inside. As soon as he stepped in, he had someone walked up to him, asking about the change in attire. He smiled softly as more and more people came to compliment him on his outfit. Not too far from the group of students, Bakura watched and smiled. "He cleaned himself up nicely." he murmured before calling out to him despite Mai and Vivian trying to stop him. "Ryou, hey there." he said as he walked over to the teen. Ryou looked up and smiled, blushing a little. "Hey, Bakura."

"I'm sure you know about my party this Friday."

"Of course. It's the biggest thing to come to the school. Anyone who doesn't hear about it is out of the loop."

Bakura chuckled softly before taking out another invitation. "So why don't you come as well? I'm sure your sparkling personality will be the center of attention this time around." Ryou smiled brightly and nodded as he took the invite and thanked him before heading off to class. Mai and Vivian seethed where they stood before walking off. "That little nitpicker is going to be the annoyance of a lifetime. I will not let some glamour boy take away the attention that's rightfully ours." Mai growled.

"Oh don't worry. I know how to take care of this matter." Vivian said with a smirk.

* * *

After school that day, Mai and Vivian headed off to another section of the slums. "What are we doing here in the slums, Vivian? This is the last place I would want to be." Mai murmured. "This is where a good acquaintance of mine lives. Just give him a name and he'll ruin that person for sure." she answered as she stopped and opened a door. They walked inside until they came across a man sitting at a desk. "Hey, Dartz, I have a job for you." There was a soft chuckle before the man turned in his seat and looked to them. Mai stepped back when he saw the larger that usual snake hanging about his neck.

"What is today's service my dear?" he questioned.

"There's this brat at our school named Ryou. Apparently he got himself some new threads and trying to steal our thunder. I want you to deal with him and his fancy looks before Bakura's party Friday so we won't have to worry about the plain Jane coming around." Vivian explained.

"Ryou, huh? Alright then. Consider it a done deal." he whispered with a smirk and she nodded before the two left. He gently stroke the jaw of his pet serpent. "Looks like you have a job to do, Leviathan." he murmured and the serpent hissed softly in reply.

* * *

That Friday, Ryou was getting ready to head out to Bakura's party. Malik was still getting ready so he told him to go on ahead and he'll meet him there. He was still blushing at the thought of talking to Bakura on common ground. He headed out and started making his way there, unaware of the one watching from the shadows. "Such a pretty boy you are. Too bad that beauty is going to waste before you can show it off." Dartz whispered as he sent Leviathan after him. The roads were quiet which made the trip a little eerie for him but he continued on, knowing he had a party to get to. He stopped, though, when he thought he heard something. But there was nothing but silence and he shivered a little. "Maybe I should've waited for Malik..." he murmured softly as he continued on. The sound was heard again and he turned quickly, gasping as he saw the huge serpent coming after him.

He started running, the serpent hot on his heels. He ducked into the nearest alleyway and tossed garbage cans in the way of the serpents but it easily passed them before trapping him at a dead end. It hissed softly and then Ryou heard clapping. "Good work, Leviathan. You got him right when we want him."

"Please...what do you want with me?" Ryou whimpered.

"Just doing a favor that a prior engagement asked me to do." he said before snapping his fingers and Leviathan attacked, tearing up the outfit to shreds but still left him with something to tread back home in. Ryou sobbed softly when he looked at the state of his outfit. "Who would want to do this? I just wanted to go to the party to talk with Bakura. Nothing else." he whispered. Dartz looked to him before giving a sigh. "Usually I don't feel sympathy for the victim I'm ordered to deal with but I feel just a bit bad for you." he said as he moved over to him. "I haven't been to an engagement as popular as this party myself before but if you give me your invitation, I'll make the night worthwhile for you."

Ryou looked up to him and then to the invitation in hand before handing it to him. "Sure. It isn't as if I'm going anywhere with my closet of plain clothes." he murmured before standing and left. Leviathan watched him before looking down to Dartz. He hissed slightly and Dartz laughed. "I can tell he has some feelings for that Bakura kid. And he's not too bad. Why Mai and Vivian want to be rid of him is understandable but sometimes, you just need to teach them a lesson in their own game." he murmured before he and the serpent left the alleyway.

* * *

The party was underway and without Ryou around, Mai and Vivian got the attention that they and they alone thought they needed. "Nice. Without that plain freak around, we're garnering all the attention." Mai said with a smirk. "You got that right." Vivian agreed. But their fun was soon interrupted as a dark form appeared behind them and with a screech from both, they looked up to see Leviathan there, a smirk upon his face as he spat out the pieces of cloth and looked to his handiwork on their outfits.

"What the...Dartz! What are you doing?" Vivian screeched.

He stepped up to them and chuckled. "Just being a messenger. Sometimes what goes around, comes around." he said. "The kid was interesting despite me doing the deed you asked so I decided to do the same to you to make him feel a little better that he won't be here to join the fun." he said and Bakura ran up to them. "Who are you?" he demanded. Dartz looked down to him.

"Just a messenger. Your 'sparkling personality' won't be able to make it and feels terribly saddened that he won't be able to come to his first party. So why don't you go over and make him feel better." he explained. _'Sparkling personality..? Wait, Ryou!'_ Bakura thought before glaring at Mai and Vivian. "I'm sure you had something to do with Ryou not making it, didn't you?" he growled. "W-why of course not! Why would you suspect us?" she whispered. "Because, you two vie for attention like air and once someone new comes in, you want to get rid of them! And I'm sure that's the reason why he's here and knows you so well." he growled before leaving. All the teens now glared at Vivian and Mai and Dartz smirked before he and Leviathan made a stealthy exit.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he changed and tossed out the shredded clothes. He heard a knock at the door and went over to open it, seeing Malik standing. "Hey, Ryou, what's going on? Weren't you going to the party?"

"I was but an accident came up so I decided against it."

"Oh." Malik sighed before coming inside. "Well if you're not going then what's the point of me going?" Ryou looked up to him and shook his head. "No, Malik, you shouldn't have to miss a great party because of me." Malik laughed softly before patting his shoulder. "Ryou, you've just moved here and found friends in me and Topaz and enemies with the wicked witches of the school. I don't want to got o an awesome party if you're going to miss out on it too." he said and Ryou smiled as he hugged his friend. "Thanks." he whispered. They heard another knock at the door and looked to the door before looking to each other.

"Were you expecting any visitors?" Malik asked.

"No, not really."

Ryou moved back and went to open the door and gasped when he saw who was behind it. "Bakura? Shouldn't you be hosing your own part?" Bakura smiled and shook his head. "Not when I know that you weren't going to be there. I heard of what happened from some guy named Dartz who showed up at the house. He ratted out Mai and Vivian for what they did and shredded up their clothes with a giant serpent he had. I take it the same thing happened to you?" he questioned and Ryou sighed before nodding. "Yeah. I was a little freak when that snake showed up but it ruined my stuff and i didn't want to come to a formal party looking like how I usually do at school." he murmured with a soft sigh. Bakura frowned and rested a hand on his head.

"Ryou, I don't care if you look plain. What really matters is the heart. Sure, your clothing brought you out from everyone else but it didn't matter to me. I saw how sad you looked when Mai and Vivian called you out and honestly, it pissed me off. After that, I couldn't find you again until the next day." he said and Ryou smiled a little. "That's really sweet, Bakura. I mean, I understand I'm not popular and all so it gave me little reason to come up and try to get your attention but when Malik told me about the party, I really wanted to go so I could talk to you without there being some reason that usually prevents such a thing from happening when in school." he said and Bakura laughed.

"Well, no need to worry about that anymore. I'm here with you now and I don't want it any other way. So what if my party's popular, I'm sure it'll end up being a bust with me not there and all the guys there knowing of Mai and Vivian's tacky little trick just to keep you from coming." he said and Ryou blushed a little before nodding. "Well, um...go ahead and make yourself at home. I'll go and get us some drinks." Malik smiled before walking back to the door. "I'm going to head home, actually. You two have fun and get to know each other." he said and laughed when he saw Ryou blushed even more before leaving. he younger headed into the kitchen to get some sodas and handed one to Bakura before sitting down next to him but kept a decent amount of space between himself and Bakura, becoming shy that he and Bakura were alone.

"So, how's school life for you ever since you moved here?" Bakura asked.

"It's nice. Met some nice people, keeping up decent grades. How about you?"

"Nothing much. Decent grades, annoying desperate girls asking for dates and dealing with the pressure that is popularity." Ryou looked over to him, surprised. "I thought you would like being popular and would have already had a girlfriend." Bakura shook his head as he took a sip of his drink. "Not in the slightest. Being popular is just an annoying way of getting a whole lot of attention directed at you. I hate it but I just go along with it so I don't have a riot on my hands about the matter. In all actuality, I wish I could be like you, Ryou."

"Like me? What's so special about me?" he asked. Bakura smiled softly. "Well, you are able to go about life your own way and not that of others. You don't have to worry about people wanting to know everything about you and do everything for you. Sure, it looks nice and all but it really is a drag." he said and Ryou nodded. "I understand. From my perspective, it doesn't look like that but it's nothing but a ruse for those that stick around you." Bakura nodded and smiled a little. "There's also something else I like about you." Ryou looked over to him in wonder.

"Really? What?" he asked softly. Bakura moved closer to him. "That sparkling personality that shines brighter than any fancy clothes that you wear. No one may be able to see it but I can." he whispered and softly kissed Ryou's cheek, making the boy blush hotly and he chuckled softly. "So why don't you and me start out on a good note and get together sometime for lunch." Ryou smiled and nodded and Bakura smiled as he settled down next to Ryou and wrapped an arm around him. Ryou relaxed against the other, glad his evening gotten even better. _'And surprisingly, it's thanks to a guy that nearly ruined it in the first place. Guess I have to thank him somehow if I knew how to find him.'_ he thought.

* * *

Back in the slums, Dartz found himself meeting up with Keara. "Another job, huh?" she questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah. Those little devils are demanding when someone gets in their way." he muttered. She sighed before whacking him upside the head. "That's for messing up my nice outfit but I guess I can forgive you since you helped out my client in the end." she murmured before walking off. "Don't think I'll ever be this civil again." Dartz chuckled before walking the other. "I know. We're rivals in the slums for a reason." he said before they were both gone to their respectable hideouts.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. Another nice little chapter for LC. The inspiration for it came from an episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot. Haven't seen that show in ages and it's good to watch it again and now I found a place online to watch it which makes it even better! -smiles- Well, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you later with another chapter.


	30. Fashion War

Summary: Domino High. A school where, thanks to the supreme drama queens of the fashion world, turned the school in a place where fashion is a must if you wanted to be noticed. So when one boy poses a challenge to them, will he fair well or be drown in the fashion game like everyone else.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh of course nor the episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot that was suggested to me by my dear online sister Keara.

0

Fashion War

0

It was the same old day in Domino City. The same boring walk down to Domino High, the same couple of kids making idiots of themselves close to homeroom and the same two fashion divas promoting another one of their famous outfits made by the best Domino City had to offer. Yugi sighed as he stepped through the gate to find people awing over the next latest fashion the to girls brought to the school. "I wish this school didn't become such a fashion hub." he muttered to himself as two of his friends flanked to his side not long after he stepped inside. "I know but when you got people like Mai and Vivian trying to up their standards for the guys, then you have the whole entire school following just so they can be in their shadows." Jou muttered.

"Not me, though. I will not sink to that level." Yugi muttered before freezing while Jou and Ryou walked past him before stopping. "Yugi?" Ryou called. He didn't get a response and soon walked over to him, waving a hand before his face for some sort of reaction. "Oh wait, I know the problem. Bish alert at 12 o clock." Jou said with a chuckle and Ryou looked in said direction to see Yami and Aqua walking out from the school. If Mai and Vivian were the divas, those two were the kings of the school in the world of fashion. Not even the two girls in question could match up to them but of course, they did what they must to at least be notice by the two. And therefore the reason Domino High was such a fashion hub. Of course the unfortunate one not swept up by the world the school has turned into was horribly fixated on the kings. But they as well as Yugi knew that with their lack of interest, there was no possibly way for the smaller teen to even step into the boundaries necessary to talk to one of the two.

But Ryou and Jou along with others in Yugi's little circle of friends tried hard to push him into talking with them cause, in their minds, they believe that popularity is only a ruse and with care, he could get close to them and be able to talk with them civilly. But Yugi just never did so and felt that he was lost to the two. And not only that but the fashion conscious school just had no room for him with his plain uniform that he stuck to wearing. And thus, he just lived with the fact that even having them walk by was enough satisfaction for the small teen. And that was about to happen in the next couple seconds as the two walked towards him, chatting amongst stayed frozen in his spot but as luck would have it, a gentle nudge from Yami shook him to the core, causing his books to drop from his arms and Yami turned back when he heard them hit the pavement. "Oh,"

The courtyard seemed to freeze as Yami walked back over to where Yugi stood, reaching down and picked up his books before standing and held them out to the teen. "Here." Yugi snapped out of it and gasped when he saw who stood before him and was practically speaking to him before reaching out to shakily take his books from the other male. Yami smiled down to him before gazing into his eyes. "Such a beautiful shade of purple. So much could match with those eyes." he murmured and Yugi blushed heavily while other kids around them began to whisper softly that Yami was talking so casually to one that wasn't even like the others. Of course, the sight wasn't overlooked by the divas and angered by the sight, they walked over.

"Really? His eyes may be glamorous but his clothes are so out of date that its a miracle that he still is able to enter school with those rags." Vivian spoke.

"Now, Vivian, be reasonable. He works at a game shop so that alone shows that he can't afford expensive taste like the rest of us." Mai said and some of the students began to laugh while Yami sent a glare her way that she completely missed. An embarrassed flush crossed over Yugi's face before he excused himself quickly and dashed off into the school. "Yugi, wait!" Jou called before chasing after him along with Ryou. Yami watched as the other left before turning away from the girls that tried to flank his sides and went over to where Aqua waited for him.

0

"Oh Ra that was sooo embarrassing!" Yugi whispered as he sat in homeroom with Jou and Ryou right beside him. "There, there, Yugi. Be happy that you even had that rare opportunity to speak with Yami." Ryou spoke. "And hell, he even said something about your eyes! You know how rare getting a compliment is from either of them?" Jou said. "They practically don't speak unless called on by the teacher." Yugi looked to him and nodded. "But still, being called out by those two fashion hounds wasn't pleasant and they're right. I've been stuck wearing nothing but this uniform for months, even after the school's dramatic fashion rise came to be. If I don't get new threads soon, I will forever be the laughing stock of the student body."

"Did I hear the word fashion come out of Yugi Motou's mouth?" A voice called from the door and they looked up to see Kaiser standing there. "Hey, bro." Jou said with a wave. "Yo. So what's this about Yugi trying to join the plague that corrupts our poor school?" he questioned. "Well, he's not trying to be like them. He just had an fortunate but unfortunate accident today so he wants to rub it in the divas' faces." Jou explained. "Oh, speak." The male spoke as he sat down. "Well, you know how Yugi goes into his freeze up whenever Yami or Aqua come into the vicinity of him? Well this lucky duck had a little bump in with Yami and the other went so far as to not only help him pick up his books but talk to him and complimented his eyes." Jou said and Kaiser whistled.

"But of course, Mai and Vivian saw and called him out in front of the school for his clothes since we all know the two hardly speak so getting noticed by one of them and being spoken too probably peeved them off to make a jab at Yugi." Ryou added. "Hmm, so he gets complimented by a king only to be shot down by the divas bitches. Well sounds like we got our work cut out for us." Kaiser said with a grin.

"Wait...what are you planning?" Yugi asked.

"We can't them getting the last laugh on your so we're gonna visit a little friend of mine and get you some new clothes free of charge and put those fashion dropouts in their place and get you talking with Yami and Aqua from sun up to sundown." he said. "Oh jeez, you're gonna make this into a bigger deal than it needs to be." Yugi grumbled. "I know~ But hey, my friend doesn't deserved to get jabbed at so its time for some revenge play."

0

After school that day, they headed out, accompanied by Diamond, Malik and Topaz, and headed for a high end shop in town. Yugi gasped when his eyes landed on the place before looking to Kaiser. "How in the world do you know the person here? This place is one of the most expensive shops in the city!" Yugi exclaimed. Kaiser laughed. "I'm not the only one, Jou knows her too. We learned about her through Seto and Ruby who gets custom suits made by her. We came in one day with them when they were geting fitted for some new ones and she spotted us. We got to talking and she gave us some new clothes too and sent us on out, telling us if we ever need a favor, don't hesitate to come to her." Kaiser explained.

"Damn, you two are lucky your boyfriends are as high up as they are to know such a classy woman." Malik said as they walked inside the Auroran Crystal Boutique. Said woman was working on a dress when the bell alerted her to some customers and she turned, spotting Jou and Kaiser and smiled. "Ah, my pups! How are you two doing?" she greeted as she walked over. "We're doing great, Keara but we aren't here for us today but our little friend here." Jou said as he pushed Yugi forward. She looked down to him who look up to her shyly before ducking down again. "So cute. So what are we looking at here?" she asked as she led them further into the boutique.

"We need some nice clothes. Something that will bring out the hidden fashonista in him. You know well that our little circle aren't too big on fashion but this is war now." Kaiser said.

"Mmhmm. I see, I see. Those divas chicks did something tht dealt with him?" she questioned as she looked through racks of stuff that was already made. "Yep. Made a jab just when he was finally talking to the man of his dreams so it was time to bring him to you to get your expertise on some new clothes." Jou said. She nodded as she stepped back. "Then none of these will do him any good. Come with me, dear, and we'll get you fitted with the best of the best." she said, taking Yugi's hand and took him off to the back. "And if you guys want to look around, be my guest. And anything you pick out is on the house."

"Thanks, Keara!" Jou called.

When they stepped into the back, she led Yugi onto a platform and looked him over before nodding. "So, what do you have in mind for me?" he asked as he watched her. "Just hold still and close your eyes." she said. Yugi blinked for a moment before doing as she asked. She smiled before weaving the magic within and soon granted Yugi an amazing outfit to wear for the next day. _'They want to play the harajuku card tomorrow, then let's have him play the anime card.'_ she thought with a smirk as she unveiled a mirror standing before him and told Yugi to open his eyes. He gasped as he looked at himself in the mirror, not believing that the boy in the mirror and he were one in the same. The clothes he now donned consisted of tight black leather pants and a silk shirt with red and shadow purple flames going up and down the sides along with the the pants and matching heeled boots. His hair was tamed and brought down and its colors more intigrated with a wild look to match along with the intensity of the clothes he wore now. And to match, his hair was tied back with a tie of the three colors braided together.

"I can't believe this is me. And how did you do all this?" he questioned as he continued to look himself over. "They call me a mistress of fashion. This world is my life and I can do just about anything that no normal tailor can ever hope to comprehend but keep that little secret between us." she said before handing him his school clothes so he could change and pack his new clothes so they won't get dirtied or wrinkled before he could realy premiere them. "Also, here are some more clothes for the rest of the week. Knock 'em dead with these and those divas will feel what you feel." she said as she brought out some boxes and walked out, whistling for Jou who looked up. "Here's some new stuff for Yugi. Mind carrying them home for him?"

He nodded and grinned as she saw some of the changes in the other. "Hair's looking nice there, Yugi." he said. "Thanks, goes along with the outfit I'm going to wear tomorrow." Yugi replied. He nodded and after the others picked out at least one thing that interested them, they were on their way back. Ryou, Malik, Diamond and Topaz broke off from the group and waved as they made their way home and once Jou dropped off the clothes in Yugi's room once they reached the game shop, they waved to him as well. "Can't wait to see what you unveil tomorrow!" Kaiser called before they were out of sight. Yugi waved to them before looking back to the boxes sitting by his desk. 'Hopefully this will do everything that I hope.' he thought to himself.

0

The next morning, Yami and Aqua hung off to the side of the courtyard underneath a tree while some students lingere about. Soon enough, a stylish van rolled up, decked out in lights as the doors slid open and soon, Mai and Vivian stepped out decked out in a lolita fashion of the harajuku style. After seeing them, teens began to flock to them as they posed and drank in the attention they were getting. "The diva life is just too great, isn't it, Vivian?" Mai asked. "You got that right. Now if the kings joined us, we would rule this school." Vivian murmured as she looked over to where the two stood, blatantly ignoring them as Yami was reading a magazine and Aqua pointing out things here and there as he read. Yugi sighed as he looked to the familiar gate of the school and took in a breath before releasing it, looking up as Diamond touched his shoulder. "Show them what for, Yugi." she said and her encouragement gave him the push to step throught he gate and into the courtyard. When he walked in did Yami look up and he gasped as he looked over the changed male. "What is it?" Aqua questioned as he followed his sibling's gaze and was floored as well.

"He's gorgeous." he whispered.

"He already was, that just intensified right now." Yami murmured. A student looked to him and gasped before nudging another and soon, the whispers had everyone turning to Yugi and his new clothes. Soon, they left Mai and Vivian and flocked over to him. When they found their attention was taken, Mai growled as she looked to where the students were gathered and soon saw the reason. "Look." she hissed and Vivian followed her gae before gaping. "The hell? That kid doesn't even have that kind of money to be getting something like that! Did he find some personal tailor for cheap or something!" Vivian raged but Mai gripped her arm. "No, we have been the fashion divas for too long and we're not going to lose to some underrated pipsqueak. He wants to play that game then we'll play that game. It's time to bring out the Omega collection." she said and Vivian nodded before she was dragged by the other into the school since the first bell was going to ring soon. Once the attention became too much, Yugi blushed as he excused himself and went inside as well and soon, the crowd disperse and Yami smirked. "This should prove to be interesting." he murmured.

"Interesting how?"

"The little one is challenging the school's divas. But after this display for fashion, he may win hands down." he spoke as he closed the magazine and started for the school. "I see. And I take it you're playing referee until the end, hm?" he questioned as he followed. "Indeed I will. I want to see all the stops he will pull to keep himself ahead of those two." Yami spoke as he headed for homeroom.

0

Yugi almost thought he would've been trapped at school from everyone wanted to compliment him and his outfil but eventually Malik and Diamond rescued him from the crowd and got him passage fromt he school grounds and walked home with him. "Man, you should've seen the look on Mai and Vivian's faces. They were stunned that you caught all of their attention." Malik said with a soft laugh. "I never would've thought this outfit would be all the rage so soon after stepping into the school." Yugi murmured as he smiled a little as he looked himself over.

"It's those eyes, Yugi. Bring them out and anyone will see you." Diamond said as they reached the game shop. "Well, we can't wait to see what you have for tomorrow but for now, got to walk home with this nut. He suckered me into helping him study for a quiz tomorrow so we'll see you then." she said as the two waved and he returned it before heading inside to make himself a snack and get started on his homework before pulling out the next box labeled for the next day. "Keara really does know her stuff. I can see why she is the mistress of fashion." he said, as he sat down after changing into some comfortable clothes for the night and hung up his outfit before get to work on his homework due the next day.

At her shop, Keara smiled as she watched everything through the mirror before switching to a view of the two girls as they dug through their expansive wardrobe to combat their new foe in fashion the next day. Mai finally found something and pulled it out an elaborate wear of susohiki kimono and was talking to Vivian about doing a maiko style appearance for school the next day and the other nodded as she went into the wardrobe to find her outfit while Mai planned on how to present themselves to upstage the smaller teen. "Too bad for you he will upstage you again just by stepping into the room." she said before waving a hand as the image disappeared and she stood to head to bed since she had orders to fill tomorrow and will have to get up bright and early to begin them with old fashioned tailoring instead of weaving her magics use specifically for her special customers.

0

The next day, people scoured the hallways during break, wondering what the next challenge would be between the newcomer and the school's reigning fashion divas. They looked up as Mai and Vivian entered the hall, smirking as they held their fans and presented their flashy susohiko kimono. Mai sported a flowing kimono of purple silk, sakura blossoms decorating the hem at the bottom and flowed up to over her shoulder as if they were being carried off by the wind. Vivian wore a ocean blue kimono, koi fish decorting hers in such a fashion that they look as if they were dancing along the silk plane that acted as their ocean. They smirked as they heard the whispers, feeling that they had Yugi beat until he walked into the hall followed by Jou.

His hair was tied back in a short wolf's tail and his outfit, while simple, looked simply ravishing on him. He stood there wearing a silver silk haori with flowing sleeves, shining as if spun with moonlight itself and to go along with it was a pair of cobalt leather pants that accentuated his legs and indigo socks complete with woven sandals. Jou chuckled as he heard the gasps and nudged Yugi to give them a twirl which he did with his bell like laughter.

Both women across the hall fumed as he gartered the attention, even more so as they looked to Yami who stood at the top of the stairs, watching the smaller as he was complimented once again for another wonderful outfit that showed simplicity was best. "That little punk. I can't believe that little simple outfit upstaged ours!" Mai hissed and Vivian huffed. "We'll get him, you'll see. Tomorrow our class is heading out to the greenhouse and bug sanctuary. We'll get him there." she said and Mai smirked and nodded. "We will indeed." she whispered before they walked out as the bell rung and people dispersed once more for classes.

0

Keara laughed as she watched before stretching. "Too bad they just don't see that even their precious John Fillipe will never trump my outfits. He can give you the best but mine had always been top notch." she murmured before hearing the bell back in the boutique and rid of the image from her looking glass before heading out to tend to her customers.

0

"Man, this is getting too good! I'm having so mucuh fun seeing their faces when you get all the attention that they always grab every time they step into school." Diamond said with a laugh and Yugi smiled. "I know. I gues I see why they cherish it so much. It feels kinda nice to be complimented so much." he said. "Yeah and you've been getting looks from Yami too. I've spotted him up on the stairs watching you. He got his eye on you now, Yugi." Jou said as he nudged the smaller teen. Said teen blushed before shaking his head. "Nah, he might just be looking at the clothes. You know he is the fashion king so he's just probably seeing what I'm capable of trying to match up with Mai and Vivian."

"Now, Yugi, what have we told you about putting yourself down?" Ryou tutted. "Yeah, the guy talked to you when you were plain, no offense, so he must see something in you." Malik added. "Hmm, maybe you're right." Yugi hummed. "Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" Malik said proudly.

"Well, Mr. Right. Were you so right in causing a food fight outside and got yourself a week's worth of detention?" Diamond questioned and the other pouted while the other's laughed.

"It seemed right when Mai got hit in the fact. Not so much when the vice principal came out though..."

0

Yugi sat at his deck, laptop before him as he skimmed through order forms for new games for the shop for his grandfather. He yawned softly before looking at the time and his eyes widened. "Ra, I didn't think it was so late." he murmured and closed the windows and was about to shut down for the night when a message window popped up. He blinked as he looked at the name, finding it unfamiliar before reading the message.

ThePharaoh: Hey, Yugi, this is Yami. Since you seem to escape me every time I get around to wanting to speak with you, I called a friend who knew a friend of yours to get your IM name. Hope you don't mind.

Yugi blinked and blushed heavily before settling down to make a reply.

GameKing: Not at all. I'm surprised actually. I was just about to head to bed before you sent me this.

ThePharaoh: Ah, sorry then. Should I let you go?

GameKing: Oh no, no! I can spare a couple minutes to talk.

ThePharaoh: Wonderful. It's gonna be pretty short since I have more I want to say but I want to do that in person. So, this Saturday, meet me out front if you will.

GameKing: Gladly.

ThePharaoh: Thank you. You won't be disappointed in what I have to say.

They both logged out and Yugi smiled softly as he leaned back in his seat. _'I wonder what he wants to tell me.'_ he thought to himself before heading off to bed after pulling out the next box with his next outfit.

0

As biology rolled around, the class was out in the greenhouse/bug sanctuary. The students kept themselves occupied as they observed flowers and the various insects that were flying around. Eventually, Mai and Vivian made their presence known with their next outfit in hopes to upstage Yugi. Mai's outfit was made to resemble a purple emperor butterfly. The dress hugged every curve while billowing sleeves from the off the shoulder cut herald the pattern of said butterfly, a hair clip with an adornment of the very butterfly her outfit represented keeping her hair up. Vivian's outfit was a Chinese dress with the patterns of the holly blue butterfly. People awed as they looked to them and Mai smirked. "Let's see him top this." she said with a proud gleam in her eyes. But as the door opened, Malik and Topaz walked in before parting the way as Yugi stepped in. He wore a celtic tunic with matching vest with a mesh of aquamarine, cobalt, ice blue and cerulean thread making up its unique pattern. His boots and leggings watched as well, the leggings having indigo and black flowers running along the hems of the leggings.

"And, dazzle them!" Malik urged and Yugi laughed at his friend before spreading out his arms, revealing the beautifully patterned wings underneath. The crowd soon deserted the divas to look at Yugi's outfit and Mai seethed in silent anger as she watched them fawn over Yugi once again. "And again that little pipsqueak ruins everything." she hissed. "Don't worry, we'll outmatch him. We do have the best swimwear and gym period is swimming tomorrow." Vivian said and smirked. "We'll bring out the best that Fillipe has given to us."

"You're right. We'll blow him out of the water literally with what we have tomorrow."

With another day down, Yugi was proud that he was doing so well with the outfits that Keara custom made for him. "Hopefully after I proved myself, I won't have to keep this up. This seems so tiring to be so fashionable and popular." he murmured to himself as he got dressed for the night and headed off to bed.

0

At the end of the day, gym was in session and kids were splashing each other and doing races across the pool where people weren't occupying it. Yami and Aua sat off to the side, feet dipped into the water as they watche for any sign of the competing trio. "Hey look, the divas are ready to show off again." Aqua murmured as he looked up to the two high dive boards where Mai and Vivian stood. They stepped forward, cloaked by their towels before tossing them off and revealed the two piece swimwear they wore. Mai's swimwear was in representation of a koi fish, the main parts of it designed to look like the scales of said fish, the bikini itself a golden yellow while the flowing silk presented themselves like the flowing fins of the koi, also gold in color.

Vivian's was a little more on the dark side as hers consisted of a black bikini and fashioned with long pieces of elastic coming from the hem of the bottom piece to make it a dress-like collection of tentacles of a squid, complete with matching swim cap. The two smirked before leaping off the diving boards and made a perfect swan dive into the water below before surfacing and relished in the praise they gotten. Diamond gave a snort as she watched from the side, get a look from Vivian. She only whistled before standing and dove into the water herself, revealing the door behind her that began to open. Yugi walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist and Mai snuffed as she looked to him, daring to see what he had to match up with their swimwear.

He looked to them before looking down into the water and dropped the towel, revealing the swimwear underneath. It was a deep black with highlights of purple and attacked to the back of it was a long, seahorse-like tail made of the same material, flecks of gold surrounding the elegant fins that sprouted near the end of the tail. He dove into the water and swam about, looking like a picture of the perfect little merman and people gave their appreciation as they watched him, Yami smiled a little as he watched as well. Diamond watched the two of them and smiled, hoping for the best for her smaller friend if they ever plan talk to him. _'But at the moment, I'm so getting a kick of the divas being put in their place.'_ he thought with a smirk as she looked over to the sulking fashion divas at the other end of the pool.

"I hate to say it but our goose is cooked. That little brat is upstaging us with something flashier than ours every time he enters the room."

"Wait...that's the key." Mai said with a grin. "He was a plain jane for months since entering this school. And now that he jumped into our world, he had forgotten his roots. We match him there and there's no way he can bring something that's simple but glamorous." Mai spoke. Vivian blinked before joining her long time friend with a grin of her own. "Perfect. That would humiliate him completely. All the outfits he showed were flashy and so detailed but if he tries to go plain, all he'll have is his little useless uniform." she said. The two chuckled, unaware that they were being watched and Keara huffed. "Must I always prove you ladies wrong? A shame but its about time you were put into your place with your own plan backfiring on you." she hummed as she cleared the looking glass and stood to work on a little present for Yugi for Saturday.

0

The night was spent with friends as they praised Yugi for putting on quite the show. "You have this little war won." Jou said with a chuckle. "I'll be happy when it's done. It was fun to see them squirm but the last thing I want to do is make a lifestyle out of it. Fashion isn't my thing." Yugi replied. "Aww, that's disheartening but I suppose we can't change your mind on that one. I'm sure Keara would've had a ball working with your wardrobe to keep you top notch." Diamond said. "I'm sure but this fashion stuff is just too much work. I'll beat Mai and Vivian at their last game and then I'm done." he said before hearing his grandfather calling him and excused himself to head downstairs. When he got down there, Sugoroku looked to him. "Ah, there you are. This was waiting for you at the door." he said, holding out a box and Yugi took it. "Thanks, jii-chan." he said before making his way upstairs and Ryou looked to him.

"What did your grandfather want?" he asked.

"Just something was waiting for me at the door." Yugi replied as he picked up the note and read it before humming and nodded. "Guess Keara is getting one last hurrah. And funny enough that tomorrow that I debut this is also the day Yami wanted to talk to me about something. And speaking of which, Jou..."

"What?"

"Don't give out my IM name without warning me first. I nearly had a heart attack when Yami contacted me a couple days ago." he said and Jou laughed. "Sorry, man but Seto asked me for it. He was the one being all secretive about it so I didn't know he was giving it to Yami." he said. Yugi gave a pout but noddd. "Fine, I'll forgive you." The others chuckled and had their fun hanging out and playing a few games before it was time for them to head home. Yugi waved to them from the window before looking to the last box with the last outfit Yugi was to wear at school. And then there was also the news Yami was supposedly going to tell him tomorrow as well.

"I still hope that its something good." he hummed to himself as he got ready for bed. The next morning rolled around and Sugoroku called him for breakfast and Yugi yawned softly before waking up fully and stretched a bit. "Well, today's the day." he hummed to himself as he got dressed after taking care of the essentials and made his way downstairs for breakfast before heading out for school.

0

Today's the day we show that uppity little runt who's the fashion divas around here No little upstairs will play our game and get away with besting us." Mai snipped as she pulled out a simple school outfit that while looked just as simplified as one would think, it would accentuate her figure, making her seem so much slimmer and along with the purple button up sweater she was going to wear, it would be a shoe in. Vivian's outfit was much the same except hers came with a pleated skirt that went down to her knees, colored a sky blue with a matching button up sweater as well. "Let's get this over with. I want to hear people laughing at that runt for days for thinking he could really match up with us." Mai spoke and Vivian nodded as the two grabbed their school bags and left.

0

"So, gonna confess today?" Aqua questioned as he watched his sibling get ready. "But of course. Those eyes drew me in and everything he wore just accentuated those wonderful pools. A gem such as him shouldn't be let go so easily. And besides, you like him too." Ymai said and Aqua chuckled.

"You saw right through me, huh?"

"I don't have to. You just can't hide the emotion in your eyes."

Aqua smirked as he moved to stand. "Always a man that read into people through their eyes. Too bad the little fashion divas don't know that or else they wouldn't have to try so hard to gain our attention." he said and Yami laughed. "Maybe but even so, I would never date either of them anyway so their displaying was pretty much for naught the past couple months." he said as he finished up and nodded to Aqua before the two headed out.

0

People were whispering softly as they stood in the courtyard, wondering what Yugi would premiere for them today. His friends sat off to the side, also wondering what the divas would be planning for that day as well Soon, they looked up as they walked in and Diamond blinked. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, I sees it but I don't believe it. They actually went with a fashionably plain route." Malik said. "They actually went with something in Yugi's element, but not." Jou said with a growl. "Underhanded wenches." People gathered around the two and began their usual complimenting before one spoke up that Yugi would do better and Mai only laughed. "Oh, we'll see about that. He'll either come here with something flashy or his plain old uniform. Let's just see what he comes up with." she said and they began to murmur. Soon, Yami and Aqua stepped into the courtyard and they turned to them, Mai giving a wave but Yami disregarded her. "So fashionably plain today is it? Did Yugi upstage you so much that you have to try for something in his element?" he questioned and violet eyes narrowed.

"We are the fashion divas of this school and no beginning punk will take that spotlight from us."

"Too bad he already has in more ways than one." Aqua murmured. "What do you mean by that?" Vivian questioned. "You'll see soon enough." The buzz went on among the students once more as their waited for the last person to come through the gate. Soon, Yugi stepped in and he sported something just as simple and stylish as the two girls before him. He wore a pair of skin tight leather pants with matching black shoes and a wine red silk shirt with the top opened to reveal a solid gold pyramid shrunk down to a small necklace size done up with a leather tie. The kids awed and Malik smirked.

"Game, set, match." he said with a chuckle. Yami looked to the smaller who blushed and looked away. He chuckled before turning to Mai and Vivian who were sputtering. "You see? You two may have been fashion divas but you cared too much for popularity. I see that much in your eyes. While for Yugi here, he presented himself beautifully in outfits that no one would expect him to wear and he acted just the same. Still a hardworking boy and not roped in by the fashion world that you two created out of the school." Yami spoke.

"Not only that but it wasn't the outfits that caught our attention but his eyes. With each one he wore, those glimmering pools radiate strongly than the clothes he wore and that in itself is a piece no one can top." Aqua added and Mai could only gape like a fish as Yami walked over to Yugi and spoke to him softly before the two, accompanied with Aqua, left the courtyard to head inside and the crowd dispersed once again. "Looks like we're done here. The kings have spoken and their word is law over theirs." Ryou said with a smile. "And it looks as if Yugi is finally going to get the men of his dreams. About time!" Topaz said and Diamond nudged him. "Oh hush you."

0

In the empty hall, Yugi stood back shyly as Yami stood before him. "Um, I guess I should thank you for defending me out there." Yugi whispered softly. "Of course and I meant every word. It's the truth. You can present yourself as much as you want but if you're heart's not in it, it isn't worth it." Yami said. "Than and I think half the student body are a bunch of hacks if they can easily distract themselves at looking at some pretty clothing." Aqua added with a soft laugh. Yugi chuckled a bit as well before looking to Yami. "So, Yami, what was it you wanted to tell me now that we have the time before the first bell rings."

"Ah yes, that. Well for one, I feel terrible that we never saw you in a crowd before. Those eyes of your would make you stand out and yet I missed them every time we walked the halls. I'm sure I came across your path once or twice." Yami said and Yugi blushed more. "That might be a little more my fault. It's better now that never but I do have a bit of a crush on you both...I just never had the courage to say anything cause you two are the fashion kings and I never really wore anything that would make me stand out."

"Tut tut, stop right there." Aqua spoke as he walked over to the smaller teen and knelt down. "It isn't the clothes we want to see but the person behind them. Like Yami said not too long ago, everything you wore up until now was displayed beautifully on you and we always want to see the person behind the outfit. Unlike Mai and Vivian who do it for the popularity, you wore classy clothes for your own reason." he said. Yugi looked up to him and then smiled some more. "Well, it was a bit of my friends' idea too. I did enjoy wearing something nice for once but it was also to get back at those two for a jibe they made at me earlier this week." Aqua laughed as he stood. "Well all the more better! They needed to be brought down a few pegs anyway."

Yami smiled before walking over to Yugi. "Well before the bell rings, I think we've indirectly admitted some attraction here so how about you join us for a day out on the town after school. We want to get to know our little fashion angel a little better." Yugi blushed at the nickname before giving a nod.

"I would love to."

0

Zypher: -passed out-

Kaito: -looks down to her before looking to the readers- Well, she would be up and about but this has to be her single longest chapter yet for any story she has written thus far. But anywho, there you have it, a nice long story for the hold on Lovers Collection. She may write more for the collection series but until then, this will be the last chapter for the fic and she hoped that you enjoyed it. And credit goes to her dear online sister who provided many of the outfits that Yugi wore. Now I has a song to practice and a person to put to bed. We'll see you wonderful readers in another chapter soon. Ja. -goes to pick up Zypher and puts her to bed-


End file.
